Running for Life
by sapphire316
Summary: Jack Frost has been on his own for six years now, and things are no different. No matter what happens, the world is still hunting him. Luckily, he's never been caught. However, it only takes a single moment for everything to change. And now, he's expected to happily team up with the four very people that captured him. Things could not get worse...right? [AU]
1. A Constant Chase

**Aha, my triumphant return! Man, after not posting anything for such a long time, it feels good to be back!**

 **So! This is the story that was/still is my project for Camp NaNoWriMo (which I would recommend that literally everyone reading this checks it out), so I already have the first seven chapters written. I plan to update this every Saturday at around this time, so hopefully, we can avoid another "doesn't update for like a year" crisis.**

 **Oh, and as for my other unfinished stories, I haven't yet decided whether or not I'm going to update them in between chapter of this or just wait until I'm done this story to finish them all up.**

 **That's all I really wanted to say, so, without further ado, welcome to Running for Life! I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Constant** **Chase**

Jack was not fond of crowds. They made him feel as if he were a trapped creature, surrounded by his relentless hunters. Of course, in a way, he was.

Regardless of this, pushing his way through the packed streets of the small Southern Iskald village he had found himself in was the only possible way for one such as him to leave the woods and find a civilized place to stay. He would much rather have flown, but such an action would attract scores of attention Jack didn't need nor want. The best thing for him to do was to pull his hood lower over his eyes, keep his head down, and stop for absolutely nothing.

Silent as a shadow, he slipped into the nearest tavern he could find; a shabby, antiquated place called "The Rusted Bell". The moment he stepped inside, a ragged looking man nearly crushed him as he leaned heavily on Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that, ma'am…" the man mumbled drunkenly, scarcely looking at the boy he was now using as sort of a makeshift crutch.

"No harm done, sir," Jack replied quietly, not bothering to attempt to speak in falsetto to cater to the man's intoxicated illusions. "Might I suggest you have a seat?" Jack gently helped him into the nearest chair, nodded politely to him, and headed towards the bar, clipping the drunk's wallet to his own belt as he did so.

As Jack sat down on one of the rickety stools and asked for a glass of mead, the young barmaid narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "And just who do you think you're fooling, boy?" she asked abruptly, hands firmly planted on her hips. "There's no way in hell you're even close to being of legal age yet! My brother's only just hit 18 himself and you're naught but half his size!"

"Actually, despite my frame, I happen to be 18 as well," Jack replied easily, smirking as the girl started at his deep voice. His words were all a lie, of course. He had only turned 17 a little over a month before. Still, if he wanted to really fit in at a tavern, it would be best to purchase a drink, even if that meant pretending he was of age. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone could prove his word false. And if he was to be honest, he also needed something to keep his mind off of his life's constant struggles.

Seeing that the barmaid still seemed unsure, he flashed her a dazzling smile from underneath his hood as a last resort. "Do you not trust me?" he asked playfully.

"Not in the slightest," the girl said promptly, though her cheeks had begun to color slightly. "But I s'pose I'll have to take your word for it…" Leaving nothing left said on the matter, the girl stepped away to get him a glass.

Once she was gone, Jack allowed himself to exhale heavily, rubbing his forehead as he leaned against the bar counter. He may have hid it well, but his left arm currently felt like it was on fire. He had been hit by a poisoned arrow a few days back, and while the swelling had gone down, whatever vile concoction the tip had been dipped in was designed to cause pain that would linger for a week. At least, Jack hoped it would only be a week. You never could tell with humans.

In a matter of minutes, the barmaid was back, and the boy forced himself to straighten his posture. As she passed him the glass he'd ordered, Jack pulled a silver coin from his new wallet and slid it across the counter, adding a charming wink just to be absolutely sure that she was distracted enough to not ask any more questions regarding his age. The girl giggled, returned the wink, and walked off to serve another tavern patron.

Jack didn't watch her go, instead taking a sip of his mead while leaning against the counter. He figured if he pulled off another move like that in a few minutes, he could end up able to get a room for the night. Money was no longer a problem at the moment. The only issue was not getting caught.

"Ah, you are quite charmer, no?"

Jack started at the heavily accented voice off to his right. He shifted his gaze sideways to see a bearded man who appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties. The man laughed at the boy's surprise, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Ah, forgive me!" he said, holding out a gloved hand for Jack to shake. "I did not mean to frighten you! My name is North! It is pleasure to meet you, boy."

"Right…" Jack hesitantly replied, carefully avoiding introducing himself as he shook the man's hand. He was grateful that North was wearing a glove; otherwise it would be difficult to explain his icy touch without getting himself beheaded by the swords strapped to the man's belt.

North put a hand to his beard in thought. "Your accent…" he mused. The man arched an eyebrow and looked at Jack in interest. "You are from south–" He suddenly stopped, laughing somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, north from here, that is. You are from...Central Iskald, yes?"

Though tempted, Jack decided against making a snarky comment about how North was apparently from the north.

Instead, he nodded. "Yes," he said quietly, hoping he would not be questioned further.

As his _phenomenal_ luck would have it, however, North had just the opposite in mind. "Ah, from where exactly?" he asked interestedly. "And what brings you this far south?"

Jack suppressed a sigh and instead stiffly recited, "My family lives on the outskirts of Burgess. 'Tis as you guessed-a town in the central reaches of Iskald. Due to the recent threats from the snow sprites, we plan to move further south. My parents sent me ahead to find a safe area, and I'm to send word back to them once I do." Lies, all of it. As he took a small sip of his drink, Jack internally marveled at how easily the story flowed from his lips; he could almost believe it himself.

North laughed loudly and clapped the boy hard on the back, causing him to cough and splutter violently. After a quick apology, the man said, "Ah, I am from Santoff Claussen–Northern Iskald, as you may know–and I too have dealt with snow sprites. Always playing pranks and giving hypothermia...pesky little imps, yes?"

Jack did his best not to scowl.

"But there is good thing happening!" North continued excitedly. "Your family may not have to move, child!" He said this the way one would announce to a toddler that they were now the proud owner of a puppy or kitten, and for some reason, this unnerved the boy.

Jack gulped. "And...why is that?" he asked uneasily, biting down hard on his lower lip as a stab of pain shot through his poisoned arm.

The large man responded with a wide grin and a whisper of, "Because Tsar Lunar has ordered capturing of all snow sprites! He has even sent...special team to find them and bring them directly to him!" The look on North's face told the boy all that he needed to know; he was looking at a member of that team.

Mentally, Jack panicked. Over the past few years, his instincts had developed to an almost animalistic level, and North's words had set off hundreds of alarm bells within his mind. Jack wanted nothing more than to bolt right then and there.

Externally, however, he appeared calm. Granted, he thought he might have visibly tensed, but he fought to keep the mask of indifference firmly planted on his face. Setting his half-drained glass of mead on the bar counter in front of him, Jack slowly stood up, careful to move in a way that would not shift his hood. "'Tis wonderful news, sir, really," he said, nodding respectfully to the older man. "But, ah, I must be going now. If I'm to travel back to my hometown soon, I must make preparations, and–" Jack's voice broke completely as North stood up as well. At what must have been a height of somewhere around seven feet, the man towered over the boy. Jack's fight-or-flight instincts were vehemently begging him to choose flight, and choose it fast.

"Are you alright, boy?" North asked, looking only vaguely concerned. The man almost seemed amused, as if he was fully aware of Jack's secret, and was merely toying with him like a cat would its prey. Regardless, Jack knew it would only take a drop of the hood for the concern to completely vanish, and for pure aggression to take its place, so he was sure to choose his words carefully.

"Yes, of course," he assured the alleged snow sprite hunter. "I just _really_ need to leave, I–"

Suddenly, the same drunken man from before toppled over onto the panicked boy a second time. He hadn't seemed to have noticed his missing wallet yet–he was far too drunk for that–but he apparently still recognized Jack. "Oh...hey there, missy," he slurred. "Funny we k-keep meetin' here like this…"

In that moment, two things fell.

One was the drunk, crashing to the floor in a crumpled heap that smelled heavily of alcohol.

The other was Jack's hood.

The boy couldn't speak, his azure eyes darting around wildly as the gaze of nearly every man and woman in the tavern rested on his stark white hair and elfin ears. There was a full thirty seconds of pure, undiluted silence before Jack heard the unmistakable sound of a sword sliding from its sheath and bolted.

As he ran like a startled deer towards the door, all hell broke loose in the Rusted Bell Tavern. Jack's pointed ears picked up every curse spat, every weapon drawn, and every scream of "Snow sprite, he's a snow sprite! Get him!", but he couldn't stop. If he wanted to live to see the next sunrise, he had to make it to the next town, and fast.

Jack darted out the door and back into the dreaded crowd, his mere presence causing another instance of mass hysteria. He didn't bother to put his hood back up; if even one person already knew he was a snow sprite, there was no point in trying to keep it from the others around.

Vaguely, Jack could hear North incoherently shouting something, and the boy pushed himself to move faster. If the Tsar was looking for snow sprites, then he had to get off the royal radar as quickly as possible. The given order could spell nothing but trouble for him.

The young snow sprite finally broke away from the mass of people and charged into the woods, desperately hoping his pursuers would be of minimal numbers. A little ways into the shaded canopy of trees stood a sleek white stallion. Scooping up a long, curved strip of wood that resembled a shepherd's crook from the ground, Jack bounded atop a boulder and sprung off of it, landing on the horse's back. He let out a short yelp as he once again felt the effects of the arrow's poison, but nevertheless, kicked the horse's sides and was off.

Mere moments after taking off, Jack was aware of the sound of multiple sets of hoofbeats pounding the ground behind them. "Come on, Zephyr," he whispered to his horse. "Let's lose them."

The stallion, Zephyr, whinnied loudly and picked up the pace, slowly but surely leaving their pursuers behind. Jack allowed a smirk to cross his face as he snuck a glance over his shoulder. North had indeed been one of the few people who dared to follow him, and the man had been forced to rein in his quickly tiring pale stallion. For a brief moment, their similarly colored eyes met, and Jack's smile instantly dropped. The man from Santoff Claussen's eyes were narrowed. Though Jack could detect very little of the biting malice he usually received, North's interested expression still troubled him. As a snow sprite in this day and age, interest was simply not something Jack could afford.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today! Tell me what you think, and I'll see you next week for the next chapter!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Taken Alive

**Hey guys! As promised, I'm back with Chapter 2 of Running for Life! Once again, feels _so_ good to be back!**

 **Before I begin, I'd like to thank AFandomLostInTheEcho (I named Jack's horse Zephyr because I intended for the horse to be this AU's equivalent of the Wind, and a zephyr is defined as a "soft, gentle breeze"!), saraj8ne, Guest (This is an AU, or alternate universe. Jack isn't a spirit here, and therefore doesn't need belief to be seen/heard.), Rose, onewhodies, DanniMeamea, PurpleLightning12, and Serami Nefera (As it stands, I'll only be including the Guardians from the movie) for reviewing! You guys really know how to make an author feel good about herself. :)**

 **Well, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Taken Alive**

" _ **C'mon Livi!"**_ _he shouted, pulling his sister by the hand through the burning village._ " _ **We've gotta get out of here!"**_

" _ **Take your sister and leave,"**_ _his parents had said._ " _ **Do not fear for us. We love you very much."**_ _He shook the memories away and kept moving._

" _ **W-Wait!"**_ _the girl shouted, her short legs hindering her. She tripped and stumbled, but he would not let her fall. Not at a time like this._

" _ **We can't!"**_ _he called back, moving like clockwork towards the entrance to their hometown._ " _ **We have to go!"**_

" _ **I want Mama and Papa!"**_ _the girl wailed, tugging at his arm and digging her heels into the ground._ " _ **W-We can't leave them here!"**_

 _Though the heat seared his skin and clogged his lungs, he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. His sister was staring up at him, tears streaming down her ash-covered face._ " _ **W-Where are they…?"**_ _she hiccuped softly._

 _His eyebrows furrowed as he knelt down and put a hand on her. He opened his mouth to speak, but choked on his words. He cleared his throat and tried again._ " _ **Liv, I...I don't think...I mean...they…"**_

 _Suddenly he screamed as a large hand knocked him aside. He tumbled a few feet before he was able to push himself up, eyes wide._

 _A huge man was standing over his sister. She took a step back, but faltered, not wanting to leave him behind. His scrambled to his feet and, without an ounce of hesitation, grabbed her arm and ran from the threatening figure._

 _Unfortunately, however, they didn't get far. The man quickly caught up and swung around in front of them, causing them to screech to a halt. His eyes widened in terror. Slowly, he raised his free arm in a protective position over his sister as they trembled in the man's tall shadow._

 **()()()()**

The pale winter sun was on the cusp of setting by the time Jack finally reined Zephyr in, allowing himself and the stallion a much-deserved break. The boy let out a long breath as he rested his back against a sturdy oak, slowly letting himself slide down the bark until he touched the snowy ground. A slight smile formed on his face as his hands touched the cold blanket of fluff, the bite of the low temperature revitalizing him. Finally, a place where he didn't need to wear his hood.

Jack ran his slender fingers through his shaggy white hair as he stared up at the sky. He figured he had lost his pursuers a few miles back, but he was aware of the fact that one could not possibly be too careful when on the run.

"How did we end up like this, Zephyr?" Jack wondered aloud, rubbing another stab of pain out of his arm and watching as the blue expanse above them gradually became streaked with the soft colors of dusk. "Everything used to be so peaceful–remember that? There were trees to climb, games to play, magic to learn…" His wistful expression shifted to reveal his years of carefully disguised sadness. "And now it's gone."

As if sharing his owner's nostalgia, Zephyr, who, being a snow sprite-bred horse with increased stamina and strength, had recovered well from the taxing run, craned his neck downwards to nuzzle the boy's cheek, nickering softly as he did so. Jack chuckled and gently stroked the horse's muzzle. "Okay, so maybe not all of it is gone," he conceded with a small smile.

Suddenly, Zephyr's head shot up, ears twitching and hooves stamping the ground nervously. Jack's sapphire eyes widened; he had heard it too.

The young snow sprite slowly stood up, running a hand soothingly across the stallion's neck. Jack's elfin ears could pick up sounds that regular humans' couldn't. This trait consistently proved to serve as vital to his survival, and this time was no different.

There it was again; the soft crunch of a booted foot sinking its weight into the snow. Jack stiffened, but otherwise gave no signals to suggest his awareness at being watched. He picked up his staff, which he had made sure to keep close by, and allowed a fine layer of frost to spread across it. Running his fingers through Zephyr's white mane, Jack adopted a confused expression, and began to murmur soft soothing phrases in the horse's ear.

The arrow was expected. Hunters of both animals and sprites usually favored them, due to their speed and accuracy. Jack, having dodged hundreds of them in the past–never mind the one whose poison still tormented his left arm–darted out of the way and mounted Zephyr, all in one fluid movement. "Hyah!" the boy yelled as he kicked his horse's sides, urging the animal to run.

Nearly plowing straight into a sword however, was not quite as predetermined.

The shining silver of the blade flashed in between two trees, spooking Zephyr and causing the stallion to rear up in fear. Jack yelped as he fought to maintain his hold on Zephyr's mane, but his attempts were futile. He hit the ground in a dazed heap, painfully aware of his staff landing just barely out of his immediate reach, and of Zephyr's hoofbeats as the stallion bolted from the area.

Jack's sharp senses cleared almost immediately and he scrambled to his feet just as the offending sword's wielder stepped into view. "I should have known you would follow me," Jack spat, eyes narrowing into mere slits.

"Yes, you should have," North agreed calmly. The man crossed his arms as best as he could while still holding his blade aloft and gazed upon the boy with something akin to disappointment. "And to think my hopes were high for you," he said, shaking his head. His sword did not lower, and neither did Jack's guard.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked with a glare, fingers twitching slightly. If he could just keep North talking long enough to retrieve his staff…

North must have sensed his plan, for he stepped forward, blade still not falling. "You struck me as resourceful. Clever. Smart, even," he replied, hardly acknowledging his own movements as he continued stepping closer. "And yet I have caught you."

"Don't assume you've won just yet," Jack retorted coldly, though he immediately cursed himself for his arrogance. This kind of impertinence could easily get him killed. Then again, for one such as he, being killed was a consequence far from being exclusive to disrespect.

North raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked, curiosity present in his tone. Jack stiffened, unnerved by the fact that North seemed so calm. This kind of demeanor in a hunter usually signaled the possession of a plan–a plan Jack was sure he wouldn't like. North had a job, and he was likely to attempt anything in order to complete it.

Still, Jack knew he could not consent to the man's wishes, or there was a glaring possibility that he would be killed within the week. He put on the most cold, emotionless expression he could muster and subtly tensed to move. "Because," he said. Jack swiftly dove to the side, scooped up his staff, and was in the air in a matter of seconds. "You haven't yet caught me."

The boy allowed himself no more than a second to smirk at the shocked look in North's eyes before zipping up into the trees with a gust of wind. Jack alighted silently on a branch he knew was outside of the hunter's line of sight. He heard the man let out a long string of curses under his breath before five or six arrows were loosed into the branches of various surrounding trees. Jack narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. It momentarily sparked with a soft blue magic, and a snowball formed itself in his open palm. With phenomenal accuracy, the young snow sprite lobbed the spherical snow as far away from his perch as he could manage.

"There," Jack heard North mutter to himself. He smirked as footsteps sounded down below, no doubt chasing after his decoy.

The boy waited silently until, he estimated, North was well out of earshot. "That's taken care of. Now to find my horse," he murmured to himself as he leapt to the ground, landing easily in the snow. Wincing, he rubbed his poisoned arm as his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

His crystal blue gaze fell on a trail of hoofprints leading away from the spot he had fallen from Zephyr's back. Jack floated a few inches off the ground, covering the imprints he had made when jumping from the tree with a fresh layer of his own snow. Satisfied that the evidence was well-hidden, he began to follow the stallion's tracks, careful to make no marks in the snow himself.

The trail led into a small clearing, ringed by a various assortment of coniferous trees. In the very center, Zephyr's hoofprints seemed to abruptly end, as if the stallion had simply vanished.

"Or was stolen…" Jack whispered to himself, still not daring to let his bare feet touch the ground as he observed the clearing from the very edge. Each of his senses was in overdrive, and the boy turned his head at the slightest of sounds.

He didn't trust the clearing to be even remotely safe–someone was toying with him, he realized bitterly. However, if he was to reunite with the one living being who wasn't out to get him, Jack would have to investigate.

After much consideration, the snow sprite silently landed on the ground and forced back the frost that usually spread across his staff. Internally acknowledging that whoever might be waiting for him here would already know of what he was, he pulled his hood up to cover his hair and ears. Better safe than sorry, as it was.

Jack stiffly moved out from the cover of the trees, cautiously making his way towards the center of the clearing. Sure enough, the prints made by his panicked horse had suddenly been cut off, with no explanation as to why. Biting his lip, Jack glanced around, feeling a stab of genuine fear for his lost companion.

The boy abruptly tensed as the crunch of footsteps in snow sounded behind him. Still not allowing frost to creep across his wooden weapon, Jack gripped the staff tightly as he slowly turned to face the source of the noise. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he took an uneasy step back, his every instinct screaming at him to run. He had been sure he had heard something, and yet it still appeared as if he was alone.

Of course, appearances are well known for being nothing short of deceiving.

"'Ello, mate," a gruff, strangely accented voice growled in his pointed ear.

Before Jack even got a chance to blink, his staff was torn from his hands and an odd, sandy sort of cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. The boy felt a rush of panic as he kicked and struggled. Gradually, Jack's eyelids drooped, his mind swimming as he was forced to breathe in the sweet smelling particles that dusted the cloth. His adrenaline faded as quickly as it had come, and he felt himself collapse into someone's arms, only half-conscious already.

 _Diversion,_ was all he could think. _How could I have fallen for…?_

He couldn't finish his thought. The darkness had already enfolded him.

* * *

 **First couple chapters are a little short, I suppose, but don't worry, they will get longer! Hope you all enjoyed, and Chapter 3'll be up next Saturday! In the meantime, please review, and I'll see you guys then!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Enter Hunters

**Hey everybody, and welcome to the third chapter of Running for Life!**

 **Before we begin, I'd once again like to thank the reviewers. Thanks _so_ much to Island-Girl97, AFandomLostInTheEcho (No problem! :D), onewhodies, SilverSkies1524 (Just so happens you'll find out in this chapter!), Dreamer, Aekidna, Guest, Guest, and Frosted Eevee!**

 **With that, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enter Hunters**

He felt as though he was going to vomit.

Jack couldn't help but let out a soft groan as he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes blearily. The boy promptly had to close them again, as the light from the mid-afternoon sun seared across his vision. As he lifted his hand to rub the pain away, he became abruptly aware of the fact that he was on horseback. Jack opened his eyes again, though slower this time, to see pale golden fur beneath him.

In other words, this horse was not Zephyr.

Jack's eyes widened as he struggled to sit up straight, only to be hit by another wave of nausea, even more intense than the first. He realized with alarm that he was gagged and his arms were tied, forcing him to keep even more still than the sickness did.

"Oi, it's awake," came the same unfamiliar voice from before. Jack felt a twinge of irritation at being called 'it', but right now that was the least of his problems.

"Aha, I see!" came a _very_ familiar voice just above the boy's head. North gripped the ropes that bound Jack's hands and pulled, flipping the snow sprite over onto his back. The man's blue eyes held what could only be described as triumph, and Jack gave a muffled growl in response.

Under any normal circumstances, Jack would have kicked himself for behaving like the animal so many people assumed he was, but at the moment he found himself unable to care. Though upon thinking about it, he would much rather spit profanities at his captors than snarl like a wolf. Of course, that wasn't exactly an option for someone who was bound and gagged.

Much to Jack's irritation, North chose that moment to throw back his head and laugh, presumably at the snow sprite's situation. "What are you, dog?" he asked. "I have heard you speak like person, why don't you now?"

 _You know full well why I am silent, you son of a-_

"Must you two tease him so?" sounded an exasperated female voice off to the left, startling Jack out of his thoughts. "We've already bound him; the least you can do is refrain from attacking him."

"Ah but Tooth," North laughed. "I am not attacking him! My swords are not-"

"With _words_ , North," the female-Tooth, presumably-interrupted sternly. "You are attacking him with words."

North rolled his eyes and muttered, "Alright, alright. But I will not apologize." He added the last part with a sharp glance downwards at Jack, who instantly glared back.

Jack heard Tooth's exasperated sigh, but payed it no mind. Most likely, she was just irritated with North's voice, rather than being legitimately concerned for the boy's well-being. He could understand; he was feeling rather aggravated as well.

In the edges of his vision, Jack noticed a strong, tanned hand reach over and pull the gag from his face. He could practically hear the smirk in his captor's tone as the oddly accented voice once again spoke. "There ya go, sprite. If ya wanna use yer voice, ya can."

Jack figured the unknown man was somehow already aware of the nausea that plagued him. Why else would he taunt him with the chance to speak when the boy was sure to vomit for real should he open his mouth? Instead of risking becoming the object of their entertainment once more, all Jack did was mumble a brisk "Hmph."

North scoffed from his position above him. "If you do not want us to treat you like animal, you would do well to not act like one," he chided.

Jack only rolled his eyes and angled his azure gaze away, biting hard on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to distract himself from the nausea. Now, it was starting to mix with the jagged shots of pain still coursing through his left arm. Could the effects of the poison have also caused this intense illness? Considering the cruelty of humans towards his kind, he didn't doubt that was the case.

"North, Aster, are you quite finished?" Tooth's voice sounded again. "There's really no point for you to be talking down to him like this. Right, Sandy?"

Sandy, whoever he was, must've agreed with her statement, as she continued, "See? You're both acting like children."

North mumbled something under his breath while the other man-Aster-replied, "Alright, alright, sheila. We'll knock it off. For now." He added the last part as a bit of an afterthought.

Jack, meanwhile, clenched his teeth in frustration as he continued to fiddle with his bindings. It didn't help that the pain in his arm had escalated to the point that he'd barely be able to move it, even if he wasn't tied up, nor did the fact that his back was resting against that of a horse.

Horse.

The young snow sprite's eyes widened as his thoughts shifted to Zephyr, his best and only friend. Had this group of hunters taken his horse as well? Desperately, Jack did his best to twist his neck around, searching for a glimpse of familiar white fur. His heart rate slowed considerably when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white stallion, now bridled and being grudgingly being led by a tall, muscular man covered in what appeared to be tribal markings. At the very least, Zephyr was alive.

The man must have sensed Jack's gaze, for he turned, smirking and saying, "What, did ya think we'd get rid of a perfectly good horse?" From the voice, Jack figured this must be Aster, but still said nothing, resorting to a simple scowl as he bit his lip to try to quell his pain.

Aster's smirk only grew. "Aw come on, mate, it's just a little poison. Nothin' much." As he said this, he nodded to the quiver that was on his back. The arrows it contained perfectly matched the cursed thing that had previously lodged itself in the boy's skin.

Jack's crystal eyes widened. "'Twas _your_ arrow?" he whispered, not trusting himself to speak above that tone, lest his sickness turn solid.

"He talks," Aster chuckled, studying the boy with his emerald green eyes. "Yeah, "'twas" mine." Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at the attack aimed at his vernacular, but let the man continue. Aster removed one of the arrows from his quiver and looked it over fondly. "Quite a beauty, ain't it?" he asked, clearly not expecting an answer. "Concocted the poison outta Motorean plants yer species ain't even heard of. 'Course I prefer throwin' boomerangs myself, but I s'pose arrows get the job done, eh sprite?"

Another wave of pain and nausea stopped Jack from both answering and bothering to wonder what in the world a boomerang was.

Aster fixed his eyes on something that was out of Jack's line of sight and scowled. "Oi, don't ya roll yer eyes at me, Sandy," he said. After rolling his own eyes at some unseen action performed by the silent Sandy, the heavily tattooed man turned his attention back to the snow sprite. "Not ta worry though," he continued casually. "I got an antidote for ya. That is, if the Tsar needs ya healthy."

Jack clenched his teeth irritably, eyes narrowing into azure slits. Before he could retort, Tooth piped up from his blind spot. Her tone was not unkind, but she sounded decidedly indifferent to the icy adolescent's plights. "Enough, Aster. I think he's been tormented enough for one day. Besides, we should stop and set up camp. It's just under another day's journey before we reach Soluna City."

 _The capital,_ Jack silently acknowledged. His mind worked fast, even through the blur of the poison's effects. He figured that, since they had come from the village in the southwestern portion of the region of Iskald, they were now steadily travelling southeast through Soluna's central region. If it was to take another day to reach the capital, he still had a chance to escape. Southern Motoraus and eastern Kilatai were off limits-the temperatures in Motoraus were far too high for a boy of winter such as himself, and Kilatai was behind Soluna City from their current vantage point. It would be counterproductive to travel the same direction as the four sprite hunters when he could simply do the opposite. Iskald would be ideal, of course, but that would be the first place he'd be expected to run to. This meant that the region to the west, Ostea, would be perfect for a getaway location.

All he needed to do was formulate a plan to collect his horse, staff, and possibly the antidote Aster had mentioned, and slip away, then execute that plan over the next 24 hours, and still manage to escape to the west, all before the five of them managed to reach the city where nothing but his demise was sure to lie. True, Jack had been in multiple situations of varying levels of danger before, but not one of them came close to topping the current one. After all, this was the first time he had actually managed to get himself caught.

His captor's horses, along with his own, were reigned in along the side of the long, snow-dusted road they had been travelling upon. North dismounted, leaving Jack hanging over the very back of the pale horse's neck like a piece of fresh game. The boy could hear Aster irritably grumbling under his breath about how he wasn't built for the cold, and how he couldn't feel his feet. Jack found himself unable to hold back his smirk.

The hunters' camp was set up in a matter of minutes, and Jack was roughly dragged from North's horse the moment they had finished. He clamped his mouth shut tight as his stomach churned, and obediently allowed Aster to fit an iron cuff around his left ankle, lock it in place, and lock the other end around a wooden stake that had been forcefully driven deep into the ground. Jack shot a curious glance at the stake, to which Aster replied, "Ya can try pullin' on it all ya want, sprite. It ain't gonna come up," and left it at that.

As he rested his back against the stake, awkwardly managing to draw his cloak around him, even with his bound wrists, Jack silently observed his captors. Considering he had already seen more of North than he wanted or needed, the boy instead turned his attention to Aster. The man's tanned skin combined with his earlier comment regarding the origin of his poisonous plants suggested he was a Motorean citizen. The quiver on his back and the presumed "boomerangs" at his side proved he was well-equipped for ranged fighting, but his tattooed biceps indicated he was no slouch when it came to close combat either. Jack inwardly shuddered as he imagined the combined power of Aster and North. And to think, they only accounted for half of this team of hunters.

The young sprite shifted his gaze to the only female of the group; Tooth, if he remembered correctly. If he had to guess based on her complexion alone, he'd say she was from the eastern region of Kilatai. And were those... _feathers_ on her head and body? And _wings_ on her back? These features only affirmed his hypothesis. Tooth must be one of Kilatai's "Sisters of Flight", a race of warrior bird-women native to the region. Mentally, he acknowledged she and Aster must be extremely dedicated to their jobs as snow sprite hunters if they actually took the time to learn Iskald, easily the most complicated language in Soluna, but didn't dwell on it. Instead, his crystal blue eyes fell upon the twin swords strapped at her sides. Jack thoughtfully chewed his lower lip. Though he doubted he'd have the time or chance to do so, if he could find a way to at least relieve Aster of his ranged weapons, his chances of escape would be raised significantly. After all, one can't shoot a running target if all they have is a sword.

Unfortunately, as Jack noticed the final hunter, his hopes of an easy exit plummeted through the ground and all the way into the Underworld. He cursed himself for even daring to assume he was in less trouble than he had originally thought, for he now found himself staring at a golden, oddly-textured, spike-haired man who could only be three and a half feet tall at the most.

 _A Sand-Spinner,_ Jack thought, lacing his fingers together nervously. Though he had nothing against Sand-Spinners, he couldn't possibly deny how dangerous they could be to whoever was unfortunate enough to be on one's bad side. Around two years back, Jack had learned the hard way that the Sand-Spinners' golden sand was not just used for pictographic communication. It had the ability to send whoever inhaled the stuff into an abrupt but deep sleep, earning it the generally accepted title of "dreamsand". He was willing to bet that the cloth Aster had previously held to his face was coated in it, which would explain his blackout. When North had mentioned that the group dedicated to capturing his kind was "special", he had been far from exaggerating.

While still examining the little golden man, he felt an odd twinge of recognition brush the back of his mind. Somehow, the combination of the hunters' species seemed familiar, though with his escape plan to formulate and the poison making it difficult to concentrate on one thing, he ended up simply dropping the feeling.

The Sand-Spinner-Sandy, was it?-seemed to sense the sprite's gaze boring into the back of his head, as he turned around curiously. Jack quickly averted his eyes, appearing to be examining a particular frost design that had found its way onto his cloak. Unfortunately for him, he was too late. Having noticed the boy was watching him, Sandy smiled to himself and calmly removed his feet from the ground to drift over to their icy prisoner.

Determined not to meet the small man's golden eyes, Jack lowered his head further, longing for control of his hands so he could reach back and pull down his hood. As Sandy gazed silently down at him, Jack rubbed his arm and winced as a jolt of searing pain and a wave of gut-wrenching nausea hit him at the same time. _The poison…'tis getting worse…_ he thought, removing the Sand-Spinner from his thoughts entirely. _I need to get that antidote and get out of here, and_ _ **fast**_ _._

Jack suddenly became aware of a familiar gritty feeling on his face. Peering up through his silvery bangs, he saw Sandy floating directly before him, hand outstretched and with a shadow of a smile on his face. The young snow sprite would have panicked, had his senses not been increasingly growing numb as a second dose of dreamsand pervaded his system. He thought he groaned under his breath, but he wasn't positive. Jack had no time to think another thought, as the darkness had taken him once more.

* * *

 **Jack's not having the best experience with that dreamsand, is he?  
**

 **Welp! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I'll see you back here again next week for Chapter 4!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Escapade

**Hey guys, welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **Before we begin, once again, I'd like to thank DanniMeamea, Guest, GirlFish, 1, SilverSkies1524 (Pretty much! But, as you'll find in this chapter, Bunny does have two forms. Otherwise, you are correct!), Guest, Icypoolthewarrior, OneWhoDreamz (Wow, thanks for the long review! As for the first questions, you'll find out soon enough. ;) In regards to the teasing thing, though...well, they're not _total_ jerks, haha. Unless provoked, I figured they'd rather engage in banter rather than really try to mentally hurt someone, snow sprite or not.), The Shifting, and Frosted Eevee for reviewing! You guys are awesome, really! :D**

 **And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Escapade**

 _ **"NO!"** he shrieked as the little girl was torn from his grasp. The man who had taken her did not speak. His only indication of having heard the boy was a sharp glare angled downwards. The man pulled a coil of rope from his belt and used it to bind her as she struggled and cried. Once he was sure she was completely secured, he roughly tossed her into a wagon filled nearly to the brim with the other children. She was only four._

 _ **"Stop it!"** he shouted, throwing snowball after snowball at the man. **"Give her back! Give them all back!"**_

 _The man stared down at him, somewhat taken aback by his nerve. Then, without saying a word, he produced another length of rope and extended his hand._

 _ **"No! Run!"** the girl nearly screeched. For a child, she had a good grasp on the concept of danger. She screamed at him to escape and, without thinking for another moment, he gave in to his instincts._

 _He ran._

 _He ran even after the man gave up on pursuing him, muttering under his breath, **"He was probably too old to switch anyway."**_

 _His mind flooded with terror, all he could do was focus on putting one foot in front of the other and dodging the embers flying through the scalding air._

 _As if formed from the shadows themselves, a woman appeared before him. He gasped and dug his heels into the ground. As he came to a halt so abrupt it knocked him off his bare feet, she sneered coldly at him. **"What have we here?"** Her voice was like poisoned silk. **"I'm afraid this is the end of the line, sprite. There is no escape."**_

 _Heart pounding, he did the only thing that came to mind._

 _He threw a snowball at her face._

 _As the woman spluttered in anger and confusion, he scrambled to his feet and ran like a deer, nearly crashing directly into a familiar white colt._

 _The young horse was spooked, rearing and bucking as if its life depended on it, but when it caught sight of him, it immediately ran to his side in search of comfort._

 _He briefly ran his fingers through the colt's pale mane before taking off again, the horse cantering alongside him. Through the blaze engulfing his home, he could no longer recognize the paths and trails he knew so well. Lost and confused, he collapsed in the corner, crying for his sister and desperately wondering what had become of the rest of his family._

 **()()()()**

When Jack escaped from the dreamsand's influence for the second time in the span of two days, he immediately wished he had remained comatose. The poison had only grown stronger during his period of vulnerability, and he immediately felt as if he could black out again at any given moment. Still, it was now what must have been close to midnight, so if he was to escape, he would have to do it now.

Blearily, Jack glanced around the hunters' camp. There were four tents and two horses-all supplied by the Tsar, he figured-opposite his wooden stake, and Zephyr was tethered a little farther away. Jack figured they knew of the sheer power and long-lasting energy sprite-bred horses possessed, and it came as no surprise to him that they'd taken the extra precaution of using a chain rather than a rope to keep the stallion still.

Jack sucked in a long breath, willing the pain to leave him for at least the few minutes he required to execute his plan. He staggered to his feet, holding the chain taut so that its rattling would not be loud enough to wake the sleeping hunters. The boy held out his pale, shaking hands. A soft blue light formed within it, and, from it, there appeared an icy lockpick. Carefully, he inserted it into the iron cuff's small keyhole. Within a few minutes, there was a soft click, and the cuff fell away from his ankle.

Jack let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and moved on to the twine around his wrists. Closing his eyes, he mentally reached out to the icy core that lay somewhere close to his heart and allowed a thick layer of frost to spread across the bindings. Once they had completely turned to ice, all he had to do was pull gently to snap them. He pocketed the ice pieces, hoping to leave no evidence of his methods of escape.

The moment the sprite stood, he stumbled, and, upon trying to catch himself, fell face first into a snow drift. _"I need that antidote,"_ he hissed to himself as he shakily stood once more. The only problem was that he had no idea where to look for it.

Pulling his hood up and over his reflective white hair, Jack slunk out of the moonlight in which he was previously situated and into the shadows of the trees. He silently crept his way around the perimeter of the camp, azure eyes almost glowing in the dark.

 _Staff first, then antidote, then Zephyr,_ he thought as he slipped past the hunters' horses. _Last I saw, North had my staff. And Aster's supposedly the one with the antidote…_

In an amazing stroke of luck that starkly contrasted his life's usual events, Jack found that his captors' tents were vaguely color-coded. Each tent bore a slight tint that could scarcely be seen in the dark. Thankfully, however, due to the nearly-full moon and a snow sprite's natural ability to see at night-albeit a limited skill-Jack was able to tell the difference without much trouble.

The boy ventured a little ways into the woods and soon came across a long branch that was virtually the same length and width as his wooden weapon. The only problem was that the branch was still attached to its tree.

Despite the pain and illness that still plagued him, Jack managed to scurry up the tree in question like a squirrel, and in very little time, he was perched on a thick branch that neighbored the one he wanted. Constantly glancing back in the direction of the camp, he extended a slender arm and caressed the spot where limb met trunk. When the section turned completely to fragile ice, only a gentle tug was required for the branch to become a completely separate entity from the rest of the tree.

Once he had brushed the excess twigs away from his branch, Jack jumped and landed quietly on the snowy ground, wincing slightly on impact. The young snow sprite made his way back towards the tents, strategically dragging his branch behind him in order to cover his tracks.

Upon returning to the roadside camp, Jack made his way over to the red tinted tent. He carefully pushed back the left flap and peered inside. Sure enough, there was North, nearly hidden under a mountain of thick blankets. The man's swords were within his reach, and Jack instinctively held his breath so as not to risk waking him.

More importantly than the sleeping hunter was the familiar piece of wood braced against the side of the tent. Bare feet making little noise, the boy crept inside and placed a pale hand on his staff, allowing a fine layer of frost to spread across it once more. Reunited with the weapon he often considered to be no less than a part of him, Jack breathed a little easier. As the pain in his arm and stomach temporarily ebbed, he quickly switched out his staff with the regular branch he had picked up in the woods and left the red tent for the green.

Based on the fact that the golden tent more so suited Sandy, and something told Jack that Aster wasn't really a fan of magenta, the sprite had figured the green tent belonged to the tattooed man. However, the only living thing he found asleep in that particular tent could only be described as an overgrown rabbit. Jack, wide-eyed, stood in the entrance for what must have been a full minute before finally allowing his rational thinking to return.

 _Either kangaroos have begun migrating from Motoraus,_ he thought, slowly making his way to the small table set up in the corner. _Or I've just found the very first Pooka who has ever braved Iskald's cold weather._

Shaking off his surprise, Jack examined the two bottles on the table. One's contents were thick, gray, and still bubbling slightly, while the other's were light, smooth, and silvery. The gray concoction was labelled "Poison", and the silver "Antidote".

Jack hesitated momentarily, mentally running through possible consequences of assuming there were no strings attached. The worst of which, of course, was death. Chewing on his lower lip, Jack tentatively reached out for the bottle containing the silvery liquid, though his gaze was uneasily trained on the supposed poison. Suddenly, his eyes widened with realization, and he nearly cursed himself out loud for his would-be stupidity. New observation in mind, he made the obvious decision.

With his staff in hand and the bottle in his pocket, Jack rushed to Zephyr's side, covering his footprints as he went. The stallion stayed dutifully silent as the boy froze and broke the chain that tethered him, and swung up onto his back. _"Get us out of here, Zephyr,"_ Jack whispered in his horse's ear. Zephyr snorted quietly in response and trotted past the tents in the direction Jack's snow sprite instincts told him was west. Zephyr's hooves made little noise on the snow-covered ground, but Jack didn't dare push him into a canter before he was absolutely sure they'd be out of earshot should one of the hunters choose that moment to wake.

The moment he was sure they were safe to run, Jack narrowed his eyes and urged Zephyr to do just that. Behind them, gray clouds had already rolled in by Jack's will in order to cover Zephyr's hoofprints with fresh powder, effectively shrouding their trail with snow.

 **()()()()**

 _This is not my week,_ Jack thought as he heard two sets of hoofbeats sound behind him. He had not even made it a mile away from the camp before the hunters had given chase. The speed at which they began pursuing him suggested they had never been asleep to begin with, but Jack could not fathom a logical reason for why they would let him escape.

There was no time for comprehension, however, as indicated by the arrow whizzing by his head. Jack pressed himself low against Zephyr's back in hopes of giving Aster a harder target to hit.

"You cannot run forever, boy!" North called from a little ways back. Jack ignored him, not daring to even glance over his shoulder.

Suddenly, a brown, whirling object skimmed the top of the boy's head, causing the involuntary reaction of sitting straight up in surprise. Jack had less than a second to stare as whatever had hit him immediately came spiraling back in his direction.

It easily caught him in the throat, triggering his gag reflex and nearly knocking him sideways off of Zephyr's back. At the last second before falling, Jack snagged a fistful of his horse's mane, gasping for breath as he struggled to right himself. He cringed guiltily when Zephyr let out a short whinny of pain, but hung on and gradually eased himself back into a proper riding position.

 _"You're not getting me that easily,"_ Jack growled under his breath, once again flattening himself against his horse's back. Risking a short glance over his shoulder revealed that North and Sandy were on horseback, while Tooth flew and Aster-still in his rabbit form-simply ran. Jack's eyes narrowed as he observed the Pooka gaining ground, gradually catching up to him and Zephyr. He threw his arm out behind him and a flash of blue light shot from his fingertips, nailing the hunter right between the eyes. The blow wasn't enough to kill, but did send the hunter tumbling as a layer of ice spread across his head.

 _"GET BACK HERE, DEMON!"_ North roared, pushing his horse harder. The pale stallion leaped over the Pooka, followed closely by the Sister of Flight. Behind them, Sandy reigned in his palomino mare and quickly dismounted, running over to the fallen hunter.

Jack turned back around to face forward, preparing another icy blast to fling if one of the hunters came too close. He guided Zephyr around a series of snowdrifts that looked almost no different than the rest of the wintery ground. Only a snow sprite like himself would be able to tell the difference; as such, North's horse almost immediately sank into the drifts, causing the man himself to let out a string of curses as the animal floundered.

Now the only pursuer left standing–or flying, as it was–was Tooth. Being sprite-bred, Zephyr was faster than most horses, but the female hunter was no slouch either. Her gossamer dragonfly wings beat as quickly as a hummingbird's, and she zipped through the trees with all the agility of a cat. Jack was tempted to steer Zephyr into the section of the woods in which the trees were located much closer to each other, but decided against it. He didn't want to risk a head-on collision with a trunk that could get the two of them killed.

Trusting Zephyr to keep them running straight and smoothly, Jack twisted to face the bird-like woman behind him. He shot her a cold grin. "No hard feelings, right?" Without waiting for a response, he fired the ice blast he had prepared directly at her. Unfortunately for him, though, he could not have foreseen Tooth drawing one of her swords faster than anyone would expect any being to be able to, and deflecting his own attack back at him.

"None at all!" she shouted as the near-deadly ice hurtled towards horse and rider.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jack rapidly pulled Zephyr's head to the side, causing the stallion to veer off the original intended course. The wind whipped through his shaggy white hair as he fought to steady the stallion's path. The moment they were once again running with no complications, the sprite shot the Sister of Flight a glare, feeling a rush of annoyance course through him at the sight of her triumphant grin.

Suddenly, Jack's internal compass metaphorically lit up. His eyes widened as he realized that the hunters had somehow managed to turn him around so that instead of heading in the direction of Ostea, he was being chased southeast–the direction of Soluna city.

 _'Twas clever of you,_ he thought as he wound strands of Zephyr's mane around his hands. _But we're not done here quite yet._

Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep breath, sitting erect and allowing the wind to swirl around him faster than before. The temperature gradually dropped further and further, until it seemed that the boy had formed his own little pocket of a winter worthy of the coldest reaches of the Iskald region.

And indeed he had. Though he faced forward and kept his eyes shut, Jack could hear Tooth's gasps as she tried and failed to make it through his swirling barrier of fierce wind. He only allowed himself to breathe normally once she had fallen silent, and even then half of a minute passed before his posture relaxed and the gale began to die down.

He slowly opened one eye, intending to make sure that Tooth really had giving up on her pursuit of him. However, both eyes swiftly flew open wide as he found himself face to face with a tiny lookalike of the only female hunter. It could have passed for a hummingbird, had it not been for its humanlike face and body structure. Suddenly, another mini Tooth appeared. Then another, then another, then another, until they had virtually swarmed the sprite and his horse.

Overwhelmed and spooked by the onslaught of the tiny creatures, Zephyr panicked, rearing up in terror. Jack was taken by surprise, and, left with no time to take hold of the stallion's mane, tumbled to the snowy ground, the protective blizzard fading completely.

Jack groaned and rubbed his forehead, not in pain, but in irritation. No doubt at least Tooth had caught up with him, and, if they hadn't arrived already, the others wouldn't be far behind. Sure enough, a shadow fell over his prone form.

 _"Not again,"_ he mumbled as Tooth took him by the wrists.

* * *

 **...well, at least he didn't get knocked out again, right? Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you back here next week for the next installment in Running for Life!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	5. An Audience with the Tsar

**Hey everybody, it's Saphi-conroy, and welcome back to another episode of Rise of the Guardians: Running for Life!**

 **Let's player references aside, before we begin the fifth chapter, I'd like to give a big thanks to the reviewers! Thanks so much to AFandomLostInTheEcho, theawesomest5, Guest, crashingthroughtime, SilverSkies1524, and Serami Nefera! Love you guys!**

 **That being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Audience with the Tsar**

Once again chained to the wooden post he loved so much, Jack sent each of the hunters the best glare he could possibly muster. "Explain to me again why it is so wrong for me to prefer freedom over captivity," he growled, cerulean eyes flashing in the darkness.

"We have told you, sprite," North replied, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Is nothing you can do. We have caught you, and you are going to Tsar Lunar."

"He's promised to end the menace of your kind," Tooth added. She paused, frowning slightly as she presumably realized how callous she sounded. "Ah, that is to say, the Tsar will put you where you can't pose a threat to the rest of Soluna's species."

"End our menace, hm?" Jack asked in a deadpan tone. "Ah yes, so say the hunters that poisoned me and bound me like a wild animal."

Aster narrowed his emerald eyes, long ears flattening across his head in anger. "Oi, we wouldn't've had ta capture ya like this if ya and yer kind didn't give us all a reason to!" he insisted.

"What reason?" Jack practically snarled. "Last I checked, snow sprites did no more evil than anyone else."

The Pooka snorted. "Then the last time ya checked, ya must've not been payin' much attention," he said. "The lot of ya are demons. Ya summon blizzards, ya freeze towns. Hell, ya give out hypothermia like it's candy! There ain't much evil ya don't do."

Jack couldn't help but frown at this, looking down at his hands in thought. For the past six years he had been on the run, he kept hearing the same speeches against his kind. Aster's proclamations were no different. Though he knew not where the rumors that all snow sprites were vicious demons had started, he feared they were now so locked in place that they may never be stopped.

"Uh, ever hear of a snow day?" Jack said quietly after a moment, not lifting his gaze. "Now, I know you Motoreans aren't exactly used to anything less than your 80 degree winters, but for some, snow is a treat. Besides, where's the proof that sprites willingly cause death? Hypothermia is a natural occurrence. We can't help it if our presence lowers the temperature."

Though Aster opened his mouth to speak, Jack pressed on, his tone gradually becoming more and more enraged.

"And am I correct in saying that every species has their criminals? Their thieves, murderers, and the like?" The boy clenched his pale fists, the trained formality he usually maintained slowly slipping from his voice, giving way to pure, formally-hidden emotion. "Why should _we_ be singled out!? What did we ever do that was so _evil_ that we have to be hunted down in the name of 'morals'!?" His head suddenly snapped up, cold, electric eyes piercing each individual hunter. His tone lowered, but regained none of the calm politeness it once held. "You call me the menace. But what does that make hunters like you?"

They were stunned into silence as the boy of winter turned away. Sandy snapped out of the stupor first and looked up at his fellow hunters. A moment passed. The Sand-Spinner, silent as usual, shook his head and floated over to Jack. The boy tensed when he felt the golden hand touch his shoulder, but otherwise did not acknowledge the little man's presence.

Sandy was not deterred. He moved around so that Jack was facing him. The other three hunters stared on as Sandy held out his hands, forming words out of dreamsand.

 _We are Guardians._

Jack took one look at the message his eyes widened in a mixture of recognition, awe, and finally, horror. A silent eternity passed. Then he simply scoffed. "Could've fooled me," he mumbled as he averted his gaze once more. Sandy let the sand fade out of existence and looked back at North, Aster, and Tooth, arching an eyebrow as he did so.

"Ah, he's right," Tooth said hesitantly. "That's what we are. Guardians. That's why we're doing this. It's our job to protect-"

"I know who you are," Jack interrupted huskily. "You're Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Queen Toothiana, and Sanderson Mansnoozie. The immortal Guardians of Childhood. Veritable legends. Defenders of children and loved by all. I should've been clued in earlier by your nicknames and powers. I suppose I was...distracted." He looked up. "I too endlessly asked to hear your stories repeated as a child. I admired you." He shot a final icy blue glare in their direction. "I just never expected you four of all people would stoop so low as to hunt down the innocent."

Each of the Guardians was once again stunned into silence as the boy put his back to them completely, arms around his legs and head angled down. The tips of Jack's elfin ears drooped slightly, betraying the inner devastation he hid behind cold indifference. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the hunters before. Like every other child in the tsardom of Soluna, he had grown up hearing tales of the Guardians' adventures. The four of them could be called, usually by the Tsar or the Tsarina, to perform an act of righteousness too dangerous or demanding for the common man. However, their main task was keeping the children of the land safe from danger; the most well-known threat being the sinister Nightmare King, Pitch Black. Through his six years on his own, Jack had often thought of the Guardians, sure that they would not stand for the injustice done to him and his kin, that they would somehow come to set things right. Unfortunately, it seemed that the whole world really _was_ against him.

Sandy twiddled his thumbs in something akin to shame while North and Tooth shared a nervous glance. The short-tempered Aster, on the other hand, was not so quick to sympathize. "Oi, now look here, sprite," he began, stepping forward slightly.

"I have a name, you know," Jack growled, pulling his hood up over his head. "And 'Sprite' isn't it."

"If you think I give a bloody–"

" _Bunny,"_ Tooth said harshly, almost making Jack snort aloud at the use of the nickname. "Enough." Having been hovering before, she landed gently on the ground and tentatively padded over to the boy. "Could you tell us your name?" she asked softly.

Aster's eyes widened. "Are ya seriously–MMPH!" His protests were immediately silenced by North clamping a large hand over his comrade's furry mouth.

"Shh," the man said, putting a finger to his lips as he lowered his other hand. Aster scowled, but that was the end of it.

Jack remained dead silent for a moment longer, then sighed and responded, "It's Jack." He turned his head slightly to look the fairy queen directly in her magenta eyes. "Jack Frost."

"Great," Aster grumbled. "Now I can sleep tonight."

As North shot the Pooka a glare, Sandy held up a ball of his dreamsand threateningly. Aster's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Whose side are ya on anyway?" he asked incredulously. "Aren't ya even considerin' the idea that he's playin' us? He knows who we are–who's ta say he doesn't know exactly how ta trick us?"

Now the other hunters looked uncertain. Jack stifled a dry laugh. "Does he always read this far into everything?" he asked flatly.

He didn't receive a response. Instead, Tooth was examining him curiously, as if just noticing a particular detail she had missed before. Jack was forced to squirm under her violet gaze for a moment longer before she finally spoke. "Spr–Ah, Jack, I mean. How old are you?"

"I'm 17," he deadpanned, pulling the hood of his cloak further over his face. He would have lied and said he was older, had it not been for the slim chance that his age would earn him some reluctant sympathy.

"What?" North asked confusedly. "But back at Rusted Bell. You told barmaid you were 18."

Jack smiled frostily. "Ah yes," he said. "That would be what we commonfolk refer to as a 'lie'."

"And how do we know yer not lyin' ta us now?" Aster questioned suspiciously.

Jack's only response was a shrug.

"Jack," Toothiana began slowly, completely ignoring the Pooka. "You might be, erm, small, but you do not look as young as 17…"

"Well, 'tis what six years on the run will do," Jack replied with an air of indifference. "You can't expect me to spend most of my time in the woods and come out looking young and adorable."

Though his overall structure suggested otherwise, the tenseness of his posture and the steel of his eyes caused him to appear a good few years older than he actually was. Despite his being mistaken for younger with his hood up, it was often the opposite with it down.

 _Perhaps if I looked younger I could earn some sympathy,_ Jack thought bitterly. _But if even the legendary Guardians will pay me no mind, I don't think I can allow myself any more hopes of survival._

"Now, could you just leave me alone?" the sprite said aloud, gaze sweeping across each of the hunters' wide-eyed faces. "If I'm going to die tomorrow, I'd like to at least be granted some final moments of peace." That being said, he drew his cloak around him and leaned sideways against the wooden stake, facing away from the Guardians. He feigned sleep, but kept his eyes wide open.

Jack waited, silent as he listened to the Guardians' slow retreating footsteps. Once he was sure they had all retreated to their tents, he let himself expel from his lungs the air he had been holding in. The winter boy lifted his crystal gaze to the starry night sky and willed a few snowflakes to fall. He breathed in deep as a flurry formed and fell, leaving a light dusting of chilled powder to line the front stitching of his hood. The moon glowed softly above him, as if it was a reminder that it may be the last time Jack would ever see it.

" _Some last night,"_ Jack murmured to himself as his eyelids slowly fell shut.

 **()()()()**

When Jack awoke, it was to Zephyr's familiar smooth walking gait and lack of a saddle. The sprite mentally acknowledged that his hands were once again bound, and he was draped across his horse in such a way that his face was buried in the white mane. He did not open his eyes, nor give any other physical indication that he had awoken. Instead, he listened intently to the conversation the so-called Guardians were currently engaged in.

"–that snow sprites live longer than most, sheila," Aster was grumbling. He sounded close by, so Jack assumed that the Pooka was leading the white stallion along. "There's no way ta tell if he's really a kid or not. And ya said it yerself–he doesn't look 17."

"Aster I know that," Tooth sighed. "And I also know that sprites are dangerous creatures, but…" She hesitated. "What if we're wrong? What if they're not all evil?"

Jack's heart flared with hope. He had longed for years to hear someone speak those words. However, Aster's next words crushed the boy's hope back down and out of existence once more.

"Ah come on Tooth, ya saw those attacks," the Motorean hunter said grimly. "And the evidence those spies collected. They're demons, the lot of them. Sure, the kids might start out alright, but they're trained ta hate us. Ya know that, right?"

Tooth let out a long sigh. "Right…" she agreed.

Jack meanwhile, frowned slightly, though still not dating to open his eyes. _What attacks?_ he thought. _What spies?_ He realized that if he could innocently question his captures, he might discover a possible reason for the widespread hatred of his kind.

 _If_ _spies were involved, there's no possible way they could gotten the impression that snow sprites are generally demonic and evil,_ Jack acknowledged silently. In fact, snow sprites were generally a rather peaceful race. Sure, they had their fair share of criminals, and their magic certainly helped them defend themselves, but they were scarcely different from any of Soluna's other species in that respect. _Anyway, who would want to spread rumors about us in the first place?_

Jack couldn't think of a particular group that might desire to begin the eradication of his kind. However, he figured that would make sense. After all, if whoever was behind this had made their true intentions known, they would have been much less likely to attain the level of success they had currently reached.

"Let us just get boy to the Tsar," North added after a long silence. "He will know what to do. He always does, yes?"

That was another thing. Why did the Tsar want snow sprites captured alive? Jack had initially assumed that he was to be killed when they reached the capital city, but that job could have easily been completed by any randomly selected hunter off the streets. It was much more difficult to capture something-or someone-alive, as was indicated by the need for the Guardians' aid to be enlisted. Why would Tsar Lunar go through the trouble of keeping any captured sprites alive if his intentions were to kill them anyway?

 _Unless he would rather hold a public execution for the lot of us,_ Jack thought somewhat bitterly. _His actions don't make any sense._

The boy was jolted from his thoughts by a rough hand jostling his shoulder. "Oi. Kid. You up yet?" came Aster's gruff voice. Though Jack was tempted to remain still if only to get the satisfaction of being difficult, he opened his eyes and stared at the shape-shifting Pooka-now back in his humanoid form-with half-lidded eyes.

"You called?" he drawled boredly.

Aster's eyes narrowed into slits. "Matter of fact, I did," he replied, a sarcastic tone lacing his words. "Anyway sprite, we're less than half an hour away from the city, and ya still haven't answered my question."

Jack rolled his eyes, masking his confusion at this remark with a snarky, "My apologies, I should have been able to read your mind. Obviously this wouldn't have worked any better if you had actually _asked_ a question, oh _no_."

"Don't ya get smart with me, mate!" the Motorean growled, placing a hand on one of his boomerang holders. He then let out a short sigh and lowered his hand, fingers clenched into a fist. "Look, I know it'll be hard for ya, but could ya just try ta listen? For two minutes?"

Jack could've laughed out loud at Aster's condescending tone. However instead, he simply replied indifferently, "I'll try my best, _Bunny_."

The Pooka's eye twitched slightly. "Anyway," he said stiffly. "Just like the snark yer showin' off now, ever since ya tried yer little escape, ya've been a lot more confident, eh? Would that have somethin' ta do with the bottle ya stole from my tent?"

"Ooh, a sharp one," Jack sneered, examining his bindings. The boy noted that the Guardians had stepped up and switched from twine to actual chains that were most likely infused with some sort of magic. A shadow of a frown crossed his face. _They_ _ **really**_ _don't want me getting out again…_ he thought. _Not that I wasn't expecting something like this…_

"Right," Aster snorted. "And I could say the same thing about ya, sprite. Ya ain't exactly the brightest candle in the bunch."

"Oh really?" Jack asked with mock curiosity. He tore his gaze away from his tied hands to look the hunter right in his forest green eyes. "And why is that?"

Aster smirked and reached into a small pocket on the leather strap that held his quiver to his back. He pulled out the vial of silver liquid labelled "Antidote". The bottle was full and sealed tightly. "Ya think too much into things," he said smugly. "What, didja think I was tryin' ta trick ya? What ya drank _was_ poison. Yer not feelin' pain anymore 'cause it numbs yer nerves for a bit before killin' ya. Hope ya feel real smart now, _Frostbite_."

Raising an eyebrow at the new nickname, Jack couldn't help but let a smirk spread across his pale face. "Oh, I do," he said casually. "But 'twas you just now that made me feel so. I appreciate that, dear _friend_."

"Oh ya do, do ya? Well, how about ya enlighten me, then?"

"Gladly." Though his bound hands made it an awkward process, Jack managed to reach inside his cloak and pull the empty "Poison" bottle from a hidden pocket. The stopper that had once kept the liquid inside was now gone, as was said thick, bubbling substance. Aster opened his mouth to make a comment, but Jack stopped him with a smirk.

"You must really think me unintelligent if you expected to scare me with your little speech just now," Jack began, looking over the bottle. Despite his captivity, he couldn't help but be excited for his previous thought process being proved correct. "Firstly, you assume that I wouldn't be able to recognize what that arrow injected into my arm-it went in smooth and easy, so it had to have been your 'antidote' there."

Continuing to ignore the Guardian's attempts to speak, Jack pressed on, the smug tone of his voice gradually fading into one similar to that of a small child, proud of whatever he had just accomplished. "Secondly, going for the bottle labeled 'Antidote' would've been too easy, yes? There had to have been some sort of catch. Thirdly, you clearly need me alive, otherwise you'd've killed me already. If I had really taken some kind of deadly poison, you wouldn't be so calm and indifferent. And finally, the silver poison? As we've already established, 'twas the same kind as the substance on the arrow you shot me with a few days back, and that was far from deadly. Next time you try to scare a teenage boy by informing him of his impending doom, try to fix the holes in your story first." The young snow sprite flashed the Pooka a brilliant smile. "If I think of any other edits to make to your lovely little tale, I'll let you know, I promise."

Jack could almost see smoke curling from Aster's nostrils, such was the hunter's rage at being outsmarted. "Fine then," he said stiffly. "Yer more clever than ya look, I'll give ya that."

"Thank you," Jack said flatly. "And now that I've answered _your_ burning question, would you mind answering mine?"

"I would mind, but I get the feeling yer gonna ask it anyway, so go right ahead," Aster muttered.

"I appreciate the thought. So here it is; why did you let me escape?"

The Pooka raised an eyebrow and looked up at the boy on the horse. "And what exactly makes ya think we let ya sneak outta here?" he asked, for once having no malice in his tone.

"Because it was too easy," Jack responded, gazing once again at the chains that had been continuously absorbing his magic as he had tried to freeze them throughout the conversation. "The poison made it so that I didn't realize it at the time, but the entire process-it was all staged, wasn't it? Why else wouldn't you use these in the first place?" He held up his wrists to display his bindings. "Why would you leave me without a guard? Why would you tether my horse with a chain I'm assuming you knew I'd be able to freeze? Why weren't there any traps set up around the camp? Save for flight, judging by your red-coated friend's initial reaction to it, you were all aware of a snow sprite's set of powers. So why didn't you plan accordingly? It doesn't make any sense."

Aster narrowed his emerald eyes and examined the boy for a long moment. Then he snorted. "Like I said, sprite, yer more clever than I gave ya credit for," he said. "But I can't answer that question for ya. Matter of fact, I don't know myself. All the four of us got are our orders from the Tsar. He told us ta test ya like that, nothin' more."

Jack chewed his lower lip in thought. " _Test me…?"_ he mused quietly, lacing his fingers together in Zephyr's mane. " _Why would he…?"_ He shook his head and spoke again, this time loud enough to really be heard. "How much longer to Soluna City, anyway? If I'm going to die, I want to at least get it over with quickly."

North, having been listening in on the whole conversation with the other two, was the one to answer. "We are here," he said, a slight grin on his face.

Jack's gaze hardened, but his scowl dropped in an instant when he looked up and laid eyes on the silvery stone of the capital of Soluna's main gate. The structure glowed softly in the afternoon sun, giving off an almost lunar light. Jack's mouth slowly fell open as he looked past the gate to see that the streets and buildings of the city, including the massive palace that stood in the very center of it all, were built in much the same way. The thought of something manmade possessing such ethereal beauty almost made the boy forget about his fast approaching audience with the Tsar.

That is, until North turned to face him, grinning widely. "Let us go in, shall we?"

 **()()()()**

Acquiring an audience with Tsar Lunar was surprisingly painless, most likely due to the Guardians' high status. Sitting in the audience chamber as they waited for the man to show up, however, made Jack want to tear his own hair from his scalp.

' _Tis bad enough not knowing what's to come,_ Jack thought, restlessly tapping his slender fingers against his knee as his eyes followed North's pacing form. _Now the Tsar cannot even bother to show. I knew he was reclusive, but…_

He noticed that Toothiana was staring intently at a sort of balcony high above them. Upon following her gaze, he could see that a single throne was set up upon it, with elaborate crescent moon designs etched into its surface. Jack frowned, noting the sheer distance from the platform to the ground where he and the Guardians were located. _Does Tsar Lunar really plan to speak with us from all the way up there? Perhaps royalty is even more vain than I expected._

The boy shook his head, silvery bangs falling into his cerulean eyes, and lowered his line of sight. Aster was rolling an arrow in between his thumb and index finger while Sandy entertained himself by forming little animals out of dreamsand and having them jump around.

A shade of a smile worked its way onto Jack's face as a golden dolphin leapt and swam through the air, a fox bounding after it. Suddenly, however, the animals vanished in favor of a large exclamation mark positioned above the Sand-Spinner's head. Now every Guardian's eyes were trained on the throne above. Jack followed their gaze, mouth falling open in awe as he realized that, though he hadn't noticed his entrance, the Tsar was now seated in the silver chair.

Each hunter bowed in unison to the regal man, but Jack only narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Why is he wearing a mask?_ he wondered silently. _Why is this land's leader so...so mysterious and secretive?_

Tsar Lunar silently held up his hand, motioning for the Guardians to rise. As they did so, the Tsar's head swung Jack's way.

Jack shuddered. Despite his earlier confidence and snark, the full-moon mask that covered the man's face unnerved him. He was conscious of the fact that there were eyes behind the smooth white surface. Eyes that were no doubt staring through him into his very core. The thought sent a shiver up his spine that had nothing to do with the temperature.

The Tsar gave a slight nod to the slightly trembling sprite, then abruptly turned back to face the Guardians, silver robes swirling around him and hiding any physical features that might have defined him. He placed his hands on the railing of the balcony and stood, rigid as a board and not making a sound.

At least, no sound that Jack heard. He stared at the four hunters, unsure of what to do or think, as they seemed to be listening intently to some kind of inaudible sound. Jack found himself looking back and forth between them and the Tsar, tilting his head slightly as he wondered if he had somehow gone deaf.

This went on for the next few minutes as Jack grew increasingly frustrated. He figured that, since he could hear otherwise, there was some kind of spell on the Tsar's voice that only allowed specific people to hear it. Subconsciously, he acknowledged that allowing someone who was a veritable prisoner to listen in on an otherwise private conversation would not have been the most intelligent of decisions, but outwardly he scowled.

"So what is it that you are saying, Tsar Lunar?" North asked suddenly, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "I do not understand."

Suddenly, the Tsar's voice echoed, loud and clear to all, through the audience chamber, nearly startling the winter boy out of his skin with its deepness and strength.

" _ **Jackson Frost. You are to be the fifth Guardian of Childhood."**_

Then, Tsar Lunar was gone.

* * *

 **...see you guys next chapter! ;)**

 **Sapphire316, out.**


	6. Speaking Without Words

**Hey guys, welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **As usual, I'd like to thank all you lovely people for reviewing! This time around, thanks to ystv (Wow, thank you so much! As for inspiration, well...hm, I think it was because I was reading quite a few fantasy books at the time, and I thought, "Why not put the characters from my favorite movie ever into a fantasy-type land?", and it just kind of escalated from there!), SilverSkies1524 (Jack is a sassy one, isn't he? :), 1, Guest, Serami Nefera (You'll see soon enough ;), sunnyflight530, Brenne (You'll see!), Guest, ERIS 25 (You shall see!), Viny, Guest, TreeOfLife1997, Zerocchi, and Guest!**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Speaking Without Words**

 _Smoke stung his eyes and throat as he huddled in the corner, trembling and desperately calling out for anyone that may have survived. He knew he shouldn't cry. He knew he should get up, move, run, escape, but he could not bring himself to leave his home behind, even as it burned to the ground._

 _The little white colt beside him whinnied, wanting to leave this place of horrors but unwilling to leave its friend to die. He held the small horse close to him with one arm, weeping into its mane as he clutched a shepherd's staff tightly with his other pale hand._

 _He was too young to truly understand the affairs of adults–he had barely reached his eleventh birthday–but he knew that this, this blatant destruction of everything an entire village of people held dear, was wrong. He and the other children had always been raised to respect humans, as there was naught but one difference between them and sprites; the use of winter magic. Despite this, he had always been told that they were equal._

 _The humans evidently did not share this belief._

 _Why else would they have come in the night with their torches, killing every being of winter in sight? Why else would they set fire to their home? Why else would they have ordered the mass murder or his people, his friends, his family?_

 _He let out a choked sob as he thought of them. His mother, with her gentle eyes and lilting voice. His father, with his kind grin and fantastic stories. His little sister, only four years old, with her enthusiastic demeanor and endless curiosity._

 _Though he knew his sister's fate, it mattered not where he had gone; his parents were nowhere to be found._

 _While his young, stubborn mind clung to the minuscule hope that they were still alive, the crushing reality told him that the only familiar pieces of his now shattered world were the horse and the staff._

 _He scarcely noticed when the colt spooked and screamed, dancing away from the tall shadow that now cloaked them in its darkness. He forced himself to raise his head, seeing an indistinct figure towering over him. Though the thick, acrid smoke shielded the silhouette's face, its low voice echoed clearly._

" _ **That old man is a fool,"**_ _the specter breathed to itself._ " _ **Not a soul shall stand in my way."**_

 _The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his vision was a silvery, ethereal light that reminded him of the full moon. Then, nothing._

 **()()()()**

Jack couldn't move. His already-pale face was drained of all color and his pupils were heavily dilated from shock. Frost curled from his cross-legged form to form spirals on the silver walls, and his hands were clenched around his own knees.

The boy's head pounded as he tried to make sense of the Tsar's words. No matter how he approached it, however, Jack found himself unable to form a coherent thought. Against his will, he felt his slim body rise, hands still locked into place in front of him by the stubborn chains.

Each of the Guardians was staring at him in strange mixtures of shock, awe, horror, disbelief, confusion, and interest. Jack thought he saw Tooth's mouth move, as if she might be speaking, but he wasn't listening. All he could do was stand before them, unseeing eyes focused on nothing in particular as he waited for his conscious thought to return.

 _ **Me?**_ _A_ _ **Guardian?**_ he was finally able to think in a clear manner. _But why...how...is he really even able to...why would he want_ _ **me!?**_

Taking a shaky step back, Jack shook his head, both to clear it and to somehow deny the sudden turn of events. "No, I…" He shook his head again. "There must be...this is a mistake, r-right? I-I'm not...I can't be…" The young sprite trailed off, his owlish eyes and distinct lack of formality in his voice giving the impression that he had never truly grown up since the day he had started running.

Aster scoffed, crossing his arms, but appeared shaken. "Well of course it's a mistake!" he exclaimed stiffly. "Yer a snow sprite, a–"

"Bunny," Tooth chided half-heartedly. "Please, this isn't the time." Her magenta eyes were wide as she fluttered over to the boy. Instinctively, he took a step back.

"G-Get away from me," Jack muttered, glancing around the room, hoping to find an exit. "You're not...I-I mean I can't...you...you never...I…" He stuttered over his words as he continued to back away from the female Guardian. Swirls of frost blossomed from his feet with every step he took, covering every square inch of flooring that could be considered within the near vicinity. Jack's eye twitched as he located the door they had come in from. It stood ajar; just opened enough so that he might slip through and make a run for it.

"Jack–" North began, but the sprite shook his head vehemently. Sandy was preparing a dreamsand ball, most likely for calming purposes, but Jack did not plan to stay long enough to find out.

"N-No," he stammered, clenching his fists around the chain the bound his wrists. "I can't...I _won't_ join you!" He turned away, shaking as he stared at the floor and reached his hands up to pull at his own hair.

Nicholas St. North frowned, brow furrowing as he tried to wrap his mind around the boy's words. "Won't?" he asked curiously. "Why not? You have been chosen to protect all of the children in the land! Why would you not want to–"

"All," Jack suddenly interrupted. He lifted his head and turned, staring at the red-coated man. "All," he repeated emotionlessly. " _All._ Don't make me laugh. You say you protect all of the children in this tsardom. And yet I can name a full village worth of children that _you_ neglected." The young sprite's eyes narrowed into blue slits that captivated the very essence of the coldest winter imaginable. "And that's not even a quarter of those that you let die without interfering in the slightest. You are supposed to fight for 'good', and yet you agree to hunt someone who's done nothing to oppose you. Your little organization contains so much corruption, most of which involves attacks on _me_ , and yet you still expect me to _join_ you!?" He laughed coldly, turning away again. "My _deepest_ apologies, but that will _never_ happen. Try not to celebrate too much."

With all that being said, Jack swept out of the audience chamber, leaving the four Guardians wondering if they had only imagined the tears welling in the boy's eyes.

 **()()()()**

Jack screamed in frustration as he banged his own hands against the silvery hallway wall. No matter what he did, the chains around his wrists would not come off. He had tried everything; force, gentleness, wishing, pleading. Nothing worked.

He let out a groan as he leaned against the wall, slowly sliding downwards until he had assumed a sitting position. He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, wondering how long it would take the Guardians to find him here. Perhaps they wouldn't even try.

 _If they_ _ **do**_ _come, maybe they won't force me to help them with...whatever it is the Tsar wants me to help them with,_ he thought bitterly. _Maybe they'll show some mercy and just kill me already. Not that I'd ever believe they would._

Jack suddenly sat straight upright, crystal eyes widening. " _Believe,"_ he whispered to himself. "That's it!"

From the old stories he heard as a child, he knew that the Guardians' immortality was derived from two prime sources. It was initially granted by the moon's power, which was usually channeled by the standing Tsar ( _That would explain why Tsar Lunar supposedly has the authority to declare_ _ **me**_ _a Guardian...ugh,_ Jack thought), as they took the Guardian Oath. Then, it was strengthened over the years and maintained by the general public's belief in them. If their very existence was so closely centered around belief, why should this piece of their magic be any different?

Jack was so confident in the accuracy of his theory that he had no problem convincing himself to believe his bindings would simply fall from his wrists. _I believe, I believe, I believe,_ was the mental mantra he kept up as he took a few deep breaths. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, he saw that the chains had lost some of their luster, and had unlocked themselves. Jack smirked and allowed the formerly enchanted metal to fall to the ground, making obnoxious clanking noises as it went.

With one problem taken care of, Jack felt a little bit better about his current situation, but not by much. He ran his fingers through his shaggy white hair, exhaling heavily. "This doesn't make any sense," he murmured aloud, beginning to pace. "Why would the Tsar pick _me_ of all people as a Guardian? I'm nothing special. Is this why he wanted snow sprites hunted down and captured? But then how did he know he'd find me specifically? _Was_ he after me specifically? How can they expect me to drop everything and just decide to join them? Why are their morals so drastically different than how they're made out to be? _Why am I talking to myself?_ "

The boy shook his head and stood still in the middle of the silvery hall, looking both ways and trying to discern what exactly was down the path he had been heading towards initially. The entire hall was barren, with no defining features to mark specific location. Had it not been for the spikes of ice that had trailed behind him as he moved, Jack realized he would've been hopelessly lost.

Shuddering at the thought, Jack tried to recall how far he had run before attacking the chain problem. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to give even a rough estimate. The cloud of rage, confusion, and terror that had dulled his senses just enough to deny him of the very instincts that would've been most useful to him in a situation such as this one.

"Might as well press on and hope this place isn't designed to be a labyrinth," the sprite mumbled to himself. He took the edges of his cloak into his hands and pulled the brown, slightly frosted fabric around him, more for comfort than for warmth. Jack began to walk down the hallway, leaving a trail of frost behind him that paled in comparison to the terror-induced jagged spikes from before.

The lack of activity in the palace was unsettling, to say the least. Jack realized that he had not seen any signs of life besides the Tsar himself since the guards at the gate had let him and the Guardians in initially. His every sense was on high alert as he made his way through the identical corridors, hoping to come across some sort of open window that he could leave from.

Unfortunately, the hunters had confiscated his staff after they had caught him escaping, and the only windows he could see were too high up to climb to. The lack of shelving or footholds in the polished silvery walls didn't help either.

 _Hm, I wonder if this entire palace is made of real silver,_ Jack mused silently. _If that's the case, Tsar Lunar's been holding out on us all._

After making a few turns and realizing he had no idea where he was going, Jack was tempted to give up and follow his own trail back to the audience chamber. However, he figured one, two, or even all of the Guardians might still be inside it, waiting for him to return. Going back would imply that he was planning on turning around and accepting the Tsar's decision, and Jack wasn't one for false implications.

The boy sat down on the floor, back against the wall and cloak still tightly wrapped around his slight form. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought miserably. _First, I'm a member of the most despised species in the tsardom, then after years alone on the run, I'm captured by my childhood heroes, and now I'm expected to suck it up and join them, most likely as their slave. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but trouble sure does love me, huh?_

Jack was abruptly jolted out of his thoughts by a soft tap on his shoulder. He was standing tall in an instant, jumping several feet away from whoever it was who had approached him. Upon looking down slightly, he saw Sanderson Mansnoozie standing before him. The Sand-Spinner's small, golden palms were raised in what was probably intended to be a comforting gesture.

Jack wasn't impressed.

"What do you want from me?" he growled, allowing a threatening, ice blue aura to envelop his hands. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Sandy frowned. He lowered his hands slowly and shook his head. In the air above him, a few images made from dreamsand flashed in and out of existence. Jack could only catch a few of them; a snowflake, a capital G, and a rearing horse. The others moved too fast for him to discern their shapes.

His electric blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine," he said, voice wavering with fear that he tried so hard to extinguish. "Just kill me then. There's no need for me to be here if I refuse to become a Guardian, right? So go ahead. I won't fight. If you possessed any mercy, you would slit my throat and let me join my family."

Suddenly, the little color he possessed drained from Jack's face. Noting Sandy's wide-eyed expression, he stuttered, "Ah, um...for-forget I said that. Just do it now; the others don't even have to know. You can just tell them I went off the deep end and killed myself."

The golden man's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a tentative step forward. Jack swallowed nervously, allowing the glow around his hands to fade as he stood up straight, eyes trained on the short Guardian.

To Jack's surprise, instead of trying to carry him off again, Sandy instead took the boy's pale hand and led him back over to the wall where the Sand-Spinner had initially found him. With a slight frown on his face, Jack slowly lowered himself to the floor as Sandy took a seat beside him. "What exactly are you trying to-"

He went silent as Sandy covered his mouth. A sand knife appeared in the air, followed by a skull and crossbones, then a question mark. The dreamsand faded as Sandy removed his hand, crossing his arms and looking at the boy expectantly.

"What, why do I want you to kill me?" Jack asked frostily, raising an eyebrow. At a nod from the Sand-Spinner, he shrugged. "There's nothing left for me here. I've spent the past six years trying to survive, but all along I've just been kidding myself. It's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it." He scowled. "Now could you just do it already? You would be doing me a favor. Or is that only more reason for you to refuse?"

Sandy lowered his arms slowly, letting out a silent sigh as he shook his head and placed a small hand on Jack's knee. Another capital "G" appeared over his head, written in an annoyingly familiar curved script. The Guardian crest.

"No," Jack said sharply, startling the golden man. "Can't you Guardians take a hint? I do _not_ want to join you!" Sandy let out another short puff of air as a question mark appeared over his head. The sprite arched a dark eyebrow that greatly contrasted against his pale skin and silver hair. "What have you ever done for me?" he asked, turning away from the Sand-Spinner. "'Tis not like you ever protected me. Why should I feel at all obligated to help you with...whatever it is you're trying to drag me into?"

Almost immediately, a small golden silhouette materialized before Jack's eyes. It was then joined by another, then another, and then another until there must have been at least 20 sand figures dancing through the air. Based on the structure of their tiny bodies, Jack could easily infer what they were meant to be.

"Children," he said softly, the ice mostly gone from his tone. The boy sighed and ran a hand over his face, stopping to rub his forehead before lowering his arm again. "Look, if you could just hear me out," he murmured, refusing to meet Sandy's eyes. "I'm all for protecting children, really, I am. But…" He had to stop to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not sure I like your success rates. If you had asked me to join you six years ago I would've backflipped at the chance. But being on my own for so long has taught me something. _You can't rely on fairytales._ " Before the Sand-Spinner could form another question mark, Jack went on to explain. "You and the others...you were never there. Not for me, nor anyone in my village. Anyone in my entire race, at that. We believed in you, respected you. We told and spread your stories. And yet when we needed the help of a Guardian the most...you would not offer it.

"It sounds petty, I know, but I'm afraid I cannot help it. You are supposed to be the protectors of Soluna, and everyone living here. As a mob from the once-peaceful neighboring human village burnt my home to the ground, you did nothing to help." Jack lifted his gaze from the polished, pristine floor to meet Sandy's wide-eyed stare. "I've lost my faith in you," he intoned. "I now can only trust myself. Thus, I stand alone."

Sandy chewed his lower lip, studying the boy's steely eyes for a long moment. He puffed out a soundless sigh and hung his golden head, his usual glow partially losing its luster. The Guardian laid a hand on Jack's arm, holding tight when the young sprite tried to flinch away. He touched Jack's chin and gently lifted the sprite's head to look at him. When he had Jack's full attention, Sandy proceeded to shake his head and form a plethora of dreamsand images that the albino teenager somehow understood.

 _I cannot apologize enough for what we have done. I don't know what happened to make the snow sprites such a hated race, but I do know one thing. You will be the one to end that mindset. All you must do is join us, and help us put an end to Pitch Black's malice._

Jack felt dizzy.

He had no clue as to how he had gotten that much information from a few golden pictures, but at present, he did not care. The name Sandy had ended up plainly spelling out for him, Pitch Black, was the name of the Nightmare King, the Guardians' most sworn enemy. And they expected _Jack_ to help them defeat him.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, surprised to find that he wasn't lying. "But I don't think I'm cut out for that."

The Sand-Spinner vigorously shook his head, sending specks of golden light flying from his wild hair. He took the boy's hands in his and looked him dead in the eye. One image formed between them. A crescent moon.

 _Tsar Lunar chose_ _ **you**_ _._

Jack chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows creased as a plethora of emotions coursed through his system. Anger at the Tsar for not explaining anything. Fear at the thought of facing the most evil being known to Soluna. Sadness at the memories of his destroyed home that had resurfaced. Hope at the thought of possible being able to belo-

 _No,_ he interrupted his own thought process. _You can't belong, Jack. You're a snow sprite, and...and a criminal at that._ Jack's mind turned back to the wallet still clipped to his belt; the one he had stolen from the drunk in the Rusted Bell. He thought of the rest of the money he had taken over the years, putting it towards his own survival. He thought of the various limbs he had been forced to break in order to make escapes from tight situations. He thought of frozen scowls and frostbitten skin. Suddenly he felt ill.

"Then...then he made the wrong choice," Jack said aloud, swallowing heavily before continuing. "I'm no Guardian. Just kill me and find someone who can actually help you."

Dreamsand quite literally spouted from the little golden man's ears, as if to accent Sandy's irritation. Sandy floated upwards, pulling Jack to his feet. The Guardian then began to lead the boy back the way the both of them had come, his grip like a vice on Jack's thin arm.

The young sprite sighed, knowing that words would not sway Sandy any further. He had no choice but to follow and accept his fate-whatever it may be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week for Chapter 7!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	7. Preparations

**Hey guys, and welcome to the longest-yet chapter of Running for Life!**

 **As usual, big thanks to the reviewers! This time around, thanks to TreeOfLife1997, Guest (Though I hate to make you cry, the fact that you look forward to the next update means a lot to me :), queenlaur (Thanks! And you shall see, all in due time), 1, SilverSkies1524 (Who knows? No spoilers! :D), Brenne, justsomeone, Viny (Well, technically he does still want to fight. However, what he means is that he'd ultimately prefer dying free over living enslaved), TheRYU, and Guest (Well, here I am now!)!**

 **With that done, nothing left to do except to get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Preparations**

"You four must be _extremely_ desperate for help if you're willing to accept _me_ on your team," Jack deadpanned, leaning against the wall that separated the interior of the castle from the courtyard in which they were now situated. He was now facing the Guardians with an icy blend of contempt, amusement, and bitterness. He had decided to rebuild his usual wall of confidence and sarcasm, leaving no room for anyone sans Sandy to even consider that he might be a bit lonelier than he dared let on.

Aster crossed his arms. "Who says we're willin'?"

" _Aster,"_ Toothiana reprimanded harshly.

Despite the Pooka's scathing tone, Jack only smirked. "No, the kangaroo's right," he said matter-of-factly, fully aware of the fact that he was now treading on dangerous ground. Thin ice, even.

" _What!?"_ The Guardian lunged for the boy, not noticing the sprite's suddenly tensing muscles and the wild look in his eyes in response to the attack.

"Bunny, is not time!" North exclaimed as he wrapped his large hands around Aster's wrist, holding him back. The man waited for his fellow hunter to take a few deep breaths, then released him once he deemed the rabbit-like creature calm.

Jack gave a smirk, once again at ease. "Well, someone is rather touchy today, hm?" he taunted. Arrogance was just another one of his many masks to hide the vulnerable child beneath the surface. "Anyway, I would just like to make this clear." His expression hardened. "I want you to realize that I know how these things work. I'm going to go on some epic quest with the four of you, hating you with every fiber of my being at first. Then gradually, I will learn to see you as the friends I never knew I needed, and perhaps we'll throw in a bit of self-sacrifice at the end for fun, yes? Of course, everything ultimately works out perfectly and we all ride off into the sunset, living happily ever after. Right? 'Tis what you're all thinking, correct?"

Tooth rubbed her arm awkwardly while North took on a sheepish expression. Sandy pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling while Aster only scowled.

 _Typical,_ Jack thought, unimpressed gaze sweeping over each of the four immortals before him. _Funny how they started off_ _ **hunting**_ _me and now that they're told I am going to help them, they've suddenly turned on a dime and are all for forming some kind of "long-lasting friendship" that's sure to change all of our lives._ He heaved a near-silent sigh as he sensed the Guardians' gazes return to him. _If I go with them to accomplish something like stopping the Nightmare King, there's almost no way to avoid growing attached; that is simply how the mind works. But this is no fairytale. I am...I am both a sprite and a criminal, and they are the Guardians of Childhood. They wouldn't remain by my side even if I wished to remain by theirs. The only way I can stop the otherwise inevitable is to escape, and quickly. I'll need to find a moment when I can slip away, lest I find myself brainwashed into caring. I doubt this will be anything even_ _ **resembling**_ _easy._

"Jack," Tooth's voice cut into his thoughts. The boy looked up at her, blinking twice and trying to remember if she had been speaking before.

"Ah, what?" he asked thickly, very much desiring to bludgeon himself over the head with a blunt object. If they even slightly suspected he was planning another escape attempt he would be done for. From now on, he would need to save the scheming for when no one was watching.

What a difficult task for someone who was still technically a prisoner.

"I said, we're not asking you to like us," Tooth said, ignoring Aster's snort. "All we ask is that you help us. If not for our sake, then for the childrens'."

Jack pretended to think about it, but he already knew what he was going to tell them-and what he wasn't. Children or no, he couldn't see how he would be any benefit in a fight against Pitch Black. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack was little more than a child, and could only willingly perform a few frost and wind tricks; not powerful blasts of magic. Sure, he _could_ use potent offensive magic, but it seemed to only come to him in times where adrenaline coursed through his veins, like when he summoned the pocket of winter during his attempted escape, or when negative emotions got the best of him, such as when he fled from the audience chamber, jagged ice spikes shooting up behind him. Otherwise, he could bring forth little more than a flurry or a breeze. The only exception to this rule was flight-flying had been something Jack had naturally picked up, even from a young age. And even then, what use was the ability to dodge attacks or flee from battle if his offensive skills were incredibly unreliable? It sounded to him like he'd need the full skill set in order to succeed in the Guardians' little quest, and that was something he simply did not possess.

No, Jack knew he was far from capable of accepting the title of Guardian. This in mind, he met the Sister of Flight's eyes and said solemnly, "Very well. I see that I have no other choice, and so I will accompany you for now." Jack was nearly taken aback by how deep and formal he could really make his voice sound, but fought to keep his face a clean slate.

"Don't get too excited, sprite," Aster remarked flatly.

"I could say the same to you, kangaroo," Jack retorted.

Narrowing his emerald eyes and flattening his long, gray ears against his furry head, the Pooka stalked up to the boy. Sandy attempted to stop him, but was blatantly ignored. If Jack hasn't been so preoccupied with the Motorean Guardian leering down at him, he may have laughed at the Sand-Spinner's expression. Unfortunately, now was not the time for laughter.

"Now look here, _sprite_ ," Aster growled, spitting out the last word like it tasted of poison on his tongue. "Ya'd better learn some respect soon, or I'll have ta beat it into ya."

"Bunny," Tooth protested.

Aster ignored her. "First off," he continued. "I ain't a kangaroo. Never have been, never will be. I'm a Pooka. A bunny if ya insist. And ya? Yer _nothin'_. Yer invisible, mate. It's like ya don't even exist."

" _Bunny."_ This time it was North reprimanding his comrade, much to Jack's amusement.

 _Hm, I guess you like me now,_ Jack thought with a smirk. _How indecisive you three are. At least Cottontail here is able to make up his mind._ He had to admit, Aster's words did sting, but the Pooka was right. Jack _was_ invisible. He had to be, if he wanted to survive.

Still, he didn't exactly enjoy being told he may as well not exist.

"What's the matter, _Bunny_ , don't want my help?" the sprite teased, mindful of the slight warning twitch Aster's left eye had developed. "Well I cannot say I'm exactly...ah, overjoyed to be doing this either. I suppose we'll both have to grin and bear it, yes?"

Aster opened his mouth to speak again. However, he seemed to decide against saying whatever it was he had intended to say, for he closed his mouth and simply nodded. He stalked back to his original location amongst the other Guardians, though he refused to meet any of their eyes.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Jack said flatly, his unimpressed expression easily returning to him. He instinctively lifted his arm to his shoulder, though he quickly remembered that his staff had long been confiscated. The boy narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to need my staff back. And full control over my horse. And I will _not_ be bound again." He lightly touched his chafed wrists, his lips a thin line that blended in with the rest of his pale complexion. "To make things clear, perhaps I should repeat myself. _I will_ _ **not**_ _be bound again._ "

"Ya ain't in much position ta be makin' demands, Frostbite," Aster growled, threateningly twirling one of his dreaded boomerangs.

"Oh really? I think that I just might be, rabbit," Jack retorted. "I've gotten the impression that, like it or not, me joining you is something of a mandatory thing. If I don't like how I am being treated, I could always just sit down and refuse to move. You've heard of the power a snow sprite possesses, yes? Test me, and I will not hesitate to unleash it upon all four of you."

Jack's eye twitched slightly as he silently prayed that the Guardians wouldn't call his bluff.

Thankfully, this was not so. North and Toothiana shared a nervous glance, and even Aster backed down somewhat. Sandy still appeared skeptical, but, as per usual, said nothing.

Tooth fluttered forward slightly, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Alright Jack," she said, being extra careful to use his name rather than referring to his as "sprite". "We'll give you your staff and your horse, and we won't tie your hands any longer. _Regardless_ of what Aster has to say on the matter."

The Pooka, having previously attempted to speak, closed his mouth in irritation.

"Terrific," the sprite replied in a tone that implied he felt the exact opposite. He blinked as a thought struck him, then stood up straight and and asked, "What exactly is it that you need me to do, anyway? I know that it has something to do with the, ah, Nightmare King, but not much else. Care to enlighten me?"

The Sister of Flight frowned. "But you were there when Tsar Lunar told us..." she said slowly. After a pause, her magenta eyes widened in realization. "Oh...you mean he did not allow you to hear him?"

"Evidently he didn't care to share with me," Jack confirmed, ice creeping into his tone. _And for good reason, too,_ he mentally admitted. _When you've done what I've done, there isn't really much within you to warrant trust. Still...he couldn't have known about all of that. I've never once been caught by anyone of note before this, and I never give my last name, let alone my full first name, to anyone. I don't know how he got that information, or why he chose me, but it doesn't matter._ He paused. Then, _The least he could have done was told me personally what I am to do._

"Well," Tooth began, rubbing her feathery arm awkwardly. "The Tsar told us that the majority of the Nightmare Army is currently hiding in a secret underground lair in Northern Iskald. I'm...not sure if you've known, but children…" Her voice wavered here, but she cleared her throat and continued, tone once again strong. "Children have been disappearing, and it is believed that this lair is where they are being taken."

A shadow of a frown found its way onto Jack's pale face. _Children disappearing?_ he thought, fiddling with the outer stitching on his cloak. _How could I not have heard…?_

"It has only happened in Kilatai so far," Tooth told him, as if reading his thoughts. "Most of the people in Iskald, Ostea, Motoraus, and even Soluna City have no idea." Her eyes fell as she bit her lip. "Citizens have been urged not to discuss it while we Guardians try to get a handle on things. We...we hope to stop this before it spreads from the region into each of the others."

"Wait," Jack cut in, holding up a hand. "If this 'lair' is in Iskald, why are children from Kilatai being targeted?"

Sandy raised his hand before any of the others could open their mouths. Above his head appeared a string of images, thankfully flashing by slowly enough so that Jack could process each one. Somehow, he got the feeling that the Sand-Spinner was attempting to say something along the lines of, _Misdirection. This way, authority figures will be so busy looking for the lair in Kilatai, that they won't even begin to suspect it might actually be located in another region entirely._

Jack nodded in understanding, ignoring the surprised expressions from the other three Guardians as he did so. "'Tis clever," he murmured, cupping his elbow in one hand and bringing the other up to knuckle the side of his face. "I'll admit that much. But out of curiosity, how exactly did the Tsar come across the location of the lair himself? From what I've heard, he never leaves the palace, and you've implied so far that no other man or woman has ever come across it. So how?"

North opened his mouth to speak but Aster hastily cut the man off with a hiss of, "None of your business, sprite." At North's glare, he crossed his arms. "What? Snow sprite or not, we still don't know if we can trust him."

"Smart rabbit," Jack commented offhandedly. "Have you ever considered taking up a career as a professor?"

"Have _ya_ ever considered becomin' a jester, O Humorous One?" Aster retorted.

Before Jack could reply, Tooth interrupted their banter. "Can we stay focused here for more than five minutes?"

North shook his head fondly, smirking in the Pooka's direction. "Ah, you two are acting just like brothers already," he teased.

Aster's emerald eyes narrowed considerably. "Mate, if yer lookin' fer a fight, ya may have just found one," he growled, placing a paw on the leather straps from which his boomerangs hung from.

"Apparently not," Toothiana sighed, rubbing her forehead. Sandy rolled his eyes in what was most likely agreement.

"I take it they do this a lot?" Jack deadpanned.

A golden infinity symbol appeared above Sandy's head.

Jack snorted, the slightest trace of contempt finding its way onto his expression. "Figures." He turned his attention back to the Sister of Flight. "Anyway, since I assume you won't answer my question, lest your pet bunny throw a tantrum, answer me this. Why _me_?"

A slight frown appeared on Tooth's face in response to this. "Why did the Tsar choose you?" she repeated to herself, eyes angled upwards in thought. "I...I admit I'm not sure, really. The Tsars that have made the decision to add a new Guardian have always had a...complicated method of choosing them, but I'll admit this came completely out of...well, nowhere."

"I'll say," the boy muttered. He sucked in a long breath, only exhaling once he had sat down on a nearby silver bench; the exact shade and material used to construct every other section of the palace. He pursed his lips, staring down at the ground for a full minute before looking up again. "What do you mean when you say, 'complicated method'?"

It was North, having concluded his brief quarrel with his anthropomorphic colleague, who answered. "You see Jack," he began, giving Jack the sense he was in for a long-winded, possibly philosophical explanation. "Each of us Guardians has something inside us that sets us apart from the rest. Something at our core, something that we must spread and protect. It is our _center_."

In spite of himself, Jack was suddenly intrigued. "Center?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter. "What...exactly do you mean?" He was starting to get sick of having to ask people to explain themselves. _I hope this doesn't become any sort of trend,_ he thought.

"Ah, it cannot quite be explained in words," North replied theatrically, denouncing Jack's theory of the length of this speech. "At least, not now. Finding the right words can be difficult, no? I will explain, but later, as our quest goes on. But I will say that once you have found it, you will realize that it has been there all along."

The only word that could possibly be used to describe Jack's expression at this point was 'deadpan'. _Well,_ he thought. _That told me absolutely nothing._ Then, he realized, _He's trying to rope me in, get me to wonder about what this 'center' is. He figures, that way, I'll be less inclined to try to run off again. Hm, not a bad plan by any means, I'll give him that, but he'll find that 'tis_ _ **me**_ _that'll reap the benefits of it. I only need to act as if he has succeeded._

Jack forced a smile onto his face, careful not to make it too bright. "Right," he said with a nod. "I must admit North, you have intrigued me. Are you sure you can't tell me now?" _Innocent child Jack, you can play that part. Just focus and you'll be fine._

The man's grin told Jack all he needed to know-his act was believable. "I am afraid not, boy!" The Guardian's loud voice contained a dash of triumph within it. "Maybe by tomorrow, I will have thought of way to explain it."

 _Maybe by tomorrow, I'll be well on my way to somewhere far away from here,_ Jack thought, gritting his teeth ever so slightly through his stiff smile. Out loud, he said, "Well, if I am going to be forced into working with you, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have something to look forward to."

If the look on Aster's face could have forged a blade, that weapon would have been enough to destroy the entirety of Soluna City with one well-aimed slash. The sprite allowed his smile to trickle into a smirk as he gazed at the Pooka. _He most likely expects me to pull something,_ Jack silently acknowledged. _I hate to bolster his ego, but I am going to have to prove him right, and_ _ **very**_ _soon._

"If I might ask," Jack began, shifting his field of vision back over to focus on the less hostile Guardians. "Are we planning on leaving here today? I realize 'tis still early, but it will take time to prepare for travel, correct?"

Sandy nodded, creating images of food, water, and various equipment. Despite the Guardians' immortality, Jack had figured that their 'benevolent' natures would cause them (well, besides Aster, most likely) to care enough to bring supplies for him that they normally wouldn't need themselves. _If I'm careful, maybe I can slip away while the preparations are being made…_

"And we need to get you a disguise," Toothiana added, much to Jack's chagrin. _Or maybe they could so_ _ **generously**_ _involve me in this,_ he thought as the fairy continued. "A great many people tend to be, erm, disconcerted in the presence of a snow sprite. If you are to travel with us, you may need something more than your hood to conceal what you are."

"My hood worked just fine before," Jack couldn't help but grumble. After a short moment, however, he sighed in resignation. "Fine," he said. "Just nothing over the top, okay?"

 **()()()()**

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Jack," Toothiana sighed. "It's only hair dye."

Jack glared at her. "'Twas not what I meant," he practically growled as he held up a light blue bundle of cloth. "I understand why I need the dye, but you seriously expect me to wear _this_?"

"Quit yer whinin' or we'll put ya in a dress," Aster snapped form the corner of the room. "Ya ain't some street urchin anymore, got that? Ya ain't gonna go around dressin' like one."

Jack's arctic blue eyes narrowed into partially glowing slits. "And you care because…"

"Well, we gotta look at ya, don't we?"

"You don't 'gotta' do anything," Jack muttered under his breath. Despite this, he couldn't help but glance down at himself, taking in the ragged appearance of his faded white cotton shirt and brown vest. Quite a few holes had been torn in both in the past, and Jack had messily closed them back up with a layer of ice. _I suppose I_ _ **do**_ _look sort of like a street urchin,_ Jack silently admitted. _Seems like I've been doing this quite a bit lately, but…_

He sighed. "Fine," he said begrudgingly. "But don't expect me to enjoy it."

Jack could have sworn he heard Aster muttering something about the boy being a five-year-old, but let it slide as he stalked behind a dressing screen to change.

Once he was safely out of the Guardians' lines of sight, Jack allowed the scowl to drop from his face in place of a look of pure misery. _I can't wait to get out of here,_ he thought as he undid the strings on his cloak and let it fall away in a ripple of brown fabric. He stared down at himself, realizing that it was the first time he had shed the cloak in...well, at least a year or two.

His vest was the next to fall to the ground, followed by his plain white shirt. Trying not to acknowledge the plethora of scars of varying shapes and sizes that littered his arms and torso, the sprite shook out the bundle of fabric Toothiana had given him.

As expected, it was a sleeveless tunic the color of a mid-morning sky, complete with a matching long-sleeved undershirt of a slightly darker shade, and a silver belt with a crescent moon-shaped clasp. " _You may as well be putting me in a dress,"_ Jack mumbled under his breath as he pulled the soft articles of clothing over his head. Lacking a mirror to see his new ensemble fully, he instead smoothed the tunic as if it was a skirt (he nearly cringed at the analogy), fastened the belt around his waist, and peered down his whole body at it. He decided not to question how the Guardians had managed to find clothing that would fit his slim frame as well as it did on such short notice. _Probably though another one of the Tsar's "methods",_ the boy thought, suppressing an eyeroll.

Jack bent down and picked up his vest and shirt, folding them best he could (he hoped he had done it correctly). After a moment's thought, he retrieved his cloak from the floor and tied the brown strings around his neck. _Just in case,_ he thought, eyes on his snowy white bangs. Who knew when the hair dye they planned to give him would wear off? Unless it was infused with some kind of magic (which, considering the Guardians were involved, it probably was), he wasn't about to put his trust in its reliability. After all, his hood had served him well, but dye? That one was new.

Trying to suppress another one of his increasingly frequent sighs, Jack shuffled out from behind the dressing screen, his eyes not meeting those of the remaining Guardians in the room (North and Aster had apparently found something better to do, leaving only Tooth and Sandy to wait for him). "There," he grumbled half-heartedly. "Are you happy now?"

Sandy grinned and clapped a few times while Toothiana flashed him a smile so bright that he couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "Perfect!" she chirped. "Now, if you'd like, I can get some of my girls to hold onto your old clothes for you."

"No, you don't need to-"

But the fairy had already held up two fingers to her lips and was now whistling shrilly, which caused one of Jack's elfin ears to twitch irritably. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was instantly met with the sight of what seemed to be multiple hummingbirds flying straight through the glass of the window to his left.

The boy blinked in surprise. "Um-" was all he had time to say before the little birds were upon him. They trilled excitedly as they flitted close to his mouth, pushing open his lips in an attempt to...see his teeth? Subconsciously, Jack remembered experiencing something similar during his escape attempt, and realized that his tiny attackers were not hummingbirds at all-they were fairies.

Sure enough, when he finally managed to pull himself away from their relentless onslaught, Jack could clearly see their human-like eyes and faces. In fact, they bore a very close resemblance to Toothiana. Bringing the old Guardian stories to mind, Jack figured he could guess the identities of the tiny creatures.

"Your, ah, helpers?" he questioned as he backed away from the fairies, hand held up in front of his face as a sort of defense mechanism.

Tooth beamed. "Right! More formally called the Tooth Fairy Army, of course." Her magenta eyes suddenly widened in something akin to realization and she jumped up, wings beating a mile a minute as she zipped over to the mini fairies. "Girls, girls, pull yourselves together!" she scolded, waving her finger at them. "Let's not disgrace the uniform."

Jack couldn't help sharing a glance with Sandy. " _Uniform?"_ he mouthed inquisitively. From what he could see, the fairies' feathers completely filled the role that clothes in general were meant for, let alone any kind of uniform. The Sand-Spinner only shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry about that, Jack," Tooth apologized profusely between fending off her little helpers. "It's just been so long since they've seen a snow sprite and-well, you know how white your kind's teeth are!"

"I've, er...never thought about it," Jack replied uneasily. _The old stories never mentioned_ _ **this,**_ he thought with a shudder.

The Sister of Flight didn't seem to hear him. "But honestly, even knowing that-oh!-yours are so beautiful! I would've done the same thing these girls are doing when I first met you, but you know, we were kind of capturing you and I figured I had to show at least _some_ restraint! Still, I really do think that-"

Jack jumped, startled, as Tooth and all seven of the fairies that had come through the window fell to the floor in a heap. He stared at the dreamsand teeth that had begun to circle their heads, then at the Sand-Spinner that had caused them to appear. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he commented after a long moment.

Sandy smiled cheekily as he shifted Toothiana's sleeping form into a more comfortable position. He then lifted her head and slid a pillow of soft, golden sand underneath of it. As for the mini fairies, he produced a similar cushion and laid them all gently on top it it. The little man shot Jack a wink, holding one gold finger up to his lips.

Another long moment of silence enveloped the room.

"So...is a mental illness one of the requirements for becoming a Guardian?" Jack finally asked, only partially in jest.

The Sand-Spinner gave a silent laugh but refused to answer his question, instead taking the boy's wrist (Jack half-heartedly hoped that Sandy didn't notice his wince in response to being touched) and leading him towards the door.

"Whoa whoa, wait," Jack said, resisting the man's pull for a moment. "Where are you taking me?"

Sandy, silent as ever, simply flashed a smile and tugged him away.

 **()()()()**

"So now that we're back in the courtyard," Jack remarked as he glanced around the open area. "Can you tell me what we're doing here?" He was surprised to realize that his face was clear of the scowl he often adopted nowadays. Perhaps Sandy just had a sort of calming effect on people, being who he was.

The Sand-Spinner smiled and held up his hands, signalling for Jack to stay put. The boy shifted nervously as Sandy turned and walked a short distance away. The man bent down, reaching behind a silver rose bush (that had to be artificial, right?) and coming back up with a familiar long piece of wood in his hands.

Jack's cerulean eyes widened considerably. "My...staff?" he asked slowly as Sandy walked back over to him and held the weapon out to him. Jack frowned suspiciously. He silently noted that, by doing this so casually, the golden Guardian was putting a massive amount of trust into someone who barely deserved a drop of it. He could certainly take it and fly away, but that would be too easy. Surely, this was some sort of test? If he had to guess, he'd say that North and Aster were hiding somewhere in the courtyard, ready to ambush him should he try to escape. Besides, flying would mean leaving Zephyr behind, and Jack just couldn't do that to his friend.

So, despite his temptation, he accepted the staff without even a step back. Instead, he settled for asking, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Two golden swords appeared over Sandy's head. They suddenly reared back and crossed, as if being wielded by tiny soldiers.

"You want to...duel?" Jack guessed, discomfort beginning to rise up within him. He would have preferred to have his fighting style (as sloppy and underdeveloped as it was) remain a secret, but the sprite figured that he couldn't refuse. It seemed that he didn't have a choice in anything anymore.

 _Will I ever have a choice in anything again?_ he silently asked himself, wondering if he was just imagining the sharp pain in his chest that the thought brought him.

Meanwhile, Sandy had nodded in affirmation and retreated a few feet away, golden sand whips forming in his hands. Jack blinked at the odd choice of weaponry. It wasn't every day you saw whips being used outside of public punishment.

And boy, did he know a thing or two about public punishment.

Though he'd never been caught in regards to being a snow sprite, he had certainly been caught for thievery on multiple occasions back when he had first begun. Because he had been little more than a child at the time, he had been allowed to keep his shirt–and by extension, his cloak and hood that hid his hair and ears–on during the whipping, but it didn't make the blows sting any less. Jack winced slightly as he subconsciously reached behind him and held a hand up to the scars he knew lay jagged across his skin.

Jack noticed Sandy tilting his golden head slightly, but didn't dare respond. Instead, he positioned himself into what he hoped was an acceptable battle stance.

Sanderson's expression told him otherwise.

The sprite tried to bring humor into the situation, a half-hearted smirk finding its way onto his pale face. "Hey, give me a break, little man," he said playfully. "'Tis not like I do something like this very often."

Jack didn't miss the the miniscule grin that appeared on the Sand-Spinner's face when the word "'tis" was said. Dropping his smirk in favor of a tight smile and raised eyebrow, Jack crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. "You wouldn't happen to be making fun of my dialect, now would you?" he asked, sounding only partially offended.

Sandy smiled cheekily and shrugged, causing Jack to roll his eyes and smile slightly. Despite everything, the boy actually found himself somewhat enjoying the short man's company. He seemed to understand why Jack was reacting the way he was (though even Jack couldn't quite keep track of all the mood swings he seemed to be having recently. He blamed confusion. And stress. And perhaps a dash of fear, as well), rather than the other Guardians, who were either pushy and forward, or callous and hostile.

North and Tooth both seemed to possess the mindset that led them to fully believe that because they loved what they did, Jack automatically would want to be like them as well. Aster, on the other hand, simply didn't want the sprite to be there.

Jack could agree with that, at least.

The young man was jolted out of his thoughts by the cracking of a whip inches from his person. He nearly panicked as the scars on his back twinged uncontrollably, but remembered where he was and managed to calm himself down all in the span of about fourteen seconds.

Jack lifted his head, gaze having drifted down to the ground, to see Sandy watching him, both eyebrows raised ever so slightly. His stance radiated aggression, and looked far more comfortable than the awkward pose Jack had lowered himself into. He tried to copy the Guardian's posture, but gave up quickly and settled for simply standing up straight.

A golden "3" appeared over Sandy's head, followed by a "2", which was finally replaced by a "1". Sandy's usually warm topaz eyes hardened and narrowed, whips coiling around him like cobras. In response, Jack let out a long, cold breath.

"En garde," he whispered.

* * *

 **I just realized that in this story I've given Jack both pointed ears and a tunic. All he needs is a sword and shield and he'll be saving Hyrule in no time! XD**

 **Anyway, with that, we are done for the day! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you here next week, same time, same place, for the chapter 8!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	8. A Distinct Lack of Answers

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **You know the drill by now! Thanks so much to TreeOfLife1997, SilverSkies1524 (Well, once I had the initial idea of what I wanted to do [aka, a fantasy-esque ROTG AU], I began thinking of some specific events that I wanted to happen, or specific scenes, and began looking for ways to piece them together into a plot. Here's a tip: despite how insane it might make you look to someone else, acting out the scenes you know you want can really help with inspiration. Even if you're literally just standing alone in a room, technically talking to yourself, actually "roleplaying" your own story is more effective than just sitting around and wondering, "What should I do?" In fact, that's the exact method I used in order to come up with the tavern scene in Chapter One! Hope this helps, and good luck with your idea! :D), AFandomLostInTheEcho, Brenne (Well, you'll see!), Aekidna (You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so much! :D), justsomeone, and Serami Nefera (Sandy was always the understanding one. ;)!**

 **With that done, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Distinct Lack of Answers**

 _Two years had passed since the fire. He was now thirteen years old, though his small size made him look far younger._

 _However, the storm in his eyes did not indicate a child's innocence._

 _He only had two possessions; his oversized cloak, which hid him from the people who feared his kind, and his staff, which he had salvaged from the ruins of his village. It had once belonged to his father. He couldn't think of his parents without crying._

 _He had tried looking for his sister, but to no avail. All he could do was assume the worst. It seemed that he was the only survivor from his village. He feared that similar events had occurred in other towns._

 _Now he knelt, shaking slightly, as he stared emotionlessly down at the cracked ground before him. His hood hung low over his eyes, hiding them from the crowd that had gathered._

" _ **This boy has refused to pay for the items he has stolen!"**_ _called the man standing behind him, whip held high above his head._ " _ **He will be taught a lesson, in the hope that he will realize the error of his ways, and refrain from repeating his crimes!"**_

 _The crowd was silent, grimly watching as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. This was not the first time he had been caught, but he hoped that it would be the last._

" _ **Because of his youth, only three lashes will be required,"**_ _the man continued._ " _ **Let us pray that it will be enough to turn him from the fate he seems to have chosen."**_

 _He tightened his pale hands into fists as the whip cracked down onto his back. He did not cry out after the first hit, nor the second, nor the third. It was best if he didn't make a sound._

 _The man picked him up by the crook of his arm and helped him stand._ " _ **Now son,"**_ _he said._ " _ **I hope this experience will teach you that thievery is not the answer. Run along, now."**_ _Without waiting for him to respond, the man left, along with the rest of the crowd._

 _He remained standing in that spot for an eternity._

 _Then, he slipped the man's bronze pocket watch into the folds of his cloak._

" _ **I'm sorry, sir,"**_ _he said to no one._ " _ **But it's the only answer for someone like me."**_

 _In moments, he was gone, off to find his horse again, so they could quickly leave the town._

 **()()()()**

Jack barely had enough time to leap backwards before a golden whip cracked inches away from his face. Suppressing a yelp, he gritted his teeth as he stumbled backwards, trying to get a bit of distance between him and his opponent. The sprite held up his staff in a defensive position, hoping that he would be ready for when the next blow ca-

 _CRACK!_

This time, Jack couldn't stop the "Ah!" that escaped his lips as he rapidly brought up his staff to block. The whip wrapped itself around the wooden surface and Sandy pulled on it forcefully, attempting to disarm the boy.

In a split second decision that Jack would look back on and wonder how he came up with it, the teenager let go of his weapon. An exclamation point had only half-formed above the Sand-Spinner's head before the staff collided with him, the force causing him to falter just long enough for Jack to dash forward and retrieve that which had been taken from him. He threw a smirk Sandy's way and ran to a spot that he hoped was out of the whips' range.

It wasn't.

"Whoa!" He jumped up to avoid the sand whip snaking towards his ankle. When he landed, his foot made contact with it, instantly freezing the whole weapon solid. Jack blinked momentarily, then grinned as if he had planned this action all along. He quickly bent down and grabbed the whip, its now-slippery surface making it easy to pull from the little golden man's grasp. Smiling at Sandy's shocked expression, Jack cast the weapon off to the side.

However, Sandy wasn't finished. He was still in possession of another whip, which he cracked threateningly as he charged towards the boy. Jack braced himself to run, but suddenly the whip was wrapped around his waist, obstructing his movements and preventing his escape. "Oh no," he muttered as the Guardian prepared a dreamsand ball to hit him with. He closed his eyes and waited for his consciousness to fade yet again.

Except it didn't. Cracking open one eye revealed that Sandy had stopped his hand just inches from Jack's face. The swirling ball of magic sand was so close, in fact, that just breathing was enough to cause Jack to start feeling uncontrollably drowsy.

Eyelids drooping, Jack was able to bark out a short laugh. "Okay, little man," he said in a far more casual manner than before. "I think you won."

Sandy blinked, then smiled. He pulled his hand back and Jack found his alertness returning. He cleared his throat and stood. "I, ah, I've got a lot to learn, haven't i?" he asked, slinging his staff over his shoulder. "Sorry about your whip, by the way." He actually meant it.

The immortal just shook his head and waved it off, forming a new one in his hand and winking. Jack gave a genuine smile, an occurrence he realized was slightly more frequent around the Sand-Spinner. With a jolt, he recalled his earlier thoughts about getting too attached.

 _Damn it, they're brainwashing me already,_ he thought frantically. _I_ _ **need**_ _to get out of here, and_ _ **fast**_ _._

"Right, well," Jack awkwardly mumbled, quickly dropping his smile as he slipped back into his emotionless, somewhat cold, formal dialect. "We...we should return to Tooth, yes? She might've awoken by now..."

A disappointed look crossed Sandy's face, followed by a nod of his golden head. Within minutes, they had returned to the room where Jack had received his new clothing. Upon arrival, a certain multi-colored fairy hovered in the doorway, arms crossed sternly.

"And just where have you two been?" she asked, having already shaken the sleep from her voice. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Sandy was already dragging him past the irate Sister of Flight and into the room. Jack, speechless, could only watch as the Sand-Spinner outright ignored his fellow Guardian in favor of rummaging through a nearby wooden dresser.

Toothiana's magenta eyes widened as she whirled around to face them again, and, taken aback, she spluttered, "N-Now you wait just a second! I want you to explain why you-"

A borderline deadly glare from Sandy nearly silenced her. After a moment of dumbstruck quiet, however, she narrowed her eyes as the feathers on the crown of her head ruffled angrily. "Sanderson Mansnoozie, you tell me where you took him this instant!" she demanded.

Sandy let out a long, silent sigh before finally flashing up a picture of the courtyard above his head.

"And why were you there?"

There formed the same symbol Sandy had used for "duel" earlier.

"There," Tooth said, suddenly much calmer than before, despite her still-ruffled feathers. "Now was that so hard?"

 _What the hell is going on here?_ was all Jack could think.

Sandy visibly rolled his eyes before pulling a small brown bottle out of the dresser. He flashed a few images Jack's way, which the sprite took to mean something along the lines of, _Here is the hair dye we mentioned earlier. We'll help you put it in._

"Hooray," Jack muttered to himself.

 **()()()()**

A moderately short amount of time later, Jack found himself face to face with someone he had never seen before. This person was brunette, with wide blue eyes and pale skin. This person wore old brown pants beneath what seemed like a rather expensive blue tunic, complete with a belt with a silver crescent moon buckle. This person wore no shoes yet, but sitting by his feet were a pair of tall, dark blue boots.

This person was also known as a mirror.

After a long, long moment, all Jack could say was, "Wow. Just...wow."

What he didn't say was how uncomfortable he felt. He didn't look like himself, didn't _feel_ like himself. He supposed that, to many people, this would be considered a good thing, but it did little more than unnerve Jack.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Toothiana was saying excitedly. "I barely even recognize you, and I watched the dye go in!" She put a hand to her chin in thought, head tilting slightly to the side as she examined him carefully. "Hmm, there's still the matter of your ears, though…" she murmured to herself.

Self-consciously, Jack lifted a hand to touch one of his elfin ears. He hadn't exactly realized before, but they were a dead giveaway that he wasn't quite human. _Maybe I'll have to wear my hood after all,_ he thought. _In that case, though, the dye sort of seems like a waste._

Sandy, however, had other ideas. He reached into a concealed pocket in his robes and produced a small vial. The short Sand-Spinner gestured for the snow sprite to kneel down to his level.

As Jack hesitantly complied, Tooth raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, did Aster give you that?"

Sandy merely nodded in response. He uncorked the vial and poured a drop on the tip of Jack's left ear. The boy yelped slightly as a burning sensation made its way across the skin the liquid touched, though it faded away relatively quickly. When he gazed back into the mirror in front of him, Jack realized with a start that the ear was no longer pointed; it looked exactly like that of a human.

"Um," he started to say, nervously reaching up to the side of his head. He fell silent the moment his hand came into contact with skin that didn't seem to be there. Jack blinked in confusion. His ear _felt_ the way it should, but when he looked in the mirror…

He turned to Sandy. "It's an illusion," the sprite said, a hint of realization in his tone. "It only appears to have changed." Sandy grinned and nodded.

"How clever," Toothiana mused. "This way, someone would have to touch him in order to tell the difference." She glanced at Jack. "You won't let that happen, right?"

"I won't," Jack responded, eyes trained on the reflective glass. Sandy was now pouring another drop onto the teenager's right ear, causing it to sting as well. Suppressing a wince, Jack willed himself to speak without letting any strain into his voice. "How long will this last?" he asked, only partially succeeding.

A golden sand sun appeared over the little man's head, which then moved and faded, making way for a golden moon. After this, the cycle repeated twice, making for a total of three suns and three moons.

"Three days?" Jack guessed. Yet another nod from Sandy told him that he was correct. "Got it."

Jack knelt in silence, sapphire eyes meeting those of his reflection. They and his skin tone were the only things about him that had not been changed, save for the pants he had been allowed to keep. _This is insane,_ he thought mournfully. _Maybe I'm no longer at risk of being noticed, but now that I'm already captured, what's the point?_

"Are you alright?" Tooth asked softly, causing him to finally tear his gaze away from the stranger in the mirror.

 _As if you really care._ "I'm fine," he said out loud, forcing a smile.

Tooth didn't seem to buy it. "It's alright to be scared, you know," she continued. "I know I would be."

 _Okay, no more bonding,_ Jack thought bitterly as he tugged the tall boots onto his feet and stood up. Outwardly, he still wore a smile as he told her, "Really, I'm fine. We should get back to North and Aster, right? I'm sure they would like to see my new disguise." He turned swiftly, intending to exit the room.

"Jack, wait," Tooth called, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned back around, dark eyebrows travelling up into his now-chocolate brown bangs. "Yes?"

To his surprised, the fairy sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry about all this," she said, causing Jack to frown deeply. "We were told a long time ago that snow sprites were demons, trained to hate everyone else and kill at any moment." She met his eyes. "Now I'm starting to think that was wrong."

Jack looked at her for a long moment. Then, his gaze shifted to Sandy. He could tell by the look in the little man's eyes that he agreed with the words his colleague spoke. The sprite eventually looked back up at the only female Guardian, then began to walk out the door.

"Isn't that nice," he said.

 **()()()()**

"What do ya know, mate, ya actually look like a normal person now," Aster sneered, looking the boy up and down.

"'Normal', says the shape-shifting kangaroo," Jack deadpanned, not missing a beat. He frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you in your humanoid form since first meeting you. Is there a reason for that?"

Aster snorted, as if answering the sprite's question caused him some kind of great pain. "I only really decide ta look like that around humans in places outside of Motoraus and Soluna City," he answered anyway. "Iskald, especially. Easier to go undercover that way, considerin' people around that area aren't really used ta seein' Pookas, so it'll look like somethin's up if I show my face."

"Hm. Makes sense," Jack commented indifferently. He then smirked and proceeded to mimic the Pooka's earlier words. "What do you know, Cottontail, you actually sound like an intelligent person now."

"Ah, rack off, ya gumby," the Guardian mumbled irritably. Jack couldn't help but grin.

Meanwhile, he overheard North say to Tooth and Sandy, "You two did very good job! He is almost unrecognizable now!"

Tooth smiled. "Thanks, North," she replied for both of them. "Did you and Aster get supplies from the guards?"

"Yes," the man replied, a wide grin on his face. "They were very generous; we now have everything we need for road ahead!"

 _Fantastic,_ Jack thought with a roll of his eyes. _I'm running out of time...maybe I can slip away once we start to leave? Agh, still, I can't let them know I'm still planning on leaving. I have to act as if I'm interested in this whole "Guardian" business._

Still hellbent on his approaching escape attempt, Jack left Aster and sauntered up to North, just as Toothiana and Sanderson left to take stock of the equipment the other two had obtained. "Might I ask a question, North?" he asked, as offhandedly as he could muster.

The Guardian let out a hearty laugh and replied, "Of course boy, ask away!"

"I was just wondering, what exactly does being a Guardian entail?" He plucked at the stitching at the edge of his cloak as he continued to speak. "Full details of the position were never exactly made clear to me."

North put a hand to his chin in thought. "Is true, we never really discussed this, did we?" he asked. North grinned at Jack, and, much to the boy's irritation, placed a hand on his small shoulder. "Well Jack, as you already know, we protect the children of Soluna, fight for the kingdom when we are needed, and-"

"And capture individuals that you then force to join your little clan?" Jack couldn't help but add. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction as the look on the taller man's face instantly dropped to a mixture of shame and discomfort. He then raised both eyebrows as a thought struck him. "If you'd allow me, I'd like to revoke my earlier question in favor of a different one," Jack continued. He looked up at North pointedly, waiting for permission to continue.

North sighed. "Go on."

"Why is it that snow sprites are so hated?" he asked. "What did we do to deserve the kind of treatment we are given?"

Nicholas St. North was silent for a long time. Despite his growing impatience, Jack matched his silence, calm gaze never faltering as his blue eyes locked with the older man's. No matter what, the young snow sprite knew that he could not let this matter drop. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"Jack," North said slowly. "If you don't know already, I am not sure I should be one to tell you…"

Jack crossed his arms. "And that means…?"

The man subconsciously removed one of his gloves, only to pull it back onto his hand a few seconds later. "Look, Jack," he said awkwardly. "Despite everything, you seem like nice boy, so...ah…"

"I'm waiting," Jack said sharply after a moment had passed.

North let out a great sigh as he started to walk away. "Another time, boy," he said. "Maybe on road I will tell you."

"W-Wait," Jack stuttered in surprise, lurching forward with a hand outstretched. "You can't just-"

The Guardian did not respond, leaving Jack standing there, wide-eyed and arm raised. He slowly lowered his hand as he watched North go, almost in disbelief at having the chance to learn a piece of information he had coveted for years slip right out of his fingers. Suddenly, his azure eyes narrowed into slits.

 _That's the ace up his sleeve,_ he realized. _He knows that if he keeps me wondering, I'll be more inclined to stick around…_

He tugged at his bangs, cursing under his breath. _Did I honestly believe they wouldn't think I'd try to escape again?_ he thought angrily. _They're the damn Guardians of Childhood, they wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _naive. They realize that I want to know why snow sprites are considered demons more than anything else. I just need to decide what I want more; answers or freedom._

Jack had never felt more conflicted.

* * *

 **Welp, that's all for today's update! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week for the next chapter!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	9. At the Center

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Running for Life! Just so you know, I'm updating a little early today because I'm going to a friend's house in a little bit. The update time'll most likely be back to normal next week!**

 **SO! Not too many reviews this time around, but all the same, huge thanks to TreeOfLife1997, Brenne, Serami Nefera (Thanks! I'm glad I've kept them in character so far. :), and justsomeone (That's right, you'll have to wait and see! ;)!**

 **With that done, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: At the Center**

Jack found himself standing alone in the Tsar's audience chamber, having slipped away to travel there on a whim. He wasn't sure why he had come back, save for the fact that perhaps he just needed to be alone.

He stared up at the small balcony where Tsar Lunar had once stood. The sprite desperately wished he had been able to hear whatever the mysterious man had said to the Guardians, but knew they would never tell him.

"No one tells me anything anymore," he said aloud, flinching slightly as his low voice echoed loudly around him.

 _I wish that something, just_ _ **something**_ _, could be clear,_ Jack thought frustratedly, staring at the silvery floor. _Instead, no, I'm dragged into a job I never wanted where I work for a person who I've never even properly seen. How's that for insane?_

He looked once again up at the throne, sitting proudly upon its ledge. "Why me?" he asked it, as though speaking to the Tsar himself. "Why was I chosen? You knew my name, you must have intended for this to happen. But how? And _why_? What exactly are you expecting me to do?"

Jack felt himself growing angry. "And why don't you even have the decency to speak to me!?" he shouted, letting powerful emotion override the practiced formality. "I never asked for this! I just wanted to live my life in peace! To be who I am without having to worry about getting decapitated for it! _Why are you doing this to me!?_ "

He fell to his knees, hands gripping his dyed hair tightly. The boy panted, struggling to regain the cold composure he had worked so hard to make automatic. The truth was, he despised formality. He would so much rather kick off the boots he now wore and throw snowballs at passerby. He would rather tell stories and openly use his magic. He would rather smile. He would rather laugh.

But he couldn't.

He had to blend in, be just another face in the crowd. He had to be a shadow. He had to be invisible. He had to be nothing.

These thoughts in mind, Jack stood up, dusted himself off, and gazed up at the throne a final time. "You think you can keep me contained?" he asked, imagining the Tsar hearing his every word. His cerulean eyes narrowed. "Good luck."

Without another word, he spun on his heel and exited the audience chamber.

 **()()()()**

 _Somehow, I get the strangest feeling that I've just signed my life away,_ Jack thought somewhat bitterly as he helped North outfit the man's pale stallion (whom Jack had learned was named Petrov) with saddlebags. Though every bone in his slender body was screaming at him to shut his mouth and run, the sprite squared his jaw and admitted his intentions of escape to the Guardians (Aster had let out a triumphant, "Hah!" at that). He then proceeded to give his word that he would instead stay and join them on their mission.

Why did he do it? Even Jack himself wasn't quite sure. Perhaps a part of him knew that no matter what he did, the Guardians would find him and bring him back, possibly in more violent ways than previously, meaning that consent, while far from desirable, would earn him the best treatment in the end. A small voice in the back of Jack's mind still told him he had a chance of escape, but the boy pushed it away. A foolish, hasty half-plan would be far from helpful in this situation.

 _Maybe I really can't escape from this,_ Jack thought dejectedly. _Maybe, after years of running, and running, and running, Jack Frost has finally been caught._

The young sprite didn't even bother hiding his mood from the man next to him. He openly bowed his head as he adjusted the saddlebags with one hand, using the other to absentmindedly stroke Petrov's mane. Despite the teenager's icy touch, the horse didn't seem to be bothered by this action. Instead of acknowledging this, however, Jack simply stared blankly at his hands with empty, half-lidded eyes. As such, North caught on rather quickly.

"Jack," he said gently, nearly startling the boy with the softness of his tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," the boy responded automatically. "Of course. I'm fine."

There was a long silence.

North let out a long sigh. "It is alright to be afraid-"

"I'm not afraid." The response was too quick to be believable. Jack found himself unable to care.

His attempt at conversation having been thwarted, North fell silent once again. Although, true to the man's nature, he tried again not a minute later. "So...earlier, you wanted to know what centers are, yes?"

"I suppose," was all Jack permitted himself to say. Truth be told, he _was_ curious, but he couldn't say that he was really in the mood for idle chatter at the moment.

"Well," North continued. "I think I have found way to...begin to tell you."

Jack said nothing, which the older man apparently took as a cue to continue. He reached into the pocket of his red fur coat and pulled out what appeared to be a doll replica of North himself. It was only vaguely humanoid in design, and every body part and feature was merely painted onto its surface. Doll North wore a judgemental expression, with tight lips and one arched eyebrow.

"Really?" Jack deadpanned upon catching sight of it.

North only laughed. "Look at it. At first glance, is very intimidating, no?"

Jack had no response to this.

"Okay, I know is only doll, but use imagination," North told him. "Pretend doll is me. As I said, at first I am very big, intimidating...but if you get to know me a little…" The man suddenly pulled the two halves of the doll apart, revealing a smaller, more joyous North doll underneath.

"You are downright jolly," Jack finished, unable to keep a steady trickle of sarcasm from seeping into his voice.

"Ah, yes, but not just jolly!" North exclaimed, apparently not catching on. He once again moved to pull apart the two halves of the doll. "I am also mysterious-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack mumbled to himself.

"-fearless-"

"Why do you even have this?" the sprite asked with half-lidded eyes.

"-and caring-"

"Fantastic, now you're completely ignoring me."

"-and at my center…" North motioned for Jack to hold out his hand. When the boy reluctantly complied, the Guardian dropped the smallest doll into his palm. Jack heaved a heavy sigh.

"There's a tiny wooden baby," he deadpanned.

North shook his head vehemently and said, "Look closer! What do you see?"

"I don't-" Jack held his hands up in defeat. "I...sigh, you have big eyes?"

"Yes!" was North's reply, much to Jack's surprise. Even more to Jack's surprise was when the man grabbed him the shoulders and positioned his face only a few inches away from the teenager's own. "Big eyes! Very big, because they are full...of wonder."

A long moment of silence passed.

"I'm...not following you," Jack finally said, edging backwards as much as he could.

"Ah Jack," North began wistfully as he pulled away from the sprite. "Wonder is...is what I was born with. I have eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air."

"Is that so?" Jack asked flatly, gripping the edge of his cloak tightly. _This man is insane…_

"It is what I put into the world! What I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian," North continued. Jack wasn't sure if the Guardian was purposely ignoring his comments, or if he really was just too lost in his own world to notice. Finally, however, North calmly looked down at Jack. "It is my center," he finished softly. "But real question is, what is yours?"

Jack blinked up at the much taller man, then glanced at the doll that still rested in his hand. "I don't know," he heard himself mumble. He only looked up again when North closed the boy's fingers around the tiny doll, winking as he did so. Unsure of what else to do, Jack nodded and slipped the wooden figure into a pocket within the folds of his cloak.

"Oi," came Aster's voice from behind them. "If ya two are done, everythin's all ready. Time ta go."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Bunny," North replied, taking Petrov's reins in hand and walking over to join the Motorean. Without turning to ensure that the sprite was following, the Guardians began to stroll over to where Tooth and Sandy were waiting.

As he trailed a little ways behind the two, Jack glanced up at the sky above. By the position of the sun, he estimated that it was early in the afternoon, well before dusk would come, meaning that the five of them would have plenty of time to travel before needing to stop for the night. He supposed that, when that time came, he _could_ try to slip away and make an escape, but quickly banished the idea.

 _Face it, Jack,_ he thought, heart plummeting. _You're stuck with them. No matter what you do, they'll always find you. With any luck, once this whole "Nightmare King" ordeal is taken care of, they'll let you opt out of actually becoming an official Guardian. It's not that I like being invisible...it's that I have to be._

Letting out a long breath, Jack mounted Zephyr, who had not been outfitted with saddle bags ( _Probably because they still don't trust me to stick around and they don't want their supplies being run off with,_ Jack thought) and turned his gaze one last time to the Tsar's palace. The silver exterior gleamed in the sunlight, dazzling the boy to the point where he had to shade his eyes with his hand to retain the ability to see straight.

"Jack," Toothiana called from somewhere behind him. "Are you coming?"

The young sprite glanced over his shoulder to see that the rest of the Guardians were already making their way out of the front gate, North and Sandy on horseback, Aster on foot, and Tooth in the air. He sighed to himself before turning Zephyr around to follow.

"Yes," he shouted back. Then, quietly, "I'm coming." He urged the stallion forward, and didn't once look back.

 **()()()()**

The trip out of Soluna City was by no means a long one, but incredibly dizzying for the snow sprite that rode in the back of the line. There were people _everywhere_ , human and otherwise. Every single one of them was there to see the Guardians of Childhood leave on another fabulous quest to save them all (though Jack was 99% sure the general public had no idea what was actually going on. He could relate to that), and every single one of them whispered questions about the mysterious brunette following these well-known heroes.

" _Who is that?"_

" _Is he a new Guardian?"_

" _Can't be, he's just a kid."_

" _Then what is he doing up there with them?"_

" _Dunno…"_

Though the very tips of his ears were invisible thanks to the potion Sandy had applied, Jack could feel them turn blue with embarrassment (for some odd reason that even Jack himself couldn't understand, snow sprites blushed blue despite the fact that their blood was very clearly red. This in mind, Jack made sure to keep his head down so that his own blush wouldn't give his identity away). He wasn't used to being the center of attention outside of being shot at or whipped, and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

 _Perhaps I am just better suited to being a wallflower,_ Jack thought mournfully, painfully conscious of every gaze cast in his direction. He had brief flashbacks of a small, bright-eyed boy excitedly telling stories to the younger children in the village, surrounded by people and loving every minute of it.

He decidedly hated flashbacks.

Jack allowed his mind to wander as they continued to make their way through the silvery streets. He thought back to what North had told him about "centers". From the man's words, it could be assumed that each of the Guardians had something similar within them.

 _Come to think of it, I have heard North be referred to as the Guardian of Wonder before, and the others were called similar things,_ Jack acknowledged, thinking of the tiny doll in his cloak pocket. _I suppose their "centers" spawn their titles._

A frown crept onto the boy's face. _So if I was chosen to...agh, be a Guardian...does that mean I have a center?_

He considered this for a moment. North sure seemed to think that was the case, if the question that ended off the man's speech was any indication. But what would a frosty teenage thief have at his core that would be worth protecting for children?

 _While cold and cunning certainly helped_ _ **me**_ _survive, I doubt it's anything anyone of sound mind would want to encourage in their sons or daughters,_ Jack thought. _...nope, I'm stumped. Perhaps they're all wrong. Perhaps I_ _ **don't**_ _have a center. Perhaps I'm_ _ **not**_ _meant to be a Guardian. Perhaps I'm overusing the word "perhaps"._

The teenager bit his lip, blowing air out through his nostrils as he ran his fingers through his dyed hair. _Who wants to bet that these four are going to rob me of my final shred of sanity by the time we're done here?_ he thought bitterly. _They're already starting to make me lose my mind._

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, Jack and the Guardians finally were able to leave Soluna City. Jack found himself breathing easier once the relentless stares of the various citizens were finally no more. _Glad that's over…_

"So," North spoke up, once they were a good distance away from the entrance to the city. "We are heading back towards Iskald, to find where Nightmare King is keeping stolen children. Tsar has given us general location, and our job is to infiltrate it. Any questions before we set off?"

 _Millions of them,_ Jack thought, but kept silent.

"Very well," North said, nodding in approval. He turned Petrov so that he was facing a direction Jack knew to be north. "Let us go."

 _And we're off._

* * *

 **And they're off.**

 **That's all for this update, guys! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all back here next week for Chapter 10!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	10. They Come Out at Night

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Running for Life! I started school a couple of days ago (blehhh...), but hopefully I'll be able to keep the updates going as normal!**

 **Anyway, you know the drill! Thanks SO much to Nekohime1, Guest, Brenne, crashingthroughtime (Nice analysis, and I'm glad you like it!), IndiaMoore, justsomeone (Jack appreciates the hug and I appreciate the thanks! No problem!), and Serami Nefera (Aw, I'm glad my work could help cheer you up a bit! :)!**

 **With that done, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: They Come Out at Night**

 _Four years, it had been._

 _Four years since he had lost everything, since he had been forced to run._

 _He had been caught stealing a total of five times now._

 _His identity was revealed on two of those occasions._

 _Despite this, he had still managed to escape. He had never once been captured._

 _Hunters were a common sight. For some reason that he could not figure out, his kind was despised by humans. The strong ones chased him, armed with bows and blades. Once upon a time, they scared him._

 _Now, he felt no fear._

 _It was a game to him now, just as it was to some of them. Though he was only fifteen, he was clever beyond his years. He used his terrain to his advantage, climbing trees, causing rockslides, and ducking into the undergrowth. Every time, it ended with him leaping onto his white stallion and racing off to the next town._

 _He wasn't sure where he was going. He only knew that he had to keep moving. And so with no goal, no destination in mind, he travelled onwards, trying desperately to keep himself alive._

 _Once, he was too desperate._

 _During his travels, he came across a lone hunter in the woods. He stayed in the trees, signaling to his horse to run. Despite one of them being an animal, the two seemed to understand each other in ways that most could only hope to achieve._

 _The hunter tensed. So did he. They were both acutely aware of each other's presence._

 _He wasn't afraid._

 _That was the mantra he kept running through his head as the hunter readied his weapon. He had dealt with groups of these people; one should have been no problem._

 _However, he had no experience with dodging spears._

 _The sharp point of the weapon hurtled towards him. With a start, he jumped to the side in a last-minute attempt to avoid injury._

 _But it was too late._

 _The spear grazed his side, causing him to scream and tumble from his perch. From his new spot on the ground, he stared into the emotionless eyes of the man who had finally rendered him vulnerable. The hunter had now brought out a blade, face void of any compassion for the child he was about to murder._

 _His anger surged._

 _He couldn't say for sure what happened next. Later, he would pretend to only remember a blue flash before the darkness took him. However, that claim would not entirely prove truthful. He did remember one thing._

 _He remembered staggering away from the hunter's body in horror, unable to look back._

 **()()()()**

"Ya still alive back there, mate?" Aster asked from his position towards the front of the group.

"Unfortunately," was Jack's only reply. For the past four hours, he had been silent as a field after a snowstorm. He could honestly say he was impressed with his own quiet capabilities, but the boy had really felt no need for words. He was sure that his rigid posture and hard expression had made his feelings clear as day.

"So, Jack," Tooth began, attempting at a bit of small talk. "Where are you from?"

Jack heaved a silent sigh. "Burgess," he answered flatly. "'Twas a small, poor town; you probably haven't heard of it."

"True…" Toothiana responded slowly. "Um…" She struggled to find more words to keep the conversation going. "What about...your family?" The fairy paused. "Do you...have family?"

The young sprite's eyes narrowed significantly. "No. I don't."

He almost took pleasure in her ashamed wince.

"Ah, sorry," she apologized. That was the end of the exchange.

Silence reigned another tense fifteen minutes before North finally shattered it with his booming voice. "Well, I think it is time we set up camp, yes?"

"Am I to be chained to a post again?" Jack asked sarcastically, one dark eyebrow making its way up past his brown bangs.

"Maybe," Aster mumbled under his breath, ignoring the reprimanding looks from both Tooth and Sandy.

"Of course not, Jack," the only female Guardian told him. "You're one of us now, after all."

Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to burst out laughing or gag. He instead settled for just a muttered, "Right."

North dismounted from Petrov and clapped his gloved hands together. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Tooth, Bunny, you help me pitch tents, yes?"

"Okay."

"Sure, mate."

"And Sandy, Jack, you two go and find some firewood." The man looked at Jack, a slight grin on his face. "Though you might not need warmth, we don't want to listen to rabbit complaining all night, yes?"

"Oi! Ya little-"

"If there's anything in this world that you and I can agree on, North, it would be that," Jack responded, sending a devilish grin in Aster's direction. The look on the Pooka's furry face almost made being there worth it.

Almost.

Sandy laughed silently and tugged on Jack's sleeve, beckoning for the snow sprite to follow him. Jack nodded and, albeit reluctantly, walked with him into the woods without a verbal complaint. North's hearty laughter faded away into the distance as the duo retreated farther from the camp.

"So," Jack said, unsure of how else to start a conversation with the silent Sand-Spinner. "How...much firewood do you think we need?" _Wow Jackson, aren't you socially ept._ "Ah, I mean, I've never had need to build a fire, so I'm not sure…" He trailed off, holding his hands out helplessly.

Sandy gave a shrug in response. He put a hand to his chin, looking at the snow-covered ground. Jack watched with owlish eyes as the little golden man shook his head in disapproval, then walked up to the nearest tree. Sandy turned, beckoning for the sprite to come over to him.

 _What the…?_ Jack thought silently as he padded over uncertainly. Following Sandy's gestures, the boy found himself kneeling on the ground, hands outstretched as if he was about to give someone a leg up in order to ride a horse. The Sand-Spinner placed his left foot onto Jack's pale hands, then signalled to him to stand. Jack complied, and, from the greater height, Sandy jumped up into the lowest branches of the tree.

Jack stood there, perplexed, while Sandy began examining branches. A full minute had passed before he came to a sudden realization. "Wait…" he said slowly. "Aren't Sand-Spinners able to float?"

Sandy shot him a wink, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "I mean," he pretended to amend. "I'm perfectly happy serving you, my liege." He took a short bow as the Guardian smiled, then continued to watch as Sandy resumed his inspecting of the tree branches.

A long silence passed.

"Might I...ask what exactly it is you're doing?"

No response.

"Apparently not."

Jack glanced around. Upon thinking more about it, he figured that Sandy must be trying to find wood that was actually dry. Any fallen branches wouldn't work, as they were currently immersed in snow. However, the innermost limbs on certain trees might be able to do the trick. _The only question is,_ Jack thought. _How exactly is he planning to get the branches off the tree without an-_

"AH!" Jack jumped backwards, startled, as multiple pieces of freshly chopped wood cascaded down from above, landing in the golden sand-crate that had formed itself at the boy's feet. Wide-eyed, the sprite jerked his head upwards to stare at the short Guardian, who was now holding an axe made from sand, and silently laughing hysterically.

"Hilarious," Jack called, adjusting his cloak, which had fallen askew. "Just downright hilarious." Sandy only smirked and hopped down from the tree.

They repeated this action a few more times, until the crate was full with enough firewood to last them the night. Few words were exchanged, simply because Jack figured it wasn't necessary, nor convenient. After all, Sandy would have to stop to form his sand images in order to say anything, which would considerably slow down the process.

 _Then again,_ Jack thought as he and the Guardian made their way back to the camp, the sand crate floating between them. _I'm not exactly in much of a hurry to return to...them. Sandy isn't so bad, but the others are all either overbearing or completely hostile towards me. Unfortunately for me, I'm going to have to get used to them if I'm going to bide my time until they let me get the hell out of here._

He rubbed his forehead, eyebrows furrowing as a feeling of dread washed over him. _Moon above, I hope I'm wrong about the "getting attached" concept. At this point I'm almost_ _ **hoping**_ _they try to hurt me or something at the end of this, just so, in case they manage to brainwash me, I'll be reminded to hate them and I'll have a reason to run away._

A small voice in the back of his mind asked what exactly he was planning to do once he left.

 _I...suppose I'll just keep running._

Jack wasn't sure he quite liked his own response.

 **()()()()**

Sapphire eyes stared up at the covering of the light blue tent that had been provided for Jack. He didn't remember falling asleep, but, just moments ago, he had blearily opened his eyes to find himself in this setting.

 _Sandy must've knocked me out again…_ he thought drowsily. Jack vaguely remembered his refusal to eat anything upon returning to the camp, which led to him claiming to be tired and retreating into his tent as early as physically possible. All the attention the Guardians had insisted on thrusting upon him as their "newest member" only served to make him extremely uncomfortable. Once he had left, the Sand-Spinner, or Guardian of Dreams, as was his title, must have sent a strand of dreamsand after him.

Jack exhaled heavily as he stood up, shaking off the blankets someone must have placed on top of him. _Funny how they're being so nice to me now that I'm helping them rather than running from them._

The boy frowned and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown locks. _Maybe I'm being too cynical,_ he thought hesitantly. _Maybe...maybe they heard the rumors that snow sprites were all cold and evil, and did what everyone else did; assume they were true. And perhaps now that they've been around me for a while, and I haven't stolen anything-never mind that drunk at the tavern's wallet-or killed anyone, they've sort of realized that maybe, just maybe, those rumors aren't exactly true._ He audibly snorted. _And maybe Aster's just always angry and hostile._

Though he had to admit that these thoughts did make sense, he also couldn't forget to acknowledge that very little in his life actually did make sense. After all, he still had no idea _why_ he had gotten to this point. Why snow sprites suddenly became the most hated species in all of Iskald, no, all of Soluna, or why his home had been attacked. Not to mention the whole Guardian ordeal. Jack was coming to realize that lately, he spent a lot of his time just being confused.

The young sprite sighed, standing up and drawing his cloak around him. Desiring a breath of fresh air and some time to think, he slipped out of the tent, leaving his staff lying amongst his discarded blankets.

A satisfyingly cold breeze greeted him as he stepped out into the open. His recently acquired boots made a surprisingly little amount of noise as he made his way back to the now-dying fire. Jack rolled his eyes.

" _You would think they'd at least have enough sense to put this out,"_ he muttered aloud to himself. " _Or maybe the rabbit gets too cold at night to go without his precious fire hazard."_ Jack waved his hand and a mound of snow appeared in midair, falling on top of the fire and successfully putting it out.

The moment the firelight faded from the area, Jack found himself stiffening. For seemingly no reason, his heartbeat quickened and his palms began to sweat.

He needed light.

Blue eyes darting around nervously, Jack slowly held out a hand over the snow-covered wood. Concentrating as hard as he could, he formed a glowing ball of blue ice that was the approximate size of a proper campfire. Azure light quickly flooded the camp, and Jack felt his fear rapidly evaporate.

A long moment passed.

" _Okay…"_ he whispered slowly. " _That was...odd…"_

 _SNAP._

Jack whipped around, eyes wide as he stared into the darkness. He could see nothing out of the ordinary. Then, a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, causing him to abruptly turn again.

 _Just go back to the tent, Jack,_ his instincts told him. _Just go back to your tent, where it's safe, and where you will have your staff, and where whatever the hell is out there won't be right in front of your face._

No matter what he did, he could not will his muscles to comply. He stood, frozen, next to his ice light, unwilling to stray from its glow, yet growing increasingly tempted to investigate the darkness. He couldn't explain why, but his own curiosity threatened to overwhelm him.

Almost against his will, Jack begin creeping towards the last place he had heard a rustle; directly in front of him. His eyes were wide and his pulse was quick, and the further he moved from the light source he had created, the more he felt inclined to turn tail and run.

Despite this, he kept moving forward.

Suddenly, two amber lights flickered into existence. They swayed before him, and their movement was accompanied by a horrid sound that resembled a demon suffering from asthma. As Jack watched, they blinked.

 _Eyes,_ the sprite realized.

The creature blended in amongst the dark trees, but did not seem at all concerned about stealth. As it came closer to the unarmed teenager, it made noises that sounded remarkably similar to hoofbeats in the snow. Its ragged breathing never quieted, and its eyes never left Jack's. Without warning, it stopped, only a few feet away from where the boy was positioned.

An eternity passed.

Then, it pounced.

* * *

 **...**

 **See you guys next time! ;)**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	11. An Unexpected Heart-to-Heart

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger last time; guess I was just letting out my inner Rick Riordan!**

 **Anywho, you guys know the drill! Big thanks to Nekohime1, ForeverFrost, AFandomLostInTheEcho, Brenne, Daziy is SoniQ (Both because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself by flying, and because Zephyr's been the only one he could consider a friend for a long time), LaughingFish36, Viny, .mira (Wow...where do I begin!? Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this story so much, it means a lot! I don't think I'll be giving Jack a love interest, though. However, in regards to sequel(s), who knows? I don't have anything planned at the moment, but if inspiration hits me once I've completed this, then it's possible! Once again though, thank you so much for the review! :D), justsomeone (I'm glad it could help, and thanks for the review! :), and NiaJayne (Wow, thank you! And I don't plan on abandoning this, so I think we're safe in that regard!)!**

 **Wow...guys, before we continue I just want to take a look at the stats here. 85 reviews, 80 favorites, and 112 follows...**

 **You guys are literally the best. Every single one of you. Honestly, you are. Every time I post a new chapter, I'm so nervous that there's something wrong with it; that something doesn't make sense, that someone's out of character, that I forgot something, etc. But seeing your reviews? Getting your support? That's what makes me suck it up and post it. That's what makes me confident. And that's what makes me so happy. I love all of you guys! :D Fandom group hug! *hugs you all***

 **Once again, you guys are the greatest, and so now, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An Unexpected Heart-to-Heart**

" _Oi, duck!'_

Something twirled out of nowhere, startling Jack out of his trance. Instincts finally kicking in, he hit the ground, doing a backwards somersault out of the way. The object-one of Aster's boomerangs, no doubt-passed through the air, directly where Jack's head had been a moment before. It collided with the creature, seeming to go right through it, and spiraled back into the Pooka Guardian's paw.

Jack gasped, eyes wide as saucers as he was sprayed with a strange, gritty substance. It almost reminded him of Sandy's dreamsand, but rather than send him into a peaceful sleep, all it did was bring to mind terror and darkness. When he looked up, the eyes had gone.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the collar, lifting him up into the air. Within less than a second, he found himself staring into Aster's narrowed emerald eyes.

"Why were ya up." The way he growled the words made them seem less like a question and more like a statement.

"I-I-" was all Jack could stammer. The two of them seemed to be alone; despite Aster's shout, none of the other three Guardians appeared to have awoken.

The rabbit rolled his eyes and scoffed, dragging the boy over to where he had formed his makeshift light source. He set Jack down and pointed to it. "And why did ya put the fire out?"

"W-Well I-"

But Aster wasn't done. "Did it not occur ta ya for even a second that maybe-just maybe!-that fire coulda' been there for a reason!?"

"I-It's not like anyone t-told me it was!" Jack retorted, his voice taking on an almost hysterical tone. With a jolt, he realized that his whole body was shaking profusely. "Y-You-I-I-" He could scarcely form words, instead settling on falling silent and staring up at the Guardian with wide, fearful blue eyes.

For the first time, Aster's gaze softened marginally. "...come on," he said, following a long moment of silence between them. "Let's...sigh, let's get ya cleaned up."

Jack frowned, then looked down at himself. Upon doing so, he noticed that whatever substance the creature in the dark had been made of (he assumed that the substance had been released only because Aster killed it) now covered his clothes. If he had to guess, he would say that it coated his hair and face just as thoroughly.

When he looked up again, Aster had already started walking towards the green-tinted tent. Halfway there, he turned and faced Jack, one eyebrow raised. "Ya comin' or what?" he asked gruffly. Struggling to slow his breathing, Jack hurried over.

The two entered the tent, Aster gesturing for Jack to sit down. After getting as far away from the entrance as he possibly could, Jack slowly lowered himself to the ground while Aster picked a rag and a canteen of water up from the table on the other side of the tent.

"W-What was that thing?" Jack asked, voice trembling as he finally found the will to speak. Had he been thinking clearly, he would've cursed out loud at the feebleness of his tone, but for now, that wasn't the case. His mind was too clouded with fear to care about his showing of weakness to the usually-antagonistic Guardian.

Aster gave him a sidelong look as he finished soaking the cloth. As he turned fully and began walking towards the boy, he said, "That'd be a Nightmare, mate. One of Pitch's little minions."

"The Nightmare King," Jack mumbled dully.

Aster nodded in response. "The Nightmare King," he echoed softly. The rabbit held up the cloth to Jack's face and said, "Here, hold still." Aster, ignoring Jack's flinch at being touched, began to wipe at the black substance that clung to the young sprite's features. It came away easily, but Jack decided that it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to have rubbed across one's skin.

He winced as the particles dug into his cheeks, closing his eyes just in case Aster pulled the cloth the wrong way. When the Pooka was done, Jack opened his eyes, staring at the now almost entirely black rag. "Is that...sand?" he asked.

Aster nodded once again. "Yeah," he replied. "Lot like Sandy's, but a hell of a lot more evil." Aster stood, walking back over to the table. He slid an empty jar across the flat surface to rest in front of him, and squeezed the cloth out over it. Once he had ensured that all of the sand in the cloth had been transferred to it, he screwed the jar's lid shut tight. At Jack's confused expression, he explained, "Just a precaution. Ya don't wanna have constant nightmares every night, do ya?"

 _I already do._

"Of course not," Jack replied, drawing his cloak around him uncomfortably. Within moments though, he abruptly let go of it at an almost comical speed, remembering it too had been doused with the black sand.

His actions actually brought a chuckle out of Aster. Jack stared up in surprise, eyes stretched to the point of resembling an owl's, as the Guardian of Hope (at least, that's what he remembered E. Aster Bunnymund's title being) grabbed a towel and made his way back over to the boy.

Aster arched an eyebrow in response to Jack's expression. "What's wrong there, mate?" he asked as he knelt down once more. "Ya look like ya've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," was Jack's automatic response.

The Pooka didn't buy it for even a moment. He studied the sprite, green eyes boring into Jack's blue ones. "Yer still shakin' like a leaf, kid," he finally said with an uncharacteristically soft tone in his voice. "Ya ain't fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well I-" Jack's voice faded out as he stared at Aster. The Pooka, for once, didn't have his eyes narrowed in anger, or lip curled in malice. He actually looked...concerned. It took a long moment for Jack to find his voice again. "I...why exactly are you being so nice to me all of the sudden? I thought you hated me." _Good job, Jack, you can form coherent sentences again. You did it._

Aster was silent for a long time. Initially, instead of speaking, he chose to use the towel he had picked up to remove the black sand from Jack's hair and clothes. Jack allowed him to perform this task, but never took his eyes off of the Guardian's face, patiently waiting for a response.

Only when Aster had deposited this batch of sand safely into a jar did he speak again. "Don't get me wrong, kid," he said. "I decidedly still don't like ya."

"How kind," was Jack's sarcastic reply.

"But," the Motorean continued, ignoring the sprite's remark. "I'll concede-ya are just a kid. And...it ain't really fair for us ta be draggin' ya into this like we are. 'Specially when we're up against things like that Nightmare."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. His mouth fell open slightly as he continued to stare. _D-Did he just say...did he actually_ _ **admit**_ _that…_ Jack winced. Now even his thoughts were as disjointed as his recent speech patterns.

Aster rolled his eyes. "Oi, close your lips, kid. Yer gonna catch a hell of a lotta bugs that way." Jack quickly snapped his mouth shut as Aster sat down on the other side of the tent, directly across from him.

"Kid," Jack echoed when Aster had gotten settled. "I thought I was just 'sprite' to you. Just a...just a thing. A demon." The boy arched a dark eyebrow suspiciously. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Aster didn't meet his gaze for a long moment. "Like I said," he said, finally looking up. "Still don't like ya. But as long as yer stuck with us, I figure I'm gonna have ta tolerate ya."

"You're not telling me everything," Jack said, barely letting Aster finish his sentence. "I mean don't get me wrong; I can understand why. I mean, I am just a soulless demon bent on mass annihilation-"

"Now look here, mate-"

"-but I would appreciate a bit of honesty. To be honest, you sort of owe it to me at this point."

Aster exhaled heavily, eyes travelling up to the top of his tent. "Fine," he said. "Aside from bein' a real pain in the tail, ya haven't exactly done anythin' that could be considered evil this whole time."

"If I remember correctly, I shot at you," Jack deadpanned, referring to his failed escape attempt, during which he had nailed the Guardian right between the eyes with a blast of ice.

"Self-defense," was Aster's response. "I'd've done the same thing in yer position." He shook his head, as if not believing the words he said were coming from his own mouth. "And when I saw ya get attacked by that Nightmare...well, let's just say ya looked a lot more like a child than both your formal and 'rebel without a cause' acts permit. Yer a child, I'm a Guardian, ya finish the puzzle."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Aster beat him to it. "And before ya ask; yeah. I know they're both acts. Ya may not like it, but yer as clear as glass, kid. I just had ta actually look ta see it."

"See what?"

"That yer afraid."

Jack studied the rabbit carefully, his expression guarded. He still wasn't sure he believed that the rabbit wasn't trying to trick him in some way, but said nothing in respect to that. Instead, he asked dully, "Afraid?"

"Afraid," Aster parroted. "Ya really think none of us can see it? Ya really think we're so dense that we automatically assume that yer perfectly willin' ta go with us?"

 _Yes._

"No."

Aster scoffed. "Now that there, is what we Guardian folk refer to as a lie." The statement almost brought a smile to Jack's face.

Almost.

"Look mate," Aster continued. "I don't know what Tsar Lunar's plans for ya are. I don't know why he sent us after ya, I don't know why he chose ya, and I don't know why he won't tell us what the bloody hell he's doin'. But regardless of that, yer here, and we've got a job ta do. So if-"

"I'm not a Guardian, Aster," Jack said suddenly. "I'm not sure what the Tsar is expecting me to do, but, whatever it is, I can't do it."

"Kid-"

"You saw what happened out there. I couldn't defend myself against one Nightmare. If the stories are to be believed, the Nightmare King has thousands upon thousands of them." Jack met Aster's eyes. "I'm just dead weight. I can't help you."

The Guardian frowned, examining the boy for a long moment. The silence lasted a long time before Aster finally broke it. "I agree with ya on one point," he said. "Yer not a Guardian. Despite what the Tsar said, yer-"

 _A demon, apparently,_ Jack couldn't help but think, mentally completing the Pooka's sentence. _And a criminal._

"-not gonna officially join us; not ever." Aster grimaced, as if not wanting to speak his next words. Despite this, he continued anyway. "But if Lunar says yer gonna help, then yer gonna help."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "How am I supposed to-"

"Any way ya can." Aster's word on the matter seemed final, so Jack quickly fell silent. The rabbit sighed, rubbing his forehead briefly before returning his gaze to the sprite before him. "Now get back ta yer tent, will ya? And stay there." After a moment, he added, "And just so ya know, this never happened, yeah?"

After a nod and a reluctantly mumbled, "Thank you", Jack slipped out of Aster's tent and returned to his own. Knees weak, he collapsed into the pile of blankets he had left strewn across the floor, and lay there a moment, eyes drooping and thoughts returning to the eyes in the darkness.

" _What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ he asked himself for the thousandth time. By the time sleep washed over him at last, he still hadn't come up with an answer to his own nervous question.

* * *

 **Slightly shorter than usual, but I hope you guys enjoyed all the same! That being said, I'll see you next Saturday for the next chapter!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out!**


	12. Time to Play Guardian

**Hi guys! Welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **As per usual, time to thank the reviewers (We're almost to 100, ahhhh!)! Big thanks to Nekohime1, readwithcats, .mira (It's not a definite, of course, but who knows? Maybe I will decide to do that at some point), AFandomLostInTheEcho, Brenne, Icypoolthewarrio (You know, honestly, I was a bit nervous about the quality of last chapter, so I'm glad you like it!), JFunderburker, justsomeone, Serami Nefera (Well, he did fall back asleep, but it definitely wouldn't have been pleasant, that's for sure), Randomly Talented (Okay, my new favorite way to care is now the "I wanna kick your face in" way XD)!**

 **With that done, nothing left to do but get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Time to Play Guardian**

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _He often counted the years he had been on the run. It didn't matter how many times he had done it; the number still seemed to surprise him._

 _He had thought of names for each of those years. Names that marked what had begun in that set of 365 days._

 _One: Fear._

 _Two: Thievery._

 _Three: Emotionlessness._

 _Four: Death._

 _Five: Migration._

 _Towards the end of the fifth year of his time alone, he began to move on. For the first four, he still lingered around Central Iskald, not quite desiring to stray too far from his former home._

 _Now, however, he couldn't get away fast enough._

 _Too many memories plagued the area. Memories of fire, of darkness, and of death. It took him five years to realize it, but he wanted to leave, and he could never go back._

 _Iskald was a large region, but with the help of his faithful stallion, he moved quickly. However, at times, he would have to double back, slipping back to towns he had already visited, due to hunters pursuing him. Even if it hindered his progress, he had to shake them off._

 _And he couldn't get close, lest history repeat itself._

 _The Year of Death was his least favorite; it revealed a hidden side of him that he hadn't known existed. Keeping it buried, he ran, and ran, and ran. He fought to keep himself cold, formal, and jaded._

 _If he lost control again, he was terrified that he would never regain it._

 **()()()()**

The next morning, it was like last night had never happened. Aster didn't mention it, or give a knowing glance in Jack's direction, and Jack did the same in return.

 _The little "heart to heart" last night means nothing,_ Jack silently acknowledged. _A Guardian saved a...ugh, a child. That doesn't make us friends._

Aster, apparently, shared the same sentiment. The few words spoken to the boy while the five of them packed up the camp were as sharp and bitter as they usually were. If he tried, Jack could almost believe that he had imagined the entire thing.

At least, he could have, if the Nightmare's terror-inducing aura had faded completely. The sprite found himself even more on-edge than usual, jumping at the slightest sound and being forced to let out spikes of nervous energy in the form of sheets of light frost. It didn't take long for the Guardians to notice.

"Jack, are you alright?" Toothiana asked, brow furrowed in worry. North and Sandy glanced in their direction, mirroring her frown.

Jack brushed her off. "I'm fine," he said briskly, pulling his hood up over his head and striding away. Dealing with three overbearing, over-concerned Guardians was decidedly the last thing he was up for at the moment. He could practically feel their lines of sight, each and every one focused on his retreating back. It unnerved him.

Within a few minutes, the Guardians and Jack–he still refused to consider himself one of them–were on the move once more. Jack's internal compass told him that they were had already reentered the Iskald region, and steadily heading north. The sprite's heart pounded in his chest at the thought of returning to Central Iskald, or at the very least, passing through it.

 _Keep yourself together, Jack,_ he thought nervously, running his fingers through Zephyr's white mane. _You'll be fine; just focus on staying in control._

Zephyr, seeming to sense the boy's distress, nickered softly as if to comfort him. Jack couldn't help but give a soft smile; at least someone in the world was on his side, even if that someone happened to be a horse.

As they rode, though the Guardians engaged in small talk amongst themselves, Jack remained stone-faced, cold and distant. Despite the fact that he had decided to play nice, he felt no desire to converse with his captors turned almost-colleagues, not even after the previous night's events. If anything, it had made him even _less_ inclined to talk.

He supposed that things might have been awkward, had he not been in the very back of the party. Instead, he was completely content in his silence.

 _Well, as content as I can be in the situation,_ he acknowledged, stroking Zephyr's neck. _I might be playing nice, but I'm still playing pessimistic._

Once the four-hour mark had passed, however, Jack had decidedly gotten bored.

If this had been a normal situation, he would have kicked Zephyr into a run, or thrown snowballs at knots on trees as though they were targets. He would sometimes even sing to himself to break the silence (though that was something he'd _never_ admit). Over the years, Jack had found ways to entertain himself while alone. But in a group of immortals that he barely knew, riding off to go save the world or something like that? Not so much.

Fortunately for Jack, his boredom ended rather abruptly when the five of them came to the entrance of a relatively large town. Instinctively, he reached behind his head to bring up his hood, but stopped himself at the last moment. _You're in disguise, you're fine,_ he told himself. _Putting up your hood would only make you look suspicious._

He lowered his hand quickly as North, who had been traveling at the front of the party, turned Petrov around to face the rest of them. "Does anyone have any need to stop here?" he asked. "Or shall we keep moving?"

 _I'd like to stop here while the four of you keep going,_ Jack couldn't help but think. Immediately after, he shook his head with a silent sigh. _I'm hopeless._

"Let's keep goin', mate," Aster, who had returned to his humanoid form just in case someone from the town was to see them, put in. "Our supplies can last. 'Specially if the one who needs 'em the most refuses ta have anythin' ta do with them." Aster shot a pointed look in Jack's direction, who promptly met it with a glare of his own. Other than this, he gave no response.

A flicker of concern flashed in Toothiana's eyes, but she said nothing on the subject, instead choosing to agree with Aster's first point. "Aster's right, we should keep going," she said. Sandy created a few sand images that Jack assumed were in agreement, while the boy himself only offered a short nod in the Guardian of Wonder's direction.

"It seems it is settled, then," North declared with a nod himself. "We will continue to–"

 _BANG._

Screams followed the crash that had erupted from within the town, along with the whinnies of horses that somehow sounded sinister. North, Jack, and Sandy's mounts became skittish as their riders fought for control, while Aster and Tooth ran and flew towards the town gates.

By the time Jack had finally reigned in Zephyr with well-timed strokes and murmured words of comfort, Aster had returned, his eyes stonily serious. After a quick glance in the sprite's direction that, if Jack didn't know better, almost seemed nervous, the Pooka turned his steely gaze to North, who had also gotten his horse under control. "Nightmares," was all Aster said.

Jack felt his already-frigid blood run colder. His thoughts flashed by considerably faster as he recalled the events of the night before. _Nightmares. He said Nightmares. As in plural. As in many of them. As in this town is being attacked. As in the Guardians have to do something about it._ _ **As in the Guardians expect me to help them do something about it.**_

Considering how badly he had fared against only one of those demonic equines, Jack didn't want to think about how quickly he would go down in a proper battle against a horde of them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that the Guardians had already sprung into action, leaving him in the metaphorical dust. For one wild moment, he considered turning Zephyr around and bolting off in the other direction, but, in rare moment, his sense of morality that he thought he had lost long ago reared its head and banished the thought.

 _There are people in there,_ he thought. _Innocent people, that I'd essentially be condemning to death._

 _Don't give yourself so much credit,_ the more rational side of him practically scoffed. _You're one magically inept sprite. They're the damn Guardians of Childhood. What difference would it make if you were there or not? You'd just get yourself killed._

 _I know that,_ the proverbial angel on his shoulder insisted. _But I can at least try to do..._ _ **something**_ _._

 _You're an idiot, Jackson,_ he told himself, nearly slapping his forehead. _What can you do? "Fly" them to death? Besides, 'tis not like humans have ever done anything for you._

That sold it.

However, it didn't convince him to run; it convinced him to stay. True, humans had never done anything for him, but if he harbored resentment because of it, he figured he it would serve to make him the greatest hypocrite who ever lived. Thus, morals were the triumphant winner of the boy's internal debate.

" _I must really be going crazy, huh, Zeph?"_ he mumbled as he lay low over his horse's head. Though his internal monologue may have succeeded in making him late, all the same, he turned Zephyr to face the town's entrance and kicked the stallion into a run, now fully convinced that, with every passing minute he spent in the Guardians' company, his mental state deteriorated ever further.

 **()()()()**

To say that the town had fallen into chaos would be an understatement.

People–men, women, and children alike–were either cowering inside or running to get there, screaming at the absolute top of their lungs. No Nightmares were present in the immediate vicinity, but several piles of rubble were scattered across the streets, so completely and utterly broken that Jack found himself unable to discern what they once were. This wasn't his main concern, however. The boy was mostly preoccupied with making sure he didn't accidentally lead Zephyr into trampling any of the panicked passerby. So far, he figured he was doing well, but the pure, undiluted fear that coursed through his very veins made it rather difficult to concentrate.

Though the terror consumed his senses on the surface, in the back of his mind, Jack realized how unnatural the feeling really was. Sure, it made sense to be afraid in the event of an attack, but this fear...it was mind-numbing, all-enveloping, and promising of a lasting aftereffect. Jack inwardly shuddered. So _this_ was the power of the Nightmare King.

Suddenly, just as Jack was beginning to get it through his own head that he should probably begin searching for the Guardians, Zephyr reared up, a panicked whinny escaping from his mouth. The young snow sprite in disguise barely had time to grab fistfuls of the stallion's mane in time, only narrowly avoiding a potentially painful fall.

Narrowing his crystal blue eyes, Jack righted himself best he could and stared directly at the back of his horse's neck, waiting for the inevitable jostling that would occur when Zephyr's front hooves once again touched the ground. The moment Zephyr was on all fours again, Jack seized control and urged the stallion to stay in place, if only to give the boy enough time to see what exactly it was that had frightened the animal so.

Exactly as Jack had expected, it was a Nightmare.

Though the near-skeletal horse was considerably smaller than Zephyr was, Jack could understand the stallion's reaction. Upon getting his first proper look at one of the jet black beasts, the boy felt an almost uncontrollable urge to wrap his cloak around him and curl up in the first ditch he could find, never to be seen again. Despite this, he bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, and steeled himself to face the vile creature.

Jack could feel Zephyr's muscles tense beneath him as the Nightmare snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Though both boy and horse wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run, Jack knew that wasn't an option. He had decided to stay and fight, and damn it, he was going to follow through.

 _Why am I doing this, why am I doing this, why am I doing this,_ was the mantra that refused to cease running through his head as he raised his staff, which he always kept tucked beneath his right knee when riding quickly (it had been awkward to master at first, but it became easier over time. Besides, it was more convenient to have both hands free, especially in times like this), with a shaking hand. _And where are the Guardians!? Shouldn't they be here, I don't know,_ _ **fighting**_ _these things!?_

Jack opened his mouth to speak to Zephyr, but found that he couldn't summon forth any sound. He could scarcely even blink as the Nightmare prowled closer to his and Zephyr's left side, yellow eyes burning and nostrils flaring. _Jack, keep it together,_ he thought desperately, winding the fingers of his left hand around Zephyr's stark white mane. His staff was still held aloft with his practically-vibrating right arm, though he was tempted to lower it and bolt.

Suddenly, the Nightmare let out a piercing whinny, rearing up onto its hind legs. Before Jack knew it, its hooves were mere inches away from his face. His eyes widened and, barely thinking, he wildly swung his right arm across his body and struck the horse with his staff, only retaining just enough common sense to know to not use his ice magic in front of the fleeing townsfolk. Though he couldn't say that he enjoyed being sprayed with black sand for a second time, he much preferred it to having his skull crushed by hooves.

With his assailant successfully destroyed, Jack attempted to get a feel for exactly where he was. Zephyr stood in the center of a street in a residential area. People surged by around them, mindfully giving the horse a wide berth, lest they end up kicked or trampled. It wasn't the most panic Jack had ever seen in a crowd (though he could guarantee that, had he not been in disguise, things would be considerably different), but the mob was still far from orderly.

Thankfully, from his high horseback vantage point, Jack had an excellent view of anything that may have been going on. Less fortunate, however, was the strange absence of the Guardians of Childhood. _I shouldn't have waited so long to follow them,_ the boy thought frustratedly to himself, azure eyes flickering back and forth across the chaos. _They must be here somewhere...perhaps taking care of the majority of the Nightmares somewhere else? 'Tis only a matter of where exactly that is…_

His thought process was abruptly interrupted by a piercing scream, higher and shriller than the others around him. He could feel the invisible tips of his ears prick with interest as he swung his head around to face the source of the sound.

The young sprite's crystalline gaze landed on another single Nightmare that had strayed into this area. Jack's heart nearly stopped when he saw that the sand creature was snarling at a young girl who couldn't have been older than six. Her blonde hair was long and messy, bangs falling into her wide, terror-filled emerald-colored eyes as she backed away in fear.

Upon rapidly glancing around, Jack could pinpoint a young boy, maybe five or six years older than she was, fighting against the general flow of the crowd, trying to make his way towards the girl. Heart sinking in dismay, Jack could acknowledge that the boy–her brother, maybe?–would never reach her in time. And even if he could, he looked to be only twelve or so. What could he do against a Nightmare?

Later, Jack would look upon this moment with disbelief, unable to fathom that it was truly him in control of his own body. In a split-second decision, the boy kicked Zephyr into a run, barely avoiding running someone down several times. A crowded stream of people that couldn't easily dodge out of the way blocked his direct path to the girl and the Nightmare, but this would be no problem at all for Zephyr.

" _Come on,"_ Jack hissed in his horse's ear, praying that the stallion would know what to do. Zephyr snorted, seemingly in response, and galloped faster. At the last second before plowing through the townsfolk, the white stallion leapt, the people's ducked heads making it a veritable breeze to clear them.

Just as Jack had predicted, Zephyr's jump took the pair of them just far enough for them to land directly on top of the Nightmare, the white horse's hooves crushing the black from above. Wasting no time, Jack slid sideways so that he was hanging from Zephyr's side by one hand, the other outstretched. In one fluid movement, he had pulled the little girl up by her arm and deposited her on Zephyr's back behind him. "Hold on to me!" he barked back at her, surprised at the unusually loud volume of his own voice.

The girl complied, but shouted in return, "Wh-Who are you!?"

 _A snow sprite, but I'm not supposed to tell you that,_ Jack thought silently as he turned Zephyr's head so they could face the boy he had seen before. He made eye contact with Jack, then immediately started moving to the side of the street, where the flow of people was less concentrated, and also where they might be able to duck into an alleyway to speak. " _Follow him, Zeph,"_ Jack muttered softly, turning his horse once again to accommodate.

He felt a frantic tug at his sleeve, and realized with a start that he had still failed to verbally answer or even acknowledge the little girl's question. He mentally slapped his forehead as he glanced back at her. "I'm…" He hesitated, then settled on simply telling her, "I'm here with the Guardians of Childhood."

Jack face forward once again, only vaguely hearing the girl's sharp, excited gasp at the mention of the popular figures. He urged Zephyr swiftly forward, this time being extra careful now that he had a young passenger accompanying him. When they finally reached the nearest alleyway, the young brunette boy from the crowd was already waiting for them. The boy ran forward, then faltered, unsure of himself.

 _Understandable,_ Jack mentally admitted. _I am a stranger, after all._

The sprite swung himself off of Zephyr's back, then helped the girl down as well. The moment her feet touched the ground, she was off, running towards the boy in excited glee despite the atmosphere heavy with fear.

"Jamie, Jamie!" she shouted, practically throwing herself into his arms. "The Guardians are here! The Guardians! And he's with them!" She pointed back at Jack, who coughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do with the varying types of attention–the girl's childish enthusiasm and the boy's unsure wariness.

"You're…with the Guardians?" the boy–Jamie–asked uncertainly. "Is that why you saved my sister? And...who are you, exactly?"

Jack held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "My name is Jack," he said, opting to keep lengthy explanations to a minimum. "I understand your skepticism, but don't worry; I know 'tis...difficult, to believe me, seeing as we've only just met, but I didn't rescue your sister only to endanger both of you. And yes, I'm...an acquaintance of the Guardians." He refused to use the word, "friend".

"Hi! I'm Sophie!" the little girl suddenly piped up, bouncing up and down on her heels. "Will we get to meet the Guardians!?"

"Sophie, calm down!" Jamie hissed, putting a hand on her shoulder. Once his sister had slowed her bouncing to a slight rocking back and forth, Jamie opened his mouth to speak. "Well then, uh, thank–"

Suddenly, a cacophony of gritty neighs sounded all around the alleyway, successfully silencing the boy. Jack sucked in a breath, gripping his staff tightly as he glanced around, instinctively stepping closer to the siblings in order to shield them from the apparent ambush.

Sure enough, over a dozen of the grotesque equines appeared seemingly out of nowhere, surrounding the sprite, horse, and children. Jamie pulled Sophie, who had quickly lost the joyful glow in her eyes in favor of a terrified glint, close to him, then glanced wordlessly up at Jack, his fear less pronounced, but still evident.

Jack met the boy's chocolate gaze with his own sapphire one, then narrowed his eyes and nodded. Falling into the closest thing to a fighting stance he could muster, the icy teenager stood protectively in front of the two children as the Nightmares began to close in.

 _Time to play Guardian,_ he thought with a long exhale.

* * *

 **It is indeed. See you guys next week for Chapter 13!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	13. End but No Answers

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **First things first as usual, time to thank the reviewers! _Huge_ thanks to ForeverFrost (Not telling! ;), sprinkles888, Guest, Brenne (You'll see in this chapter!), , .mira, justsomeone (Gotta love puns, intentional or otherwise :D), Serami Nefera, and Guest (Oh, cool! Happy belated birthday!)!**

 **With that out of the way, on with the chapter! Honestly not sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you guys like it all the same!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: End but No Answers**

Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been trying to beat back the Nightmares. No matter what he did, the horses, having apparently moved on from whichever section of town they had been terrorizing before, continued to flood the alleyway. Jack felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, but he didn't dare take a moment to wipe it away. Even a moment's pause could mean being overwhelmed by the black sand creatures.

To his credit, young Jamie was surprisingly helpful in the fight. He had found a long-abandoned plank of wood on the ground, and though its large size made it difficult for the youth to wield it, the thing did a remarkable number on any Nightmare it happened to come into contact to.

 _I suppose he's convinced I'm not an enemy,_ Jack thought, unwilling to waste his breath on speaking the words allowed. _He's certainly brave, I'll give him that, but I don't know how much longer we can last…_

The sound of Sophie's whimper caused him to banish these negative thoughts. Risking a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the little girl was currently positioned behind Zephyr, who was stomping and kicking at the dark equines to the best of his ability. Yanking his focus back to the fight, Jack steeled himself for the next wave, an inexplicable urge to keep the child and her brother safe driving his movements.

 _Well, aren't we noble today?_ a little voice in the back of his mind commented. _Almost...Guardian-like, wouldn't you say?_

 _Shut up, me,_ Jack thought, perfectly aware of how childish he sounded, and not particularly liking it. _At least,_ he reasoned. _No one heard that but me._

Throughout his mental argument with his own subconscious, the winter boy's movements had become almost mechanical. Though he was by no means an experienced fighter, he could at least feel proud at the thought that he was able to hold his own for this long, especially considering how he was not even paying attention for half of the time.

Unfortunately (and quite ironically), it was when he was paying attention that Jack had the wind rather painfully knocked out of him by a particularly bold Nightmare that had evidentially decided it would be a good idea to headbutt the boy rather than try to crush him underneath its hooves.

" _Good decision,"_ Jack wheezed aloud as he doubled over in pain, struggling to regain his breath. A wave of panic washed over him as he heard a clatter and realized that his hands were empty. As he tried to refill his protesting lungs with the precious oxygen he so needed, the sprite could only watch in horror as the Nightmare that had hit him before reared up on its hind legs, its clear intent being to bring down its hooves and snap the wooden weapon in two.

" _No!"_ he heard a voice gasp. It took him a moment to realize that it was he who had spoken. Regaining the ability to breathe at last, Jack lunged forward, grabbing his staff off the ground and falling into a somersault mere milliseconds after his fingers touched wood. The sharp clatter of hooves behind him told him that he had just narrowly avoided quite the deadly head injury.

Triumphant as this feat may have been, once Jack turned his head, he was met with the sight of coal black rear hooves just inches from colliding with his face. Taken by surprise, all Jack could think to do was close his eyes and wish for the inevitable.

It never came.

Instead, Jack once again felt an artificial yet convincing metaphorical wave of fear slam into him as a slightly more literal wave of Nightmare sand sprayed his flesh. Brushing the gritty substance off his face, he looked up and almost immediately had to force himself to repress a sigh.

"Well, this seems familiar," the young snow sprite commented as the boomerang returned to Aster's hand.

The Motorean Guardian scowled, but bit back any snarky comment he might've made once his emerald gaze landed on the two children. Said gaze flickered in Jack's direction, then abandoned the little group entirely as he turned around, tanned arms folded over his chest.

Looking past him, Jack saw exactly what he expect to; the Guardians had arrived.

While Sandy busied himself setting up a barricade of golden sand in order to cease any more Nightmare progress, Tooth and North took care of the last stragglers who were unlucky enough to find themselves on the wrong side of the alley. Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he took in their smooth, refined fighting styles. Thinking back on his own inexperienced, disjointed strikes, he let a stream of air blow upwards out of his mouth, ruffling his chocolate brown bangs.

 _I still don't like them, but I must admit, it would be...advantageous to learn battle tactics from them,_ he thought begrudgingly. _And since they want me to do more of this, I'd be surprised if they didn't try to teach me a thing or two._

"A-Are those the Guardians!?" Jamie asked, dropping his makeshift weapon in disbelief as his mouth fell open to match.

Jack gave the boy a furtive sidelong glance. "They are," he said, then watched the wonder blossom in the brunette's eyes.

 _I remember when I would've reacted like that,_ Jack thought, eyes widening as he saw himself in the boy. Once again, that sudden, strange feeling of protectiveness filled his chest, tightening and twisting until it almost hurt, and Jack found himself thinking silently to himself, _I hope his innocence is never crushed like mine was._

Pulling himself away from his sickeningly Guardian-like internal monologue, Jack instead observed the state of the aforementioned quartet. Judging by the tears in North's clothing, the ruffled appearance of Tooth's feathers, the bruises on Aster's shoulders and chest, and the slightly dimmed appearance of Sandy's dreamsand, the four had indeed been doing battle, only in a different location.

As the final Nightmare on the Guardians' side of the sand wall was slashed to dust by one of North's blades, the boy got to his feet, raising one dark eyebrow. "Getting pushed back, hm?"

Toothiana nodded, smoothing the feathers that sprouted from her forehead. "We've destroyed so many of them," she said. "But we have no idea how many are left." The Sister of Flight flashed a kind smile in the sprite's direction. "Hopefully now that we have you, we'll be able to push them back instead!"

"Right," Aster muttered sarcastically from a few feet away. "So good ta have ya here." He quickly busied himself with adjusting to his left gauntlet the moment he caught sight of the expression on Tooth's face.

"Shouldn't a few Nightmares be nothing more than an average day's work for Guardians such as yourself?" Jack commented dully, disregarding Aster entirely. "I would have thought that this would all be over the moment you four arrived on the scene."

North sighed, either not noticing the snark in the boy's tone or deciding not to acknowledge it. "Crowd is not making things easy," he explained. "Is not ideal for battlefield, and no one seems to have idea of where they want to flee to."

"I've noticed as much," Jack mumbled, recalling the difficulty of his initial entrance upon Zephyr. He opened his mouth to speak once again, but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal escaping from the mouth of certain little blonde. As he turned to look, Sophie leapt to her feet and ran towards the Guardians, her path taking her right between Jack's legs. He had to bite his lip to suppress a yelp of surprise as he was thrown off-balance, but luckily managed to avoid toppling over.

"You're the Guardians!" she declared as Jack quickly steadied himself, the girl apparently having been informed of this fact by her brother.

Jamie slowly moved to stand beside her, eyes wide as he shifted his astonished brown gaze to each Guardian. "Nicholas St. North...E. Aster Bunnymund...Sanderson Mansnoozie...Queen Toothiana! I knew you'd come!" His eyes were alight with wonder, having completely forgotten the disguised snow sprite standing behind him.

 _Back to being invisible, I suppose,_ Jack thought, unsure of how he felt about this. _For the best, really._

"Surprise!" Tooth was saying, giggling somewhat awkwardly. "We came!"

Sophie, who had been staring at Aster ever since Jamie had spoken his name aloud, suddenly exclaimed, "Bunny!" Before Aster could even blink, the little girl was clinging to his leg, and didn't seem willing to let go. Jack would have laughed had the whinnies of the Nightmares trying to break through the dreamsand barrier not been taking up most of his attention.

However, with the slight amount of his focus still on the Guardians, Jack couldn't help but notice Aster's stiff posture, or the grimace on the currently-humanoid Pooka's face as he mumbled, "Oh crikey." This time, Jack could not stop a bubble of laughter from escaping his lips.

"You _can't_ be serious," he chuckled as the immortals turned their attention on him. "The Guardians of Childhood don't know how to interact with kids?"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children!" North insisted defensively. "We don't have time...for children!"

"Like ya could do better," Aster snapped as North was left to contemplate how ridiculous his former statement sounded. "Ya've probably never talked ta a kid in yer life!"

Jack merely rolled his eyes and leaned his head against his staff in a nonchalant manner. "As much as I would love to debate this with you all day, Kangaroo, we're sort of in the middle of an attack, not to mention the fact that _we're the only defense this town has_."

 _Don't know where this "we" stuff came from but we'll just go with it,_ Jack thought, frustrated at the thought that he was beginning to include himself with the Guardians. _Damn it, my resolve is already breaking...if I'm not careful, I'll be their puppet in a matter of days…_

"Well? Why are we all just standing here?" Jack continued aloud, one dark eyebrow raised as he glanced around at the others.

North took action almost immediately. "We already took out source," he said, stepping forward. "There was strange, black portal in center of town that Sandy was able to turn into dreamsand. Now, all we need to do is destroy remaining Nightmares."

"Sandy and I'll take the west side of town," Aster picked up, pulling a boomerang from its holster. "North and Tooth'll take the east." The Guardian suddenly turned, eyeing Jack cautiously. "And ya…" he trailed off, frowning slightly.

Suddenly Sandy quite literally jumped in, forming an image of a snowflake above his head, followed by an arrow pointing at Jamie and Sophie, which then shifted to point away. _Jack will get these two out of here._

Aster blanched. "Whoa whoa, what?" he asked incredulously. "We're gonna trust the spr– _kid_ ta get them out safely!?"

The little golden man shrugged nonchalantly, nodding and gesturing in Zephyr's direction.

"He's not the only one that's got a–!"

"Jack, do you think you can do it?" Toothiana cut in, leaving Aster to splutter indignantly.

Honestly, Jack wasn't sure if he could. Sure, he knew for a fact that he could help Jamie and Sophie actually escape, but he knew that by now, there was sure to be quite the assembly outside the town. _I don't do crowds,_ he thought to himself, put on edge by the thought of being asked to explain everything to a large group of people.

Still, upon taking a furtive glance at the young boy and girl, he knew that he couldn't refuse. He took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes about as expressive as two chips of stone as he said, "Yes. I'll get them out."

Sandy gave what might have been an almost proud smile, while North laughed and clapped the boy on the back, proclaiming, "This will be your first Guardian mission! Good luck!"

Jack coughed from the impact of the man's strong hand, mumbling under his breath, "Right...I'm still not a Guardian, but right…"

Jamie, apparently having not heard the older boy's mutters, stared up at him with wide eyes. "Wait…you're a Guardian too?"

"N–"

"He will be soon!" Tooth interrupted excitedly, ignoring the deadly glare Jack sent in her direction. She turned to the sprite and put a hand on his shoulder, the look in her magenta eyes suddenly serious. "Good luck," she said, echoing North's earlier words. The fairy squeezed his shoulder gently, smiling. "Not that you'll need it, of course."

Jack smiled back, but it was a tight, forced kind of grin. "There's no need for flattery," he said, a metaphorical layer of frost decorating his tone. He pulled back from her and stood beside Jamie. "I've found that over-confidence tends to lead to failure in these situations. 'Twas one of the first lessons I've ever learned, actually."

"Oh 'twas it?" Aster said sarcastically, not bothering to suppress his obvious eye roll.

"I'm a Central Iskaldite by birth," Jack deadpanned icily. "'Tis how we speak. Bring it up again and I might just start making comments about your ridiculous accent, none of which you'll like very much at all."

"Tch," the Pooka scoffed, feigning indifference (though the anger-induced eye twitching served to give away his true thoughts on Jack's words). "Whatever. Just take the kids and get out of here, will ya?" He gently moved his leg, which Sophie was still attached to, and grumbled, "Come on, ya ankle-biter. Off. Go ta the kid."

After some coaxing, Sophie was convinced to go with Jack. The three of them all mounted Zephyr, with Jack in the middle, Sophie in front, and Jamie behind. "Alright," Jack said, unsure of what else to say. "Let's get going."

On the note of Jack giving a final nod in the Guardians' direction, they were off.

 **()()()()**

Riding through town was surprisingly easy now that the crowd had thinned. Considering the rather large population of the town, and the fact that many who had taken refuge inside were now changing their minds, people were still running, but Jack now found it much less painless to navigate Zephyr through the streets.

At least, it would have been painless, had Jamie not been asking rapid-fire questions the entire time.

"You said your name was Jack, right? Jack what? Where are you from? Are you really going to be a Guardian? Why is that? Does it mean something's wrong? Why do the Guardians need help?"

Jack felt the hidden tip of his ear twitch in irritation. Though he felt no ill will towards the boy, he was finding it increasingly difficult to avoid trampling people the more the boy rambled on.

"Listen, kid," Jack finally interrupted, successfully interrupting Jamie. "I'll answer your questions once we get out of this, okay? For now, I need to concentrate, so I would really appreciate it if you could be quiet for a little." He hoped he didn't sound harsh.

"Oh…" Jamie sounded put out for a moment, then took a breath and nodded calmly. "Got it, right, sorry."

Jack was able to let out a breath of his own as the younger boy fell silent. With all of his attention focused on their path, maneuvering was made much easier, and Jack, Zephyr, Jamie, and Sophie were back at the entrance of town in no time.

Movements made awkward in his attempts to avoid sending one of the kids toppling off Zephyr's back from a blow from his long legs, Jack managed to dismount first. The moment his boots touched the snowy ground, he found himself in a crowd of frantic villagers, eager to question the strange brunette boy whom they had seen ride into town just after the Guardians of Childhood.

Just barely keeping himself from panicking, Jack backed away, almost tempted to spring back up onto Zephyr to avoid the rather claustrophobic situation. Instead, he took a deep breath and steeled himself to offer explanations to as many people as he could.

 _You know how to talk fast, Jack,_ he thought to himself. _Good thing too, because is going to have to be a quick, rapid-fire kind of thing. Just pretend you know how to socialize; as long as you're confident, you'll be fine. Get ready...get set...go._

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Jack, ma'am."

"Were those the Guardians of Childhood in there!?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you a new Guardian!?"

"Ah…not officially sir, but I'm supposed to be soon."

"Why do we need a fifth Guardian!?"

"Well I–"

"A new Guardian is only recruited when there's trouble!"

"Ma'am if you could just–"

"Is the Nightmare King up to something!?"

"Listen, I–"

Suddenly, a loud female voice rang out over the rest of the crowd. "JAMIE, SOPHIE!"

From his position atop Zephyr, Jamie perked up, looking around for the source of the voice. "Aunt Laura?" he called out, eyes eventually landing on a certain individual amongst the crowd. He grinned and raised a hand in greeting. "Aunt Laura!" he repeated, more enthusiastically this time.

Jack followed the younger boy's gaze to see a slim, well-dressed, brunette woman pushing her way through the throng of people. The woman was tailed by two young girls, both of which seemed to be about ten. One was blonde and blue eyed, also well-dressed, and carrying herself with a certain practiced grace, while the other was brunette and brown eyed, clad in a simple dress, and timidly trailing a little ways behind them, eyes flicking around nervously as though she didn't trust a single person around her.

Jack could relate.

The aforementioned "Aunt Laura" was swift, and reached Zephyr's side rather quickly. Unintentionally nudging Jack aside in her haste, she rushed over to the stallion, reaching up and pulling Sophie from his back. She held the little girl in one arm and helped Jamie down with her free hand, not once falling silent.

"Oh thank goodness you two are safe!" she cried as she pulled the children close to her. "Why, I can only imagine the look on your mother's face if I had to tell her that her children were killed in a Nightmare attack under my watch! She'd be devastated!" Laura shuddered and gave the two of them another tight hug.

"Aunt Laura, we're fine," Jamie laughed awkwardly. Evidently, the boy was painfully aware of the heavy weight that was the crowd's attention that currently rested upon them. He looked over his babbling aunt's shoulder at Jack, in search of a rescue. "Jack saved us!"

 _Kid, I swear to-_

Jack didn't even have time to finish his bitter thought before he too was pulled into a decidedly painful embrace.

"Thank you so much!" Laura exclaimed, her surprising strength catching Jack off guard as his windpipe was nearly crushed. Much to Jack's relief, she pulled back after a moment and studied him, chestnut eyes taking in every detail of his appearance. "You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

Taking a moment to regain his breath and compose himself, Jack managed to say at a decently audible volume, "No, ma'am. I'm from Central Iskald." _This woman is insane,_ was what he didn't say out loud.

Jamie and Sophie's aunt nodded. "Ah, so just up north, then." She smiled and, for one terrifying moment, Jack thought she was going to hug him again. Thankfully, she didn't, and instead settled on simply saying, "Again, thank you for rescuing my niece and nephew!"

"'Twas...no problem," Jack replied awkwardly, running his fingers through his dyed hair. _Does she not realize we're being stared at?_ He shuddered under the weight of the townspeople's attention, biting his lip nervously.

Laura, seemingly oblivious to this, simply giggled. "'Twas? You really are from Central Iskald!"

Jack had to quite literally bite his tongue to keep from retorting.

The young sprite couldn't tell if this was lucky or unlucky, but at that moment, the Guardians appeared in the village gates, saving him from any further conversation. At the sight of the heroes, a joyous roar almost immediately went up from the crowd, Jack the stranger all but forgotten.

"All Nightmares have been destroyed!" North called out, his booming voice easily carrying to even the back of the crowd. "It is safe to return!"

Another cheer went up, causing Jack to scoff inwardly. _Why are they so trusting?_ he thought, drawing his cloak around him. _They might be Guardians, but that does not mean they are incapable of error. There could easily be more that they missed._ Then, _...I really am a cynic, aren't I?_

Suddenly, North's eyes, which had been scanning the crowd, came to rest on Jack, who tensed considerably. "Ah, Jack!" he called, much to the boy's chagrin. "There you are! Come over here, boy!"

All at once, Jack felt the attention return to him. He shifted uncomfortably, sensitive ears picking up many of the curious whispers and murmurs that sounded around him. The crowd gradually parted, allowing him a perfect view of the Guardians. Clicking his tongue quietly to let Zephyr know to follow, Jack slowly made his way back over to the four of them, head down as far as it would go without seeming at all suspicious. The young sprite came to a stop once he had reached the Guardians, still refusing to say a word.

As North stepped in front of him to address the crowd once more, Tooth smiled at Jack and squeezed his shoulder gently. " _You did well,"_ she whispered softly. " _I knew you'd get them back safely."_

With a mumbled thanks, Jack pulled away from her touch. The fairy, as though expecting this, did not cast away her smile, though the boy noticed it gained a tinge of sadness to it.

 _As if you truly care,_ Jack thought sarcastically.

"Questions will only be taken once we have answers!" North was calling, having no trouble projecting his deep voice over the crowd of townspeople. "For now, does anyone know if the Nightmares had someone leading them!?"

Jack's invisible ear tips pricked up with interest. However, he was momentarily disappointed, as at first, not a soul raised their hands. Evidently, they had been too busy fleeing the attack to worry about who might have been in charge of the equines.

Then, just as he was about to return to staring at the ground indifferently, Jack noticed the little brunette girl that had been with Jamie and Sophie's aunt fearfully tap on the blonde girl's shoulder, as though she was afraid to speak. With the blonde's permission apparently granted, the brunette quickly whispered something in her ear, eyes wide. In turn, the blonde girl tugged on Laura's sleeve, who bent down to hear what the girl had to say. The woman's eyes widened, and she abruptly stood up, raising a hand to call for the others' attention.

"We might know something!" she called out, and the entire crowd went from staring at her to staring at the Guardians, waiting to see what their response might be.

"Wonderful!" North replied with a wide grin. He began to walk, the other Guardians-as well as Jack-following in his wake. The crowd had stayed parted, and stared at the legendary figures in awe, appearing astounded that the immortal Guardians were just inches away from them.

 _Is staring all these people know how to do?_ Jack thought frustratedly, fighting back the urge to reach for his hood. _Honestly, some of them don't even appear to be blinking._

Upon reaching Laura, who looked nearly about to faint, North asked gently, "Can you tell us what you know?" The man glanced around. "But not here. Too many eyes and ears."

 _Finally, someone here says something intelligent,_ Jack thought.

"We...We can go to my house," Laura stammered, her gaze never able to focus on one Guardian for very long. "I-It'll be safe there, and secure, I promise."

"Then it is decided!" North proclaimed. He nodded at Laura, smiling kindly. "Lead way."

"Oi, mate," Aster cut in, speaking for the first time. "What about all these people waitin' for answers?"

"As I said," the man replied, loud enough for a good amount of the people around them to here. "Answers will be given once we have answers to give. We are going to get answers." He shrugged. "Is simple."

Jack couldn't suppress his eye-roll. _Forget what I said about intelligent…_

Miraculously, the crowd was actually willing to let the ten individuals through, presumably only because of the fact that nearly half of them were Guardians. Jack was inwardly amazed at how quickly people were able to trust the quartet.

 _Hold a title and suddenly you rule the world,_ the snow sprite realized, glancing around at the awe-filled expressions most of the townspeople wore as they watched the small group head back into town. _Most of these people probably didn't even know exactly what the Guardians_ _ **looked**_ _like before now, considering how every illustrator draws them differently. And now look; they're being invited into a stranger's home and being allowed to walk away from a crowd without an explanation regarding a_ _ **damn Nightmare attack**_ _. What are they,_ _ **gods**_ _?_

Jack nearly scoffed out loud at his own thought.

 _Gods. Right. Now there's a religion I wouldn't want to be a part of._

Bitter, exhausted thoughts refusing to cease their running through his mind, Jack trudged after the others, allowing only Zephyr to remain at his side.

* * *

 **Bit of an OC there, yeah, but don't worry if you don't like her-she won't be important for very long.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week for the next chapter of Running for Life!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	14. An Answer

**Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter of Running for Life!**

 **I don't know how many of you know this, but earlier this week, Fanfiction was having a sort of review glitch. Luckily it's fixed now, but it was a bug that didn't let you see your most recent reviews through anything other than the notification emails, and I was getting kind of worried, considering I think one or two slipped through the email radar! Thankfully though, we're all good now.**

 **So! You know the drill! Huge thanks to Serami Nefera (I agree :) It's one of the reasons why I love Jack so much!), Brenne, Nekohime1 (Oh wow, I wish you luck!), laurcuna, Randomly Talented (Haha, Jack was just a little stressed out at that moment, but don't worry, he will apologize! And is that so? *shifty eyes; shuffles notes*), Guest, MagicWarriorDragon, BooksAreMedicine (WHOA many much reviews! Okay, I officially love you, and I'm glad you like what I've been doing here! :D), and OverlyObsessed223! 125 reviews...once again you guys are literally the best ever!**

 **That being said, let's get on with the chapter! It's a little shorter than usual, but don't worry; it's important all the same. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: An Answer**

 _Six._

 _Six years since the fire._

 _Six years since the desecration of his family, his home, his life._

 _Six years since he started running._

 _He was seventeen now, and had long cast away the last of his childish innocence. He knew that he needed to be as cold as the ice he thrived in if he was going to survive._

" _ **Why am I trying to survive?"**_ _he said aloud once, speaking to his snowy-white equine companion._ " _ **What's the point of all this? Why am I even here?"**_

 _Of course, the horse could offer no answers._

 _He pondered his own question whenever he got a chance, but couldn't come up with a solid answer. Perhaps he was simply displaying the age-old mortal fear of death? Did some foolish part of him still believe that one day, everything would be alright? Or could it be that maybe–just maybe–a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was meant for more;_ _ **destined**_ _for more._

 _He shook his head._

" _ **I really am a fool, aren't I, Zeph?"**_ _he murmured, absently stroking his horse's mane as he rode._

 _Soon, the duo came across a small village in Southern Iskald._

 _He dismounted._

 _He put down his staff._

 _He pulled up his hood._

" _ **Might as well try to find a place to stay for the night…"**_ _he whispered to himself._

 _He entered the town._

 **()()()()**

Laura's home was clearly a wealthy one, but Jack found himself unable to consider it gaudy. Everything about the place was rather streamlined and carefully thought out, in great contrast to Laura's apparent all-over-the-place personality. The house was a mainly subtle off-white color, with a sloping chestnut roof and cream-colored curtains blocking the windows from the inside. To Jack's surprise, despite the snow that blanketed the ground, bushes of translucent blue flowers could be clearly seen growing plentifully along the sides of the building.

"They're called ice lilies," the yet-to-be-named blonde girl explained politely upon noticing the direction of his gaze. "They thrive in winter weather."

Jack was well aware of this.

 _I thought only snow sprites knew ice lilies existed,_ Jack thought as, after tethering Zephyr, Petrov, and Sandy's horse of unknown name to the front gate, he and the Guardians were ushered inside. _How did a human family get ahold of some?_

However, he didn't ponder this for long, as the effort needed to do so was immediately redirected to concentrating on not letting his mouth fall open at the sight of the house's interior.

Though he had seen grandeur before, at the Tsar's palace, this was the first time he could safely say that wealthy surroundings looked sufficiently lived in. For instance, the expensive cushions on the sofa were cock-eyed, as though someone had not thought to fix them after awakening from a long nap, and the carpet, while beautiful, looked somewhat worn-down by the constant activity of the residents of the home.

Jack decidedly much preferred this to the stark, sterile atmosphere that Tsar Lunar surrounded himself with.

"I ah, I hope things aren't too disorderly for you," Laura said quickly, adjusting the cushions and smiling nervously at the Guardians. "I...wasn't expecting company, obviously."

"It's alright," Toothiana said kindly. "We don't mind at all. In fact, your home is beautiful!"

Laura blushed. "My, I can safely say that I never thought a Guardian of Childhood would compliment my house!" she laughed.

Suddenly, she jumped. "Oh!" Laura exclaimed. "I'm so sorry; I didn't even introduce myself!" She cleared her throat and gestured to herself. "My name is Laura Thener. And...well, I believe you've met my niece and nephew, right? Jamie and Sophie Bennett?"

Aster gave a short nod. "Yeah sheila, we've met," he said, his tone somewhat stiff due to the fact that Sophie had once again latched herself onto his left leg, giggling excitedly.

Laura laughed sheepishly while Jamie gently pried his sister away from the Pooka. "Sorry," she apologized. "You've um, always been her favorite." She sighed. "These two are just visiting for a couple of weeks. It's a shame that this had to happen only a few days in…" Cutting herself off before she could stray from the original direction of the conversation, the woman cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway–" She gestured to the blonde girl first, then the brunette. "–these are my daughters, Elizabeth and Olivia."

Jack would be lying if he said he didn't tense at the second name.

' _Tis just a name, Jack,_ he thought, taking a breath. _Just a name._

"I'm adopted," Olivia whispered timidly, speaking for the first time, but barely daring to make herself heard. Elizabeth wore a slight concerned frown, but nodded politely at the Guardians all the same.

"Ah...yes," Laura said, looking sad. "Olivia here's only been with us about a month, and is having a little bit of trouble adjusting…" The woman abruptly shook her head, cutting herself off once more and giving a small, strained smile in the Guardians' direction. "But I'm going off-topic. You wanted to know about the Nightmares, right?"

Toothiana nodded. "Anything you know you be helpful to us," she said in a formal tone, though the compassion for the shy brunette was clear in her magenta eyes. "We need to know if Pitch himself was here, or if he sent the Nightmares to act on their own, or under some kind of general of sorts."

All eyes turned to Olivia, who, as they had apparently all noticed, had been the one to alert Elizabeth and Laura that she had seen something of note. In spite of himself, Jack felt his heart go out to her as she trembled and stuttered under nine heavy gazes.

 _I used to be like that, six years ago,_ Jack thought, tactfully lowering his eyes to the ground in order to provide her with as much respite as he could. _And even still, I don't like being the center of attention._

"N-Next to the p-portal in the middle of town…" Olivia finally whispered softly, the sheer silence in the room allowing her shaking voice to be heard. "I...I saw a woman...talking to the shadows…"

No one spoke.

The brunette girl sucked in a rattling breath and continued. "She...I...I don't kn-know if the N-Nightmare King was there...b-but I think sh-she was called...um...Onyx…" She flushed a bright red. "A-At least that's w-what I heard…"

Jack frowned. He clearly saw the girl's distress, and, for some reason, wanted nothing more than to step forward and comfort her.

 _But what would I say?_ he thought, chewing his lower lip anxiously. _This isn't my place to speak...I'm not a real Guardian, after all, no matter what the others say. I understand how she feels, but…_

His thoughts trailed off as he glanced over at the Guardians. The four of them were glancing at each other uncertainly, clearly having heard no earlier mention of this "Onyx" character. She must have been either a new addition or a secret operative, as Jack had never heard the name before either.

 _Strange, the stories always say that the Nightmare King works alone, save for the Nightmares themselves,_ Jack thought, a slight frown on his lips. _Unless "Onyx" is a Nightmare in disguise, which is impossible, that means no one knows about her. Which, by extent, makes her that much more dangerous._

"Can you tell us what she looked like?" Tooth asked gently, apparently being the best candidate for talking to the girl, as, in appearance, she was the least intimidating Guardian that could communicate verbally.

The thought that the Guardians of Childhood weren't capable of conversing with children almost made Jack laugh out loud, but he held off due to the serious nature of the conversation.

"She–She had black hair…" Olivia was stammering. "A-And y-yellow eyes…" That was all she could choke out before she let out a small yelp, falling to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, and shuddering violently.

Jack found his mouth twisting into a deep frown of concern. _What about this woman disturbs her so much…?_ he silently asked himself. _It's one thing to be afraid of the Nightmare King, but this seems like more than simple fear…_

"It's okay, Olivia," Laura said gently, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. It was immediately shrugged off. Laura sighed, and continued with, "You don't have to say anything more."

Tooth nodded in agreement, sadness and pity in her eyes. "Thank you for your help, Olivia," she said softly, careful to not upset the girl any more.

Jamie stepped in, nodding at his aunt. "C'mon Olivia, let's go back to your room, okay?" he said, letting his hand hover inches away from her back as he started to lead her away from the others. After a second's thought, he turned back to the Guardians, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"She, um," he began cautiously. "She could use a little...encouragement, or something...w-would it be too much to ask for one of you to come with us…?"

The Guardians shared uneasy glances. Jack directed his gaze to them, sensing that they wanted to stay together in order to possibly question the other occupants of the room, then formulate a plan of action to keep the town safe if another Nightmare attack was to occur in their absence. True, he could tell that they all wanted to go with the girl, but that they weren't sure what they could do for her.

Jack rolled his eyes, drawing his cloak around himself and crossing his arms beneath it. _Some Guardians you four are,_ he thought, not for the first time.

"Please? Just...someone?" he heard Jamie's soft voice say hesitantly. Upon looking over, he could see the hope drain from the boy's chocolate brown eyes. The hidden tips of the sprite's ears drooped, and he exhaled silently.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but in a matter of mere milliseconds, Jack found himself stepping forward and saying, "They'll be busy, but they can spare me. I'll come."

The looks on the Guardians' faces instantly made him regret his decision.

It wasn't that they stared at him in disgust, or gaped at him in shock; quite the opposite in fact. The soft smiles on their faces–except Aster's, of course–indicated their happiness at the winter boy's apparent decision to "accept his destiny as a Guardian", or something along those lines.

"You will!?" Jamie exclaimed happily. Jack smiled weakly and nodded, fully aware of the fact that the younger boy would most likely also take this as an opportunity to practically interrogate him once again.

 _At least I won't be riding a horse this time, so it shouldn't be too bad,_ Jack mentally admitted.

Aster cut in, a frown on his face. "Oi," he said gruffly. "The kid's not even a real Guardian, I don't think sendin' him would be–"

"He saved my niece and nephew," Laura interjected firmly. She gave Jack a kind smile, which Jack could safely say startled him. "I trust him."

The boy swallowed and nodded, inwardly scoffing at her quickness to trust. "Thank you, miss," he said, polite despite his thoughts, and deciding that Laura wasn't yet quite old enough to be called "ma'am". With a nod and a hidden scowl, both of which were directed at the Guardians, he quickly moved to follow Jamie, who had already continued leading Olivia away.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding the moment the trio exited the room. Though he would've preferred to be alone, with only Zephyr for company, he was admittedly more at ease with two other people rather than nine.

They walked in what would have been silence if not for Olivia's occasional fearful whimpers, Jamie showing a surprising amount of self-control compared to his earlier barrage of questions. Jack couldn't help but hope that he hadn't dampened the younger boy's spirits with his coarseness earlier. He hadn't meant to be cruel; his frustration in the stressful situation had simply gotten the better of him.

As they moved through the halls, Jack tried not to stare too much. The walls and curtains were all neutral colors; nothing too loud or obnoxiously flamboyant, and there were simple decorations like paintings and flowers instead of expensive-looking statues or jeweled mirrors. Jack could tell that Laura Thener was wealthy, but subtly so.

 _Interesting,_ Jack thought, glancing around at his surroundings. _I didn't think there were any upper-class people that didn't flaunt their riches in extravagant ways. Of course, I wouldn't know. 'Tis not like I frequently tour the homes of the wealthy._

They reached the room Jack figured was Olivia's relatively quickly. The room had the same gentle, calming effect that the rest of the building did, but Jack wasn't paying attention to it. He watched as Jamie had the girl sit down on her bed, murmuring to her as her whimpers faded into soft sniffles. For some reason, his heart felt heavy at the sight of her, as though her pain was his own.

" _She gets like this sometimes,"_ Jamie whispered in Jack's ear once he had returned to the older boy's side. " _We don't know what exactly triggers it, and why it even happens…"_ Jamie sighed slightly, chestnut eyes dull and downcast. " _Something bad must've happened to her in the past, huh?"_

" _...you're perceptive, kid,"_ Jack whispered back, after a moment's pause. Keeping his voice low enough so that the distressed girl wouldn't be able to hear it, he added, " _Don't try to press her for information, though. It'll only scare her away."_

Jamie nodded silently in understanding, and Jack let out a silent breath. _Good job, Jack, you actually managed to give a piece of good advice to someone._

" _Sorry about all the questions earlier, by the way,"_ Jamie added, fiddling awkwardly with the sleeve of his beige shirt. " _I was just...you know, curious."_

Jack blinked, dark eyebrows disappearing up behind his bangs. For a brief second, he was quiet. Then, he replied softly, "' _Tis alright."_ The young snow sprite gave a shrug. " _I'm at fault too. I shouldn't have acted so callous about it. I'm sorry."_

The younger boy gave a hesitant smile, which was soon replaced with a cheeky grin. "' _Tis alright,"_ he echoed quietly, unable to keep the light laughter out of his tone, even considering the circumstances.

Instead of feeling offended by yet another jab at his speaking patterns as a Central Iskaldite, all Jack could do was give a soft chuckle. Despite it all, he found himself taking a liking to the brunette boy.

 _And to think, if I wasn't in disguise, he would be cowering in terror rather than talking and laughing with me,_ Jack thought. He quickly pushed these dark thoughts from his mind, choosing to concentrate on the present rather than on the "what if"s he could form from it.

Suddenly, as Jamie opened his mouth to speak once more, Olivia's head abruptly jerked up and she swung it around to face Jack. She stared at him for a long moment, brown eyes nearly boring a hole into his blue ones. Though he shifted uncomfortably, Jack did not look away.

He heard Jamie's voice sound beside him. "Um, Olivi-"

"You have snowflakes in your eyes," the girl suddenly interrupted, speaking steadily for the first time.

Jack subtly stiffened. He knew that if one were to look close enough into a snow sprite's eyes, they'd be able to see snowflake-like patterns in their irises. Another snow sprite could recognize this in a heartbeat, but humans usually tended to not notice unless they were literal inches away.

 _So then how…?_

Olivia let out a high-pitched, strangled sort of sound in the back of her throat as she slid off of the bed and down to her knees. She stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Then, she choked out a single word that nearly made Jack's heart stop.

" _Jackson…?"_

* * *

 **...see you guys next week. ;)**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**

 _ **(PS:Don'ttrytogetmetochangehernametoEmmaorPippaorsomethingOlivia'smynameforherandit'swhatI'mstickingwithokaybyenow)**_


	15. Reunion and Reveal

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **As usual, I'd like to thank the reviewers! Many thanks all around to Brenne, crashingthroughtime, readwithcats, AFandomLostInTheEcho, Guest, OverlyObsessed223, FMAlover32, queenlaur, Guest, Guest, Viny, Guest, TheNobodyHasArrived, Serami Nefera, BooksAreMedicine, Randomly Talented, WickedInk, and scarletnight72! Now, I didn't respond to any reviews individually because this time around, I want to say the same thing to pretty much all of you, and here it is: I _love_ making you guys freak out! XD**

 **Welp! Now that that's done, let's get on with this kind-of-short-but-many-much-explaining-filled chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Reunion and Reveal**

Jack wasn't sure if Jamie was still in the room. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last blinked. He wasn't sure if the girl in front of him was truly who she seemed to be. He wasn't sure of _anything_.

"L-Livi?" he dared to stammer, for once completely disregarding the feeble shaking of his soft voice.

In the eternity it took Olivia to open her mouth and answer, Jack managed to carry out yet another of his increasingly-frequent internal arguments.

 _C-Could she really be…?_ the optimistic side of him asked tentatively.

 _Don't be ridiculous, Jack,_ his rationality shot back. _She's dead. They're all dead. You don't have a family, remember?_

 _But you never actually saw her die! She only got captured! She could have escaped!_

 _Whatever. Just don't get your hopes up, you hear me?_

 _Alright…_

However, with Olivia's next words came the confirmation that his optimistic side was correct for once, as well as an intense wave of all of the emotions he thought he had lost long ago.

"Y-Yes…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. Though she didn't move from her kneeling position on the floor, she reached out and touched his leg as though to reassure herself that the boy she saw was truly there, and not a cruel mirage of sorts. The moment her fingertips brushed his knee, Jack broke.

He fell to his knees before her, and, for the first time in six years, the boy of winter drew his little sister close to him in an embrace.

But all was not as it should be. After all, Olivia wasn't supposed to have brown hair. She wasn't supposed to have chestnut eyes or rosy cheeks. She wasn't supposed to be warm. She wasn't supposed to be human.

Jack was the first to pull away, holding her shoulders at arm's length as he studied her appearance, a slight frown on his face. "Livi, what...what happened to you?" he asked softly. His voice trembled at how surreal it all was. _Is this really happening?_ he silently asked himself.

Olivia looked bewildered. Her eyes trained on the boy's brown bangs, she said, "Y-You mean they never got you...?"

"No, I–" Jack paused, thinking over her words for a moment. "Who is...'they'?" he finally asked, dark eyebrows furrowing in his confusion.

"What's going on here!?" Jamie suddenly cut in before Olivia could answer, hands held out in front of him.

Jack's breath audibly hitched as he stiffened, staring over at the younger boy. _I completely forgot he was here,_ the sprite thought frantically. _What is he going to think? He already can see that Livi and I know each other, so what'll he...? I mean, I know he's only a child, but what if he tells everyone else and they figure out that I'm a–?_ Suddenly, if possible, his face went even paler than usual. _No...what if they figure out that_ _ **she's**_ _a snow sprite? Or at least...that she's supposed to be..._

"Is...no one going to answer?" Jamie asked hesitantly, visibly squirming in the long, thick silence. His chestnut eyes flickered back and forth between them in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

The boy of winter opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette girl beside him beat him to it. "Jamie..." she said softly, her voice the strongest it had been thus far. "This...this is my brother, Jack..."

Jamie's eyes widened considerably. "Your...brother is a Guardian?" he breathed, awe clear in his voice. Before Jack could step in and irritably correct him, the younger boy spoke again. "Wait...I thought you said he was dead?"

Jack blinked in surprise. "You knew about me?" he asked before he could stop himself. He was answered with a slight nod from a still-staring Jamie.

"I...did mention you a bit when I first came here..." Olivia mumbled, a small amount of blush coloring her cheeks–red, Jack noted, not blue. She still looked about to cry, but was controlling herself remarkably well considering the circumstances. "A-And Jamie...he's clearly not dead, right, Jack?"

"Right..." Jack murmured absently unwilling to remove his hand from Olivia's shoulder, lest he look away and turn back to see that she had vanished. _I...I've found my sister..._ he thought, still unable to fully grasp the occurring events. _A-And I can't...and I can't lose her again..._

A long moment of silence must have passed, for Jamie now shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "I'll um...I'll just...stand...out in the hallway, to uh...you know, let you two...catch up..." he mumbled awkwardly. That being said, he gave a short nod to the siblings, then quickly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went.

Jack couldn't help but feel grateful. The moment the door shut entirely, he pulled Olivia close to him once more, fighting back the tears that stung the corners of his crystal blue eyes. Despite his usual aversion to physical contact, brother embraced sister for a long time, both content to ignore the questions on the tips of their tongues for now if they could only be together for the burst time in over half a decade.

Finally, however, it was time for answers.

The first to pull away was once again Jack. Not once letting go of her shoulders, he studied his sister's tear-filled brown eyes–eyes that had been blue the last time he'd seen them. The boy frowned as he realized that Olivia's irises bore no snowflake pattern; unless she had some sort of magical disguise about her, she was undoubtedly human. "...what happened?" he quietly asked at last.

He immediately regretted the question, as Olivia's suddenly downcast eyes and slight trembles caused him a pain that was close to physical, but did not withdraw his question. Jack knew that keeping whatever she had gone through to herself would only cause her more pain in the long run. He could vouch for that, though something stopped him from personally ever wanting to share.

"Livi," he urged softly, amazed that his brotherly instincts had still remained intact over the years. "Please."

Olivia murmured something under her breath, self-consciously pulling her fingers through her chestnut-colored hair–hair that should have been a snowy white. Jack, saying nothing, gently squeezed her shoulder and waited for her to summon forth the courage to respond.

 _What could have left her this shaken up, even after six years?_ the boy wondered, suppressing a shiver. Then, for what must have been the hundredth time, _I can't believe she's alive. I can't believe she's here. I can't believe I've_ _ **found her**_ _._

After a long moment of thick silence, the girl lifted her head to look her brother run the eye at last. The words she spoke were a mere hushed whisper, but they still succeeded in making the young sprite's blood run even colder than usual.

 _"'Twas…'twas the Nightmare King..."_

 **()()()()**

" _I-I've never actually told anyone this, but...six years ago...he was the one who...who captured me and the other kids from the village…"_

" _But I thought-"_

" _That humans did it…?"_

" _Well...yes. They were the ones who started the fire…"_

" _Yes, but...the N-Nightmare King was there too...a-and the woman I saw here, O-Onyx…"_

" _Where did they take you!?"_

" _..."_

" _...Liv, I'm sorry-"_

" _N-No, don't be, I...I think I need to talk about it…"_

" _Alright…"_

" _I-I don't know where they took us, because we were blindfolded on the way...but it was someplace dark a-and evil, and…"_

" _...and…?"_

" _And they..._ _ **did**_ _things to us, Jack…! I don't know what, but...some of the others went first, and...I could hear their screams and…agh!'_

" _Shh...Livi it's okay...you...you can stop if you want…"_

" _N-No! You deserve to know...the kids that went first, they...I don't think they made it…"_

" _What…?"_

" _Some kind of...experiment was done on them, and...w-we didn't hear from them again, and...Jack I_ _ **knew**_ _them, I…"_

" _Olivia, please, you don't have to keep-"_

" _I-I'm okay, really...just...let me finish…"_

" _...okay."_

" _O-Once they had gone through some of the others they got to me...I found out what they were trying to do, and...I was the f-first success…"_

" _Wait, they were trying to-?"_

" _T-Turn all of the snow sprite kids human, yes…"_

" _What? Why would they want to…?_

" _I-I don't know, but...I think they also wanted t-to kill all of the adults…"_

" _Wait, why…? What did we do to attract the attention of the Nightmare Army!? And if they were just going to kill the adults, why would they bother going through the trouble to turn the children!?"_

" _I don't know what we did! I-I don't know why they wanted us gone! B-But...I saw humans there...wherever we were taken...and I-I don't think they knew they were helping the Nightmares...I-I mean, O-Onyx looks human...maybe she even is...but I-I guess they knew that humans wouldn't help if murdering children was involved…"_

" _Even if instead_ _ **experimenting**_ _on children was involved!? And murdering adults!?"_

" _I-I don't understand either, but...maybe they thought they were doing something good…? Sigh, I don't kn-know…"_

" _Sigh...Livi, how...how old were the children? That...died?"_

" _A-All of them were older than seven...I th-think the method doesn't work unless you're really young...and I think they knew that already, but...th-they kept trying anyway…"_

" _So that's why that man let me run off without much of a fight...I was eleven, so..."_

" _Y-Yeah...but...Jack…?"_

" _Yes, Livi…?"_

" _How did you...you know...escape…? I-It was hot, and O-Onyx was there, and th-the humans c-called us demons and tried to kill the grown-ups…"_

" _..."_

" _...Jack?"_

" _Honestly, Liv, I...I don't know. I just remember running away from a woman...this Onyx person, probably...and then hearing a...a voice...then white light...then nothing. I woke up in...in the remains of the village to Zephyr whinnying. I found out later that I had a scar across my chest, but I don't know how I got it…"_

" _Oh...okay...wait, so that horse outside...that's Zephyr? I thought I recognized him! But I mean...it had been so long, so…"_

" _Yeah...Livi, I just...I can't believe you're alive…"_

" _A-And I can't believe_ _ **you're**_ _alive...I thought you would've been killed in the fire, but...you're here. Jack, I...I missed you so much…"_

" _And I missed you…Olivia, did you ever see the Nightmare king…?"_

" _No, only Onyx...but w-whenever she was alone in the room with us, she m-made sure to remind us who she was working for…"_

" _Oh...and...how long were you there for?"_

" _..."_

" _Livi, tell me."_

" _T-Two years…"_

" _O-Oh my-"_

" _Jack no, i-it's okay now. I'm out, I'm alright, and...you're here…"_

" _Liv, it's not okay...what happened during the other four years?"_

" _I-I was made a servant for um, for rich families...I'd be moved around a lot...and I'd never really talk, e-even when they were yelling at me...th-then last month I was offered to Laura and...and she said she wanted to adopt me instead...nothing's been made official or anything yet, but...she's at least kinder than the others…"_

" _I'm so sorry…"_

" _F-For what…?_

" _For not being there...I didn't know for sure that you were dead; I could have looked for you, I could have been there for you...I could've_ _ **done**_ _something...instead I just ran."_

" _It's not your fault...p-please don't ever think it was your fault, Jack…"_

" _..."_

" _Jack…"_

 **()()()()**

Jack was silent for a long time, millions of thoughts rushing through his head at speeds that made it impossible for him to grasp and focus on just one. He stared at the floor as his regrets piled up and threatened to drown him. _If only I had been there,_ he thought mournfully. _Everything would have been different._

Before he could look back up at his sister to speak, the invisible tips of his ears twitched as the door opened behind him. Without looking back, Jack figured that one or more of the Guardians had come to check on them. _I wonder if Jamie told them that Olivia's my sister. 'Tis clear enough that we know each other at least, but...I just wonder how they'll react._

Sure enough, North's voice sounded from behind him. "Jack...Jamie has, ah, told us interesting thing. Is it true…?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack got to his feet. With one sweeping motion, his cloak swirling slightly around him, the sprite turned to face the Guardian.

* * *

 **With that, we are done for now, and I'll see you guys next week for Chapter 16!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	16. Only More Questions

***runs in with arms full of papers, hair a mess and limbs flailing***

 **I'M HERE!**

 **Oh boy, I cannot tell you how amazing it is that I actually am able to get this chapter up today. I wrote the majority of it TODAY. ABOUT AN HOUR AGO.**

 **Sigh, I've been really busy this week if you couldn't tell from the whole screaming thing. Between homework, pep rally, being one of the main people working on the 10th grade hallway for said pep rally [which our so-called "Sophomore Advisor" did not bother helping us with, I might add DX I mean come on, we're a bunch of 15 year olds and you told us to decorate an entire hallway with minimal supervision. THAT'LL END WELL], AND homecoming tonight...well, let's just say I'm glad I have something for you guys, even if it's another short explain-y one. Don't worry though, we'll be back to the action soon enough!**

 **ANYway, sorry for the ranting, and since I didn't properly welcome you guys at first...welcome back to more Running for Life!**

 **You know the drill; review time! Huge thanks go to Nekohime1, Brenne, readwithcats, BooksAreMedicine (She's a tough one, that's for sure :), laurcuna, Randomly Talented, lazig33 (Still can't believe you made an account, but thanks...mother...XD), Guest, .mira, baileymermaid95 (Wow, thanks! I have always found it cool that, since these characters only appear in one movie [not counting the books, of course], you can kind of take their characters in any direction you want, and in an AU, you can do that even more! Glad you like what I've done here!), and WickedInk (You'll see!)!**

 **With all that done, nothing left to do but move on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Only More Questions**

 _The scar across his chest was a long one, and the wound it had formed from had been deep. He had possessed that scar for a total of six years; he had gotten it at some point during the fire, this he knew._

 _The curious part?_

 _He could not remember_ _ **how**_ _he had come to bear the awful thing_

 _Though in color, the mark was nearly as pale as his own skin, it somehow stood out greatly amongst the other scars on his chest._

 _For one, there was its size and long, curved shape. While the other scars were the product of a scratch or slash from a dagger, that one in particular seemed like it was initially supposed to be a stab wound, but forcefully dragged through the rest of his body,_

 _Amazingly, however, every one of his internal organs was present and completely intact. He couldn't even begin to explain it, and so he ignored it, hoping that he would not live to regret his choice._

 _At times, he could feel the scar twinge, but it was never enough to truly bother him. Most of the time, he simply forgot about it and went about his business._

 _But it was still there._

 _The crescent on his chest may never have been a cause for immediate concern, but it sometimes lurked at the back of his mind, sowing uncertainty and reaping worry._

 _However, there was nothing he could do about it, and so he had always let the matter drop and fade away._

 **()()()()**

At first, Jack found it difficult to decide how much the Guardians should know about who Olivia was to him. _They can obviously tell that I know her, regardless of whatever Jamie might have said,_ he thought, gazing emotionlessly up at North, who was flanked by the other three immortals. _He may not have explicitly told them that Olivia's my sister, so if I need to, I might still have a chance to lie._

"What exactly did Jamie tell you?" Jack asked carefully, unconsciously shifting so that he stood just in front of his sister.

"Only that ya know her," Aster replied, a decidedly suspicious aura to his tone. There was a long moment of silence before the Pooka spoke up again, eyes narrowed. "Well? Out with it, Frostbite. How do ya know the kid?"

 _It more so sounds like you're asking me, 'What did you do to hurt her in the past?', rabbit,_ Jack thought amusedly. _Funny, I thought you said that I'm 'not a bad kid'. I suppose old habits die hard, hm?_

Jack took another few moments to figure out how to craft his response. Eventually, he reluctantly acknowledged that, despite his personal reasons for withholding information, it might be better to let the Guardians know exactly what the Nightmare King had done. _Perhaps they might even be able to help figure out his reason for turning or killing snow sprites. If they care enough, that is._

All at once, Jack became acutely aware of the fact that every pair of eyes in the room sans his own rested upon him. Taking a deep breath to calm his sudden nerves, the boy stepped forward and said evenly, "She is my sister."

It was Toothiana who finally broke the thick silence. "Your...sister? I thought you said your family was...?" She trailed off with a deep, concerned frown.

"I thought so too," Jack replied dully. "As it turns out, however, one of my family members is still alive somehow."

Aster still appeared skeptical. "That so?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Then why'd ya think she was dead?"

"Only because I watched helplessly while she was captured by an angry mob of humans as my village burned to the ground," the young sprite deadpanned flatly.

The room fell into silence.

"...tell us what happened," North finally said, though not unkindly.

Sandy let out a small puff of air at the bluntness of the other Guardian's words. He held his small hands out in a comforting gesture, his eyes telling Jack that he did not have to explain if he so wished.

Jack sighed slightly and shook his head. "No," he said wearily. "I...suppose it is your right to know. It involved the Nightmare King, after all."

Ignoring the way the four immortals instantly snapped to attention, Jack proceeded to relay the information that Olivia, who was currently hiding behind her brother, had given him. He was careful with his words, however, tactfully not mentioning the more personal details, such as the odd circumstances of Jack's escape from the burning village.

 _The last thing I need is for them to be even_ _ **more**_ _interested in me,_ he thought. _I may have joined up with them for the time being, but it is just as Aster said. I'll never be an official Guardian, and I'll never trust those four._

"But...that doesn't make any sense!" Tooth was saying, wringing her hands as the feathers on the crown of her head ruffled with the shock of the revelation. "What could Pitch possibly have against snow sprites? Yes, he's the Nightmare King, but still...why would he go through all of this trouble?"

"Yeah, and why would humans help him out?" Aster growled, clenching his fists. "And why would he even need them ta in the first place? Crikey, none of this is addin' up!"

"I can't answer most of those questions," Jack put in, pausing in the pacing he had fallen into. "But...'tis possible that the humans aiding him did not know they were serving the Nightmare King himself. Like Olivia said, only this Onyx woman was ever present. She could have portrayed herself as...some kind of benevolent doctor or something, trying to 'save' snow sprite children before they were 'corrupted'. I wouldn't be surprised." He ended his last sentence with a scoff.

"However…" the sprite continued, frowning at the ground. "That still doesn't explain why the humans ever wanted to get rid of us in the first place. Sure, there were people who didn't like us; every species has its racists, after all, but how did it come to the point where they were willing to take part in genocide and child experimentation?"

Jack was lost in his thoughts for only a second longer before finally noticing the thick silence the room had fallen into. Upon looking up, he saw the Guardians all looking at him, unreadable expressions on every one of their faces. Subconsciously, he was aware of Olivia pulling close and hiding behind him, unnerved by the intensity of their stares.

"...yes?" he prompted, once it was clear that none of the immortals was going to speak up without an invitation.

"Jack…" North began, then trailed off, words fading out with a sigh. He tried again a moment later. "Jack, I...I think it is time you know what happened to put snow sprites in current position."

The boy was somewhat sure that his mouth had fallen open, but with his whole body feeling as numb as it did, he wasn't quite sure. _He's not serious...is he…?_ Jack couldn't help but think. _Am I...finally getting answers?_

"Livi," he said stiffly, once he had found his voice. "Go out in the hall with Jamie." Judging by the Guardian's solemn expressions and tones, this wasn't something either of them would be happy to hear. If he could, he wanted to save his sister from having to listen.

"But-"

"Now, Liv. And don't tell him what's going on."

After a moment's hesitation, Olivia crept out from behind her brother and slipped out the door into the hallway. Before she closed the door, the occupants of the room could hear Jamie as he greeted her. Once it was shut again, however, the children's voices were completely blocked out, assuring Jack and the Guardians that they had been correct in assuming they could speak freely with no worry of being overheard.

"Tell me," was all Jack needed to say.

Because Aster and North-and Sandy, of course-stayed silent, Toothiana was the one to begin speaking.

"Well, Jack…" she said hesitantly, violet eyes refusing to meet his azure ones. "A little over six years ago, there were these...attacks."

"Attacks," Jack repeated, a thoughtful expression on his pale face. "I feel as though you've mentioned them before, but offered no further explanation. Go on."

Tooth nodded and continued. "The attacks were on many villages throughout Iskald, all of them in areas where only humans lived. However...it was clear that whoever the attackers were, they were not human. There were traces of magic everywhere, not to mention the heavy snowfall that practically drowned each area. And...well, what race does that point to?"

"Snow sprites," Jack answered evenly, dark eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "I don't recall hearing anything about these attacks...then again I suppose I was only eleven at the time." He cocked his head, the hidden tip of one ear twitching moderately. "I can understand why the humans would be upset and angry, but why would that make them despise our entire race? Surely they could understand that not all of us were murderers...right?"

North heaved a heavy sigh. "You would be right normally," he said with a nod. "But there were...rumors. Rumors that everyone believed, rumors that, now, I see are not true."

"What were the rumors?"

"That the lot of ya were demons," Aster put in, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "That ya were raised ta hate everyone who wasn't a sprite, that ya'd kill anythin' warm-blooded. But the kicker? Everyone thought ya sprites were plannin' on overthrowin' the Tsar and knockin' humans down a peg."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise, eyebrows shooting up beneath his bangs. "Why would we do that? Granted...I used to hear some other sprites say that they wished we were in charge, but it was far from being the popular opinion! What does it matter what species the person on top is, so long as they don't persecute the rest of us? And the Tsar never did anything to harm us in particular, so why would they believe that we…?" His voice trailed off, expression falling into a confused frown.

"Admittedly, we don't know how the rumors spread…" Toothiana said slowly, chewing on her lower lip. "But we...regret to say that, for a time, we believed them."

"Of course you did," Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Outhear us, Jack," North cut in, holding hands up and apparently not noticing Jack's look of confusion at the man's odd wording.

"It's 'hear us out', ya gumby," Aster growled, rolling eyes. "Ya and expressions, I swear…"

North only shrugged. "Is what I said. Anyway, just listen to us, Jack. You have to understand; is our job to protect children of tsardom, as well as tsardom itself. And when it seemed like snow sprites were wiping out full villages...we had to take rumors seriously."

Though he hid it well, Jack felt sick.

 _Wiping out full villages…_ he thought, drawing his cloak around him out of habit. _Who would do something like that? And why? I always thought snow sprites were relatively peaceful as a whole...after all, we usually choose not to participate in wars, and though we all learn basic defense, we don't_ _ **really**_ _know how to fight properly…_

"I understand," he said at last, voice sounding strained and unnatural. "I understand why you had to take things seriously. What I don't quite get is why everyone else felt the need to."

Sandy, who, because of his muteness, had not joined in the conversation thus far, suddenly raised his hand, a gentle look in his topaz eyes. He formed a few images above his head, images that, after some thought was put into it, Jack took to mean something along the lines of, _Fear can do extraordinary things, and not in a good way._

Suddenly it hit him.

"Fear," Jack said softly, sapphire eyes drifting in and out of focus as he stared at the wall in thought. "Fear." He turned to stare at each of the four Guardians before breathing, "The Nightmare King. He...he framed us! I don't know how, but he must have…"

Jack quickly began pacing once again, a light layer of frost dusting the floor where he stepped. "The only question besides the 'how' is the 'why'..." he murmured, eyes narrowed. "Why would he want us all dead or turned human? Why did he bother going through all the trouble? Why was I able to get away and never run into anyone working for him again for six full years?"

Then, silently, _Did any others manage to get away? Or am I the only true snow sprite left alive…?_

* * *

 **Like I said, kind of short and explain-y [and also question-y...the question mark], but I hope you guys enjoyed all the same, and I promise I'll try to make a longer, more exciting chapter to give you guys next week!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	17. Year Four

**Well uh, I'm...a little bit later than usual, but...my only promise is to update this thing on Saturdays, which it still is, so we're good! :D**

 **...in all seriousness, sorry though. School just seems to _love_ getting in the way of my writing...*coughcoughPSATthrowingoffmyschedulecoughcough***

 **Regardless though, I'm here now, so let's get started with the reviews! All the thanks that ever existed goes out to Brenne, Serami Nefera (You'll see!), StarG4zer, Aekidna (Aw, thank you so much! As for your idea, my lips are sealed! You'll see in due time. ;), BooksAreMedicine, crashingthroughtime (And I am 100% okay with you being 100% okay with it if those were to happen at some point ;), jackandelsaforever101, Nekohime1 (Haha, don't die! You'll get your answers all in due time!), lazig33, SoaringEagle01, and Randomly Talented (If those other reasons that it's definitely not for include that you like to see Jack get hurt, it's nothing to be ashamed of at all. XD I mean, I love Jack, but it can be kind of fun to torture the guy ;)!**

 **Without further ado, have yet another short (sorry!) yet important chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Year Four**

Neither Laura and Elizabeth Thener nor Jamie and Sophie Bennett knew of Olivia's origins, species included. Once the Guardians had finished questioning the Frost siblings, they were left alone, not required to explain anything to the human family. Jack assumed that all the Guardians would tell them was that the boy and girl were related, and had been separated long ago. He only hoped they had enough common sense–and courtesy–to do just that.

 _This changes everything,_ Jack thought, he and his sister locked in another tearful embrace. _I can't go with the Guardians. I can't leave Livi alone again. I..._ _ **I**_ _can't be alone again...but what am I going to do? Stay? No, I can't...I don't have any brown hair dye with me, nor whatever it was that Aster concocted to hide my ears. I'd be dead the moment my disguise crumbled, and if people knew I was Olivia's brother, they'd make the connection that she is–or_ _ **was**_ – _a snow sprite too, and…_ He shuddered, refusing to allow himself to finish his dark thought.

"Jack?"

The boy blinked, torn from his musings by his sister's voice. He looked down into her watery brown eyes, his own blue ones filled, not with literal tears, but with pure emotion.

"Are you...okay?"

Despite the tremble he could clearly hear in her tone, Jack couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes," he promised. "I've just found out that my baby sister is alive; how could I not be okay?"

Olivia giggled at his teasing grin, giving his shoulder a playful push. "I'm not a baby!" she insisted, laughing. "You're more childish than I ever was!"

To his surprise, Jack found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in what felt like–and could very well have been–years. In that moment, as brother and sister smiled and laughed together, just as in the past, everything seemed as though it were perfect.

Of course, the fact had not changed that a moment was just that; a moment, stranded somewhere in a veritable sea of time itself.

When the fleeting seconds of joy ended, Jack sat back on his heels, thoughts once again returning to the subject of the future events.

 _Laura will most likely let us stay here for the night,_ he silently acknowledged, grateful that Olivia recognized his need to think. She chose to quietly sit by him rather than attempt to uphold a conversation. _Never mind my relation to Olivia; who could refuse the Guardians of Childhood themselves? But after that...what do I do? Where am I supposed to go from there? I can't leave, I can't stay...can I do_ _ **anything**_ _? I can't leave her behind again...but I've still got so many questions regarding the Nightmare King._

Jack gave a slight frown.

 _Come to think of it, if I do go to the Nightmare King's lair with the Guardians, I may be able to find out more in regards to his plans and motives. 'Tis...a dangerous way to get ahold of information, but what else can I do? I need to know. I need to know what exactly he has against snow sprites, and why he bothered turning the youngest ones human. And where do the missing children from Kilatai come in? Argh, none of this is adding up…_

The youth struggled with his thoughts for a few minutes longer, absently tapping his slender fingers against his knee. No matter which way he looked at the matter, he could not discern even a basic idea of the Nightmare King's intentions, nor could he make a decision of what he should do next. So deep was he in his own mind that he barely registered his sister falling asleep with her head resting gently on his arm. Before long, he too had drifted off, head tipped back and a protective hand on the shoulder of the last remaining member of his family.

 **()()()()**

When Jack awoke, he was alone.

He was used to this, of course. After all, he had been forced to spend most of his time alone in order to stay alive. What wasn't quite so familiar, however, was the blanket that had been carefully arranged to cover him, as well as the pillow that had been positioned behind his head.

Blinking drowsily, he pushed himself up out of his slumped position against the wall, sitting up straight. Briefly, he held the blanket to his chest, relishing its softness for a long moment before realizing how foolish he must look. Then, despite the fact that no other being was present in the room, the boy quickly cast the blanket aside in embarrassment.

 _I'm not a child,_ Jack told himself as he stood. _I don't need some kind of security blanket._

He paused.

 _Still...it did feel nice to have something other than my cloak...or the Guardians' suffocating travel blankets, for that matter._

"Damn it, shut up, Jack," the young sprite muttered aloud to himself. He bent down to pick up the blanket, then folded it and placed it and the pillow neatly on Olivia's bed.

 _Olivia._

The realization slammed into him once more, its impact no weaker than it had been the day before. His sister was alive, and somehow, fate, which was usually so cruel to him, had allowed the two to reunite. Jack could scarcely even believe it.

After rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, Jack glanced into a mirror hanging on the wall of his sister's room. He knew that his disguise was meant to conceal his identity, but he was considerably surprised to once again see just how different he really looked now.

Color scheme aside, Jack realized with a start that he looked...younger, somehow. Perhaps it was only because no one was watching, but his posture seemed less tense, his facial muscles relaxed. Even the dark circles that had stubbornly attached themselves to the skin beneath his eyes had lost their edge to the peaceful, dreamless sleep Jack had enjoyed the night before.

 _Strange…_ Jack found himself thinking. _If I didn't know better, I'd say I was looking at a stranger rather than a mirror._

Unsure of whether to be troubled or relieved by this thought, he drew his cloak around him and exited the room with the intent of finding out where his sister had gone.

 **()()()()**

Before long, Jack came across, not Olivia, but young Elizabeth Thener in the hallway, staring up at a painting that hung on the wall. Upon coming closer, the boy could see that it was something of a family portrait, featuring Laura, what looked like a six-year-old Elizabeth, and an unknown tall, blonde man standing together. They were all smiling.

Noticing Elizabeth's wistful expression and sensing that he shouldn't intrude, Jack made to silently pass her. He was almost positioned exactly behind the girl when suddenly, she lifted her head and spoke.

"Did you sleep well?"

He stopped, turning his head to glance at her. "Yes," he told her after a brief moment's hesitation. "I did. Thank you."

Elizabeth nodded in polite acknowledgement of his response. "I'm glad to hear it," she said.

For a moment, Jack thought she would say no more, but instead, she lowered her head with a sigh, blonde bangs coming close to falling into her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized as Jack blinked in confusion. "For my...ah...strange behavior at the moment. I was just…" He swore he saw tears in her eyes as she stared back up at the man in the painting. "...remembering."

 _Her father,_ Jack realized, noting the resemblance between the man and the girl. The sprite allowed a frown to form on his face. _I haven't seen him around here anywhere, and with the way she's acting, h_ _e...must be dead._ His frown deepened further as he squinted at the painting. _Why does he look so familiar…?_

It was then that Jack figured he should say something to break the solemn silence that had fallen between the two of them. "I'm...sorry," he said, an air of uncertainty lacing his tone.

"He died when I was seven," Elizabeth murmured softly. "Three years...and it still doesn't hurt any less." She paused, then sighed. "Sorry...I don't really know why I'm telling you this."

"No," Jack said automatically. "Don't apologize. It's alright, really." He ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair with a slight exhale. "I...know what it's like to lose someone too. I don't blame you for um, for wanting to talk about it." _Fairly certain I sound like an uneducated moron at the moment, but I'm admittedly rusty when it comes to comforting children…_

To his surprise, though, Elizabeth did not seem upset at his awkward attempt at comfort. Instead, she rubbed her eyes, then turned to face him with a slight smile. "Still, I shouldn't make you feel like you have to stay here and listen to me cry," she said. "You want to see Olivia, am I right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, do you...know where she went?"

"I do," the girl replied. "I'll take you to her, follow me."

While Elizabeth began to walk, Jack couldn't help but pause and glance back at the painting, dark eyebrows furrowed in a combination of frustration and confusion. _Something about that man seems too familiar…_ he thought. _I'm almost certain I've seen him before...but where?_

"Er, Elizabeth?" he began, having to jog a little to catch up to her. "May I...ask you something? About...your father. Only if you don't mind, though, of course."

Elizabeth visibly hesitated, but only for a moment. She gave the older boy a slight nod and said, "I don't mind. What is it?"

The winter boy suddenly found himself very uncomfortable. "Ah…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, starting to wish he hadn't said anything. Jack didn't want to meet the girl's eyes, but he forced himself to, forbidding himself from looking away while he asked his question.

"How...how did your father die?"

The child was silent for a long moment. Finally, though, she managed to work up the courage to lift her head and answer. "They...they found him frozen solid in the woods. His best spear was lying a few feet away. It had blood on it, and there was a red trail in the snow...people tried following it, but they couldn't find what it had been thrown at…"

Jack felt a strange sense of foreboding at the familiar scene being described to him.

"Papa, he...he had gone out saying he was going to kill the demon that had attacked the town the day before…" Elizabeth had to fight back the sob that came with her next sentence. "But he never came back! I-It was the demon that killed him...nothing else can do ice magic like that…" She raised her blue, teary-eyed gaze to stare sadly at Jack. "It's just like in all the stories...a snow sprite killed my papa!"

Jack's heart stopped.

 **()()()()**

 _The hunter tensed-_

 _-sharp point of the weapon hurtled towards-_

 _-jumped to the side-_

 _-too late._

 _-spear grazed his side-_

 _-emotionless eyes-_

 _-brought out a blade-_

 _-void of any compassion-_

 _-murder-_

 _His anger-_

 _-blue flash-_

 _-staggering away from the hunter's body, unable to look back._

 **()()()()**

The boy stumbled backwards, instinctively positioning himself in a way that prevented his falling, but he felt as though he had plummeted all the same. He thought he heard Elizabeth yelp and call out to him, but, drowning as he was within his own memories, he could not respond.

Jack's thoughts were disjointed. Shock had rendered him unable to mentally form full sentences to consider what he had just learned. Instead, he was left with broken fragments that did little to offer any sort of clarity.

 _He was-_

 _They-_

 _She-_

 _I'm a-_

 _Four-_

 _She doesn't-_

 _None of-_

 _What do I-_

 _It was-_

 _Y-_

 _Ye-_

 _Year-_

 _Year o-_

 _O-_

 _Of-_

 _Of D-_

 _De-_

…

 _Year four._

 _The year I call Death._

* * *

 **Hm...looks like that's the end of the chapter, huh? Nothing left to do but say that I'll see you guys next week for more. ;)**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	18. Decisions, Decisions

**Hey guys, welcome back to your regularly scheduled RFL! (Acronyms are cool yay)**

 **First things first, review time! The thanks this time around go to jackandelsaforever101, Brenne, BlueFireRunes (Thank you, I'm glad I portrayed him well!), BooksAreMedicine (Well, not drama pertaining to that exactly, but there will certainly be drama after this here chapter...mwahaha...no spoilers though! :D), OverlyObsessed223, Randomly Talented (Well, in explanation in case you didn't catch it, basically what happened is that the hunter that Jack killed in self-defense that was referenced in Chapter 10's flashback was Laura's husband/Elizabeth's father. In regards to the disguise for Jack's ears, that lasts for three days before wearing off. Also, out of curiosity, what do you mean by Elizabeth being 'hard to follow'? She's really just here as a...stock character, if you will, and is meant to be rather static. If she confuses you that much though, don't worry! She's just a minor character, and won't be getting too much screen time here), yummypie193 (You'll see ;), WickedInk, StarG4zer (Yeah, real life can be just as screwed up as fiction sometimes, huh? That aside though, glad you like the story!), justsomeone (Well, thank you for your truly wonderful reviews! :) Welcome back!)!**

 **That all being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Decisions, Decisions**

 _It had haunted him for a long time._

 _The sight of the frozen man often invaded his dreams, and each time, the body looked even more horrible than the last. There was no blood, nor gore, nor feeding maggots; the man had died a pristine death, a perfect death._

 _But with every time the image of the dead man flashed across his mind, he noticed another detail._

 _The way his blonde hair stuck up in odd angles._

 _The way his left arm–having been frozen solid–had shattered beneath his own weight._

 _The knife in his intact right hand, eternally grasped by his cold fingers._

 _The paleness of the man's skin that nearly rivaled his own._

 _The purplish-black of the frostbite that had just barely had time to touch his face and digits._

 _The fear in his eyes when he realized his fate, forever locked into his stiff expression._

 _He didn't know whether what he was feeling was regret, pity, or simply horror at what he had done. He hadn't intended to become a harbinger of death, which made the event all the more terrifying._

 _ **I need to leave Iskald,**_ _he thought after a long time of wrestling with his remorse._ _ **Before I lose control again.**_

 _Did he know where he was going? Was he confident that he wouldn't accidentally kill again? Did he really even_ _ **want**_ _to leave behind everything he had once known and loved?_

 _No, no, and no._

 _But he didn't know what else to do._

 _This marked the beginning of what had given Year Five its name; Migration._

 **()()()()**

Jack found it difficult to convince Elizabeth that he was alright after having mostly snapped out of his blurred trance. Perhaps it was because his heart wasn't in the lie, or maybe the fact that he couldn't stand without his shaking legs pulling him back to the floor, but something seemed to be keeping her from believing his near-hysteric claims.

 _I killed this girl's father,_ he thought numbly, barely able to process the fact over his own spluttered words. _I killed this girl's father. I killed this ten-year-old girl's father._

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly. She had wiped away her tears, the previous conversation all but forgotten to her, at least. "Do you...want me to go get one of the Guar–?"

" _No!"_

She flinched.

He winced.

"I'm...sorry," Jack quickly told her, hoping he hadn't scared the girl. "I just...I would like to be alone for a little while...this um, happens sometimes, and...I-I just need space. That's all."

Elizabeth looked unsure, but respectfully nodded, backing away from him and eventually quickly turning and leaving the hallway. The moment she was gone, Jack allowed his upper half to fall, joining his legs in stretching splayed-out across the floor.

"What are the chances?" the sprite murmured, throwing an arm over his face to cover his eyes. "I save two children, and they just so happen to be related to the people that both took in my sister and lost their husband and father to my hand. And now, because of all that, everything just can't seem to stop becoming more and more complicated."

He sighed. _And here I thought my life couldn't get any worse…_

 **()()()()**

The sprite had remained stretched out on the floor for what must have been an hour when a certain Sand-Spinner came across him. He had mostly composed himself by that point, so rather than the babbling panic he had experienced during his conversation with Elizabeth, his tone had shifted into something of a jaded deadpan.

"Hello," Jack said flatly, his eyes lacking anything even resembling a spark. "Come to collect me?"

Sandy shook his head. He put a hand to his chin in thought for a brief moment, then laid down on the floor as well, his head facing the boy's own.

Needless to say, Jack was confused.

"...what are you doing?" he asked after a long silence. Tipping his head back to watch for the little man's response only resulted in his receiving of a simple shrug, then nothing.

"Very informative," the sprite commented with a slight roll of his eyes. He shifted back into his previous position, staring emotionlessly up at the ceiling. "...are the others looking for me?"

Jack didn't bother looking at Sandy again, but had a distinct feeling that he had been met with nothing more but another shrug.

Slightly irritated now, he made another attempt at speaking to the Guardian. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm lying on the floor, aren't you?"

Yet another shrug.

 _What the hell is he trying to accomplish with this?_ Jack thought, gritting his teeth irritably. _Aggravate me, perhaps? If that's the case, he's doing a pretty damn good job at it…_

"Well, at the risk of sounding childish, I'm not going to tell you," Jack declared, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling. He knew his behavior was exceedingly juvenile, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted Sandy to leave him alone to his own thoughts, constricting as they may have been, and so he figured that acting like an aggravating, petulant child would be a sure-fire way of accomplishing this goal.

He was wrong.

Twenty minutes passed by, and still the Guardian of Dreams had yet to leave, or even move. Jack was beginning to wonder if the golden man had actually fallen asleep.

Twenty more minutes passed, and Jack was getting increasingly restless. He never liked stayed still for long; he preferred to be moving, running, feeling the wind in his face and hair. Instead, he was stuck here in this awkward situation, lying on the floor across from the oldest Guardian of childhood.

 _I don't understand my life sometimes,_ Jack thought dully.

Twenty more minutes marked the passing of one hour, and Jack decided that he couldn't take it anymore. With a long-suffering sigh, the sprite rolled over onto his stomachs and glared daggers at the Sand-Spinner.

"Alright, what exactly do you want from me here?" he asked, a bit of his frustration leaking into his tone.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise, for Sandy had already been sitting up, and was currently laughing silently at his expression. Jack's eyes narrowed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, very funny," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. The boy raised his dark eyebrows. "But seriously; what are you doing here?"

Once his pantomime laughter had subsided, Sandy held up his hands as though to form a telescope, then nodded and gestured at Jack.

 _I was looking for you._

Jack stared at him. "...and?"

Sandy tilted his head as though to ask him to elaborate.

"Well, you've found me. What do you want?" Jack prompted, suppressing another groan.

Jack saw it coming before it had even happened.

"Don't," he said sharply, stopping the short Guardian mid-shrug. "I'm serious. If you wanted to find me, you must need me for something. Just tell me what it is, okay?"

Sandy thought for a brief moment, then nodded in compliance. Through the game of charades that was his method of conversation, he indicated that he and the other Guardians wanted to talk to Jack about their next move. More specifically, they wished to know how he felt about everything now that he had come across his long-lost sister.

Jack let out a long exhale and rubbed his forehead, a deep frown finding its way onto his pale face. "I...don't know what to do, Sandy," he murmured after a long moment. "I only just found her, I can't leave her again. But then, if I go with you, I might find answers…" The sprite glanced at the Guardian, biting his lip uncertainly. "...to tell the truth, I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he continued. "'Tis not as though I want you to make up my mind for me, I just...I don't know." He inwardly winced at the lame finish to his short monologue.

Sandy gently patted his shoulder, giving the boy a sympathetic smile. Without forming any more dreamsand images, he got to his feet and gently took Jack by the crook of his arm, pulling him as far upright as he could manage at his height. Once the boy had gotten to his feet, Sandy gestured for him to follow, then turned and walked down the hall. Having been left no choice in the matter, Jack heaved a sigh and followed.

 **()()()()**

When the snow sprite and the Sand-Spinner reached the foyer of the house, they found the other three Guardians waiting for them, engaged in hushed conversation as they did so. Tooth was the first to notice the new arrivals in the room, and she quickly beamed and flitted over to Jack.

"Good morning, Jack!" she greeted, squeezing his shoulder lightly. He almost immediately shrugged her hand off, but her mood was not dampened. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Jack said flatly, despite the fact that he had slept better the night before than he had in years. Instead of divulging this, however, he regarded the four immortals calmly with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "So what's this about? Sandy said you wanted to 'talk about our next move' or something to that extent."

North nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Now that we know of Nightmare attacks and have information on this 'Onyx' person, we must move even faster to get to Pitch's hideout. We do not know exact plan, but Pitch is up to something very bad." He raised his eyebrow and nodded at Jack in a way that could only be described as knowing. "I feel it," he said, placing both gloved hands on his stomach. "In my belly."

Jack wasn't sure how to respond to this.

Apparently, however, Aster knew exactly how to respond, as he rolled his eyes and snapped, "Enough with the belly, mate. This is serious."

"I know that!" North exclaimed, looking offended. "I am serious too!"

"Whatever," Aster scoffed. He turned to Jack and looked down at him, emerald eyes narrowed into slits despite the lack of clear malice in his tone. "So, Frosty, tell me. Are ya gonna willingly come with us, or are ya gonna make us have ta drag yer sorry a-"

"Bunny," Toothiana interrupted sharply, glaring at the currently-humanoid Pooka. "That's enough."

Aster rolled his eyes-an action that seemed remarkably common when it came to him-and snorted slightly, but nodded and continued speaking in a less threatening tone. "Look kid, what I mean is this. Ya have ta come with us; Tsar said so. I don't like it. Personally I'd rather leave ya here, where ya will be-"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Safe?"

"-out of our way." Aster finished.

Jack nodded in approval at this sentiment. _At least he's not deluding himself that even a place such as this could be safe for me,_ he thought. _There's not anywhere in Soluna that's safe for a snow sprite nowadays. Not to mention what could happen to me if Laura finds out that I...that I kil...never mind._

"That bein' said," Aster reluctantly continued, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I s'pose ya did just find yer sister here, so I take it ya'd want ta stay, eh kid?"

"A part of me would like to, yes," Jack answered carefully.

North raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And other part?" he asked.

"The other part wants answers," the boy replied, not feeling the need to restrain any of his words. "I want to know what the Nightmare King, or Pitch, I suppose is his name, is planning. I want to know why he did any of this to my race, to my village." He swallowed. "To my sister."

Sandy nodded, as though to say that his wishes were understandable. The Sand-Spinner cocked his head to the side slightly, a golden question mark appearing over his head. The message was clear; _Which do you want more?_

Jack ran his fingers through his dyed brown hair, chewing his lower lip in uncertain thought. "I...have no idea," he admitted. "I want to know so much, but...I just found my sister. I can't...I can't leave her again, alright?"

As the young snow sprite stared blankly at the wall, he noticed the Guardians sharing glances with each other out of his peripheral vision. Then, they seemed to come to a tacit agreement, all looking at him calmly with the same serious expression on each of their faces.

"Jack, we know what Tsar Lunar said about you helping us…" Toothiana began. "But...if you really want to stay here with Olivia, we'll allow it."

Jack's immediate thought was, _There has to be a catch._

Trying to push down his misgivings and allow a shred of hope into his heart, Jack said slowly, "You...will?"

"Of course," Aster scoffed. "We don't want ya here, ya don't wanna be here, so if we left ya behind, everyone's happy." He ignored the exasperated looks from the other three Guardians, instead locking eyes with Jack, one eyebrow slightly arched.

Jack nodded, instantly understanding his intent. _So you do want to keep me safe, do you, kangaroo?_ he thought, recalling their conversation from the night before last. _Aw, you do care._

"Besides!" North exclaimed, deciding not to comment on Aster's brusqueness. "There is nothing more important than family, no? We will leave you with plenty of...disguise supplies, of course. We cannot have them wearing off without more nearby, yes?"

"Right…" Jack said hesitantly, still not sure if they were trying to trick him in some odd way. "Well, um, thank you, I suppose...I-"

Before he could get another word out, however, he was interrupted by a crash accompanied by an all-too-familiar whinny sounding from somewhere outside. The boy's sapphire eyes widened and he ran to the window closest to him, reaching it just as the screams began.

He swore under his breath at the sight that greeted him, then turned towards the other Guardians with a borderline fearful frown.

"The Nightmares," he said stiffly. "They're back for more."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUNNNNN!**

 **No but guys, something amazing happened in this chapter: I officially hit 50,000 words! (In the Google Doc I use for this, without all the author's notes and all that) WOOO!**

 **Oh and just so you know, about the "feel it in my belly" line, even though North is younger, slimmer book-North here-I know, trust me, even I tend to forget that sometimes XD-he still has his gut feelings and such, so that's why I decided to leave that line in.**

 **Well, that's that! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week for Chapter 19! (They grow up so fast!)**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	19. Onyx

**...please don't kill me for being a couple hours late. This chapter is worth it, I promise!**

 **...well, worth it for me. You guys'll probably hate me by the end but you know what that's okay! I'm the author here, it's my job to make you guys hate me! :D**

 **Anyway, before all that happens, let's take care of the reviews, shall we? Huge thanks go to StarG4zer (The feels are killing you, huh? *pauses, thinking of plans, then calls out* Okay, we need someone to write a eulogy for StarG4zer, stat!), AyameKitsune, Brenne, Serami Nefera, justsomeone, AFandomLostInTheEcho (You'll see! ;), Randomly Talented, BooksAreMedicine (You'll just have to wait and see!), and Guest (NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR CAPS, THEY'RE ALL GOOD, SEE!? Haha, in all seriousness, glad you're excited, and thanks!)!**

 **Well...with that all being said...on with the chapter...*sweet not-so-innocent smile***

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Onyx**

The Guardians' reaction time was impressive. Jack had barely even finished speaking before the four of them sprang into action, going off to gather their weapons and warn the human family. Jack, meanwhile, could do nothing but stand stiffly next to the door, clutching his staff to his chest.

 _I'm not afraid…_ he attempted to assure himself. _I'm not afraid…_

Despite this mantra, the boy could already feel the familiar wave of artificial fear wash over him, causing his legs to shake and his hands to tremble. It unsettled him how violently his body and mind were reacting, while his subconscious remained eerily calm. With a shudder, Jack acknowledged that the disturbing abilities of the Nightmare Army were nothing short of demonic.

 _And humans really put snow sprites on the same level as these...creatures?_ Jack though, giving a shiver paired with a grimace. _They're clearly the demons in Soluna, not us._

Jack could sense the Nightmares getting closer to the house; not only had the shrill whinnies grown louder, but his heart rate quickened with every hoofbeat his sensitive ears picked up. His inner child screamed at him to find a dark, secluded corner to curl up in and squeeze his eyes shut tight, hood pulled low over his face.

But he didn't listen.

He had something worth protecting now, and–damn it–he wasn't going to back down without a fight. Guardian or not, it was still his job to keep his little sister safe, and, by extent, the family that had been taking care of her. Jack squared his shoulder and held his head up high. _I am_ _ **not**_ _going to give in to fear._

Despite his determination, he was not so foolish as to rush outside on his own. Instead, having nothing to gather for himself, he waited for the Guardians to return, anxiously drumming his fingers on the familiar wood of his staff.

They did not return.

He must have only waited for a minute or two, but to Jack, it felt like three eternities. His anxiety level rose steadily as he paced back and forth across the room. _Where are they?_ he thought nervously, azure eyes flicking around, watching for any sign of the Guardians. _I understand that they may wish to exit the house via a less obvious location, but wouldn't they have at least come back to tell me what it is I might be able to do to help? Although perhaps they still do not fully trust me to assist them…_

Suddenly, a crash sounded from a little ways deeper into the house, followed by a jolt of panic rushing through them. Jack's eyes widened, muscles tensing considerably as his fingers violently twitched.

 _They're here._

He wasn't still for long, as the thought of all of the children in the building being exposed to the despicable equines again quickly brought him to his senses. Jack took off running down the hallway from which the noise had sounded, his heartbeat quickening not just from the movement, but also from the ever-strengthening false fear that cloaked him completely.

 _What the hell are you doing, idiot?_ his rational side asked as he bit his lip nervously. _You can't fight; you've never been able to fight. Swinging your staff around wildly at those things will only do so much. What are you going to do once that plan inevitably fails?_ _ **Fly**_ _them to death?_

For the first time in a long while, Jack rejected his carefully-instilled rationality without so much as a millisecond of consideration. _I just found my sister,_ he told himself. _I have to find a way to protect her no matter what happens, even if it kills me._

Jack rounded a sharp corner and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the scene laid out before him. North and Sandy were currently locked in combat with a herd of about a dozen Nightmares, which Jamie and Sophie crouched a little ways in back of them, fear evident in their wide eyes as they took shelter behind a small overturned table.

Despite the fact that he was taking on three Nightmares at once on his own, North was the first to notice the young snow sprite's arrival. "Jack!" he called, slicing through the dark horse directly in front of him with one of his blades. "Look out!"

The boy's blood ran even colder than usual as he felt hot breath brush the back of his neck. Without thinking, Jack whirled around to face the Nightmare he knew was behind him, staff brandished stiffly before him. His heart nearly stopped when an adrenaline-induced bolt of ice surged from the hook of the wooden weapon, freezing his opponent where it stood. The boy, registering the startled gasp that escaped Jamie's lips behind him, cringed, unable to move.

For the last two and a half minutes that the small fight lasted, no Nightmare dared stray too close to Jack. They seemed to have been stirred into a frenzy at his display of power, but if they meant to attack him, they were doing quite the poor job of it. Similarly to real horses, the equine monsters seemed rather skittish.

Soon, the sounds that came with a battle faded out, but Jack had not yet turned back around. He simply stood stock-still, staring at his reflection in the icy hide of the frozen Nightmare. It disturbed him how easily the Nightmare sand had blended with his own magic, as though the two were somehow meant to meld. Regardless of his inner turmoil, his expression remained blank, and he silently waited for the inevitable post-battle conversation to begin.

As he expected, it was North that spoke first. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, not appearing at all winded by the skirmish.

Jack assumed the others must have nodded, for no one verbally answered the Guardian of Wonder's question. Instead, Sophie let out a soft whimper. "Are...more of them gonna come?" Jack's heart nearly melted at the innocent uncertainty in her tone.

"If they do, we will protect you," North promised gently, his words paired with the sound of what Jack figured was Sandy forming a few comforting images for the young girl.

The boy couldn't quite say what prompted him to do it-perhaps he simply wished to be rid of the foul thing-but for whatever reason, he felt compelled to reach out and, ever so gently, push on the frozen Nightmare's muzzle, tipping it over. The crash it made when it shattered on the floor silenced the others, and he felt all eight of their eyes land on him.

He didn't care.

"Where are the others?" the sprite intoned huskily, still refusing to face them.

North hesitated, but eventually responded with, "We were split up by ambush after helping Laura and little girls hide in your sister's room." He bit his lip nervously, scratching at his short, dark beard. "Tooth and Bunny should be on other side of house."

"Then 'tis best to help them," Jack said flatly. "For all we know, they could be swarmed by quadruple the amount of Nightmares we faced here." Jack allowed a slight frown to spread across his face-not that the others could see it. "Why are they out here?" he asked, gesturing vaguely in Jamie and Sophie's general direction. He hoped he had only imagined seeing the younger boy flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Sophie tripped and fell before they could get inside room with others," North explained. "Jamie went back to help, and Nightmares blocked them from returning to room, so they came with us." Apparently noticing Jack's tense shoulders, North added, "Don't worry. We made sure your sister would be safe there before we left to draw Nightmares away."

"Good," was Jack's stiff reply. "Then let's get going."

Before he could take a step forward, however, he was stopped by the sound of Jamie's frightened voice behind him. "Wait!"

The older boy said nothing, only turning around to look at Jamie, dark eyebrows raised. Internally, his heart sank at the sight of the fear in Jamie's eyes. Jack had to admit that, despite his earlier barrage of questions, he rather liked the young boy, and it hurt him to see the brunette looking at him with such horror. Still, he kept his expression neutral.

"You...just used ice magic," Jamie stated shakily, curling a protective arm around his sister, who didn't seem to understand exactly what was transpiring. "Does that...does that mean you're a…"

"Snow sprite?" Jack finished, when it didn't seem the other boy would be able to. He turned away to stare at the shattered remains of the Nightmare he had destroyed. "Yes."

Later, he would deny that he had flinched at Jamie's fearful intake of breath.

"Is true that he is sprite," North intervened quickly, the frown he wore almost audible in his tone. "But he is not bad! He has proved as much, no?"

"But…" Jamie seemed conflicted, torn between what he had always grown up hearing and what he had experienced for himself regarding Jack's character. "Everyone always says snow sprites are demons…"

"We're not," Jack said simply. He wasn't expecting Jamie to accept his words as truth, but he could not help but speak them. _Someone has to say it,_ he thought. _Someone who knows the truth...although with what I've done, I suppose in many people's eyes, I would be regarded as something of a demon, snow sprite or not. Still, that does not reflect upon all of the others._

To the sprite's immense surprise, the next word that left Jamie's mouth was a quiet, "Alright…"

"...you're awfully trusting, kid." Jack noted after a short moment of silence passed. "I've given you no proof regarding my benevolence, and yet you're willing to believe me."

"You saved my sister," Jamie said, obviously fighting to keep the tremble out of his voice. "And me. And...And you're Olivia's brother. That's proof enough."

Jack was silent for a long moment.

When he finally spoke, it was in a toneless voice, but he wore a small, hidden smile on his pale face. "You're much more mature than any adult that's ever found me out," he commented. He turned back to look at them, masking his slight smile with a layer of indifference. "We've wasted enough time. Shouldn't we get to the others?"

Sandy nodded and proceeded to lead the way through the halls, golden whips clutched firmly in his hands. North and the two Bennett children followed close behind, while Jack brought up the rear of the group.

 _Amazing,_ he thought as he walked. _He took my actions into account rather than the rumors he's spent the past years hearing. Who would have thought that children themselves could behave less childishly than most adults tend to?_

 **()()()()**

The five of them reached Olivia's room without running into Tooth, Bunny, or even a single Nightmare. Jack glanced up and down the hallway in front of the door, but could not see any evident traces of black sand. He allowed himself to breathe easier, acknowledging the idea that his sister was most likely safe for the time being. However, he also acknowledged that that fact could very easily change in an instant.

It was because of this that he spoke up, addressing the two Guardians and saying, "You two go ahead, I'll stay here and make sure everyone is well-protected."

Sandy and North shared a glance, then seemed to come to a tacit agreement and nodded. "Alright," said North. "We will be back soon. Be careful, Jack."

"I always am."

With that, the Guardians of Wonder and Dreams ran off in the direction they had last seen their missing colleagues heading in. Jack took a deep breath and ushered Jamie and Sophie into the room, following and closing the door behind him.

At the sound of the door closing, Laura's head instantly shot up from the ground-watching position it had been in before. She let out a short gasp and got to her feet, running over to hug her niece and nephew. "Jamie, Sophie!" she cried, overwhelmingly relieved. "Oh thank goodness you two are safe…"

"Yeah, Aunt Laura, we're fine," Jamie laughed awkwardly, returning his aunt's embrace.

"The Guardians helped us!" Sophie piped up, beaming freely now that there were no Nightmares in sight. "And Jack!"

Jack found himself shifting uncomfortably as Laura looked up at him with a smile. _I killed this woman's husband,_ his subconscious reminded him. _And she has no idea._

He was startled out of his dark thoughts by Laura suddenly standing up and wrapping her arms around his slim frame. Tensing more than he knew he could, Jack held his breath in concentration, trying to reign in the cold temperature of his skin to at least make it seem like it was only Iskald's winter weather that had chilled him a bit.

The woman didn't seem to notice, instead saying softly, "Thank you so much." She pulled back and smiled at him. "You've done a lot of good for this family in the span of less than twenty four hours. We're in your debt."

Jack felt ill.

"Thank...Thank you, Miss Thener, but…" The boy paused, swallowing thickly. "I don't believe I deserve your praise…"

She tilted her head, eyebrows creased in slight confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why not?"

For a moment, Jack couldn't speak. Any words he tried to cough up merely caught in his throat, then slithered back down and out of his reach. _If I don't tell her, I will live with the guilt forever,_ he thought. _If I do...then I don't know what will happen. I don't know how she will end up taking the news…_

After a long few moments of silence, Jack took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, his expression one of grim resolve. "Please, Miss Thener," he said steadily, his voice growing increasingly more formal as he gestured behind him at the door to the hallway. "I must...I must speak with you."

 **()()()()**

Jack hated knowing that he had been the cause of the sadness in Laura's eyes when he explained to her what he had done. For a long time, she said nothing, staring at him as though viewing him in an entirely new light. The tear that slid down her face nearly shattered his resolve, but he refused to break down. He kept his shoulders squared and his gaze even, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees, tearing at his hair and screaming out his guilt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, as if something as trivial as an apology could help at all in this situation. "'Twas...never my intention to kill. I...lost control, and…" He trailed off, knowing that nothing he said would make any difference. The young sprite lowered his head and waited for the spat insults and curses that were sure to come.

They never did.

Instead, Laura said softly, "You killed my husband...left my daughter without a father…"

Jack cringed and opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette woman wasn't quite finished.

"But...you helped to save Elizabeth, Jamie, Sophie, Olivia, me...and everyone else in this town from the Nightmare Army," she continued, not meeting his eyes. "And I...you've...you've made it clear that it was...a-an accident...I-I'm not sure if I believe you, but…" She took a deep breath and looked up at him at last, brown eyes wet with tears. "I won't hold a grudge against you…"

Jack frowned in confusion. "I...don't understand," he said slowly. "Why wouldn't you…?"

"Like I said...regardless of the past, you're still helping to protect this family now…" Laura said quietly, wiping away her tears. "A-And I won't withdraw my thanks. All that I ask is that...the moment this is over…" She sighed. "I'd...I'd like you to leave. I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"I understand," Jack interrupted with a solemn nod. It was understandable that Laura would not want to have to be around the one responsible for her husband's murder any longer than necessary. _That idea may be the only part of this I understand…_ he thought with a frown. _Although it makes sense that she'd be conflicted...never mind. I suppose I do understand where she's coming from with all of her actions here. After all, if say, someone saved Olivia's life but unintentionally killed my father in the past...I'd be rather torn as well._

"For what it's worth…" Jack said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Your husband, he...he seemed brave. When I was found out while passing through this town a few years ago, most people ran, but he came after me...he came because he thought I was a threat, that I was a demon that would hurt his family without showing any remorse." The boy looked at Laura, lowering his hand and saying gently. "He was trying to protect you, and Elizabeth, and the rest of the townsfolk here, while the only one I was trying to protect was myself." He shook his head. "I should not have been the one to walk away from our encounter."

Jack would never know what Laura's response to his words might have been, for the moment she opened her mouth to speak, a piercing scream sounded from within the room the children were occupying. A scream that Jack knew too well.

 _Olivia's_ scream.

His crystalline eyes widened as he ran to the door and flung it open before racing inside. He stopped in his tracks when an outstretched, gloved hand filled his vision, inches away from hitting him in the face.

"Not so fast, kid," the figure before him said. It was a relatively young female, with a voice like poisoned silk. "I'm afraid you and I have no business...so back off."

Jack didn't move, for his entire body had gone numb. His heart pounded in his ears and his eyes were as wide as saucers, staring into the palm of the woman's hand. Memories from the fire years before came flooding back to him.

He knew that voice.

 **()()()()**

 _-shadows themselves, a woman appeared-_

 _-came to a halt-_

 _-sneered coldly at-_

" _ **What have we-**_

 _-voice was like poisoned silk-_

 _ **-end of the line, sprite-**_

 _ **-no escape."**_

 _Heart pounding-_

 _-threw a snowball-_

 _-spluttered in anger-_

 _-scrambled to his feet and ran-_

 **()()()()**

" _You…"_ Jack whispered, his voice completely inaudible to all but himself. He took a careful step back in order to see her face.

She was pale, even more so than he was, and had cruel golden eyes. Her beautiful but sharp features were framed by jet black hair, and her red lips were twisted into a cold smirk. Rather than a dress, she wore a black tunic with a matching long-sleeved undershirt and leggings, and Jack had a sinking feeling that multiple weapons were concealed somewhere on her person.

Fighting to keep his voice at least somewhat steady, he stammered, "O-Onyx, is it?"

The woman gave an unsettling smile. "Oh, you know me? I didn't realize I was so famous…" she drawled lazily, lowering her hand down to rest on her hip. She arched an eyebrow, observing him. "Hm...interesting. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to share?"

"Not particularly," Jack replied stiffly, his grip on his staff tightening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jamie and Elizabeth kneeling protectively in front of Sophie, who looked frightened and confused, and Olivia, who was curled up in the fetal position, arms over her ears and silent tears flowing from her eyes. Jack's chest hurt at the sight of her so scared, but he forced himself to concentrate on looking Onyx in the eye.

"Hm, shame," Onyx said, shrugging flippantly. She looked him up and down, studying his pathetic excuse for a battle stance with an amused smirk playing at her lips. "So it's a fight you're looking for, is it?" She laughed, the eerie sound sending shivers down Jack's spine. "Well, I just came for little Miss Olivia, but I suppose I could spare you a few moments if you really want!"

Before Jack could have time to register what she had said, Onyx whipped a knife out from seemingly nowhere, plunging it into the boy's shoulder before abruptly tearing it back out again. Jack nearly let out a cry of pain, but cut himself off at the second. As an alternative to screaming, he fell to his knees and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

Onyx's chilling laugh sounded again. "That was only a warning stab," she snickered, a cold glint in her golden eyes. "Still think you can take me, _kid_?"

Jack gritted his teeth, using his good arm to push himself unsteadily to his feet. "I'm...not...a kid…" he panted through the pain. He clasped his hand over his shoulder in order to stem the flow of blood, but knew that it would not suffice for long.

"Right, and I'm not a terrible person," Onyx said sarcastically, seeming to revel in her own antagonistic ways. She gave a slight chuckle and ran her finger along the flat end of her knife. As she examined the bit of Jack's blood that stuck to her glove, she said matter-of-factly, "If you _want_ to die, then I'd suggest challenging me. If you don't, then-"

She didn't finish her sentence, for Jack had roughly tackled her to the ground. With one hand loosely gripping her neck and ready to tighten in order to cut off the woman's air supply, he growled, "What do you want with Oliv- _AGH!_ "

The knife reentered his body, this time through his upper leg. He couldn't stop himself from crying out, nor could Laura, who was unarmed and helpless in her position by the door, and the children, who still huddled fearfully by the wall. Though his vision swam, he could still faintly see Onyx slip out of his hold and stand, grabbing him by the collar and holding him up to face her.

"I reiterate," she hissed. "If you want to die, challenging me is the way to go." She held her knife up to the side of his face and made a thin cut through the skin over his left cheekbone. "Now, I don't know who you are, or why you're trying to defend the little brat, but you should know that anyone who gets in my way…" She chuckled darkly. "Well, they don't live to tell the- _AHH!_ "

Her words were cut off completely when Jack suddenly kicked his staff up off the ground with his good leg and jammed the end of it into her stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of her. In her surprise, Onyx dropped the boy and stumbled backwards a few paces, gasping for air. With a downright murderous expression on her face, she regained her breath and lunged forward, knife raised to deal the final blow to the winter boy on the floor. Jack lowered his head and waited for the blade to pierce him.

" _NO!"_ he heard his sister scream.

He waited.

The knife's blade fell towards him.

He felt nothing.

"Ah, damn it…" Jack heard Onyx mutter irritably. "Pitch is _not_ gonna be happy about this…"

Jack allowed a slight frown to cross his face. _How am I still alive?_ he thought confusedly. _There's no possible way she could have missed…_ The boy slowly raised his head, wincing slightly through the pain of his wounds, in order to see what had occurred to cause his life to be spared.

His heart stopped.

There, lying on the floor in front of him, was Olivia, blood pooling around her and the knife sticking out of her chest.

* * *

 **...well...um...**

 ***starts running for the hills before you all kill me***

 **ByeguysIhopeyouenjoyedandI'llseeyouguysnextweekformoreRunningForLife!**

 **FornowSapphire316out!**


	20. Red

***slowly creeps back in***

 ***peers around the corner***

 ***shifty eyes***

 ***yelps and withdraws head as multiple arrows hit the wall around me***

 **GAH! Guys, uh...chill! I know you're all freaking out, but um...don't kill me? Heh, heh heh, heh...I REGRET NOTHING, OKAY!?**

 **Ahem, well...*dusts self off* Now that we've established that I'm not above killing off a ten-year-old...let's get to the reviews! Dang...quite the turnout this time around. And most of the reviews have at least some part of it in all caps, oh my God XD Anyway, thanks _so_ much to The hazel-eyed bookworm, Nekohime1, StarG4zer, readwithcats (Hmm...you just might be forgiving me :), OneWhoDreamz (Aww, you're sweet! Thank you so much, and don't worry, I won't hold it against you if you don't review1 :D), BooksAreMedicine, Brenne (*continues running through the hills* AHHHH I'M SORRYYYY [except I'm really not sorry :)]), Ravenclaw667, Serami Nefera (What can I say? I'm evil! :D Thank you though, I'm glad you're enjoying it that much!), AFandomLostInTheEcho, OutOfThisUniverse (I am running for my life, don't worry XD And...ha...stabbed...ha ha...ha...), jackandelsaforever101 (*runs away* AHHHH!), lazig33 (You'll see...), Tiredandlazy, justsomeone (Mwahahaha...), Demonicsis, Daziy is SoniQ, lirg eht, laurcuna (AHHHH RUN AWAYYYYY [thanks! XD]), Guest (WELCOME BACK, ALL CAPS GUEST), BlueFireRunes, WickedInk (*runs through the hills screaming* AHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM MEEEE [you know I hear bike pumps double as soul-reinflators]), Randomly Talented, and Guest!**

 **...I love you guys. ;)**

 **Anywho, one more thing before we get started: the song lyrics in this chapter don't belong to me. They're from the song "Kingdom Come" by The Civil Wars. Very good song, you guys should look it up, haha. That being said, I'm curious: do you guys know of any songs that you think would fit well with this story? As like a soundtrack, I mean. I already have a few in mind, but I'd love to hear if some of you guys have some ideas of songs you think fit! If you guys agree to do this, at the end I'll probably form a chapter with the titles of the songs I accept, along with whoever suggested it...well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Just let me know if you have any ideas!**

 **With all that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Red**

" _ **Run, run, run away...buy yourself another day…"**_

 _He would often recall a soothing song his mother and father used to hum so long ago._

" _ **A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear…"**_

 _He remembered falling asleep to its first few soft lines, hardly ever staying awake to hear the full song. However, across the uncommon occasions that he was able to properly listen, he couldn't help but memorize every line._

" _ **So low only you can hear…"**_

 _At times, he would sing it to his sister when she was upset in order to calm her. She was the only person he would ever sing for._

" _ **Run, run, run and hide...somewhere no one else can find…"**_

 _He had always loved that song for some reason that he could not place. Perhaps it was the lilting notes, or simply the fact that he had learned it from his family. However, he had never used to really focus on the lyrics._

" _ **Tall trees bend and lean, pointing where to go...where you will still be all alone…"**_

 _He could have never expected just to what extent those words would ring true._

" _ **Don't you fret, my dear...it'll all be over soon…"**_

 _Regardless of the eerie parallels to his own situation, he never once considered abandoning the song. After all, it was one of the few things he had left from his old life. It would kill him to forsake it forever._

" _ **I'll be waiting here…"**_

 _He closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts as his lips continued to form the words he knew so well._

" _ **For you…"**_

 **()()()()**

He wanted to kill her.

The greater portion of Jack's consciousness had faded at the sight of his baby sister's spilled blood, leaving his with nothing more than a primal protective rage. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

All he knew was that Onyx had to die.

Without him really noticing, a thick layer of ice spread across his wounds, not healing them, but stemming the flow of his blood. Numbly, he watched Onyx's eyes widen in shock as he slowly stood up, his own eyes all but glowing a fiery blue. She took a nervous step back as the temperature in the room plummeted.

"What...what the hell!?" she exclaimed. She backed away further. "A snow sprite!? No...no, they're all dead! I made sure of it myself, they're all-urk!"

Jack's hand abruptly clamped itself around her throat, effectively cutting off her words. He felt nothing aside from wrath, though his face betrayed not even that much. Snow swirled around the pair of them, obscuring their actions from the horrified onlookers. If Jack had been able to think clearly, he would have taken this as a good thing. After all, what he was doing was not something that three children should witness.

Then again, had he been able to think clearly, he wouldn't have been about to commit murder, no matter the circumstances.

His grip tightened. He could practically feel Onyx's windpipe struggle to re-expand as his hand crushed it mercilessly. The woman's unsettling yellow eyes were wide as, with one hand, she scratched furiously at his cold fingers, and with the other, fumbled with something concealed at her waist. His eyes were blank as they stared down into hers. Ice began to spread from his fingertips, bent on cloaking Onyx in a frozen barrier.

Suddenly, before the ice barrier could spread very far, Onyx jerked her arm forward, revealing an obsidian-colored knife, which she wasted no time in plunging into the boy's side. In an instant, the spell was broken.

Jack cried out in pain, sinking to his knees before Onyx could get the chance to yank the knife from his flesh. He didn't bother trying to hide his screams of anguish, caused not only by the three stab wounds the Nightmare King's ally had inflicted on him, but by the fate of Olivia, the sister he had only just been reunited with. Regardless of this, however, he refused to let tears stream down his face. He did not cry.

He never cried.

"Ugh...y-you little piece of…" Onyx rasped, rubbing her neck as she glared daggers at the fallen boy. She shot another glance over at Olivia's alarmingly still body. "Damn it…" she seethed. "Pitch is gonna kill me for letting one die...whatever. I'm getting the hell out of here." With a strained laugh, she nodded at Jack. "See you later... _sprite_." With that, she seemed to sink into the shadows, her form gradually fading until there was nothing left of her presence save for the knives currently embedded in Jack and Olivia. Onyx was gone.

Jack was once again frozen in place, staring at his sister's limp form. Ever so slowly, he reached out with his good arm and placed his index and middle fingers on her neck.

No pulse.

She was gone.

He felt sick, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in hopes that the room would stop swirling around him. The boy didn't notice that he was slowly sinking to the ground until he realized his cheek was warm and slick with Olivia's blood. He didn't bother moving to a more comfortable position. He wasn't even sure that he could.

The young sprite thought he heard footsteps in the hallway, but they could have just been part of his imagination. Jack heard shouting and grimaced. He wanted the noise to stop. It only made the pain seem worse. To block it out, he sang a song in his head.

 _Don't you fret my dear..._

Jack tiredly closed his eyes, grimacing as the possibly-hallucinated footsteps and irritating voices drew closer. Why couldn't they just be quiet and let him be?

 _It'll all be over soon..._

As the ice covering his wounds gradually melted, allowing for a greater amount of blood flow, the winter boy curled up in a ball, a low whimpering noise sounding in the very back of his throat.

 _I'll be waiting here..._

Within seconds, unconsciousness had taken him.

 _For you..._

 **()()()()**

When Jack woke up, it was with a strange sense of calm that he surveyed his surroundings. He was lying alone in a bed that was located within a room with red walls, and a red door, and a reddish-brown floor. The comforter on the bed was also mostly red, but he suspected that it was supposed to have been a different color. What could have stained the blanket red?

The sheets were also red, and, upon looking closer, he could see that there were also spots of red on the floor. Frowning vaguely, Jack pushed down the blankets a little and looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the bandages around his torso were red too, as well as the ones around his shoulder and his leg.

 _Why is there so much red?_ he thought curiously. Then, _I don't like red._ Why didn't he like red? He was confused.

Then, the red door opened, and a tall man with red cheeks and red clothes entered the room. His hands were stained red too, as though he had dipped them in red and it hadn't quite come off yet. Jack felt like he was supposed to know this man, but all he could focus on was the red.

"...Jack," the man in red said softly. "You are...awake."

Jack nodded. He was happy he could move his head without feeling pain, but the same couldn't be said for his left arm and right leg, not to mention anything he moved that also jostled his right side by extent. "Hello," he said to the man, his voice sounding strange in his own ears. _Weird,_ he thought. _Why do I sound all...raspy? Doesn't that usually happen when people don't talk? I talk._

"You have been unconscious for four days...we were getting worried."

 _Oh. That explains it._ Jack didn't know who "we" were, but it made sense that his voice would sound strange after not having used it for so long. He blinked and shifted slightly into a more vertical position. The pain in his side was agonizing, but he was unable to react to it. He simply blinked again, looking around the room.

"There's a lot of red here," he said matter-of-factly. "See." He pointed at the walls. "Red." He pointed at the door. "Red." He pointed at the floor. "Red." He pointed at the blanket. "Red." He pointed at the sheets. "Red." He pointed at the man's clothes. "Red." He pointed at his bandages. "Red." He looked up at the man and nodded. "Lot of red."

The man said nothing, only nodding slightly. He looked sad.

Jack tilted his head slightly. "You look sad," he said.

Taking a deep breath, the man looked down at his red hands. "Jack…" he said quietly, then trailed off once more.

"That's me."

The man nodded again. "Yes," he said tiredly. "That is you."

"Mmhmm." Jack thought for a few minutes. It was a slow process, seeing as all the red was clogging up space in his head, but he eventually came to the conclusion that something wasn't right. "I feel funny," he said, blinking up at the man in red.

"Yes...it is because of medicine that Aster gave you…" the man explained, his voice still strangely quiet. Jack was confused. Why was the man so sad? Still, he let him continue, because it was the polite thing to do. "It speeds up healing process, and helps you sleep better, but...also makes you, ah...slightly loopy."

"Oh." Jack smiled. "That's a funny word," he said, deciding not to focus on who this "Aster" person might be. He gave a slight giggle. "Loopy." He cocked his head, looking up at the man with all the innocence of a young child. "What does 'loopy' mean?"

"It...does not matter," the man in red said with a heavy sigh. "Here, I...I need to change bandages."

Jack nodded wisely. "Yeah," he said as the man approached him. "They're too red. Weird..." He cocked his head the other way. "Can they be blue this time? I like blue. Blue's a good color. Better than red."

"...yes, Jack, they can be blue…"

This confused Jack. The bandages in the man's hand were clearly white. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he beamed. _Maybe they're magic and they'll turn blue!_ he thought excitedly. The man seemed to not understand why he was smiling so widely, but Jack didn't mind. The man was probably just trying to keep it a secret, so Jack could be pleasantly surprised when the bandages turned blue. Jack wanted to be nice, so he didn't say anything that would spoil the surprise.

Once the bandage around his torso was removed, Jack was met with the sight of even more red. "Whoa…" he said in frightened awe, staring at the hole in his side. Despite the fact that it was sealed, it looked like it was only being held together by a few strands of thread, and a trickle of red was seeping through. "I look broken…" The boy's lower lip trembled slightly, and he looked up at the tall man in red, eyes filling with unshed tears. "A-Am I broken…?" he asked fearfully. "C-Can someone...get tools? And you know...fix it?"

"We fixed it, Jack, you are not broken," the nice man in red said gently, patting the shoulder that wasn't red. "We may need to adjust stitches a little...but you will be okay."

"Oh." Jack blinked the tears away, sudden sadness gone. "Okay," he said, letting the man pull at the strange thread in his side. It hurt, but it didn't bother him. He simply looked up at the ceiling as the man sewed him back up again.

 _I'm like a stuffed animal_ , he thought with a silly grin. _Someone ripped me, and I gotta be fixed...I wonder what kind of animal I'd be._

"Maybe a fox," he said out loud. The man looked at him strangely, but quickly returned to his work. "I like foxes. Not a red fox though. I don't like red. Maybe a white one. Yeah, a white fox is good."

"Alright, Jack," the man said as he finished sewing and wrapped Jack's torso in the white, soon-to-be-blue bandages. He then changed the bandages around Jack's shoulder with no complications, then moved on to the ones around the boy's upper leg. It was then that Jack realized something.

"I'm not wearing very many clothes," he commented, noting his lack of shirt and pants. "Any less and this would be weird."

The man in red gave a long-suffering sigh and nodded. "Sure, Jack…" he said, tightening the threads in Jack's leg. He soon finished with it and reached over to the red nightstand beside the red bed. The man picked up what looked like a sharp silver sewing needle, and dipped the pointed tip into a strange green paste sitting beside where it had previously been.

"Don't I usually have a cloak?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. As he did so, the man in red gently inserted the point of the needle into a small hole in the side of his neck that seemed to have been reopened by such an act multiple times. "Feels...weirrrrdddd withoouut ittttt…" He laughed as the colors in the room suddenly blurred together, most of it being red. "Whoaaa…" he mumbled, letting his head sink back into the pillow as his already-fuzzy thoughts swam. "Whaaaaaaa…? Whasgoin' onnn…?" His mouth felt like it was full of cotton, causing his words to slur together into an almost unrecognizable flurry of random sounds.

Through the low buzzing that had taken over his left ear, Jack heard the man apologizing. "I am sorry for putting you to sleep when you just woke up, Jack...but is time for more medicine...you need to heal...and you need to rest more…"

"BuIidhat...fofoays…" _That's funny,_ Jack thought amusedly. _I was trying to say, "But I did that for four days". I wonder why I can't talk. It's a mystery...I like solving mysteries! This is fun!_

The nice man in red still sounded sad. "I am sorry Jack," he said softly. "But we just want you to get better…" He sighed and said something much quieter, something Jack figured he wasn't supposed to hear. "And if you are awake...and your mind is clear...I do not think that will happen…"

Jack smiled as his eyelids drooped. _They want me to get better!_ he thought joyously. _They like me! I don't know who "they" is...but they must be nice! I guess if they think I should sleep, I will. But why can't my mind be clear? Wait...my mind is clear! I'm thinking! Hm...I don't think I should tell him. He seems sad. But it's okay! I'm okay! I must be_ _ **really**_ _okay if I'm getting better like this while I'm thinking clearly. But it's okay, I'll let him take care of me. He's nice! Even though he's wearing red. I don't know why, but I don't really like red. Oh well…_

With the silly smile never leaving his face, Jack allowed himself to slip peacefully into the realm of sleep, the medicine helping him to be blissfully unaware of everything around him.

* * *

 **So...I may have had way too much fun with delirious Jack here, so, spoiler alert, there'll be more of him in the next chapter. XD Don't worry though, once I've had my fun, we'll bring Jack back to his senses and let him remember everything that happened. :) Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week for Chapter 21! _(They grow up so fast~!)_**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	21. Everything's Okay

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to Running for Life! (Little late again because I slept in 'til noon and still had to finish up this chapter, so...yeah XD)**

 **Anywho, first thing's first! Review time! Many much thanks go to Andipandi5, Brenne, BooksAreMedicine, OneWhoDreamz (Whoa, long review! [Don't worry though, I kind of like it :)] Hm...well, I won't give anything away, obviously, but I will say that, while you're not _entirely_ correct, but some of what you're saying is definitely on the right track! But because I'm evil, I won't tell you which parts are more right than wrong ;) Thanks for the kind words though, and your reviews can be as long or short as you want them to be, because I'll read it in its entirety all the same!), justsomeone, RrenAndore (Hm? Well, I'm glad you like the story, but I'm slightly confused at your statement. Though the timing of my updates haven't always been consistent, they've only ever been on Saturdays, and I've never updated twice in a row...perhaps time zone confusion may be at play? I'm not sure. Thank you for reviewing, though!), MagicWarriorDragon, Serami Nefera (Well no, Jack's blood is supposed to be red, he just doesn't like seeing it. And no, there wasn't anything on the knife...except for maybe Jack's blood now :), Nekohime1 (Even though you may not actually see this, thank you and good luck!), 1, jackandelsaforever101, WickedInk, Randomly Talented (Well, North's sad mainly because Jack is so out of it and doesn't realize his sister is dead. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough!)!**

 ** _PLEASE READ!_ ...did I get your attention? Haha, anyway, s** **ince I didn't get any responses to this last chapter, just wanted to ask again: Do you guys know of any songs other than Kingdom Come that would fit this story? Not like to actually go _IN_ the story, just to kind of represent it as some kind of soundtrack. If you do, let me know the title, artist, and why you think it fits! Thanks!**

 **With that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Everything's Okay**

"Hello."

The man in red had returned.

"Ah, hello, Jack," he said, closing the red door behind him. The man walked over to the boy and gave a slight smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still funny," Jack replied with a silly smile. He sat up, pain shooting through his entire body. He didn't mind. His smile only grew brighter as he happily looked up at the man. "Pain doesn't hurt," he said wisely.

The man seemed like he expected as much. "Yes," he said thoughtfully, more to himself than to Jack. "Is true medicine causes euphoria and contentedness...only makes sense that pain would not bother him."

"Those are long words," Jack commented. He smiled, proud that he knew what such complicated words meant. "I know what they mean, though."

Jack thought the man must not have heard him, because he did not respond. Instead, he mused, "It also seems to revert recipient to child-like state…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. He liked the nice man in red, but he could be confusing sometimes. He didn't like the man's clothes though. Too much red.

"...do not worry about it," the man said after a moment's pause. He held up his hand, revealing a bundle of clean bandages. "I have to change your bandages, okay Jack?"

Jack blinked. "But you just did that," he said.

The man in red shook his head. "No, Jack," he said patiently. "I did that yesterday."

"Oh." Now he remembered. He had fallen asleep. He laughed and beamed at the man. "Okay," he said.

Jack looked down at his bandages and smiled. They weren't blue, but they weren't red either. "They're not red," he pointed out brightly.

The man in red smiled as well. "No, stitches have held," he replied. He seemed relieved. "I am sorry it took so long to work. Aster is better healer, but he has been busy with making medicine for both you and townspeople who were wounded in initial attack."

Jack got the feeling the word "attack" was supposed to bring him some kind of concern, but he didn't mind. "It's okay," he said. And it was. Everything was okay. Nothing was wrong, and it never would be.

The man in red changed Jack's bandages, none of which were very red, without any problems. When he stepped back, he frowned, looking at the boy for a long moment before hesitantly saying, "Jack, do you...know who I am?"

"You're the man in red," Jack said matter-of-factly. "You came in before. I know you." He frowned slightly. "I don't like red. No offense."

The man looked sad. "Yes, Jack, I did come in before, but...I mean from before even that. Before you were injured."

Jack blinked. "There is no before," he pointed out, confused at why the man would think something happened before the red room. He blinked again and tilted his head. "Injured?"

"You are lucky to be alive, Jack," the man said sadly. "You were stabbed in shoulder, leg, and side. You lost much blood...medicine and stitches are only things keeping you from dying."

"Oh." Jack smiled. "Lucky" was a good word, he knew. He decided to make the man feel better, because it was the nice thing to do. "Okay," he said cheerily. "Thank you for helping me not die."

The man nodded, but still looked sad. "So you really do still remember nothing…" he murmured, stroking his short beard.

Jack was confused, but he let it pass. It was probably nothing important. _Everything's okay anyway,_ he thought with a cheerful grin. _I don't even need to think about it!_ And so he didn't.

Heaving a sigh, the man in red prepared the needle with the green paste once more. "Hopefully you will not need many more doses," he said. "You are recovering surprisingly well."

The boy smiled, then frowned. He had seen the needle. "Doesn't that put me to sleep?" he asked, eyebrows creasing. Jack felt tears fill his eyes as an immense sadness washed over him. "B-But I-I just woke u-up...I-I don't w-wanna go b-back to slee-eep…"

"Jack, you need to rest more," the man in red said quickly. "You need medicine to heal. Otherwise...uh...there will be more red."

"Oh." The tears were gone. Jack blinked. "I don't like red," he told the man.

"I know Jack, I know," said the man, nodding. "That is why you need to take your medicine, so red will go away."

"Oh," Jack repeated. He mulled over this for a long time. _I want the red to go away…_ he thought. _But what if the_ _ **man**_ _in red goes away too? I like him. He's nice. I don't think I want him to leave. It's okay if he does, though. Everything's okay. I would just like him to stay here to talk to me. I like talking. It's fun!_

"Medicine also seems to cause minor breakdowns…" the man was saying to himself. "I will have to tell Aster…"

"It's okay if you do it," Jack spoke up, blinking up at the man in red with heavily dilated blue eyes.

The man nodded in what Jack figured was relief. "Alright," he said. "Now hold still, and I will-"

"But I don't want you to go away." Jack knew it wasn't nice to interrupt, but he also knew that he wanted to be able to talk for a little longer before he had to go to sleep again.

Now the man looked confused. "What do you mean, Jack?" he asked curiously.

Jack thought it was obvious, but he explained anyway. "You said the red would you away." He pointed at the man. "Red." He nodded wisely, then shrugged. "I don't want you to go away. You're nice. I like you."

The man seemed even more confused now. "You...like me?" he asked. His tone was surprised, and now Jack was confused too.

"Yes," he said, blinking. "You're not mean. You talk to me without yelling. You wanna help me, not hurt me." Jack blinked again and nodded, beaming at him. "So I like you."

The man in red blinked. "Jack…" he said slowly, somewhat unsure of himself. "Do people...try to hurt you often?"

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. It's okay though. I don't mind." Just like the holes in his side, shoulder, and leg, the thought of being hurt by someone didn't bother him in the slightest. Just like everything else, it was okay. Besides, there must be some kind of reason that justified it all. Jack didn't care enough to find out what it was-in fact, he didn't care at all-but he was content in the knowledge that, if he was attacked, there was a valid reason, and he probably deserved it.

There was a strange expression on the man's face. Jack couldn't tell exactly what it meant, but he somehow felt that, whatever the man must be feeling didn't feel good to be felt. Wanting to help him with that, Jack gave a wide, goofy grin.

The man didn't seem to get the message. The odd expression morphed into a much more readable frown. Jack understood better now, but still, he kept the silly smile on his face in hopes of cheering the man up. He never got to find out whether or not it had worked, though, because, as he grinned, the man in red inserted the medicine needle into the small hole on the boy's neck.

Jack couldn't help but laugh almost hysterically as the needle went in. The room blurred into all kinds of funny shapes, and Jack found that now, he was okay with even the fact that there was red all around him. He fell back giggling, his own voice sounding weird when it reached his ears. Turning over, the searing pain not bothering him at all, he hugged his pillow tightly, his giggles never ceasing.

He supposed it was a little strange that the medicine was causing a far more extreme reaction than before, but he didn't mind. The green paste made him feel so good, and he loved it. He loved it more than anything. Beaming and cuddling his pillow, Jack decided that this was the best feeling in the world.

 _I wanna feel like this all the time!_ he thought happily. _I love it so much!_

With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **()()()()**

When Jack awoke four days after he declared his love for his medicine, the blinding pain threatened to render him unconscious again almost immediately. His mind felt oddly muddled, but the pain was sharp and clear. He groaned audibly, and tried to twist himself into a more comfortable position, but yelped when a fresh wave of pain coursed through him.

"What...the hell…?" he panted, wincing as he tried again.

"Jack?" came a familiar voice off to his left.

Jack started, and cried out again as the motion jostled the wounds that were apparently somewhere on his body. He craned his neck to see in the direction the voice had come from, but couldn't quite manage it. "North…?" he asked in a strained voice. "I-Is that you…?"

"You recognize me?" North's voice sounded surprised by this somehow.

The young sprite paused, unsure of how to respond to that. "Um...yes?" was all he could manage. _Why the hell wouldn't I recognize him?_ he thought confusedly. _I mean yes, I can't see him at the moment, but his voice is a little hard to forget…_

He heard footsteps sound, and, sure enough, the Guardian of Wonder came around the side of the bed Jack was lying him, and into the boy's line of sight. He had a strange expression on his face. Jack frowned up at him. He detected sadness, shame...and pity.

The boy scowled at the thought. _I must have been injured somehow,_ he thought. _Why else would he give me his_ _ **pity**_ _? Ugh…_ His scowl slipped off his face and reformed into a simple frown. _But...what happened? Why can't I remember anything…?_ When North opened his mouth to speak, Jack felt his ears prick up in interest. _I wonder if that disguise has worn off yet,_ he thought idly. _Probably. Seeing as I remember nothing, I may have been unconscious for a few days..._

"You may not remember…" North began uncertainly. "But about nine days ago...you were stabbed in side, shoulder, and leg."

That made sense. Now that Jack thought about it, those areas did seem to be where the pain he was feeling was centered. Although he had to admit that he was confused by a few of the man's words. "Wait," he said before North could continue. "You said nine days ago. I've...I've been out for nine days?"

"Ah...not quite," North responded. "You were awake after four days, but under influence of medicine we had to give you. Along with speeding up healing process, medicine gives...heavy sense of euphoria, so you were very...how should I say...out of it." He shook his head. "We had to give it to you many times, but was no problem. Aster designed it himself. He made sure no bad effects would come out of it no matter how many times in a row it was taken."

Jack winced at the implications of the phrase, "out of it". He sincerely hoped he hadn't sounded too ridiculous while on the medicine North spoke of. Still...when he thought about it, he seemed to recall a sense of intense happiness. He blinked, stiffening slightly as he tried his hardest to truly remember how it had affected him. _I think I remember…_ he thought dizzily. _It felt so good…'twas the best I've ever felt, really...I...I wish I could feel it again…_

Jack blinked, startling himself out of his own thoughts. _Okay,_ he thought, shaking his head ever so slightly. _I really need to knock it off. No matter how terrible my life is, I can't just hide away in some medicinal fantasy land and pretend everything's okay. Ugh…_

Suddenly, another thing occurred to him. "North, where are the other three?" he asked. "I mean to say, how did you alone get saddled with the ordeal of watching over me? Draw the short straw, did you?"

"No, I volunteered," North said simply, surprising Jack. "Others have been taking care of town affairs, such as helping wounded and explaining situation. They have come to see you, of course, but you have been asleep every time."

Unless he had only been woken up daily for less than an hour at a time, Jack found this a little difficult to fully believe, but he let it pass. "I see," he said instead, falling silent for a time after speaking. Soon, however, his desire to know the answer to his one unasked question overtook him, and he said softly, "North...who stabbed me?"

North was silent for a long time. He seemed to be battling with himself whether or not he should tell the boy, and it was this that made Jack even more anxious to know. Finally, however, the Guardian heaved a sigh and answered reluctantly, "...Onyx stabbed you."

These three words caused the metaphorical floodgates that had closed in front of his memory to violently burst open. Jack inhaled sharply as the events of nine days ago threatened to drown him with their painful, suffocating natures.

 _The Nightmares attacked again._

 _I confronted Onyx._

 _Onyx wanted my sister._

 _I tried to stop her._

 _Onyx stabbed me._

 _She tried to kill me._

 _Livi jumped in front of me._

 _ **Onyx killed my sister.**_

Jack was silent for a long time. His heart felt crushed all over again. He wanted to curl up and cry until it hurt his eyes. He wanted to scream until the effort tore his throat. He wanted to open his eyes and have the past six years all have been a dream. He wanted to go _home_.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do any of this. The latter two were impossible, and he refused to let anyone see him attempt the former.

 _My family is dead,_ he thought numbly. _I thought I lost them all before...and just as I found my sister...she was taken from me all over again._

"Jack…" came North's gentle voice, hoping to comfort the boy.

"Go." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke, but he didn't care. "Leave...Leave me alone."

It took North a long time to decide whether or not doing so would be a good idea to any extent, but eventually he nodded. "Very well…" he said sadly. "I will...give you some time to...take it all in…" Nodding at the young sprite, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Jack lay still for what felt like an eternity. When he finally rolled over to position himself on his back rather than his right side, he had to bite his lip to the point of tasting blood in order to keep from crying out in pain. Breathing heavily, he stared up at the red ceiling and thought about how much he hated it.

Red had been his least favorite color for years. He didn't mind bright, cheery shades of red, but the dark red that the walls and ceiling of the room had been painted in disgusted him. It was too close to the color of blood for his liking. He was sick of seeing blood.

The blankets on the bed were bloodstained too, as though whoever had made the bed had run out of clean spares and simply went with the sheets and comforter that had the least amount of blood on them. Now that Jack thought about it, that was probably exactly what had happened.

Once his panting had subsided, Jack let his head fall to the left side, looking across the nightstand that was positioned within reach. He blinked in surprise. On the nightstand, there was what looked a little like a sewing needles, along with a small jar of an odd green paste. Jack frowned slightly in thought, then his eyes widened.

 _I know what that is._

It was the medicine that had made him feel like he hadn't a care in the world. The medicine that had alleviated his pain without any adverse effects. The medicine that he had decided he adored.

 _I sound foolish,_ he acknowledged, not taking his eyes off the soothing green color of the paste. _Even if nothing bad will happen should I take it, I still can't live under the medicine's influence forever. I have to get up and face reality at some point._

He blinked and tilted his head slightly. _Still…_ he thought. _If I'm still in pain, it means I'm not fully healed...doesn't it? Right. I don't think me being aware of anything will help with my healing process at all, and North said that this medicine speeds it up...perhaps I will administer it to myself. Just until my wounds are healed, of course. I wouldn't dream of taking it any further than is absolutely necessary._

This thought in mind, Jack shifted his left arm, wincing against the jolt of pain that shot through it. _All the more reason to get the medicine and take it…_ he thought. Slowly, he reached out across the nightstand and pulled the jar closer to him. Then, he picked up the needle.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **...this...isn't an excuse to write more delirious Jack, I promise...**

 **Seriously though, I just kind of had an epiphany as I was writing the other day so...yeah, that happened. XD Wasn't my original intention, but I swear I'm not just trying to get to keep writing Jack like that! XD (Though considering how fun it is, it _is_ an added bonus...)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you back here next week for Chapter 22 of RFL!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	22. Pain

**Hey guys, welcome back to Running for Life! Haha, wow, I'm actually perfectly on time today!**

 **First things first, review time! Thank you to readwithcats (Huh, that might work, thanks!), BooksAreMedicine (Oh, that's because Sandy's dreamsand doesn't have healing properties, while the medicine does. The main purpose of it was to speed up the healing process; the "knocking him out" thing was really just a side effect), crashingthroughtime, Brenne, OutOfThisUniverse, WinterCrystal1009, AFandomLostInTheEcho (...are you alright? XD Love your enthusiasm though, haha!), Serami Nefera, Guest (Aw, thank you! And don't worry, I've been totally invested in writing this story since long before I even posted it-since February, actually-so I don't plan on abandoning it any time soon!), justsomeone, 1 (Alright, I'll check it out, thank you!), Guest, Guest (Don't worry, I won't abandon it!), WickedInk, and Guest (Alright, let me know if you think of something! And thanks!)!**

 **ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF SONGS THAT FIT WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Hopefully that got your attention, haha.**

 **Anyway, it's sort of a short chapter today, because my mom had me helping with Thanksgiving so I was pretty busy, but I hope you enjoy all the same! Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Pain**

 _Pain._

 _It was practically all he knew anymore._

 _Every day, from the moment he opened his eyes to the moment he closed them again-and sometimes past even that-he could feel a twisting, crushing pressure in his chest that threatened to break him down once and for all. He would sometimes find himself screaming in the middle of an empty wood, tearing at his hair and clinging to his horse._

 _Despite this, he hadn't let a single tear fall since he was eleven. He would scream, he would yell, he would take his frustration out on various trees, but he would not cry, even though he had every reason to._

 _Horrific dreams plagued him often, pulling him back to the night of the fire, and to other rather traumatic experiences, such as his being whipped in front of a crowd. The nightmares held him in a vice at night, and he often woke up in a panic._

 _ **Still,**_ _he tended to think._ _ **At least I do wake up.**_

 _He didn't know what kept him from taking his own life in order to end the cycle of constant pain; it simply felt wrong somehow. And perhaps some foolish part of him believed that it might even be possible that he was meant for something more than mere running._

 _Until he found whatever that purpose might be, however, he would simply have to bear the pain._

 **()()()()**

Jack was confused.

The man in red had returned, which wasn't a surprise, but this time, a gray rabbit had come with him. They didn't seem to notice he was awake, though, and only talked to each other. The rabbit's voice was angry, while the man sounded embarrassed.

For a long time, Jack couldn't make out their words. It wasn't that they were speaking quietly, it was simply that he didn't care enough to listen. Why should he have to? Everything was more than okay. He didn't have to worry about why the rabbit was yelling at the man in red.

Jack smiled as he watched them. Their words slipped right over his head as he reveled in his ecstasy. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he didn't mind. He was so happy, and it felt so good. He loved it even more than he loved the last feeling. Nothing was wrong, and he was free to enjoy this intense glee forever. Everything was perfect.

Soon, Jack grew a little curious. His pointed ears pricked up a little, wanting to hear what the gray rabbit and the man in red were so upset about. _Why would they feel bad?_ he thought. _Don't they feel this too? It feels so good! If they don't feel it, they should. Haha, that rhymed!_

"Damn it ta hell, North, I know that, but that doesn't mean ya should've given him more!" the rabbit was exclaiming, green eyes narrowed quite a bit.

"I told you, Bunny, I didn't!" the man in red protested.

"Well ya may as well have! Ya left the kid alone in a room with medicine that makes him happy. What did ya _think_ was gonna happen!?" the rabbit shouted. Jack gave a soft giggle. Who knew that bunnies could be so grumpy?

"Alright, is true, was...bad idea," the man said, nodding his head and frowning. "But...why was it bad idea? You said medicine has no bad effects, and he is not fully healed yet. Why can we not still give it to him?"

The gray rabbit rubbed his forehead. "Because, mate! Dangerous or not, we can't let him get dependent on the stuff! We don't want a bloody addict on our hands! He is he gonna help us fight Pitch if he's sittin' in bed either sleepin' or gigglin' like a four-year-old all day!?"

"That is...other thing," the man in red said slowly. " _Should_ he even be helping us fight Pitch in first place? He is only child…"

"Oh crikey, here we go," said the rabbit. "Look mate, I don't like it either, but ya know what the Tsar said. Granted, there's no way in hell he's becomin' a real Guardian once all this is done, but Lunar ordered us ta let him help so, unfortunately, we have ta let him help."

The man sighed, nodding a little. "Ah, you are right," he said. "I am sorry. I will not let him get any more of medicine."

"Good," the rabbit grunted. "It'll take a little longer ta heal him this way, but at least he won't be able ta reduce himself ta a mindless toddler for the rest of his life."

Jack wasn't sure what either of them were talking about, but he had just realized how funny it was to be watching a giant, angry talking rabbit. He laughed brightly, and the man in red and the gray rabbit quickly turned his way. They seemed surprised.

"Oh, Jack, you are up," the man in red said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmhmm," Jack replied with a nod. He tilted his head, smiling slightly. "What were you talking about?"

The rabbit's eyes narrowed. "About how this-" He picked up the needle and the jar of green paste that he knew was what made him so happy. "-is no longer bein' given ta ya. Yer soberin' up, kid. No more of all _this_." The rabbit gestured in Jack's direction as he said the last sentence.

Jack frowned. "What?" he asked confusedly. Why would they want to take the medicine away from him? "But...it feels so good…" He felt a strong sense of sadness wash over him as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't care," the rabbit stated bluntly. "Yer not becomin' dependent on this stuff. Yer wounds are almost healed now anyway; ya should be up in a few days without the help of this. Ya ain't gonna sit here gigglin' forever, and no amount of cryin's gonna change that, ya hear?"

Jack did hear, but that didn't stop the tears in his eyes from pouring down his face. Through the water, he could see that the man in red looked concerned, but the gray rabbit continued to glare at him.

 _What did I do?_ he thought, growing increasingly upset. _I thought they liked me...but they don't want me to be happy...what did I do? What did I do!?_

Jack continued to cry even after the man in red and the gray rabbit left the room. He barely noticed the door closing. He was more than sad. He hugged his pillow and sobbed into it. The boy wasn't even sure where the sadness was coming from anymore. It had overwhelmed him completely, and all he could do was cry until he finally fell asleep.

 **()()()()**

When Jack awoke hours later, the first thing he noticed was that his arms were wrapped around his pillow in a vice grip. The second thing he noticed was that said pillow was soaked. The third thing he noticed was that his face was also soaked.

Wincing against the pain that the action brought him, the sprite pulled away, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he wiped the moisture from his face with his right hand. _Was I..._ _ **crying**_ _?_ he thought in disbelief. _What the hell…? I haven't cried in years! What could've...damn it. Something in that damn medicine…_

He turned his head to glare at the nightstand where he knew the medicine would be, but his expression morphed into one of surprise when he realized that there was nothing there. _They must've taken it away because I took more of it…_ the boy thought with a frown. _Good riddance. If it made me cry enough to practically drown my pillow, then I don't want it._ His frown deepened. _But it...felt so good before…_ His thoughts were suddenly taken over by muddled memories of ecstasy and bliss. Suddenly, he found himself longing desperately for the amazing feeling he loved so much. _How...could they...take it away from me…?_

Jack quickly slapped himself across the face, bringing those jumbled thoughts to an abrupt halt. "Don't be an idiot," he said out loud, chastising himself. "No matter how much pain you're in...no matter how much you want to…you can't just spend the rest of your life in some happy hopping fantasy land."

Though he couldn't remember anything he did while he was under the influence of Aster's medicine, his memory of the time before that was nothing short of perfect. The Nightmare attacks, Onyx, his stab wounds, his sister...everything was crystal clear in his mind.

The attacks were over, Onyx had left, and, judging by the slightly milder feel to the pain in his side, shoulder, and leg, his wounds would be healed relatively soon. However, there was no end to death. Jack would never see his baby sister again.

He wondered if she had been buried yet. He figured that, with the amount of time North had told him had passed, she had. The boy promised himself that the moment he was back on his feet, the first thing he would do was find her grave.

The more he thought about it, the darker his thoughts grew. He remembered the blinding rage that drove him to nearly kill Onyx. Despite his usual horror at the thought of ending another person's life, Jack began to wish he had gone through with it. His fist clenched and he imagined Onyx's neck being crushed beneath it.

 _She has to die,_ he thought, dangerously calm. _Livi didn't deserve it. She could have had a life, a home, a family...but that demon took it all from her. It should have been Onyx that died that day. It should have been her...it should have been her…_

Jack's narrowed eyes softened, then closed as his shoulders slowly slumped, his anger dissipating into sorrow. _...it should have been me._

Olivia had only died because she had chosen to protect her brother. She didn't have to take the knife for him, but she did anyway. Jack flinched as he felt a familiar pressure tightening in his chest, and a slight burning feeling behind his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glared down at his hands.

 _No. I will not cry. She...she wouldn't have wanted me to cry. I'll...I'll avenge her instead…_

However, a small voice in the back of his mind screamed that his sister also wouldn't have wanted him to kill for her. The boy knew it was true, but he couldn't bring himself to listen.

 _I'm sorry, Livi…_ he thought mournfully. _I might not kill her...but Onyx has to pay for what she's done…_

Despite the pain, both physical and emotional, that bit at him to his very core, Jack steeled himself and forced a neutral expression onto his face. Even in private, he refused to let anything show. He had to believe himself when he said he was fine. After all, if he could fool himself, perhaps fooling others would become all the more easy.

 _Fine, Guardians,_ he thought. _I'll recover without your damn medicine. I don't need it anymore anyway. 'Twas beneficial for a while, but I can't depend on its effects, no matter how fantastic it made me feel. I have to step up and reenter the real world, and I will do it with my head held high, because-damn it-I am not a coward. I am Jack Frost, snow sprite, and I will not let my little sister's killer walk away without a fight. No matter what happens, I will make Onyx pay for her crimes. Perhaps I'll even be able to help take down the Nightmare King, destroyer of my race, as well. Regardless of whether or not this rings true, when I am able, I will stand up, and I will fight._

"So, Guardians," Jack said aloud to no one, head bowed and eyes closed. "You want me to come and help me fight, do you? Well guess what?" He lifted his head and glared icily at the door, imagining the four immortals standing there in its place.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Aww...no more delirious Jack...I MEAN YAY HE'S BACK TO NORMAL THAT'S A GOOD THING WOO!**

 **...don't judge me, I had a lot of fun with the past few chapters. XD**

 **Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you back here next week for Chapter 23!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	23. A Name on a Stone

**Hey everybody, welcome back to Running for Life! I'm back to being a couple hours late, yes, but hey, I was doing um...important things this week...things that uh...were definitely not playing Fire Emblem and Pokémon Moon...I promise...**

 **...ANYWHO, you know the drill, review time! Thanks so much to StarG4zer, readwithcats, WinterCrystal1009, jackandelsaforever101, OneWhoDreamz (Late review's fine, haha. Oh, and North's surprised about people trying to frequently hurt Jack only because he'd never really thought about it before. It's like one of those things that you know subconsciously but when someone actually says it out loud, you're just like "...oh." As for the rest, not saying anything! ;), Guest, zealousfreak27 (Aw, thank you!), BooksAreMedicine (Don't worry, that'll come!), and Randomly Talented (Well, it's more like he's saying, "We're never making him a real Guardian because he's literally just a kid and we're not going to force him to be one of us", but yeah, I get where you're coming from, haha.)!**

 **REMEMBER: SONG RECCOMENDATIONS HELP AUTHORS WHO WANT TO FORM A SOUNDTRACK TYPE THING FOR THEIR STORY. Thank you!**

 _ **OH AND BEFORE I FORGET:**_ **I finally put stuff up on my DeviantArt account (Sapphire316, of course), including a sketch of RFL Jack, so if you're interested, go check that out!**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: A Name on a Stone**

With the help of the medicine, Jack's wounds had healed rapidly. Even without its constant influence, he found that it was only necessary that he stay confined to bed for a grand total of two weeks. As it was, five days after the medicine had left his system for the last time, the boy was able to stand again, albeit shakily.

 _I should probably wait for one of the Guardians to come and help me with this,_ Jack thought bitterly, leaning against the wall for support. _But I can't really bring myself to care. I may not have walked for a while, but I certainly haven't forgotten how._

Jack staggered over to the other side of the room, coming to a stop beside a chair near the door. Draped across it were his pants, tunic and undershirt, and of course, his cloak, all of which had been neatly mended after the knife had torn them. As he dressed, Jack allowed himself to be mildly impressed with the stitchwork. If he hadn't known better, he would have never guessed that any of the clothing had ever been altered in the slightest, let alone forcibly ripped apart with a blade.

As he tied the strings of his cloak and let the extra fabric around the neck fall to cover the knot, Jack took comfort in the garment's familiar weight. He would have preferred to return to wearing his former shirt and vest, but he wasn't about to complain about such trivial things.

He had decided to leave his bandages on, just in case something undesirable was to happen. Regardless of his still-sore injuries, though, the boy stood up straight as best as he could, gritting his teeth with the effort of it. Crystal blue eyes flicked to the side, noting a mirror hanging on the wall. A slight frown on his face, Jack allowed himself a brief moment to take in his appearance.

Due to his slim figure and pale complexion, Jack knew that, by human standards, he generally looked to be rather unhealthy. However, his usual appearance could not compare to the corpse he now saw in the mirror.

Jack had always been slender, but now he looked nothing short of gaunt, and the dark circles under his eyes didn't help much. The young sprite frowned, though he was admittedly unsurprised by this. After the medicine had been abandoned, he had found it much harder to fall asleep. Sandy delivered dreamsand when he could, but there were only so many times he could step away from the busy work of helping to restore the attack-ravaged town. Because of this, he hadn't been getting the proper amount of rest over the past few days. He hadn't eaten much either; on top of the fact that, while on the run, he had grown used to eating little, both the pain from his wounds and the very sight of them tended to nauseate him, causing him to fear that whatever he might consume would come right back up again shortly after.

Running his fingers through his disheveled, now-snowy white hair, Jack took a deep breath. His disguise had completely faded, both from the solution for his ears wearing off and from blood being washed from his hair, taking the brown dye with it. Jack was undeniably a snow sprite to anyone that might see him, and that notion unnerved him.

He pulled up his hood to hide his features, feeling slightly more at ease due to the familiarity of the action. Of course, he could never allow himself to relax, but he had to admit that he found slight comfort in the concealment of his face.

Drawing his cloak tightly around him, Jack moved unsteadily towards the door. _Might as well figure out where I am,_ he thought. _I'm probably still at Laura's house, for fear of moving me far after being so severely injured, but no one ever clarified, did they…?_

Jack left the irritatingly red room and looked around. The rich but subtle feel of the hallway assured him that he was indeed still inside the Thener household, though he wasn't sure where exactly. _I suppose I'll have to figure that out for myself…_ the young sprite acknowledged.

Wandering around the large house took up much time, time that he used mainly for thinking. He thought about Onyx, and about the Nightmare King, and about the Guardians, and about Olivia. Jack wished he had something far less painful to consider, but he simply did not.

 _She's gone…_ he thought numbly, for what must have been the hundredth time. _My little sister is gone. I couldn't protect her...I'm supposed to sacrifice myself for her, not the other way around...she was innocent...she didn't deserve any of this...none of it...it should have been me…_

Though the boy still harbored a deep reservoir of anger towards the woman who had killed his sister, he felt considerably less sure of whether or not he should act on it. _Livi wouldn't want me to hurt someone else for her…_ he thought glumly, rubbing his eyes. _But...I can't let Onyx get away. I have to do_ _ **something**_ _...otherwise she may even hurt or kill someone else…_

Soon, Jack heard familiar voices sounding up ahead, pulling him out of his dark, conflicted thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a lecture about why he should not have gotten out of bed on his own, and walked towards the sound. Sure enough, upon turning the corner, he came face to face with Aster and Toothiana.

Aster wasted no time in brusquely questioning him. "Why the hell are ya out of bed?" It was hardly even worded as a question, instead giving off more of an aura of command.

"Good to see you too," Jack deadpanned, looking dully at the Pooka out from under his hood. "I'm up because I couldn't handle sitting in that bed for any longer. And if you couldn't tell, _Bunny_ , I'm completely capable of walking on my own."

"Jack, you were stabbed three times only two weeks ago!" Tooth exclaimed, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, much to his chagrin. "I realize the medicine we gave you closed your wounds, but you still have to rest!"

"No," Jack snapped sharply, pulling away from her touch. "I'm fine. I need you to tell me something, though."

Aster raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh do ya, mate? And what might that be?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, sapphire gaze piercing into Aster's emerald one. "Tell me where my sister is buried," he said simply, voice low.

The mood shifted almost instantly from hostile to solemn. There was a long moment of heavy silence, in which the two Guardians shared a glance and Jack patiently waited. When the moment passed, it was the Guardian of Memories who finally spoke.

"I'll...I'll take you to her, Jack," she told him gently.

He nodded, saying nothing.

 **()()()()**

Jack knelt silently before the stone, practically hypnotized by the neat engraved lettering upon its surface. He had hoped he would never have to see the name "Olivia Frost" on one of these stones, and yet here he was.

After guiding him to the town cemetery, Tooth had left him alone, telling him to take his time and come back as soon as he was done. He almost snorted slightly at the fact that she was letting him out in public with only his hood to conceal the fact that he was a snow sprite, but then it hit him that she most likely didn't know his disguise was no more. After all, because she had been helping with repairs to the town and medical treatment to the townspeople, she had not had the time to check on Jack over the past two weeks. She hadn't seen him without his hood covering his hair and ears quite yet. Jack briefly considered telling her, but cast the thought away. He didn't want to waste any more time, and his cloak had served him well in the past.

The boy traced the capital letter O in Olivia's name, feeling a stinging feeling behind his eyes. " _I'm sorry, Livi…"_ he whispered softly, not trusting his voice to remain steady should he speak any louder. " _I couldn't save you...I failed as your brother."_

From the inner folds of his cloak, he produced a flower. It was an ice lily that he had retrieved from outside the Thener house. Though he had been confused by their presence before, he now understood completely. Olivia had always loved ice lilies; it made sense that she would try to find some after she had been freed from the Nightmare King's clutches. It was with a heavy heart that Jack gently laid the crystalline flower in the snow before the slate gray stone.

 _Why did this happen…?_ Jack wondered, withdrawing his hand and pulling his hood low over his eyes. _Why did the Nightmare King want her back…? And what did Onyx mean when she said that he would kill her for "letting_ _ **one**_ _die"...? Who are the others? More converted snow sprites? But...why would he need them back?_

Jack cringed as his thoughts swirled and rubbed his now-aching forehead. " _Damn it,"_ he mumbled. " _If I keep this up, all I'll end up doing is giving myself a migraine…"_

Still, he could not simply banish all thoughts of the confusing events from his mind. Though every strange fact and ill-fitting detail made his head spin, he had to find a way to sort through them and figure out what exactly was going on so that he could put an end to it.

Jack let out a long sigh. _I wish I wasn't involved in this...I wish I was just a normal person, be it sprite, human, or whatever. I don't want to have to pretend to be a hero when I'm nowhere near deserving of such a title...I don't want to have to play Guardian._ He frowned. _But that's exactly what I have to do if I'm ever going to avenge my sister…_

The boy exhaled slightly and sat back on his heels, staring at the stone but not really seeing it. His mind was elsewhere, locked in memories of better times and fear of events to come, which was why he didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

The sound of an arrow being nocked and pulled back caused Jack's ear to twitch under his hood, and he stiffened, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. He didn't dare turn around to see who was behind him; he knew that, should he move even slightly, the arrow he heard was likely to be loosed and he wouldn't have time to dodge it.

"Don't move," an unfamiliar male voice growled. "I know what you are."

* * *

 **...you didn't really think I was done with the cliffhangers, did you? See you guys next week! :D**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	24. The One-Armed Archer

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **I...don't really have anything special to say at the moment, so let's get started with the reviews! Huge thanks to BooksAreMedicine (You'll have to see what happens ;) And glad you like Jack's little accent! There are many more 'tis's and 'twas's to come, don't worry!), readwithcats (Yeah, it's just an OC, haha. Not enough characters in this movie for everything I want to do! XD), OneWhoDreamz (You'll see ;), Ravenclaw667, WinterCrystal1009, WickedInk, Brenne, StarG4zer, Serami Nefera, jackandelsaforever101 (Killing readers with cliffhangers is actually one of my favorite pastimes :), crashingthroughtime, Randomly Talented, and Sparky!**

 **ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS, PLPEASE LET ME KNOW! :D**

 **Welp, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The One-Armed Archer**

 _Though he had been found out in public only a handful of times, lone hunters had tracked him down often. He had intentionally fought back only once, of course. Due to its fatal nature, he returned to merely outsmarting his pursuers and running off._

 _He became adept at dodging projectiles. Though he admittedly was still struck every now and again, most of the time, he was able to escape without so much as a scratch to show for it._

 _Many of the hunters' faces blurred together, the dead man's being the only one to truly stay with him. They were blurs with bows, and he was sure they all felt the same about the rest of his kind and him._

 _There were times when he was forced to break his vow of flight rather than fight. Occasionally, he simply could not manage to outrun his hunters, and had to resort to using force to break away. He often struggled for control over his magic in these panicked moments, but so far had been able to achieve his goal of never killing another person._

 _Unfortunately, he had still been the cause of many crippling injuries, including loss of limb. Many times, he had found himself cringing as he listened to a frozen arm or leg snap, removing themselves from their owners as he bolted like a startled deer._

 _Thankfully, the thick ice prevented blood from spilling, and the healers in Iskald had plenty of experience dealing with the loss of frostbitten appendages. He had checked; none of those hunters had died. However, their lives had certainly been changed forever._

 _He regretted what he did, and wished he could rectify his actions, but had no way of doing so. Who in their right mind would allow him to even try?_

 **()()()()**

Despite the arrow he knew was aimed directly at his back, Jack felt an odd sense of calm wash over him. He was thankful for his mind's clarity, as he figured that, so long as he kept his wits about him, he might be able to walk away from the cemetery alive.

"My apologies," Jack began, voice low, formal, and even. "But wouldn't it be kinder if you replaced 'what' with 'who'?"

"Like you'd know anything about kindness, damn _sprite_ ," the unknown male growled. From his voice, Jack could tell that his assailant was older than him, though still rather young. The boy figured that he must have been in his mid to late twenties, thirty at most, and wasn't surprised. Most of the people who had ever caught up to him were young and sharp.

Jack, however, was younger and sharper.

"Funny," he said, not once moving a muscle. "From the way you speak to me, it seems as though you know me, and yet...I do not recognize your voice. Who are you?"

There was a beat of silence. "Turn around," the man said firmly. "But slowly. Perhaps you'll recognize the rest of me."

A slight frown on his pale face, Jack slowly stood, careful not to make any sudden movements that could cause the arrow to be sent hurtling towards his back. He could practically feel the anonymous man tense behind him, but did not stop. Steeling himself for whatever was to come, the young sprite turned to face him.

The first thing that Jack noticed was the pointed tip of the arrow aimed to pierce his heart. His pulse quickened at the sight of it, but he forced his expression to remain blank as he looked past it at the weapon's wielder.

He did not recognize the man.

Red bangs fell into the young man's emerald eyes, and his expression was a blend of fear and hatred that Jack was quite familiar with. However, it was not his face that caught Jack's attention. Rather, the odd way in which he held his bow was of greater intrigue.

A curious sort of brace had been fitted to his left leg, which connected to the bow, holding it up in the air as the young man pulled the string back. His left foot rested on a box-shaped stand that was just high enough to bring the bow up to eye-level. Jack frowned in confusion at the strange spectacle.

 _That can't be practical…_ he thought. _I'm no expert when it comes to archery, but I really can't imagine there being any merit in…_

Then he saw it. The archer was missing his left arm.

Suddenly, all of the pieces fell neatly into place, and Jack found himself widening his eyes in surprise. _Did...did I do that…?_ he wondered, feeling ill. He still had no memory of the man before him, but this came as no surprise to him. Assuming this was one of the hunters he had not managed to outfox before a fight occurred, it was reasonable that he would not recognize him, as hunters' faces tended to blur together into one twisted scowl of disdain.

"Do you remember me now?" the young man asked through clenched teeth.

Jack did not reply.

The man's scowl only deepened. "My name is Simon," he growled bitterly. "And two years ago, you took my arm from me."

The young sprite studied Simon for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and calm. "I have no clear recollection of this," he said. "But I can assure you, if I was the one who took your arm, 'twas merely self-defense. I realize that my words are little consolation for your loss, but I truly apologize."

Despite his cool manner of speech, Jack's words were not a lie. He legitimately was sorry for what he had done to this man, but he also could not forget the fact that he had only frozen Simon's limb in defense of his life.

 _Does that make me selfish or self-preservational?_ Jack wondered, a slight ghost of a frown pulling at his lips. _Or merely sane, perhaps?_

Simon's eyes flared in anger. "Your apology means nothing!" he insisted. Jack, knowing this to be true, did nothing to stop him from speaking for at least a moment longer. "Your devil magic robbed me of my arm!"

"And your arrow attempted to rob me of my life," Jack cut in, one eyebrow raised slightly over the other. "I hope you'll believe me when I tell you that I regret what happened, but I cannot see why I should have been expected to 'go quietly' so to speak in the face of a man whose intent was to murder me."

Simon faltered. "I…" his eyes narrowed. "My only wish was to protect my village! I saw you in the woods that surrounded the place...you were too close. I knew that you would only bring suffering to my family and friends."

"I was fifteen," Jack deadpanned. "I would hardly consider a young teenager threatening at first glance."

Eyes wide, Simon stared at him. "You...were only fifteen?" he asked in disbelief. "But your eyes…" He scowled. "No. You are simply trying to fool me. I saw your eyes that day...they belonged to no child."

Then, Jack did something he had never done before. He lowered his hood to show a human his face.

Simon's hateful expression morphed into one of pure shock as he took in Jack's young appearance. The boy was not entirely sure how the one-armed archer had managed to track him down without knowing his face, but let it pass for the moment. For now, it was not of the utmost importance that he knew.

"You are...seventeen now…" Simon mumbled, half to himself. "But your eyes...you expression...they are hardened by decades, how…?"

"My name is Jack," Jack said suddenly, catching the man's attention. "My mother was Sarah, my father Benjamin, and my sister Olivia. I lived with them in a small village called Burgess. 'Twas a poor place, but we got by." His eyes narrowed slightly, but he continued in the same even tone as before. "That village…'tis gone now. 'Twas burned to the ground by a mob of angry humans. As far as I know, I am the only one to have escaped both death and capture. That was six years ago. I was eleven."

Simon was silent, so Jack kept speaking.

"As you see, I had a life, a home, a family," he said. "I was no different than you. None of us were. Yet someone decided that tearing it all away from me would be justified." Jack took a deep breath. "I"m not a demon, Simon. I know of the rumors that have circulated, but none of them are true. My freezing your arm off was purely an act of self-defense, nothing more. As I told you, I truly regret it, but you were attempting to kill me, and I did not want to die. 'Twas all I could do to escape."

Though he did not lower his bow, Simon bit his lower lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You…" he trailed off, struggling to find words. "You are a snow sprite...but not a demon?"

"Yes," Jack replied, no impatience present in his voice. "I told you; the rumors are false. We are hardly any different from humans, or any other race in Soluna."

The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, Jack with his hood down and posture straight, Simon with his leg atop a stand and bowstring pulled back. Neither of them seemed inclined to be the first to speak.

Suddenly, however, Simon's eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp. Jack gave a sharp inhale as the man's sharp green eyes swirled, and the young sprite took a step backwards in surprise. He managed to catch a glimpse of black surging into Simon's chest before the archer gave a dark chuckle. Jack swallowed nervously, raising his gaze to look Simon in the eyes.

They were yellow.

" _W-What…?"_ Jack whispered in shock, stepping backwards once more. He was brutally reminded of Onyx's eyes of the same color, and, against his will, his hands began to tremble with a strange sense of uncontrollable fear.

 _I know that feeling…_ Jack thought with a start. _There are Nightmares near here…_ Then, _His eyes...they look exactly like Onyx's…_ His eyes widened. _She...no...could she really have the power to possess people!? What if she's controlling him…? What if she brought him here in the first place…? That must be how he found me...that makes sense at least, but still...what is going on!?_

Jack's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Simon's voice. At least, it vaguely sounded like Simon's voice, but now, it possessed a certain cold undertone that the archer's speech had lacked. Jack shuddered, reminded once again of the woman who had killed his sister.

" _ **You're correct, boy,"**_ Simon hissed, laughing darkly. " _ **Snow sprites are not the demons in this tsardom…"**_ His yellow eyes flashed. " _ **We are."**_

He let the arrow fly.

* * *

 ***whistles casually* Ah, I love cliffhangers...**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week for Chapter 25 (which I'm hoping will turn out a little longer than the past couple chapters)!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	25. Learning Everything and Nothing

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to Running for Life! Wow, Chapter 25...pretty sure I said this before, but they grow up so fast!**

 **Anyway, I'm in a super good mood because I'm officially on winter break! WOO! That aside, you know the drill! Review time! Thanks to Brenne, gammathetaalpha, OneWhoDreams, StarG4zer, Ravenclaw667, Serami Nefera, jackandelsaforever101 (Be glad I'm on the other side of your screen? Oh, you wanna go? XD Haha, kidding!), laurcuna, BooksAreMedicine (Ah, character development is fun. And yep, Jack has terrible luck with these things XD), Guest, Randomly Talented, and WickedInk (Oh God AHHHHHH! *runs from mob*)!**

 **Remember to give song suggestions if you have 'em!**

 **That being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Learning Everything and Nothing**

The point of the arrow pierced his heart. He knew that it did. He could feel nothing but searing pain in his chest as the arrow tore through his skin, instantly puncturing his most vital organ. It should have brought him to his knees, killing him before he even hit the ground.

So why didn't it?

Jack stood, frozen, staring at the shaft of the arrow that sprouted from his chest. He felt the burning beneath his skin and saw the evidence that he had been struck, only...there was no blood leaking from the wound. No red stained the blue of his tunic. His heart continued to beat.

Simon's eyes widened and the demonic presence inside him howled in disbelief. " _ **WHAT!?"**_ he screeched. " **How...how did that not kill you!?"**

Jack said nothing, instead slowly raising a shaking hand to grasp the arrow's shaft. With a light tug, the arrow came free and the pain vanished in an instant. To his shock, the boy realized that, under his tunic a crescent glowed silver.

 _The scar…_ he thought numbly, recalling the crescent moon marking that had appeared on his skin sometime prior to his awakening after the fire in his village.

" **Impossible…"** Simon breathed, horrified. " **You have the Tsar's protection...you must be the one he-!"**

Suddenly, the possessed archer was interrupted by a loud thud. His yellow eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he crumpled, falling awkwardly around the archery brace set up on his left leg. Though still clearly breathing, he did not stand up again.

The young sprite stared at the one-armed archer's unconscious form for a moment before letting his gaze travel upwards to the person who had potentially saved him from another arrow. To his immense surprise, it was Jamie, holding the same plank of wood that Jack remembered him using as a weapon during the first Nightmare attack.

As Jack gaped at him, the younger boy reddened, chuckling sheepishly. "I, uh...kept it," he said awkwardly. "I thought it might be useful later on, and the Guardians said you came up here a while ago, and I thought you had been here for a little too long, so…"

Jack's expression remained blank for a few more tense moments, then he managed to crack a slight smile. He was admittedly impressed with the younger boy's willingness to go after and potentially save a near-stranger from harm, even a snow sprite such as himself. "And...what would you have done if I had simply been mourning for longer than expected?"

"Um...left you alone?"

The older boy couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded at the wood in Jamie's hands. "Impressive," he said. "But you may want to replace it with something lighter and easier to wield. Flailing it about may not always work as well as it did here." He smiled. "That being said...thank you for your help."

In response to both the advice and the thanks, Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Got it! And you're welcome!" he said, then paused, turning his gaze to the archer he had just incapacitated. "Um...what do we do with him…?"

Jack's expression hardened. "We have to take him back to the house and show the Guardians," he said. "They're going to want to see this."

 **()()()()**

When Simon awoke, the yellow in his eyes had not faded. Jack, flanked by the Guardians, stood in front of the chair they had tied him to. The boy's features were blank, no emotion present in his eyes, positive or otherwise.

As Jack's crystal blue eyes bore into him like knives, all Simon was capable of doing was curiously blinking back at him. Thanks to Jack's quick thinking, they had been able to get Aster's medicine into the archer's system before he could wake up. The sprite had figured that, considering how open the Guardians had told him he had been under the medicine's influence, they could use it as sort of a truth serum in order to acquire useful information about the Nightmare King. For now, the demon was tamed.

"Hello," the yellow-eyed archer said calmly, the distinct hostile hiss from before absent from his tone.

Jack nodded in response. "We have a few questions for you," he said, anxious to get right to the point. "First of all, who are you?"

Simon gave a giggle and Jack cringed at the thought that he had probably done the same earlier. "I'm Simon, of course…" He giggled again, as though this was the funniest joke he had heard all day.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he repeated through clenched teeth. "Are you Onyx?"

"Onyx!" Simon laughed. "Ha, no...Onyx wouldn't bother with Simon. I don't have a name though...I'm all unimportant and such!"

Jack frowned, anger subsiding. " _So if Onyx isn't the one possessing him…"_ he whispered to himself. " _Who...or what...is?"_

"No name, eh?" Aster echoed with a scowl. "That wouldn't happen ta be a lie, would it?"

"Nope! I'm not important enough for one."

Jack frowned, studying Simon for a long moment. "Does...does that mean you're a Nightmare?" he asked. It was the only answer he could think of. After all, there were hundreds of thousands of Nightmares; would the Nightmare King really take the time to name every last one of them?

To his surprise, the possessed archer responded with another, "Nope!"

"Then…" Tooth began uncertainly. "What are you?"

Simon grinned. "I'm a Fearling!"

This statement meant nothing to Jack, but he watching the four Guardians gasp in unison told him that it was far from something meant to be taken lightly. He bit his lip uneasily and glanced at them, feeling his apprehension steadily growing. "Ah...what's a Fearling?" he asked hesitantly.

North was the first to break the silence. "A Fearling is…" He trailed off. Jack had to wait a few moments, but the man eventually continued. "A Fearling is...ancient creature. More ancient than us, more ancient than Pitch. Is pure fear...is far worse than any Nightmare. Sandy is only one who can stand against them, and even he can't kill them completely...only cast them away from person they are possessing."

 _So Simon can be saved…_ Jack thought idly. However, the thoughts populating the forefront of his mind were not so optimistic. _Pure fear...worse than any Nightmare...even Sandy can't destroy them...and yet the Nightmare King has these on his side? If all of that is true, then what we're fighting here…'tis a losing battle…_

Aster picked up where North left off, unaware of the thoughts swirling through Jack's mind. "If Pitch has found a way ta enlist Fearlings...then we're in trouble. More importantly though, the kids he's captured are in trouble…"

Jack frowned, cutting off his earlier thoughts to consider this. He turned to Simon and said firmly, "Tell us what the Nightmare King wants with the children he's taken from Kilatai."

Simon laughed. "Not just Kilatai…" he said. "He's gonna get some from Motoraus and Ostea too...and he's working on Iskald now!"

"What does he want with them?" Jack repeated, feeling his fingers curl tightly into fists, though he kept his voice calm.

The possessed archer shrugged. "He told me not to tell...but they're all turned snow sprites!"

Jack stiffened, eyes widening slightly. _That's why...that's why he wanted Olivia...because she was once a snow sprite that_ _ **he**_ _turned human. But why would he let them go only to want them back again shortly after!? This doesn't make any sense!_

The young sprite was silent for the rest of the interrogation, lost in his own thoughts. He later found out that, no matter how hard the Guardians pushed, the Fearling possessing Simon would tell them no more, instead giggling about how he "wasn't supposed to tell". This frustrated Jack. He had discovered so much and so little at the same time, and he wanted to know more.

Over the next few days, more interrogations were held, none of which Jack attended. While the Guardians were questioning the drugged-up Fearling, the boy simply wandered the house, talking to no one and trying to puzzle through the recent events alone. He sometimes ran into one of the Theners or the Bennetts as he absently strolled the halls, but paid them no heed. He kept his hood low over his eyes, pretending not to see nor hear them while passing right by them. Eventually, they learned to not even try to speak to him, for it would produce no results.

After three days of obtaining absolutely no new information from the Fearling, the Guardians decided to accept that keeping it would help them no longer. Sandy managed to pull the demonic creature from the archer's body, trapping it in a jar made from dreamsand as Simon went comatose in order to recover from the possession. Within its container of purity, the Fearling could not break free and wreak any more havoc.

It was on this day that Jack decided to ask the first question he had come up with during the course of Simon's possession, one that he wasn't completely sure the Guardians would be able to answer. Still, he had to try. Feeling the most comfortable with Sandy, he got the little golden man alone and brought him into the hall where they could discuss matters without being overheard.

"Sandy, I...I need to ask you about something," Jack began, a slight frown on his pale face.

Sandy returned the frown, but nodded, gesturing for the boy to go on.

"Well...it was before Jamie and I brought Simon back here. Directly after Simon was possessed...he shot me. With an arrow. In the heart." Jack shifted his weight from one leg to another, awkwardly awaiting the Guardian's response.

Sandy, of course, was silent, but his mouth fell open slightly. He stared at Jack with wide topaz eyes, a single golden question mark appearing above his head.

"I don't know exactly how I survived it…" Jack sighed. "Though...once I pulled the arrow out...I saw it. 'Twas...a light. A silver, moon-shaped light on my chest. A long time ago, I...got a scar there. A crescent scar. To this day, I don't know where it came from, but...Sandy, it _glowed_. And then the Fearling called it 'the Tsar's protection'..." Jack frowned. "What does that mean…?"

If possible, Sandy's eyes widened even further. Without wasting any time, he quickly flashed up dozens of images in rapid succession, making Jack's head spin as he tried to understand them. Somehow, however, he was able to divine the basic gist of what it was the golden man was trying to tell him.

 _That's extremely rare…_ Sandy told him. _You see, the Tsar possesses magic...part of which is, if he so chooses, he can place a mark on an individual-what you thought was a scar-in order to keep them safe from...well, anything specific, really, but in this case, it must be from the Nightmare King and his minions. It doesn't last forever-I'd say it can only activate twice more before it fades-but for now...Jack, Pitch may be able to hurt you, but no matter what he and his minions try...they can't kill you._ Sandy frowned slightly, then looked up at Jack quizzically, forming a few more dreamsand images. _When exactly did you receive the mark…?_

Jack's heart was pounding as he processed the information the Guardian of Dreams was relaying to him, but he managed to swallow his questions and reply, "Ah...six years ago. Just before I started running…"

Sandy considered this, then nodded. Above his head, a golden snowflake appeared, then a Guardian "G" symbol, which was followed by a clock with hands that quickly spun backwards. _It seems like the Tsar decided you were to become a Guardian far sooner than we may have realized…_

* * *

 **Poor Jack, he keeps finding out things, only to be missing even more pieces of the puzzle. Ah, well, he'll find more out sooner or later! For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week for the next chapter!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	26. Human Kindness

**Hey guys! As promised, I have returned with Chapter 26 of Running For Life! Last update of 2016, wow...it's been quite the year, haha.**

 **Anywho, you know the drill! Review time! Thanks so much to Brenne, Ravenclaw667, jackandelsaforever101, BooksAreMedicine (There can indeed!), gammathetaalpha (Thank you!), Scout (Wow, I'm impressed, and thank you so much! I hope you did well on your finals! :D), WickedInk, Nekohime1 (Oh, good to see you back! Hope you enjoy!), readwithcats, OneWhoDreamz, Serami Nefera, Yukomin, Aekidna, and rwbygirl!**

 **Hope you guys all had a fantastic Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever other holiday you might celebrate, and I wish you a Happy New Year too!**

 **That being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Human Kindness**

 _He knew the stories._

 _He knew that the members of the Nightmare Army lurked in the dark._

 _He knew that they would nothing more than to snatch a lonely boy such as himself, torturing him with his own fears and sucking him dry of any shred of happiness that may have somehow survived the fire._

 _He knew that, with every passing night that he slept alone, outside in the darkness, he was tempting fate, and risking being attacked by one of those creatures._

 _Yet for six years, he had never so much as seen one Nightmare approach._

 _His sleep was anything but peaceful, but it was often uninterrupted by outside forces. The only things that caused him to wake, screams piercing the still night air and spooking his horse, were the nightmares of his own mind, not the beasts that walked the earth._

 _He knew not why the equine creatures left him alone; perhaps the rumors that they roamed the woods at night were simply that: rumors. He had heard tell of humans swearing to have seen amber eyes peering out at them through the thick cloak of darkness, or that their parents, grandparents, aunts, or uncles had ventured into the forest alone after sunset and had never returned, or at the very least come back jaded, or even insane._

 _The stories were often wild, tales that he couldn't find himself very willing to believe. However, every now and again, there was one extremely realistic account that he couldn't ignore the plausibility of. These particular stories lacked a sense of mystical exaggeration, and were plainly told without need for theatrics. They simply described a chill, or a sense of fear, or the sound of bushes rustling._

 _Though he had never experienced the presence of a Nightmare himself, he couldn't deny that the aforementioned claims made the most sense of them all. Still, he told himself that, if he hadn't run into a single one over the years, there must be something off within the popular lore._

 _It would only be much, much later that he realized that the silver glow he occasionally saw as he let his eyelids close for the night came, not from the moon, but from the scar on his chest._

 **()()()()**

Jack did not have much time to consider the information Sandy had just provided him with, for Simon awoke shortly afterwards. Much convincing was needed, but Jack finally managed to get the Guardians to leave him alone with the archer so that the two could speak. The two stood in silence for a long moment before Jack finally broke it.

"Were you aware of your surroundings?" he asked. "When you were possessed. Do you know what happened during that time?"

Simon was slow to respond, but eventually nodded. "Yes," he said. "I...could see what that demon saw. I was still present in my body, after all…"

Jack nodded. "So you saw its attempt to kill me."

"Yes."

Another long silence passed.

"Simon...do you know why that arrow failed to kill me?"

The man shook his head. "No...I don't." He frowned. "So...why _are_ you still alive? I saw where that arrow struck...it went directly through your heart. Your chest should have sprayed blood, you should have died. But...none of that came to pass. Why?"

"Because I have protection," Jack responded promptly. "Protection from the Nightmare King and his minions. The Tsar gave me a mark on my chest six years ago that prevents any of them from landing a fatal blow on me on...what we assume is three occasions. Sandy let me know all this, and shortly before I returned to speak with you, he also told me that, as long as I bear this mark, I will be hidden from Nightmares and the like. They cannot track me even by the scent of my fear, for it is concealed; the only way they should happen across me is by accident."

Simon frowned, confusion in his features. "Then how was the Fearling that possessed me able to find you?"

"Because of Onyx, ally to the Nightmare King," was the boy's reply. "Though she did not possess you, she still knew what I was, and where I was. I don't know what the Nightmare Army has against snow sprites over any other race...but she wanted to have me killed. So she sent a human, one who had reason to despise me, to get the job done, quickly and simply."

Simon's green eyes narrowed considerably. "Are you accusing me of working with the Nightma-"

"No," the young sprite interrupted. "'Twas not my intention at all. I'm merely suggesting that Onyx set you on the right path to find me, while letting you think you were blazing your own trail. I don't know how she did it, but I have no doubt in my mind that she's capable of it. Now...I'm assuming she was certain that you would kill me, Simon, but soon saw that you were having second thoughts about following through. So, as a last resort, she sent a random Fearling to possess you and make sure I ended up dead. Unbeknownst to her, though, a Fearling can't kill me as I am now. However, a human can."

The archer's already present frown deepened. "Why are you explaining all of this to me…?" he asked slowly, though he already seemed to realize where the conversation was going.

"Because I would like to know something," Jack told him. "'Tis your desire to get your revenge on me for taking your arm from you, is it not? You came here to kill me. Now that you've heard my piece and are able to speak for yourself...do you plan to end my life?"

For a time, Simon did not respond. Then, he heaved a sigh. "...no," he finally said. "I will not kill you."

Jack nodded. _I'm not surprised,_ he thought. _With the way he looked at me once he realized my age...I doubt he'd be willing to kill me, even if I am a snow sprite._

"I...am sorry," the archer continued, looking down and letting his red bangs fall across his eyes. "I had not realized your youth before. Though you are a snow sprite...I cannot kill a child such as yourself."

"I'm not a child," was Jack's immediate response. "Not anymore." He sighed slightly and looked the one-armed archer in the eye. "Look at me, Simon. I may be physically young, but I am far from innocent with the things I've seen, and the things I've done. Don't misunderstand me; I'm grateful for your allowing me to live. But I'd like you to know just what you're doing when you-"

"Enough."

Jack blinked in surprise as Simon interrupted him, their gazes locking together. The boy found himself taking a step back, unsure how to respond to the intensity in the man's voice.

"If you're trying to get me to kill you...don't," he said. "Because I've already told you; I will not."

"Then what will you do?" Jack asked, a slight frown on his face.

Simon shook his head. "Go home, I suppose." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Ah...your name is Jack, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Simon nodded as well. "Jack. If what you say is true...and snow sprites are not in fact demons...then why does the entirety of Soluna make them out to be?"

"Because of the Nightmare King," the winter boy replied. "He caused the rumors to circulate, and must have orchestrated snow sprite attacks on human villages. I'm not entirely sure how...perhaps Fearlings possessed a few of us and caused them to strike...but I know that it was his involvement that made us the hated race we are today."

The archer gave a thoughtful nod, a ghost of a frown on his face. After a brief moment, he shook his head. "I see. Well, Jack, I...can never forgive you for taking my left arm. And make no mistake, we are far from friends." He nodded. "But I hope that we can part ways with a mutual sort of respect for each other."

"We can," Jack told him, surprised to find that he was indeed telling Simon the truth. He sincerely regretted robbing the archer of one of his limbs, and could honestly say that he commended him for strongly carrying on. He particularly held the fact that he had devised a method for one-armed archery in high regard.

"Good. Then I suppose today, I shall take my leave of this place and head for home." Simon turned and began to walk away, but faltered and faced Jack once more. "And...Jack."

"Yes?"

"If I can find a way to convince people I know that snow sprites are not the evil monsters they think them to be...then I shall."

Jack blinked in surprise as the archer left the room. He then found himself giving a slight smile. _Hm...perhaps all humans aren't quite as set in their ways as I've believed them to be._

 **()()()()**

The day after Simon left to return home was to be the day when the Guardians and Jack would finally move on from the Thener household. Though many dangers lay outside the walls of the town, the boy could honestly say he was grateful to leave. He often felt restless staying in one place for too long, and was willing to risk a bit of danger in order to get a change of surroundings.

All five of them thanked Laura Thener for allowing them to stay in her home, to which she replied that it was no problem at all. "You kept the town safe during both attacks, and quelled the people's fears afterwards," she said with a smile. "Offering you shelter was the least I could do."

Once the Guardians had thanked her again and then moved on to make sure all of their supplies were in order, Jack lingered to speak with Laura a bit longer. "Listen," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I wanted to thank you a bit more. Not just for letting us stay here, but also for-"

"Taking care of your sister?"

Jack blinked. "Er...yes," he said. The boy gulped nervously. "I'm...grateful that...well, her um, last month was spent in the care of, ah...a kind woman such as yourself." _Jackson Frost, I swear, if you let a tear fall…_

To his surprise, Laura did not simply nod and say, "You're welcome". Instead, she stepped forward and hugged him. Jack found himself stiffening, unsure of how to react.

After a moment, the woman pulled back and nodded at him. "You're very welcome," she told him gently.

Jack was decidedly extremely confused. "Hang on, what...what was that about? I would have thought I'm the last person you'd ever think of hugging, seeing as I…" He trailed off, leaving the words unsaid. _Seeing as I murdered your husband…_

Laura nodded. "It's true that you killed my husband...but as I told you before, I will not hold a grudge against you. You saved my daughter, my niece, my nephew, me...you've helped us despite everything. And for that, I thank you."

Jack swallowed, not sure of whether or not he should take that thanks with a grain of salt. In the end, he simply smiled and nodded. "...you're very welcome," he said, mimicking her earlier words. She nodded back, mirroring his smile, and soon proceeded to walk away, leaving Jack to his own thoughts.

 _Amazing…_ he thought. _I've never been forgiven like this before...perhaps all it takes is a little time for a "demon" to receive a bit of human kindness…_ Shaking his head in disbelief, he began to walk towards the door to go outside to Zephyr, but a young voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"You're leaving…?" Jamie asked quietly.

Jack turned, looking at the younger boy with raised eyebrows. He nodded. "Yes...we need to move on from here if we're ever going to stop the Nightmare King."

Jamie nodded in understanding at this, but he still seemed nervous. "But...what if the Nightmares come back? If they attack again, I don't think we can-"

"Hey, hey," Jack interrupted, kneeling down to the child's level. "Listen to me, Jamie. You have nothing to worry about."

He knew that it was unlikely that the Nightmares would return, considering the girl they had come for was dead. In addition to this, he highly doubted that Onyx would think him idiotic enough to stay in the same area after an attempted assassination. After all, the Fearling who had possessed Simon had not lived long enough to report back to her about the Tsar's protective mark; as far as she knew, he had been able to evade the Nightmare Army for six years purely because of his own skill and wit, without any help from foreign magic.

"But seriously, Jack, what if they-!?"

"Jamie," Jack said in a gentle tone he hadn't known he was capable of. "They won't come back, that I promise you. And even if they do…" He gave a slight chuckle. "Well, you still have that plank of wood, don't you?"

To his relief, Jamie echoed the small laugh and nodded. "Yeah. Though I should probably find something easier to use, like you said…"

Jack smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair fondly. "You do that. Although I doubt you'll have to use it, kid. After all, we're going to beat back the Nightmare King once and for all, alright?"

Jamie nodded and returned the smile after a moment, but first looked somewhat surprised, and it took Jack a moment to figure out why. He blinked in surprise as well at his change in demeanor. With a start, Jack realized that he was acting like an older brother again, and serving as the cause of even more surprise was the fact that he didn't mind this.

The sprite began silently pondering how he could have so quickly fallen back into this role with a child he had only spoken to on a few occasions, but was abruptly interrupted when Jamie surged forward and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "Goodbye, Jack," he said, voice a little muffled. "Thank you for helping us…"

Jack once again went stiff at the sudden contact, but this time managed to calm himself down enough to actually return the hug, albeit loosely. "Er...goodbye, Jamie," he said. "And...you're welcome."

 _Well...they're clearly not afraid of me…_ Jack thought dazedly as he pulled away, nodded at Jamie, then turned to walk out the door. _I never thought...I never dreamed that a human wouldn't mind hugging me, knowing full well what I am, let alone two of them in rapid succession. Laura was very kind to me throughout our stay there, despite knowing my lack of control was responsible for the death of her husband, leaving her a widow and her daughter fatherless...even Simon, who lost an arm because of me, offered to do what he could to lessen the circulations of the awful rumours pertaining to my race, and he hardly needed any convincing._

Jack frowned, walking over to Zephyr, running his fingers through the stallion's white mane. Zephyr nuzzled him in return, and the sprite closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the side of his horse's neck.

 _And Jamie...somehow he reminds me of Olivia...and the way I felt obligated to protect him and Sophie, it was almost like...almost like I was a Guardian._ His frown deepened. _No, I'm not a Guardian. I never will be. Still...perhaps acting like one isn't such a bad thing._

This thought swirling around in his mind, Jack shook his head and mounted Zephyr, only partially acknowledging the Guardians calling out to him that they would leave at that moment. "Alright, Zeph," he whispered. "Time to go."

* * *

 **Ah, finally on the move once more! Welp! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week...well, actually wait I'm gonna be cool and say something else.**

 **See you next _year_ for Chapter 27! Cool, right? Riiiiiiight?**

 **...okay I'll stop trying to be clever and just do the outro already.**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	27. A Rather Brief Discussion

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for your patience with the delay and for your well wishes!**

 **First things first, review time! Thanks so much to BooksAreMedicine (Hm...you psychic or something? ;), Brenne, Guest, OneWhoDreamz (I'm going to answer that rhetorical question because I feel like it: No, no I did not plan that XD), Aekidna (Aw, thank you!), jackandelsaforever101 (Haha yep, he's certainly grown a bit, hasn't he?), Yukomin, Serami Nefera, Moonumb, OneWhoDreamz, Scout, and InsanityOwl!**

 **This chapter doesn't have much going on in it, but don't worry, the next one will! Hopefully I'll be able to update next week...I say that because midterms are coming up. DX I should have an update up next Saturday, but will probably have to take a break in order to get to studying...just a heads up!**

 **With all that being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Rather Brief Discussion**

For the first half hour of traveling, Jack did not speak a word to the Guardians. He was far too lost in his thoughts, unsure of what to concentrate on and giving himself a pounding headache in the process to sort his questions out and make sense of them all. He visibly winces, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to quell the increasingly throbbing pain.

"Jack, are you alright?" he heard Toothiana ask him, her voice laced with concern.

"Fine," he grunted, lowering his hand. His response was nothing short of automatic at this point; he merely hoped the Guardians believed his claim.

Unfortunately, they did not.

Aster scoffed. "Sure, mate," he grumbled sarcastically. "Clutchin' yer head and cringin' really assures us that yer alright."

"Well I can't see why you would care," Jack retorted. "The only thing you need me to be 'alright' for is battle, and there's not exactly any monsters attacking us at the moment."

North gave a heavy sigh and reined in Petrov to block Zephyr's advance. When Jack gave him a suspicious glance, he explained himself. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack snorted and crossed his arms. "Damn right we do," he said. "Though before we talk about whatever the hell you've got in mind, don't you think it would be best to discuss, oh, I don't know...what exactly we're planning to accomplish by charging directly towards the Nightmare King? What, is there some kind of...ancient weapon with the power to smite Fearlings conveniently lying in a cave somewhere along the way? Seems a little farfetched, don't you think?"

"Let the four of us worry about that, Jack," Tooth told him gently. He decided that he didn't like how she was looking at him as though he was a distressed young child. "We want to talk about you."

Jack gave a scoff, folding his arms even tighter across his chest as his crystalline eyes pierced each of the Guardian's gazes. "Fine, then," he said. "Disregard the captured children in favor of a snow sprite who wants nothing more than to be rid of your company."

"Watch yer mouth, mate," Aster growled. "If it were up ta me, we would be focusin' on them first, but these three wanna do this before it's too late ta bring it up again. Ridiculous. Though...I s'pose I can understand where they're comin' from."

"I'm flattered, truly," Jack deadpanned sarcastically. "But-and I say this with the greatest possible respect, of course-shove off. I'm not in the mood to talk about my feelings with four people who are just pretending to care about me so they can use me as their secret weapon against the Nightmare Armies."

 _My, Jack, aren't you cynical today?_ he thought to himself, a bitter expression on his face. _Still…'tis most likely justified._

Though he genuinely believed what the likes of Simon, Jamie, and Laura had told him, his view towards the Guardians was still less than positive. Perhaps it was their tendency to not consider his hardships, or their being bent on taking him to help them combat Fear itself, or maybe it was the simple fact that they, the Guardians, had never protected him as a child. Whatever the reason, he ultimately could not bring himself to fully trust anything they had to say.

He knew that they _tried_ to care, but was not able to honestly fathom that any of the four of them, even Sandy, really had his best interests in mind over their own.

 _And who knows?_ He thought silently. _Once the Nightmare King has been taken care of, they might ditch me and finally leave me alone. Or possibly even kill me, though I doubt it somehow...they're too "benevolent" to kill someone they've teamed up with before, no matter how temporary said alliance is._

They boy was torn from his thoughts by Toothiana's voice. "Jack, please...just let us talk to you. It won't be for long, I promise."

Jack was silent for a long moment, mulling over his options. On one hand, he could relent and allow the Guardians to force upon him what was sure to be a sappy, heartfelt speech about how much he had grown to matter to them, which would only succeed in wasting time in the long run. On the other, he could continue to fight and tell them to leave him be, only to inevitably be worn down in the end, thus producing the same result as option A.

 _I suppose I might as well save myself the trouble of fighting a battle I've already lost..._ he thought.

"Fine," the young sprite mumbled as he ran his fingers through Zephyr's mane. "I'm listening. Do your worst, Guardians."

North nodded. "Good," he said. "Is time for talk…" The man took a deep breath in preparation of speaking. "Listen to me, Jack. It is true that, initially, we thought you would be demon. That is why we hunted you so harshly."

"I already have high hopes for this conversation," Jack deadpanned sarcastically. He was given four sharp looks from each of the Guardians, and he so quickly shut his mouth.

"Anyway…" North continued. "Is true that we thought that way. But...we were wrong. You are not demon, you are not bad. You are very good...but have had to live through bad things."

"You're welcome here with us, Jack," Tooth said softly. "We're not fools, we know you still don't like us very much, and we can understand why...but we're sorry. I know that probably means nothing to you with all you've suffered from us, but we're all truly sorry, I promise."

Sandy gave a nod and formed a few pictures over his head, which Jack was able to interpret with little trouble, due to the exposure he'd had to the golden man's method of speech. _We're not asking you to like us. We're only trying to let you know that you're not alone._ When he was done, Sandy floated up a little bit and elbowed Aster in his furry chest.

Aster grunted a little and gave the short Guardian a look, but let the matter drop and instead cleared his throat, studying Jack. After a moment, he finally said, "Like I told ya before, mate. I don't think it's fair that we're draggin' ya along like this. But ya've gotta understand that for the time bein', we're stuck with each other. The other three already gave me a bloody lecture on this, so now I'll pass it on ta ya: Hostility ain't gonna help anythin'." The Pooka shook his head. "There, I said it," he scoffed. "Hypocrite of the year, I am, but it'd be better for everyone if ya just toned it down on the, 'ya don't care about me so I won't care about ya' shtick. Like it or not, we're all here together, and we're gonna have ta deal with each other."

Jack was silent for a long moment, his thoughts swirling around in his head with a frantic pace he had grown accustomed to. " _Very good", they say…"sorry"..."not alone"..."hostility won't help"...why are they telling me all of this? I know they're supposed to have kindness flowing through their veins in place of blood...but towards me…_

He shook his head slightly. ' _Tis ridiculous...they have no reason to care for me at all...still...it doesn't seem as though any one of them is lying, even Aster…_

It took him a long time to figure out what to say, and even when he did speak, he was barely satisfied with his response. "...fine, then."

Aster arched an eyebrow. "Really, mate? That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say? What else is there _to_ say? I know you're sorry, I know what you're trying to tell me, so...fine." The boy glanced around at the four of them, dark eyebrows raised. "So, is this conversation over, or…?"

The Guardians clearly had expected resistance. The young sprite figured they had assumed that he would just push them away further, or even try to run off with Zephyr and never look back. Jack, however, knew that doing so would not be worth the effort in the slightest. They would only advance on him again, or pursue him and bring him back. He had already learned that there was no escaping the Guardians of Childhood, so there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise.

' _Tis depressing really, thinking about how little of a choice I have in anything anymore…_ Jack thought, a slight frown on his lips. _Dragged along on some suicide mission to stop the damn Nightmare King...no matter how much time passes, 'tis still ridiculous._

Jack's frown deepened. _Speaking of which...they never answered my question. How do we expect to defeat him? 'Tis true that he can't kill me at the moment, but Sandy said that protection is far from permanent…_

To tell the truth, Jack was terrified. He didn't know how to fight, he couldn't stand up against the embodiment of Fear itself. The Guardians were far stronger, of course, but even they admitted they had no idea how to dispatch a Fearling. How was the help of one scrawny sprite going to change that fact?

The winter boy cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that all that's out of the way," he said. "Mind answering the question I asked you at the start of this little discussion? How exactly do you plan on equipping us to fight the Nightmare King? We're hardly ready as we are now, and as I said, stumbling across a magical artifact that can instantly slay him, his Nightmares, and the Fearlings doesn't seem like a likely scenario...so what are we going to do?"

Once the Guardians had all shared a series of silent glances with each other as though each of them knew exactly what the others were thinking, it was North that spoke first. "We have plan," he assured him, giving a nod to emphasize this.

"Do you?" Jack asked skeptically. "Enlighten me."

"Oh we will, mate," said Aster. "But first...we've gotta train ya up a bit."

* * *

 **That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time for Chapter 28!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	28. Training Begins

**Hey guys, and welcome back to RFL! (Return of the acronym)**

 **First off, review time! Thanks _so_ much to Brenne, rwbygirl, Guest (Aw, thank you! I do try to make my writing feel...well mature, like if it wasn't written by someone who's only fifteen even though...well, it is XD), WickedInk (Heh heh, don't worry, I love angst too, so you just might be seeing some of that at some point...maybe ;) No spoilers!), BooksAreMedicine, XYZArtemis, jackandelsaforever101, OneWhoDreamz (Thanks! :D), Guest, and Scout!**

 **SO! Midterms are over (well...technically I still have a math midterm to do because a power outage happened one day and everyone was sent home but that's not the point), and I'm back in action! All that being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Training Begins**

 _He had never been a fighter._

 _Though his magic was strong when fueled by pure emotions or adrenaline, he could never get it to do what he wanted under normal circumstances. Parlor tricks like flurries and snowballs were no problem, but a powerful ice blast would only come to him in moments of extreme desperation._

 _The one thing that had always come easy to him was flight._

 _Most humans had no idea that snow sprites were capable of such as thing, simply because the skill was almost never revealed. He understood this, as he knew that flight would draw far too much attention. In addition to this, he quite liked having a secret ace up his sleeve that humans would never see coming._

 _One problem with it was that he could not fly unless some part of him was touching his staff. It was the conduit for his magic, and his flight ability completely relied upon it._

 _Every snow sprite possessed such a conduit. It helped them to control their magic, and to harness the power of the wind to carry them. Early on in their lives, they connected with an object, binding it to, not only their magic, but their very soul as well. If the conduit was broken, it would cause the bearer physical pain deep within them._

 _It was unknown whether or not a broken conduit could be fixed. If it was ever broken, it would be by force, as no sprite had ever been foolish enough to allow it to be harmed otherwise. Whenever an assailant had destroyed a snow sprite's most precious possession, they had always gone for the throat shortly after._

 _He had connected with a wooden shepherd's crook that had previously belonged to his father. He still clearly remembered the day he had touched the wood surface, only to draw back in awe as frost shot out across its surface._

 _While it wasn't as convenient as a piece of clothing or jewelry, having a staff for a conduit would give him a distinct advantage in battle that he couldn't afford to be without. Magic aside, it could also be used as a blunt weapon._

 _He always made sure to never leave his staff for long if he could help it, not only because of its usefulness, but because it was one of the few things he still had left from home._

 **()()()()**

Jack wasn't sure he liked the Guardians' methods of training. Already, bruises littered his body, and the wind had been knocked out of him several times. North and Tooth had not yet taken their turns, but Aster and Sandy had all but pummeled the young sprite.

As he was flung into the solid trunk of a tree, Jack let out a less-than-masculine yelp, which was promptly cut off upon impact. He groaned as he pushed himself up, the snow on the ground soothing his aching body, but doing little to nothing to heal his pride, which had been shattered many times over in the span of a little over half an hour.

Aster snorted loudly, his smugness clearly portrayed through that one singular sound. "Is that really all ya've got, mate?" he taunted. "What happened ta the wrath of the snow sprites, or whatever ya were goin' on about a while ago?"

Jack coughed and glared up at him. "Sh-Shut up, kangaroo," he growled, getting to his feet. "I never said I was a good fighter…"

The Pooka rolled his eyes. "Figures. _This_ is the kid who's supposed ta help us beat back _Pitch_!? Has the Tsar lost his mind!?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but North beat him to it. "Ah, Bunny, do not worry! Yes, he is not strong now, but is why we are training! Later or sooner, he will be strong enough to help effectively."

"Sooner or later, North," Tooth whispered.

"Is what I said."

"With all due respect…" Jack grumbled, leaning heavily on his staff. "What the hell are we doing right now? How is beating me up helping me learn how to fight?"

"Ya know, mate, I think the point is ta have ya fight back," Aster replied sarcastically, Sandy nodding in agreement-though his expression suggested more sincerity than the taller Guardian's.

The boy heaved a long-suffering sigh. "That might help if I...I don't know...knew how to do that! I'm more used to running than fighting! I mean, yes, my magic works well in desperate situations...but this is not one of them!"

Aster arched an eyebrow. "Desperate situations? What the hell are ya talkin' about, snow sprites can use their magic at any time, can't they?"

"Well, maybe if there were any adult snow sprites from my village left alive to teach me how to properly utilize my magic, this wouldn't be a problem!" Jack snapped. For some reason, he greatly enjoyed the guilty expressions on each one of the Guardians' faces. It was particularly satisfying to see Aster's glare waver, if only for a moment. Jack couldn't help but smirk.

 _I'm normally not one to enjoy others' negative emotions…_ Jack thought. _But after all that's happened, I can't take it anymore...my satisfaction is-dare I say it-justified._

"Jack, we're only trying to help…" Tooth told him soothingly.

"You've mentioned," Jack deadpanned. "Now, if the two of you are done _pummeling me_ , I would appreciate it if you skipped the pre-test and go straight to the lesson. I clearly know little to nothing about fighting, so why bother with this?"

A few images appeared over Sandy's head; a snowflake, crossed swords, an arrow pointed down at himself, then a thumbs-up. _But when you and I fought, you did fairly well._ A few more images. _And when the Nightmares attacked, you held your own._

Jack sighed slightly. "Do you really think I had any idea what I was doing on either occasion? 'Twas pure luck that kept me on my feet for that long! Besides...you emerged as the winner of our duel, and all of you helped with the Nightmares."

Nothing was said for a long few moments, until North's deep voice sounded. "Ah, no experience is no problem! Best way to learn is through practice! Here…" The man unsheathed his swords, pointing one of them at the boy. "Let us fight. Do not worry about technique, just do what you can to win, yes?"

The young snow sprite frowned, unsure of whether or not to agree. He was already beaten up fairly badly, courtesy of Aster and Sandy, and from what he had seen, Nicholas St. North was an excellent swordsman. Still, it wasn't as though he had much of a choice.

"Fine…" Jack muttered bitterly as he shifted his weight to one leg, holding his staff across his chest in a battle position. "Just don't kill me or anything."

North released a hearty laugh and nodded. "Ah, there is nothing to worry about! I am professional."

Jack rolled his eyes, heaving a long-suffering sigh. "I'm sure you-AGH!" The boy yelped and jumped back, only narrowly avoiding having the top half of his head sliced off by the shining blade North had swung at him.

"You have good reflexes!" North laughed, nodding in approval.

 _Right, because_ _ **that**_ _was the epitome of 'professional'..._ Jack thought, breathing heavily as he recovered from the scare. _Is he_ _ **trying**_ _to kill me!?_

"What the hell was that for, North!?" he shouted aloud through gritted teeth. "I wasn't ready!"

North chuckled. "Ah, Jack, on battlefield, you must _always_ be ready! If I was bad guy, you would be dead now! Always pay attention to surroundings, yes?"

"I'm beginning to question your methods of teaching…" Jack mumbled, but no one responded. Instead, he cried out again as he was forced to dodge yet another sword swipe from the Guardian of Wonder.

"Attention, Jack, pay it!" North chided him good-naturedly. "Did you forget already?"

"No, I-AH!" He dodged a slash. "Listen, North, could you-GAH!" Another one. "North, I'm serious, just-AGH!"

To dodge the third strike, Jack performed a standing backflip up onto a large, snow-covered rock behind him, then glared down at the red-coated man before him. "Could I get a sentence out!?" he asked frustratedly.

He was met with no response, as the Guardians were too busy staring at him. He waited a long moment, then sighed exasperatedly and said, "You know, if you have something to say, you can just say it."

North was the first to break the Guardians' synchronized silence. "Oh, is nothing! Only...you are very agile, Jack. You did backflip without second thought! Most cannot do that."

Jack rolled his azure eyes. "Really?" he deadpanned. "That's what you're all so stunned about? I've spent six years of my life running from hunters; dodging projectiles, finding the best hiding spots, navigating places where they wouldn't be able to reach me...did you honestly think I wouldn't have the ability to do something like that?" His dark eyebrows crept up to hide beneath his snowy bangs as he asked skeptically, "Or do you still see me as a mere child incapable of doing anything on my own?"

The Guardians were quiet.

Jack was quiet.

Everything was quiet.

Then, Jack started to laugh.

It wasn't normal laughter that bubbled past his lips. It was hysterical, broken laughter, brought on from both the ridiculousness of the statement, and the anguish from every painful event since arriving at the village finally escaping. Jack nearly fell off the rock he was standing on a few different times, but managed to right himself and keep laughing.

 _I must sound insane…_ he thought, but found himself apathetic towards the idea. His eyes were closed as he laughed, but he could imagine the unease on the Guardians' faces as they watched the boy's mental state appear to deteriorate rapidly.

"Y-You…" he stammered through his laughter. "Y-You actually still think of me as a _kid!?_ Even after all that's happened!? HA! You Guardians are even thicker than I thought! I haven't been a _kid_ since I was eleven years old!"

Suddenly, his laughter abruptly died and he glared daggers at the four Guardians before him. "I'm not a child…" Jack said in a cold, dangerously low voice. "...so don't treat me like one. Understand?"

After a long silence, Toothiana said quietly, "Yes, Jack...we understand."

Jack nodded in satisfaction and forced his emotions back down into the dark depths of his heart where they belonged. "Now...I'm ready to fight."

 **()()()()**

Though the training session had to have only lasted around an hour or two, Jack emerged having learned far more than he knew before. First, he learned that, when Aster and Sandy had teamed up to fight him, they had been holding back. Clearly, they had taken Jack's demand to not be treated like a child as an invitation to go even harder on him, and North and Tooth had joined in on this as well. Despite the fact that his entire body ached, the boy found himself not minding. After all, if the Guardians didn't give it their all in training him, how was he going to stand up to Pitch Black?

Second, he learned that his battle instincts weren't as terrible as he had originally thought them to be. As North had praised him for earlier, he did have excellent reflexes, and could aim projectiles almost flawlessly. At one point, he nearly knocked Aster out with a snowball that he had frozen into solid ice. Jack figured that, if he had aimed for right between the Pooka' s eyes rather than the side of his head, he could have easily killed him. This bothered him quite a bit on a moral level, but even he could admit that in battle, it might prove useful.

Finally, he learned that, while individually, the Guardians were masters of battle, they fought much better when working as one cohesive unit. In the last twenty minutes of the session, the four had teamed up in order to test how well Jack would do when fighting a group of opponents. Needless to say, he didn't last long. For the vast majority of those twenty minutes, the boy was fast asleep, having been nailed in the face with a ball of dreamsand early on whilst he was busy trying to dodge one of Aster's boomerangs.

The Guardians had eventually woken him up, but the effects of the sand lingered. Jack could barely even stand up without leaning heavily on his staff, and so the training session ended there.

That night, North carried a half-asleep Jack into the blue tent they had pitched for him and laid him down in the blankets on the ground. As the man left to rejoin the other Guardians, Jack found himself curling up slightly, sleep lingering at the corners of his mind, ready to pounce forward and take him.

He groaned softly. He knew that, based on how much his body hurt now, he would be incredibly sore the next morning. Still, it wasn't like he could avoid that by refusing to sleep.

 _I assume there will be more training sessions like this before we actually take on the Nightmare King…_ he thought. He found that, surprisingly, he didn't mind. _I can't believe it, but...I sort of had fun with that._

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Jack sighed and banished it. _Never mind...I must really be tired if I'm thinking things like that...I'm never able to have fun anymore, why the hell would training with the Guardians of all things change that?_

Heaving another sigh, Jack curled up even more, closing his crystal blue eyes. Within minutes, he was enfolded in sleep that, amazingly enough, was completely nightmare-free.

* * *

 **And that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all next week for Chapter 29!**

 **Until then, Sapphire316, out.**


	29. Conflicted and Confused

**Okay, it might be a day late, but here I am with Chapter 29!**

 **...Chapter 29, wow. You know fun fact: Five days from now, it'll be the one year anniversary of the Google Doc I created to hold this story! Of course, I didn't post it until a few months after that, but still...it's hard to believe I've been working on this story for almost a full year!**

 **Anyway, review time! Huge thanks go out to Brenne (Heh, the Guardians wouldn't know much about snow sprite magic, so it looks like Jackie Boy's all on his own!), rwbygirl, BooksAreMedicine (Not quite yet, but they will talk about it soon!), Serami Nefera (Very true), Fewwordssam, NopeNotTelling (Aw, thank you!), WinterCrystal1009 (...then maybe you don't have much room to be talking XD Ah, I'm just kidding, don't worry! And sorry! I just had a project for Spanish class to do that took up a lot of time in which I would have rather been writing, heh heh.), and themagicplok!**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Conflicted and Confused**

Over the next few days, Jack was able to greatly increase his hand-to-hand combat skills. Gradually, his body grew used to the new kinds of physical exertion, and, while his frame was just as small as before, he noticed that his muscles had become stronger than before, if only by a small amount.

 _I'm not getting as tired as I did when first starting out…_ Jack realized as he blocked a kick from Aster that otherwise would have collided with the side of his head. _Only a few days have passed, but they've worked me so hard that I've been forced to improve. Of course, the 'natural ability' they claim I possess has certainly helped...perhaps I was underestimating myself before. It seems that I can fight after all…_ He frowned. _Still, I need to be able to use my magic to its full capacity if I'm to be of any use...but can the Guardians really help me with that?_

His thoughts were cut off as a fur-covered fist suddenly came rushing towards him, aiming for the space right between his eyes. The boy gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, then brought his hand up to catch Aster's paw. As expected, he felt the Pooka twist his arm to try and shake him off, and Jack was more than prepared.

Jack allowed himself to be flipped, keeping his grip on Aster's paw tight. At the last moment before he hit the ground, he twisted his body around, landing on his feet like a cat, and grabbed Aster's arm with his other hand. Though he normally wouldn't have been able to support the Guardian's weight with his own thin frame, momentum was on his side. Using it, he was able to pull with all his might and flip Aster forward over his shoulder, the Pooka landing hard on his back on the ground.

At first, Aster didn't move, remaining in his prone position for a while, appearing defeated. However, Jack wasn't fooled. When the Guardian of Hope jumped to his feet and tried to take the boy out with a swift kick to the chest, Jack was already in the air. Never hovering in one place for too long, Jack dodged each of Aster's attacks mid-flight, until he finally found an opening to make a move himself.

The young sprite swung his staff, the hooked part catching the rabbit around the waist and flinging him to the side. Before Aster knew it, Jack was standing over him, one foot planted on his furry back. A dagger made of ice formed in his hand, and he plunged it into the ground next to his fallen opponent's head, pretending to have slain him once and for all. He had won.

Jack smirked, keeping a calm exterior while he mentally celebrated his first victory against one of the Guardians. "Checkmate," he said smugly.

Aster snorted as Jack allowed him to stand, saying, "Not bad, mate. 'Course I was goin' easy on ya, but all things considered...not bad."

"Going easy on me?" Jack asked skeptically. "Please, you're simply too proud to admit that I beat you while you were giving it your all."

"And yer gettin' awfully cocky, kid," the rabbit growled, rolling his emerald eyes. "One victory in a sparrin' match where I ain't really tryin' ta hurt ya can't compare ta the real deal. Ya know that, right?"

Jack pouted, then instantly regretted it, hating the childish expression. Instead, his facial features shifted into a far more dignified scowl. "Of course I know that," he deadpanned. "Still, can't you allow me to at least be somewhat happy I was able to take you down?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps ya sleep at night," Aster grumbled, giving another roll of his eyes. "I said 'not bad', not 'perfect'. Ya've still got a little ways ta go. Though that flyin' trick seems ta be helpin' ya out." He raised his eyebrows. "Never seen a sprite that could fly before."

The winter boy found himself scoffing at Aster's comment. "Then you must have never seen a sprite before at all. That might make sense if you were any old regular Pooka living in Motoraus, but you're one of the Guardians of Childhood; you must've seen more snow sprites than just me, right?"

Aster cocked his head slightly. "A long time ago, yeah, but none of them could fly. What the bloody hell are ya talkin' about?"

"I'm 'talkin' about' the fact that all snow sprites can fly, genius," Jack replied. "We just don't show it off very often. It's more of an...ace up our sleeves, if you will." He laughed and smirked at the surprised Guardian. "Looks like my entire race managed to keep something hidden from even the great immortal Guardians...what's wrong, are you frustrated that you're not no omniscient after all?"

Aster scoffed. "Whatever, mate, it was just a question." He nodded at him. "Now get outta here and find one of the others ta keep helpin' ya train; I'm sick of ya for the time bein'." That being said, he walked off.

Jack couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, but clamped his mouth shut tightly as soon as he realized what he was doing. He stood like that, completely silent, for what felt like an eternity, but could only have been a few minutes. Then, he sat down where he was, sighing and drawing his cloak around him with a frown.

' _Tis happening…_ he thought. _What I feared from the start…'tis really happening. Ugh, I'm...I'm getting attached to these four. The longer I stay, the less I want to leave...but once this is over, I have to leave...I can't stay with them, I just...I can't._

He frowned. _But...why can't I…?_

Jack could have slapped himself in the face, but didn't, only rubbing his forehead, eyes closed. _Because they don't really want me around...they're just using me as a tool to stop the Nightmare King. I have the Tsar's protection on me, of course they would want me on their side. And maybe they're telling the truth, maybe they really are sorry for what they've done to me, but...I can't forgive that, can I…? Even if it was something of a mistake on their part…_

Now, he was more uncertain than ever. He wanted to hate the Guardians for ignoring him, turning a blind eye to the suffering of his kind simply because they believed the rumors spread about them, and to an extent, he did...but he was beginning to find it difficult to decide if he should really place every last ounce of the blame on them or not.

 _After all...this was manipulation set up by Pitch Black, the embodiment of Fear itself...can I really blame the Guardians? Or humans, for that matter?_ He pulled his cloak tighter around his slender body. _Can I ever really forgive them…? Am I just being petty…? Am I right to hold a grudge…? What...what is 'right' anyway…? How can I decide how to feel…? I don't...I don't understand...I don't understand anything anymore…_

Thoughts still swirling around in his mind, Jack stood, making his way over to where Zephyr was tethered. He knew that he should listen to Aster and go off to find another Guardian to train with, but wanted to compose himself first. He found it calming to run his fingers through the mane of his equine companion, murmuring softly into the horse's ear.

" _I don't know what to think anymore, Zephyr…"_ he said quietly. " _I don't want to get attached to them because I know I'll end up getting kicked out sooner or later...I'll never really be a Guardian, not only because I don't want to, but also because I'm not cut out for it. On the other hand...what am I supposed to do should I leave? Keep running…? I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to turn to...what do you think…?"_

Of course, Zephyr couldn't answer him with words. Instead, the stallion, seeming to sense his master's distress, nuzzled the boy gently, nickering softly. Jack rested his forehead against Zephyr's neck, eyes closed. " _I wish I could go back, Zeph…"_ he mumbled in a small, childish voice. " _I wish I could go back to before any of this happened, and then stop it somehow...I wish I could go home, but to how it was before, not...not the charred rubble it probably is now…I want to go home...I want to be okay again...I want my old life back…"_

And for the first time in years, Jack Frost allowed a single tear to roll down his face.

 **()()()()**

It wasn't easy to compose himself, but once he was able to, Jack had gone off to find Sandy to spar with. The Sand-Spinner was easily the most powerful of the Guardians, and he wasn't at all confident in his ability to best him, but Jack still found Sandy the easiest of the four to be around. Besides, he wasn't up for much conversation anymore.

The two were now locked in wordless combat, the only sounds being the swooping of Sandy's sand as it flew everywhere and Jack's grunts and yelps as he was forced to constantly dodge the strikes. It was sometimes stressful trying to predict which way Sandy would attack next, but Jack didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, he welcomed the distraction, as, with his full attention on the battle, his mind wasn't able to wander.

Though he had certainly gotten better at fighting over the past few days of training, Jack was still no match for Sandy, especially without full use of his magic. He wished the Guardians could help him with that, but knew that it was impossible. The winter magic of snow sprites was very unique, and couldn't be taught or used by anyone who didn't inherently know it. If he wanted to be able to use his magic in combat, he would need to figure it out himself.

Keeping this in mind, he decided to test it out. After backflipping to avoid one of the Guardian of Dreams' whips, Jack summoned as much magic as he knew how to and swung his staff, hoping to shoot out a blast of ice. Unfortunately, all that he was able to do was send a relatively strong gust of wind in Sandy's direction, which, while it did serve to briefly unbalance the little golden man, wasn't what Jack was looking for.

" _Damn it…"_ he mumbled bitterly, though he shouldn't have stopped to speak. Because of his distraction, Sandy was able to catch him at last, looping a golden whip around his ankle and throwing him a few feet.

Jack yelped as he hit the ground face-first, his staff flying out of his hand and landing out of his reach a few feet away. He tried to push himself to his feet, but wasn't quick enough, and the Sand-Spinner wrapped his whip around the boy's waist, flipping him over onto his back. Sandy gave a silent chuckle and formed a small ball of dreamsand in his hand. With a knowing smile, he nodded at his beaten opponent and lightly tossed the ball of sand onto Jack. It hit him right in the face, and, as the sand fell into his blue eyes, Jack found his alertness and overall consciousness slipping.

"Not...fair…" he slurred, sounding almost drunk as the effects of the sand washed over him. He was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see a few images flash over Sandy's head.

 _Sleep for now,_ the golden pictures told him. _You seem like you need it. When you wake up, we'll tell you our plan for going up against the Nightmare King._

Though outwardly, Jack tried to fight the sleep that threatened to take him, he was actually grateful for the little man's efforts. _Somehow he could tell that I needed a break…_ Jack thought vaguely, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall shut. _...thank you, Sandy…_

A slight smile on his face, he allowed himself to fall asleep, grateful for the temporary release from the troubling thoughts that seemed to eternally plague his mind.

* * *

 **Huh, seems like I end these chapters with Jack falling asleep pretty often...does that make it a motif?**

 **...I don't know I'd have to ask my English teacher.**

 **ANYway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week for Chapter 30, where the plans to fight Pitch will be revealed!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	30. A Plan

**Hey guys, I might be kinda late for my standards, but here I am with Chapter 30!**

 **First come the reviews, as usual! Not too many this time around, but...part of that might be because the update time thing was screwed up by me replacing a chapter instead of posting one, haha. Anyway, big thanks regardless to BooksAreMedicine, Randomly Talented (Oh trust me...you should worry :), rwbygirl, and OneWhoDreamz (Yeah, I learned that one the hard way too lol. And thanks, I have fun putting in Jack's train of thought!)!**

 **...by the way, just to clarify, this is Chapter _30_ , so if you missed last week's update because of stupidity with the notification...Chapter 29's back thataway -**

 **That being said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: A Plan**

 _There were many possible reasons that could explain why his magic refused to work properly for him under normal circumstances._

 _Perhaps it was simply that he lacked a natural knack for it. This was the most likely of the explanations, but he had always felt as though it was something more, as the magic wouldn't even come to him with hours of practice._

 _It could have been a birth defect. As far as he knew, such a thing had never happened before, but as the saying goes, there always has to be a first time for everything._

 _Some had suggested that his magic was too weak to be summoned forth, or that he himself was too weak to do said summoning. He doubted this as well, as his magic had proven capable of coming in sudden bursts, but only when he was angry or scared._

 _Could it have been that, deep down, he was actually afraid to try using magic? No, impossible. He knew that he desperately wanted to be able to use his magic to its fullest potential without issue; he wasn't frightened of it._

 _Was it a sickness, maybe? No, he felt fine, and no doctor had ever diagnosed anything. Could he not do it simply because he didn't believe he could? Yes, psychology might have had something to do with it. Or perhaps it was merely the fact that he was a particularly "late bloomer", so to speak._

 _Or maybe...just maybe...it was that his body wouldn't let his magic escape, because it was far too powerful to control when set free…_

 **()()()()**

Jack didn't want to wake up.

Through his dreamy, half-asleep state, he could tell that he was wrapped in thick blankets that quite nicely held in the natural cold that his body produced. He was curled up like a child, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time.

The calming effects of the dreamsand lingered for a long time, keeping a smile on his face and a strange sort of warmth in his heart. Nostalgia from his childhood flooded him, and for once, he felt at peace.

Unfortunately, however, any sort of peace could never stay with Jack Frost for long. The dreamsand soon faded, and the boy was forced to sit up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. For a moment, he tried to hold onto the gentle, sleepy feeling, but it had vanished like a scent on the wind. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Guess I had to wake up sooner or later…" he mumbled to himself.

Jack stood up, struggling to untangle himself from the blankets, then ran his fingers through his tousled white hair to try and fix it a bit. It didn't work very well, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Reluctantly, the boy drew his cloak around him and left his tent, blinking in the bright sunlight that suggested he had slept until at least noon.

When his vision properly cleared, Jack noticed that the Guardians were gathered together, seemingly waiting for him. He remembered Sandy's promise that the four of them were going to disclose their plan for defeating the Nightmare King, and exhaled slightly, walking over. His dark eyebrows raised as he spoke. "So? I believe I was promised a course of action?"

Toothiana nodded at him. "Yes, Jack. We'll tell you what the plan is."

Jack crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, then nodded at them. "Alright, then. I'm listening."

"Okay, well first off, mate," Aster said. "I'm gonna be blunt with ya; Pitch can't be killed. He's Fear itself, and even more immortal than any of us are. There's literally no end ta him. Because of that, he's gotta be trapped, which is why the Tsar gave us these." The Pooka reached behind him and picked up silver chains, holding them out for Jack to see. "They're magic, ya see. As long as we can get these around him, he won't be able ta break out, and no Nightmare or Fearling'll be able ta touch 'em."

The young sprite nodded in understanding. "So getting close enough to get the chains on him is the issue," he said. "And...let me guess. My having the Tsar's protection comes into play here."

Aster snorted and nodded. "Perceptive one, are ya? Well yeah, I'd say it 'comes into play'. In fact, it's pretty much the ace up our sleeves."

"How so?"

"Well, Jack," said Tooth. "As it stands, the Nightmare King doesn't know you have Tsar Lunar's mark on your chest. He couldn't, after all; the Fearling that possessed Simon is still trapped by Sandy, so it couldn't have reported anything. You essentially have two extra chances at life when dealing with Pitch and his minions…" She frowned. "I...I don't like to ask this, but…"

Jack scoffed. "But you want me to charge into danger while the rest of you get in position to put the chains on him."

"Is...one way of putting it," North said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Jack, you are only one here who has received this gift. Is very special; it takes much magic to grant, so Tsar does not grant it very often. If you cannot stand against Pitch even with this, then no one can. This is our best shot. You understand, yes?"

Jack could tell that his shrug and simple reply of, "Yes, I'll do it." greatly surprised the Guardians. He observed their stunned faces amusedly, figuring that they had expected him to fight back and argue with them, claiming he did not wish to run headlong into peril. The only Guardian who didn't seem surprised was Sandy. Rather, the little golden man seemed concerned, and Jack knew exactly why.

 **()()()()**

" _What, why do I want you to kill me?" Jack asked frostily, raising an eyebrow. At a nod from the Sand-Spinner, he shrugged. "There's nothing left for me here. I've spent the past six years trying to survive, but all along I've just been kidding myself. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." He scowled. "Now could you just do it already? You would be doing me a favor. Or is that only more reason for you to refuse?"_

 **()()()()**

"I'm not suicidal, Sandy," Jack told him with a nod. "I just acknowledge that, not only am I the one with two safety nets in place for me, but I'm also the most expendable one here."

Tooth frowned. "Jack, what are you talking abou-?"

"Admit it, you know it's true," Jack told her. "Think about it. You're the Guardians of Childhood. People look up to you, respect you, rely on you." He shook his head. "I'm merely a teenage snow sprite who has no one to return to, and nothing but the hatred directed at me. For all I know, I'm the last of my kind, a kind no one wants around. If I live, great, but if I die, I won't be missed, and at least I'll have died trying to do something worthwhile for once."

The Guardians seemed to be stunned into silence. Jack wasn't exactly sure what he had said that seemed so farfetched to the four immortals, but he didn't bother asking.

 _No doubt they would pull me into yet another heartfelt lecture if I said anything,_ he thought. _Besides...they're not fools. I'm sure that, deep down, they know that I'm right. They're simply too soft-hearted to say it._ He paused, then revised this theory. _Besides Aster, of course. Though if I had to guess, I'd say that he's only keeping quiet because he knows that he'll be lectured too otherwise._

Finally, however, Aster did speak up. "Fine. Yer a bloody idiot for thinkin' that way, but fine, be an idiot and see if I care." He scoffed, rolling his emerald eyes. "Just so ya know, though, this ain't a sacrifice play. I don't like ya, but I ain't gonna support sendin' ya ta yer death. We're gonna be there, and we're gonna make sure nothin' goes wrong."

Jack frowned slightly, doubting the merit of their certainty, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he merely gave a curt nod. "Fine." Then, he arched an eyebrow. "So...me distracting Pitch while you chain him…'tis the entirety of the plan?"

North sighed. "I know is not much, Jack," he said. "But is all we have. We did not know Fearlings would be involved...nothing can defeat them, so we have limited options."

The boy nodded. "I see…" He exhaled. "Well, I suppose if this is all we have, then 'tis all we have. I accept my role in this plan. If I end up losing my life...so be it."

Jack could tell that the Guardians were still uncomfortable with this notion, but they didn't vocalize it. Instead, they suggested continuing with their training sessions, which Jack agreed to. If he still wasn't able to use his magic by the time they were to confront Pitch, then he would have to make up for it with physical strength.

They trained hard all day, and Jack was pleased with the notion that it was becoming easier and easier to get through each session without ending up on the ground, motionless in pain. He thought about this as he sat alone outside in the fading light. The Guardians were already asleep, but he preferred to stay up a little longer, smiling slightly as he watched the firelight dance a little ways away from him. He shied away from its heat, but admired the way it flooded the campsite with warm, calming light.

 _I truly am getting stronger every day…_ he thought as the flames crackled and swirled. _Perhaps soon, I'll be ready. If I go and it turns out I wasn't...then hopefully, my death won't be in vain._

He was just about to stand and return to his tent for the night when suddenly, Zephyr spooked, prancing to one side and whinnying nervously. Jack frowned, eyebrows creased as he stood up. "Zeph…?" he asked cautiously, making his was over to the stallion. "Are...are you alright…?" The sprite abruptly stopped, eyes widening as a familiar sense of unnatural fear washed over him.

" _Oh no…"_ he whispered. He quickly turned to call out to the Guardians, knowing that, if Nightmares attacked, he needed help to fight them off.

Then, he fell into his own shadow.

 **()()()()**

…

…

 _...where…_

 _...where am I…?_

 _I was just...I was just with Zephyr, then…_

…

 _...it's dark…_

 _I can't see, am...am I chained to something…?_

 _How…?_

 _How did I...did I get here…?_

" **Hm, so this is the sprite?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

" **I see…"**

 _Who...I feel like...I know those voices…_

" **Sir, what are we going to do about him? If we're going to kill him, let me! I still need to pay him back for-"**

" **Patience, Onyx."**

" **...yes, sir."**

 _On...yx…?_

" **Now, now, girl, we don't need to kill him right away. That can come later. For now, I have a very special job for this boy."**

 _What...what's that sound...something...moving...towards me…?_

" **...sir, are you sure?"**

" **Absolutely. You said this boy used extremely powerful magic against you, correct?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

" **Perfect...now, he will use that magic...** _ **for**_ **us…"**

 _Someone's...someone's touching my head…_

 _Why…?_

 _It...it...h-hurts…_

 _I-I c-can't…_

 _I-It h-hurts…_

 _It…_

 _...hurts…_

…

…

" **...a flawless transition. Now...what I want you to do, my boy...is return to your little** _ **camp**_ **...and kill the Guardians."**

" **Sir, will he really be capable of such a thing…?"**

" **It doesn't matter. Either he kills the Guardians...or he dies trying. Both will work quite nicely in our favor. Now, boy, you remember what you have to do, don't you?"**

…

…

…

…

 _ **...kill...Guardians…**_

* * *

 **...do...do you get it? The chapter's called "A Plan"...so like...you think I'm just talking about the Guardians' plan...and then there's kind of a plan at the end, so...**

 **...**

 **...I'll stop trying to be clever.**

 **ANYwho, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week for Chapter 31!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	31. Kill

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Running for Life!**

 **Heh, sorry about the lack of an update and/or author's note last week. It's just that I was in Universal Studios Orlando, Florida, and the whole time I was there, I was either physically in the parks or dead tired, so...no time to write! Also on the plane ride there, I was doing stuff for school, and on the plane ride back, I was so exhausted that all I had the mental capacity to do was play Solitaire and listen to Melanie Martinez the whole time. Exciting, I know XD**

 **Anyway, you know the drill! Review time! Huge thanks go out to Serami Nefera, Brenne, Yukomin (Yes. Yes I do XD), BooksAreMedicine, Rhapsoddity (Wow, really!? Cool, you've gotta let me know when you've done that! :D), Randomly Talented, NotCanadian (Why thank you, I do quite enjoy being evil XD), rwbygirl, yummypie193, and HeavensLuminousArc!**

 **And with that, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Kill**

 _ **Kill...Guardians…**_

 _ **Kill...Guardians…**_

 _ **Kill...KILL…**_

This mantra ran through Jack's darkened mind as he stumbled through the trees, making his way back to where he knew the Guardians remained. Every so often, a growl would rise in his throat, but he always quieted himself immediately, moving as silently as a shadow in the night.

Indeed, his appearance indeed greatly resembled that of a shadow. His body and clothes were inky black, flecked with various streaks of sinister frost. The space where his eyes might have been were blank, but his vision was still present, albeit distorted. Clawing at his belly was a hunger stronger than he had ever known. He wanted Fear. He _needed_ Fear.

 _ **Kill...Guar...di...ans…**_ he thought desperately. _**Get...Fear...then...kill…**_

There they were. He couldn't see them yet, but he could sense every spark of Fear that rolled off them in waves. He could have laughed; they feared for _him_. The Guardians were afraid that something had happened to him, that he had been hurt in some way.

On the contrary, Jack had never felt better. He could have done without the ravenous hunger, but knew that it would soon be satisfied. Besides, the power he felt coursing through his veins more than made up for the discomfort.

Jack stood stationary for a few moments, reveling in the delicious Fear that swirled around him. The space that represented his mouth on his shadow of a body was as blank as his empty eyes, but it curled into a sinister, almost drunken grin. The vicious hunger ebbed, and he felt his power grow. He could have cackled in mad glee, but didn't, seeing as such an action would prematurely alert the Guardians to his presence.

He slunk silently closer and smirked as the Fear intensified. His natural fearsome aura was practically drawing the beautiful energy from deep within the pathetic immortals, and Jack grew stronger with every step. His fingers sharpened into deadly claws, and he allowed a low growl to escape from his throat as he moved.

Jack now stood at the edge of the woods, his jet black form blending in with the night. His grin widened significantly. He could see the Guardians now, gathering their weapons, presumably in order to come and look for him.

However, he knew that no weapon they could wield, not even Sandy's powerful dreamsand, would be able to harm him. They were far too afraid of him for such a thing to occur. Had they not been so wary of him, he might have been rendered powerless, but no one had ever been able to face a Fearling without experiencing intense terror. He fed off their Fear, and the power he gained from it felt amazing.

Jack knew that he could never truly obtain enough Fear, but for the time being, he was satisfied. Now, he longed to sink his newly-formed claws into the Guardians' flesh, to tear their throats and feel their blood splatter against his midnight black wanted nothing more than to end their lives.

And so he pounced.

Aster had been standing the closest to him, so he was the first target. Unfortunately for Jack, the Pooka's animalistic instincts allowed him to sense the attack coming, and he was able to grab Jack and flip him over his shoulders rather easily, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Jack landed on all fours, claws latching onto the ground through the snow in order to steady himself. He hissed loudly, and sprung again, this time managing to leave a relatively deep scratch in Aster's abdomen. The rabbit gave a shout of pain, but remained standing, and was even able to kick Jack in the chest, knocking him down again.

"Bunny!" he heard Toothiana shout, and the Fearling boy smirked. He jumped up and spun around, growling and swinging his arm, hearing a yelp as his claws met flesh once more. He attempted to slash the fairy's wings, but she pulled away just in time.

North's voice rang out from somewhere off to the side. "Tooth! Catch!" There was a silver glint in Jack's peripheral vision, and before he knew it, the female Guardian had a blade in hand.

Despite the fact that her right arm was bleeding, Tooth was just as skilled in the art of the sword using her left hand. Without a moment of hesitation, she quickly thrust the weapon into Jack's chest.

At least, she would have, had the metal not shattered immediately on contact with him. Jack grinned wickedly at her stunned expression, then sprung at her again. She was able to dodge by flitting up into the air, but Jack didn't mind. After all, two out of the four Guardians couldn't possibly escape to the skies, and once he dealt with them, he was sure the reservoir of Fear that had been built up would grant him enough strength to pursue those with the power of flight. Perhaps he would be given wings, or would grow tall enough to simply pluck the fairy and the Sand-Spinner out of the air. Regardless, he would make sure they fell eventually.

His king commanded it, and so it would be done.

Suddenly, a golden whip coiled around his torso, and Jack hissed in pain as the dreamsand practically burned him. With a start, he realized that Sandy wasn't as afraid of him as the others were. He was still under the impression that a Fearling could not be killed, but seemed to be confident in the notion that dreamsand could at least harm them.

 _ **No...NO!**_ Jack thought as he struggled to escape, feral hissing and growling continuously rising from his throat. Before, he had been moving far too quickly for his silhouette to be discernable, but now, he could hear the Guardian's startled gasps as they began to recognize his familiar outline.

"J...Jack!?" Toothiana cried out in shock as a golden exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head. Aster cursed loudly in Motorean, and North's jaw simply dropped.

Jack didn't care. All he wanted was to escape his bindings and murder the Guardians, preferably in the most brutal method he could manage. He had already been able to inflict damage on Tooth and Aster. All he needed to do now was finish them off and move on to kill North and Sandy.

His bloodlust drove him into a frenzy, and he thrashed against the whip wrapped around him, paying no attention to the pain it caused him. He needed to kill, and kill he would.

"This is more than possession…" he could hear North breathe. The sound was nearly drowned out by the Fearling boy's frustrated screeching, but his elfin ears were able to pick it up all the same. "He has...he has been turned into Fearling…"

Toothiana gasped, raising her left hand to cover her mouth. "No…" she whispered softly in horror. "But...but how!? How did they get to him!? He was here at the camp, we had a fire going, the light should have protected him! How-!?"

Jack, having ceased his struggling, interrupted her with a low, raspy chuckle. Despite the pain the dreamsand caused him, he slowly lifted his head to look up at Guardians.

He smirked.

Then he spoke.

" **Stupid...Guardians…"** Due to his lack of a vessel to possess, Jack found speaking rather difficult, but he knew that he had to tell the immortals what needed to be told. " **Simple...I...wanted...this…"**

His own response puzzled him a bit, as it was rather far from the truth. However, he felt as though his words were entirely necessary. Besides, regardless of whether or not he had initially wanted to become a Fearling, he was one now, and he loved it. The darkness had never felt so comfortable, and the Fear all around him was delicious. Jack knew that this existence, this life of ruling the night and devouring terror, was what he was meant for all along.

After all, what went together better than cold and dark?

The Guardians were staring at him, wide-eyed as he grinned. Tooth was the first to find her voice, and even then, all she could say was, "What…?"

Jack snickered and steeled himself to go through the ordeal of speaking once more. " **Went...to...Pitch…"** he rasped. " **Made...deal...revenge...on...humans...and...you…"** He snarled. " **Hurt...me...hunted...me...no...more…"** The Fearling boy smirked cruelly. " **Fear...dark...blood...DEATH!"** He cackled madly, reveling in the Fear that the Guardians released in response to his last statement.

Aster's eyes narrowed. "Who are ya tryin' ta fool?" he growled. "How the bloody hell would Frostbite even know where to find Pitch!? We never told him where he was hidin' out!"

If he could have spoken better, he would have mocked the Pooka on his refusal to admit that the new Jack was the same as the old, but every word was a battle in itself, so he merely got right to the point. " **Fearling...brother...in...jar…told...me…"** Jack rasped. He was referring to the Fearling that Sandy had imprisoned after exorcising it from Simon the one-armed archer. Jack snickered. " **Should...have...let...him...go…"**

The Guardians fell for his lie; that much he could tell. What he couldn't immediately tell was how exactly they felt about it, as every one of their expressions had gone mostly blank. Chuckling, he looked closely at each of their eyes in an attempt to discern each immortal's personal reaction.

Tooth's amethyst eyes were wide, horror present in their depths.

North's sapphire eyes contained nothing aside from a strong sense of disappointment.

Sandy's topaz eyes were confused, him being the only Guardian who didn't quite believe the Fearling boy's claim.

Aster's emerald eyes held only fury.

"Th-That…" Toothiana stammered. "That can't be true...can it? Jack wouldn't...he wouldn't betray us like that, right…?"

"And why not?" Aster snarled. "The bloody sprite hates us! He tried escapin' from us before, didn't he!? He was probably plannin' ta break away sooner or later, and that damn Fearling we caught gave him the perfect chance!"

"He still had a heart!" Tooth insisted. "All he wanted to do was run away, he never wanted to hurt or kill anyone!"

"Well maybe he was just a pretty damn good actor! Ya saw all the masks he constantly had up! Why couldn't the 'I'm so innocent and lonely and misunderstood' shtick be one of them!?"

Jack smirked as the fairy faltered, unsure of herself. His plan was working out perfectly, and with Sandy distracted by the argument between his colleagues, he had a chance to escape from the dreamsand. The Fearling boy closed his empty eyes in concentration, allowing a biting cold to seep out from his body, freezing the dreamsand whip solid. His magic was just as stubborn as it was since before he became a Fearling, but thankfully, he was able to wrestle a small fraction of it into submission.

The Guardians only looked over when the whip shattered loudly, and by that time, it was far too late for them to react. Jack leapt to his feet and hissed, then sprung at Sandy, who was standing the closest to him, tackling him to the ground and attempting to claw at his flesh.

The Sand-Spinner was able to block most of Jack's strikes by sending a tendril of dreamsand to knock his hand away, but the Fearling's sharp, black claws eventually were able to rake across his chest, not digging deep enough to kill, but managing to draw blood.

The other Guardians attempted to drag him off of the little golden man multiple times, but each time they got close, he'd hiss and slash at them as well, managing to inflict multiple slash wounds on each of them. He was drunk with power, and refused to stop until the time when he would be able to gaze upon their corpses with glee, soaked in their blood and full on their Fear.

Unfortunately, someone seemed to have other plans.

Silvery light drenched the camp as the clouds shifted to reveal the Moon shining in the night sky. Jack's skin felt like it was on fire, and he practically flung himself off of Sandy, thrashing wildly on the ground as he yowled in pain.

He felt the Guardians' startled eyes on him, but could no longer form coherent thoughts as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He felt his claws shrink back into regular fingers, and noticed his shadowy skin beginning to regain its color. With a start, he realized that something was returning him to his prior form as a snow sprite; the very last thing he wanted.

He was horrified.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Fearling!Jack, and I'll see you next week for Chapter 32!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	32. Excessive Precautions

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 32 of Running for Life! (Just found out that this story [not including author's notes] is longer than the first Harry Potter book...that's awesome)**

 **First things first: reviews! Thanks so much to Yukomin, Nekohime1 (Awesome, good to have you back! And aw, don't cry XD), BooksAreMedicine (Hm, not quite a split-up, more of...well, you'll see! Now we see the benefits of having Sandy around for the "betrayal"...), Serami Nefera, yummypie193, laurcuna, queenlaur, Brenne, jackandelsaforever101, Wake Me Up When It's All Over, OneWhoDreamz (Haha, not to spoil anything, but I think you're good on that front. Just needed to get a little creepiness in there!), rwbygirl, and Randomly Talented!**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Excessive Precautions**

 _He knew that people were afraid of him._

 _He had known this since he was eleven, and though he understood better now, at the time, this fact did nothing but confuse him. He was a kid, after all, and kids weren't supposed to be scary. They were supposed to be protected from scary things._

 _So why was it the opposite for him?_

 _He at least knew that he was hated because he was a snow sprite. That much was made obvious. What he didn't understand was_ _ **why**_ _. Why did his white hair proclaim him a monster? Why did his pointed ears brand him as a threat?_

 _Why did his magic make him a demon?_

 _He'd never done anything to hurt anyone, had he? Sure, he and his friends had had play-fights from time to time when they were younger, but no serious injuries had ever come out of anything like that. No, he was confident that he had never done anything that would warrant people being afraid of him. He was small, scrawny, young, and his magic didn't even work right! What was there to fear?_

 _As he aged, he was able to figure out the answer to his younger self's questions; there was nothing to fear. Humans were afraid of him simply because of the unfounded, unproven rumors about his kind. Was it fair?_

 _Of course not. But as the saying went, life wasn't fair. He knew that better than anyone. Still, he couldn't help but feel frustrated with the way that things were. Being the object of other people's fear made his stomach turn uncomfortably._

 _He knew that people were afraid of him._

 _But he despised the feeling of being feared._

 **()()()()**

Jack decided that he hated everything.

Pain was the only sensation he could feel. In fact, he could barely even think due to the endless shockwaves of pain that coursed through his body. He didn't try to move; he knew that if he did, it would only make the pain worse. Jack wasn't even sure if his eyes were open or closed. They felt as though they were open, but he couldn't see a thing. Perhaps he had somehow gone blind?

No, that wasn't it. Now that he concentrated on it, he could feel a length of fabric that had been wrapped tightly around his head, covering his eyes. He also seemed to be lying on his stomach, draped awkwardly over something, though he felt steady movement that only added to the pain he experienced, which almost felt like sunburn, he supposed. He knew the feeling well; pale skin did not do much to protect him from the sun.

His ears twitched. They had been tightly bound with cloth as well, and he could not hear a single sound, nor could he speak, due to the gag in his mouth. Not that he ever would have spoken, of course. Such an action would most likely worsen his pain.

Little by little, the pain faded until it was merely a dull ache throbbing though his skin. Now that the discomfort was tolerable, Jack was able to wonder just what exactly was happening to him.

His mind was awfully foggy, but after wrestling with his own thoughts for a while, he was able to remember a few things that had happened. He recalled his discussion with the Guardians regarding the plan to take down the Nightmare King, and he also remembered continuing to trai-"

 _Wait_ , his own thoughts interrupted him. _The Nightmare King...that's important somehow…_ He wracked his brains for the reason why.

His stomach dropped like a stone.

 _The...the Nightmare King, he...he captured me…_ Jack thought fearfully, suddenly feeling ill. _O-Or Onyx did….or a Fearling, or a Nightmare, or whatever...he...he turned me into...I was a…_

If there hadn't been a gag keeping his mouth tightly closed, he was sure he would have vomited. He remembered everything. He remembered the transition from sprite to Fearling. He remembered hunting down the Guardians. He remembered lying to them. He remembered sinking his claws into their flesh, feeling their blood splatter all over his inky black skin.

He remembered liking-no... _loving_ it.

Whether he slipped back into unconsciousness, he wasn't sure. If not, however, that meant that his mind had simply gone blank for an extended period of time.

When he recovered the ability to think, he almost always wished that he hadn't. Thoughts flooded his formerly empty brain, swirling through it and causing a distinct pounding in his skull.

 _They believed my eyes._

 _They hate me._

 _They bound me again._

 _I don't trust me._

 _I don't blame them._

 _I'm a prisoner again._

 _They hate me._

 _I care that they hate me._

 _I don't want them to hate me._

 _I wish they still trusted me._

 _They won't._

 _I want to die._

 _I tried to kill them._

 _I couldn't resist it._

 _I wasn't strong enough._

 _I deserve to be bound._

 _I deserve to die._

 _Or maybe I don't._

 _Maybe I deserve to live._

 _Maybe I deserve to suffer_

 **()()()()**

It must have been hours before Jack finally felt himself being moved in a different way than what had already been occurring. His state of being blind and deaf to the world around him was disorienting, but, at the very least, he could tell when chains were being wrapped around him, cuffs being clamped around his ankles, wrists, and neck. The moment the metal touched him, Jack felt what little magic was always ready for summoning fade away, retreating far enough back so that he'd never be able to use it as long as it remained there.

 _These must be like those handcuffs they put on my when they first captured me,_ Jack thought numbly. Then, _This seems excessive…_

Excessive or not, being heavily chained was how he was treated, and while he didn't like it, he could at least admit that he deserved it. A small, stubborn voice in the back of his mind told him that, considering the fact that he hadn't quite been in control of himself, he _didn't_ deserve such unfair treatment.

But Jack remembered everything extremely clearly it was true that his judgement and morals had been warped, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had ultimately given in willingly. He thought of the voracious hunger that had clawed at his belly and swallowed around the gag. It had been a desperate, almost primal kind of hunger for nothing but Fear and death, and it terrified him.

He had felt it, and he had pursued it.

 _Maybe 'twas not my fault…_ he though nervously. _Maybe I'm remembering things wrong...perhaps the transformation simply mind-controlled me? It wouldn't be surprising if that were the case...still...I feel like I should have been able to fight it off, and yet...I didn't._

He scowled bitterly, closing his blindfolded eyes. _Anyone "destined" to be a Guardian would have been able to resist the darkness, and yet here I am. They've finally all figured out that they can't trust me, simply because I was susceptible to the Nightmare King's attack. Tsar Lunar was wrong...I'm not a Guardian, and I never will be. I'm not a "good person". I've killed, wounded, and stolen from others, only to make sure that I stayed alive. They had reasons to live. I don't._

Jack laid back against the post that he had been chained to, figured that the Guardians had set up camp for the night. Considering his current situation, he knew that there would be only four tents pitched tonight.

 _I'm not a hero. I'm not a savior with a heart of gold, immune to all temptations of evil. I'm not entirely bad myself, but I'm no saint either. I don't deserve to be held up on a diamond-studded pedestal with the Guardians. I deserve to be bound and gagged, left outside for the night._

 _I'm in my rightful place._

 **()()()()**

Jack did not remember falling asleep. He did not remember dreaming. He did not remember waking up. And yet somehow, he remembered having a conversation within a dream that had occurred just minutes before. He hadn't been able to "hear" the person per se, but somehow he had known exactly who had been speaking to him and what they were telling him.

It was Sandy.

 _I had to contact you through a dream, Jack,_ had been the words that Sandy put into his mind. They were voiceless, as was the Sand-Spinner, but they simply fell into Jack's head as though coming from a normal conversation. _Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to see my sand images. I'm sorry we had to chain you up, and so are the others, I think. They didn't want to have to do this to do, but what your Fearling self told us left them no choice. I tried to tell them that it must have been a lie, but they wouldn't listen to me. They don't want to believe that you've betrayed us, however. The others are merely taking precautions._

 _Jack, your eyes and ears were covered so that we could discuss you freely without you overhearing. I will tell you the results of this conversation; despite the initial anger the others felt, they are sincerely regretting their actions. Still, we all want to be careful. Once again, I truly apologize for your current circumstances, but until we find out the truth, you must remain in that state._

 _This is where I come in._

 _As I mentioned before, you are dreaming, Jack. I'm not actually here speaking to you, only placing words inside your mind for you to mull over when you awaken. In order for a Sand-Spinner like me to see into a person's dreams, and by extent, their mind, I need that person's permission. It won't hurt; in fact, you won't even realize it's happened. I also won't look into dreams I have no business seeing-of that, you have my word._

 _So please, Jack. In order to clear your name with the four of us, you must allow me to see the truth. Will you let me in?_

Jack knew that Sandy, and potentially the other Guardians, were most likely standing before him, waiting for him to wake up and give his response. For a long moment, he sat still, head still slumped in the position it had been in as he slept.

 _Should I?_ he thought uncertainly. While he certainly wanted to clear his name, he wasn't sure if any information Sandy might find would do the job. Sandy would induce a dream about what had happened, and see Jack's response to it. He would know about Jack's uncertainties, his insecurities. He would know that, although he had never wanted to become a Fearling, he still hadn't fought it as hard as he probably should have. Would this satisfy the Guardians? Or would it merely confirm to them that he deserved to be bound and gagged until they put him to use?

 _I have to make my choice…_ Jack thought, taking a deep breath. He lifted his head, feeling a bit ridiculous, as he had no way of knowing if anyone was actually there, watching him. He sat up straight, keeping his expression as neutral as physically possible.

He nodded.

Minutes later, his chains were removed.

* * *

 **So, now we know how Jack responded to his little Fearling experience, and a bit of Sandy's thoughts...but how will the other Guardians act? Of course, we know they regret chaining him up like that...but how else?**

 **...well, you'll all just have to find out next week! Haha, suspense! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time for Chapter 33!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	33. Harmless

**...well hi!**

 **AGH I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ugh...between working on my final English essay, stuff for my Programming and Algorithms class, and...pretty much every other scrap of homework I've been flooded with recently, I haven't had much time to write. Bleh...at least I'll get a bit of a stress reliever with the Set It Off concert I'm going to this Tuesday. :) | (coughcoughtheyhavegoodmusicyoushouldlistentoitcoughcough)**

 **ANYWAY, now that that's done, I'm back in business, so now for the reviews! Thanks so much to Randomly Talented (Ah, sorry about that, but Sandy only looked at what he was supposed to lol. But hey, that's not to say I won't eventually deliver more in the angst department XD), Brenne, Serami Nefera, OneWhoDreamz, BooksAreMedicine, jackandelsaforever101, MagicWarriorDragon, Yukomin, yummypie193 (But I like pulling heartstrings, they're my favorite instruments to play with :), AlyssaJ-DaughterOfTheStars, Guest (I'm still loyal, I promise! Just a student being flooded with homework XD), and Guest!**

 **Now, without further ado...on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Harmless**

It took Jack a few minutes to regain his vision once the blindfold was pulled from his face. Even when his eyes were free, they were assaulted by the harsh sunlight, blinded to the point of only being able to make out a few blurry silhouettes before him. Still, he knew exactly who he was looking at.

His gag was removed, but he made no sound until his ears were unwrapped and he let out an involuntary gasp as his sense of hearing returned. He had never truly appreciated just how many sounds the seemingly quiet forest possessed normally, but had no time to consider much. He could now see the Guardians, and they were all staring at him.

For a long while, no one spoke.

Jack cleared his throat, breaking the quiet with his low tone. "So…" he began, his voice scratchy and rough for some reason. "I've...noticed that you're upset."

"Oh, have ya?" Aster deadpanned, his stuff posture indicative of his hostility. Jack was not surprised.

Also unsurprising was Toothiana's scolding of Aster. After the Pooka shut his mouth, the fairy turned back to face Jack, saying gently, "No, Jack, we're not upset with you…"

He was slightly surprised by this.

"Why...why not?" he asked quizzically. The boy winced slightly as his throat burned, applying a sort of rasp to his words. He figured that the difficulties he had with speaking as a Fearling had irritated his throat severely, and did his best to-quite literally-swallow the pain.

"Because, Jack," North said. "Sandy looked into your dreams, and Tooth confirmed that what he saw was a memory. We know it was not your fault...and we are sorry."

"Some of us, anyway," Aster added, arms crossed over his furry chest. His statement earned a sharp elbow in the ribs from Toothiana.

Jack was decidedly stunned. "The hell?" he rasped, staring at them. "Why are you apologizing?" Granted, he knew that they were apologizing for chaining him up after specifically promising not to at the start, but he simply could not figure out _why_ they were doing so. He had attempted to kill them, hadn't he? Not only that; he had wanted to completely tear them limb from limb, reveling in the bloodshed. Why were _they_ the ones apologizing?

"Because we believed the Fearling's lies, Jack," Tooth explained gently. He admittedly appreciated how she distinguished between him and his Fearling self. "We chained you up and restricted your senses...when you'd really done nothing wrong." She sighed slightly. "It was Sandy who convinced us that we were being too hasty in our judgement...if he hadn't been here, you might still be bound and gagged…"

North nodded. "Is true, Jack. We were wrong. Sandy found truth. We...we are very sorry." Sandy nodded his agreement, then sharply nudged Aster.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aster grumbled. "Sorry, I s'pose."

Jack was speechless. _They're serious about this,_ he realized. _They're really, actually sorry for how they treated me, even though 'twas the one time I really deserved it. They chained a monster...nothing more._

He realized that he was most likely expected to give a response to their apologies, as the Guardians had remained silent as well. He awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke in his low, scratchy voice. "I can't say I fully understand the reasoning behind your apology," he said slowly. "But...I appreciate it."

Silence.

"...that's it," the boy rasped firmly. "That's all you're getting out of me."

Tooth gave a small smile. "We'll take it," she said with a nod.

"Good," Jack grunted. He began to stand, but winced and had to stop halfway through the motion, as his skin stung with the same pain that had persisted all throughout the ride to this spot. "Ow…" he mumbled. "What the hell…?"

"Pain is from moonlight," North explained in what was most likely supposed to be a helpful fashion. Instead, Jack was only more confused.

"Moonlight…?" he asked, a slight frown forming on his face. Last he checked, there was no such thing as "moonburn". However, he could vaguely remember being burned by silvey light as the end of his time as a Fearling. Perhaps it had merely been an effect of his nightmarish condition? Maybe any sort of light could burn a Fearling when it wasn't possessing a vessel. Then why were they considered indestructible in their natural state?

Suddenly, he froze. He had just remembered something extremely important the period of time spent as a Fearling. Still, he first allowed Tooth to explain North's previous statement before he began saying his piece on an entirely new subject.

"The only person who could have harnessed the moon's power like that is Tsar Lunar himself," the fairy told him. "He's the one that reversed what Pitch did to you. I don't know how he knew...he was most likely keeping an eye on us by way of the moon...but he saved you, Jack."

Jack lifted his head to look up at the moon, fighting to keep the scowl off of his face. He wasn't sure what kind of magic would allow the Tsar to 'keep an eye on them by way of the moon', but decided not to question it. Instead, he concentrated on hiding his resentment for the Tsar from the Guardians.

While he was certainly thankful to be spared from a life as a Fearling, he didn't much appreciate what else the Tsar's intervention implied. _So he's been watching this whole time...and yet he's done nothing until now. He may have saved me once…but otherwise, said my name, told me I'm a Guardian, then didn't bother to show up again until his precious pawn fell into the hands of the enemy. Even now, he has gone without a trace…_

However, there was no time to dwell on this. Instead, he returned to the bit of information he had realized mere minutes before. "'Tis not important right now," he said firmly. "I learned something when I was a Fearling. Something important."

Within an instant, all four Guardians were intrigued. "What do you mean, Jack?" North asked curiously.

Jack took a deep breath. "Fearlings are harmless," he said simply.

Silence.

Jack had expected this. He had known he moment the words left his mouth that he was going to be on the receiving end of looks that implied he had just grown a dozen or so extra heads, all of which had just begun singing in falsetto. Indeed, each of the immortals clearly believed that he had just lost his mind.

"What the bloody hell are ya talkin' about?" Aster asked incredulously. Do ya not see all the wounds on-"

"Hear me out," the boy calmly interrupted. "When I was...that _thing_ , I could sense Fear from all of you-and do not even attempt to deny it, Aster," he added.

Aster, who had been about to protest, instead merely scowled and let the sprite continue speaking.

"The thing is...Fearlings feed off of Fear, which, while I'm sure you already know, I'm not so sure you fully understand. The Fear doesn't just sustain them, it _strengthens_ them. The more they are feared, the more threatening they become. And by that logic...if one did not fear them at all, then the Fearlings would not be able to even remotely injure them."

Tooth frowned, seeming unsure. "But Jack…" she said slowly. "We've fought Fearlings before, meaning we've had to learn about them, and that's never come up until now…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever spoken with someone who's actually become a Fearling until now?"

The fairy promptly fell silent.

Jack nodded. "'Tis what I thought. Listen, I know it sounds crazy given your past experiences with them, but I'm only telling you what I know. After all, your magic is built upon belief, is it not? Why should this be any more farfetched? Now-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, mate," Aster cut in, holding up his paws with a frown on his face. "There's one thing ya ain't explainin'. What about the fact that a Fearling causes Fear in its victims just by showin' up? The way yer talkin', it sounds like we should be able ta make 'em powerless, but how do ya plan on gettin' past that?"

"Simple," Jack replied with a shrug. "Ignore it. As I told you...Fear gives them power. If you give them even an ounce of Fear immediately, they will take it, and they will cause it to intensify. In actuality...all a Fearling is is a living shadow. They're only powerful if we make them out to be."

It seemed as though the Guardians were beginning to believe him. _Evidently, they seem a bit less inclined to distrust me after what happened,_ Jack thought somewhat amusedly. ' _Tis nice of them. They really don't need to treat me any differently, as in this particular case, 'twas not their fault...but 'tis nice._

And if he, perchance, happened to be a bit happier about their belief than he let himself think, he would never make it known, of course.

"So," he said after painfully clearing his throat. "Now we know the Fearlings are of no issue. The Nightmares are not as affected by lack of Fear, but they're not very powerful in general. The only problem is their numbers. And the NIghtmare King himself, of course, as well as that girl…" He refused to speak Onyx's name aloud.

"Hm...this works well!" North suddenly exclaimed, a grin on his face. "Because Fearlings are no problem now, things will be easier! Nightmares and Onyx-" Jack flinched. "-will be dealt with, and Pitch will be chained!'

"But we mustn't be careless!" Tooth quickly reminded him, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Of course not," North replied with a nod, but his demeanor, contrary to his words, indicated that he wasn't at all worried any longer.

 _He will be,_ Jack thought with a snort. _Once the happiness at finding the Fearlings' weakness wears off, he'll wisen up._

Still, though, Jack's heart felt an ounce or two lighter as well, now that he knew he wouldn't have to act as bait alone now that the remaining members of the Nightmare army could be done in by he and the Guardians as a group. He had been willing to do so, of course, but the natural instinct to stay alive seemed to be practically celebrating at the new revelation.

However, there was one question that still weighed on his mind, and so he cleared his throat in preparation of asking it.

"Er…" he began hesitantly, unsure of himself now that his voice brought the Guardians' attention to him. "I...do have one question, though. Will I need any more training…? I'm not so sure that I'm ready, especially in the way of magic…"

The Guardians all shared glances.

A few images appeared over Sandy's head, spelling out to him, _Physically, we believe you are ready, Jack. We don't know how to help you with your magic, so this is the best we can do in the way of training you. Don't worry, though...we will handle most of the fight, especially the part that involves Pitch. You'll be alright, we'll make sure of it._

Jack frowned uneasily, still unsure, but nodded. "Alright…" he said slowly. "If...if you say so."

"'Sides," grunted Aster. "Not like we have much of a choice. Children are bein' kidnapped. We don't exactly have a whole lot of time on our hands."

The winter boy nodded, a frown still present on his face. Then, it deepened, and he asked, "Alright, then...how much farther are we from the lair of the Nightmare King?"

Once again, the Guardians all shared glances.

"We're...a lot closer than you might think, Jack," Tooth told him. When the boy's eyes widened, she quickly added, "We're not at risk of attack, though! Pitch's lair is underground, in the dark...if our past experience battling him is anything to go off of...he'd prefer that we go to him, rather than coming to us and losing the advantage."

"I see…" Jack murmured under his breath. "Clever…" He shook his head, then glanced around. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this area struck him as familiar, in a discomforting, uneasy sort of way. He ignored it and simply asked, "Where is the lair exactly? Is it visible?"

North nodded. "Yes," he said. "It is down tunnel underneath broken down old bed, just as Tsar told us...do you want to see it? We have to make preparations before we go down, but would be good for you to at least know where we are going."

"Yes," Jack replied with a nod. "I'd like to have a look…"

While the other three Guardians remained behind to make sure all of their weapons were in order, North took Jack a little ways away from the clearing they had set up camp in. With every step, Jack's sense of familiarity grew, along with the anxiety that lurked in the corners of his mind. A sense of foreboding overwhelmed him, and he almost asked North if they could go back, but he forced himself to remain silent and moving.

Soon, the two came to a cleared out area in the forest, but it was far from empty. The blackened remains of what could have been buildings long ago were strewn about, heavily contrasted against the white of the snow. Though it was clear that the fire that had destroyed the building had occurred at least a few years ago, it seemed as though no one had bothered to clear it out, and the unsettling aura that hung around the place had not even remotely faded. In the center of the place sat an old wooden bed frame, positioned directly over a dark hole in the ground.

"This is it," North said grimly, gazing out at the area.

However, Jack was not listening. His heart had plummeted like a stone from his chest to his stomach, and he nausea crept up on him as he felt small droplets of sweat bead on his forehead. He couldn't speak.

The Nightmare King's lair was in the remains of his childhood village.

* * *

 **...mwahahahaha. See you guys next time. :)**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	34. Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update last week. Once again, schoolwork dragging me down...ugh.**

 **BUT I'm back now, and now it's time for the reviews! Huge thanks go out to Yukomin (Well...that's one word for it :), NotCanadian (Haha! My lifelong dream is now complete! :D), Randomly Talented (...well you're not wrong XD), BooksAreMedicine, Vivid Reader, Brenne, yummypie193, Serami Nefera, Scout (...*suddenly forgets every movie ever made* Haha, kidding. Hm...not sure how many of these you've seen or not, but a few movies I personally like other than ROTG are Big Hero 6, Guardians of the Galaxy, Anastasia, Treasure Planet, The Emperor's New Groove...things like that, lol), jackandelsaforever101, Guest (Ah, thank you!), Guest (Oh, no, that's a bit of a misunderstanding there. I checked back, and I only had the Nightmare _attempt_ to break Jack's staff-he got it out of the way just in time. Thanks though!), All-Good-Marauders, Hagane Ookami, Guest, and Sylfelf!**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Home**

 _Nightmares about that night had plagued him for a long time. No matter how many nights passed, his subconscious always returned to the night his life drastically changed forever. He could not keep the acrid stench of smoke from stinging his nose, nor the sinister glow of flames from searing his eyes._

 _He was not explicitly afraid of all fire, however. He did not mind seeing the small, controlled flames of fireplaces, candles, and the like, though he did well to avoid them due to a snow sprite's natural susceptibility to heat._

 _Unfortunately, this did not mean his fear was completely nonexistent. It would have to exist for the nightmares to haunt him so, of course. However, only a miniscule twinge of it was directed at fire itself._

 _Most of his fear was simply for the past._

 _Though he wished he could return to the far, far past, he was terrified of more recent events. He feared that moment, the moment when his entire childhood and way of life had been stolen from him. He had never gotten used to it, and doubted that he ever would. So instead, he ran._

 _He did not even try to deny the fact that he was running. He did not care about appearing tough; everyone had already formed their opinions of him, even before meeting him, so what was the point? All he needed was to get away and stay alive._

 _So he ran._

 **()()()()**

Jack could feel the snow beneath his hands and knees, but was not sure when exactly he had fallen. All he could focus on were his futile attempts to keep his increasingly heavy breathing under control.

He had not laid eyes on this place since he had been caught in the fire six years ago. It looked almost unrecognizable from how it had once been, and yet somehow, he _knew_. Jack _knew_ that this was the place that had once been his home.

And he could not have been more horrified.

 **()()()()**

 _Smoke stung his eyes-_

 _-burning-_

" _ **-your sister and-"**_

" _ **-gotta get out-!"**_

" _ **RUN!"**_

 **()()()()**

Memories flashed through his mind, and suddenly he was having trouble discerning what was real or not. Was that North calling his name? Was his sister screaming for him to run? Was he surrounded by smoke? Could he breathe? No...he could not. Perhaps the smoke was real.

 **()()()()**

 _-embers flying-_

" _ **-no escape-"**_

 _-ran like a deer-_

 _-blaze engulfing his home-_

 _-crying-_

 **()()()()**

What about the tears streaking down his face? Were they real? He hoped not, though if the smoke was real, perhaps the tears were too. Or was the smoke merely his imagination? Then why did his throat burn? Perhaps he truly was crying.

 **()()()()**

 _-torches-_

 _-crushing reality-_

 _-shattered world-_

 _-tall shadow-_

" _ **Not a soul shall stand in my way."**_

 **()()()()**

He heard a scream of anguish. It took him some time to figure out that it had come from his own throat.

 _D-Damn it…_ he thought, struggling to regain some semblance of mental clarity. _G-Gotta...p-pull it...together…_

But he couldn't. His mind seemed to be in complete disarray, refusing to order his body to perform even the simplest of tasks. Panic flooded every ounce of him as he clutched at his own cloak, desperate for some sort of lifeline to hold onto.

Suddenly, something constricted his movements, and by instinct, he fought back. The air grew colder as he thrashed, signaling a rare display of the boy's ice magic. Adrenaline coursed through him, sending every sense into overdrive-save for his vision, as his eyes were tightly squeezed shut in an attempt to block out the flashbacks.

"-ack!"

What was that sound? Was someone calling out? Who-?

"Ja-!"

There it was again. The voice sounded rather close to him, and suddenly he realized that the things wrapped around him could potentially be someone's arms. But whose?

"Jack!"

That. That was his name. His name was being called. Whoever was holding him definitely knew him. But were they friend or foe? They sounded concerned...friend, perhaps?

" _JACK!"_

The voice was North's. Logically, if someone was calling out to him in North's voice, then that someone would have to be North himself. Indeed, it was friend, not foe.

For a moment, Jack forgot himself.

For a moment, he was eleven again.

For a moment, he let his carefully constructed barriers fall.

He clung to the front of North's coat, sobbing louder than he would ever care to admit. At the moment, however, he could not possibly care less.

Perhaps there was something wrong with him. Maybe his mind had been broken beyond repair. All he knew for sure that his level of resentment for North and the other Guardians had been slowly decreasing since their first meeting, and now, it all but plummeted. He told himself that he would return to acting cold to them once the storm in his mind had passed. Now, however, he needed the four immortals he had admired as a child.

Jack had not cried this much since his first few years on his own. It seemed that years of emotional suppression had not made him stronger in the slightest; they had merely served as floodgates susceptible to crumbling under just the right amount of pressure. He figured he should have known something like this would eventually happen.

He felt like a fool.

"Easy, Jack…" he heard North tell him gently. "Easy...it is alright...you are alright…"

 _No,_ Jack wanted to tell him. _I'm not "alright". Nothing's "alright". How could you tell me that things are "alright"!?_

But for some reason, his voice wouldn't work. His already aggravated throat only burned more painfully with each anguished sob he let out. Jack couldn't tell how long he had been crying for. A few minutes, perhaps? Hours?

Finally, his cries tapered off into soft, raspy whimpers, and he felt himself be lifted up off the ground. The boy never loosened his grip on North's coat, even as they walked away from the cursed place. He vaguely felt a bit uncomfortable about all of the Guardians being able to see him in this state, but wasn't overly concerned about it at the time.

Soon, he felt the familiar softness of the blankets within his tent enfold him as he was set down, and he let out another soft whimper as the coat fabric slipped out of his fingertips. He had never felt more like weak, defenseless child.

However, there wasn't much time to consider this notion, as a soothing drowsiness that could have only been caused by dreamsand washed over him. Jack curled up in his blankets, drawing his cloak tightly around him in the process, for once not caring about his actions being a blow to his pride.

Within seconds, he was asleep.

 **()()()()**

Words could not describe how much Jack hated himself upon waking up. He had calmed significantly since his breakdown, now only feeling a few times more on edge than usual, but remembered every second of his lapse from common sense.

 _I cried,_ he thought numbly. _I cried, and I hugged North._ _ **Hugged**_ _him. What is wrong with me!?_

Logically, he knew that he had suffered some form of trauma upon laying eyes on the remains of his village. He knew that the persistent nightmares he often had were testament enough to this fact, and his recent experience only served to lock the theory in place.

Still, he couldn't swallow the painful lump in his irritated throat, and there was a certain stinging sensation behind his eyes that he would rather not put a name to. As he lay there, eyes closed, even his thoughts seemed shaky, his inner voice trembling along with the rest of him.

 _I broke down...and I let them see it…_ he thought. _I broke down...I'm not strong enough to keep it under control...I'm...I'm not in control...I don't think I ever was…_

He didn't want to face the Guardians. He didn't want to have to leave the tent and face their words of comfort; sugarcoated soothing would only make him feel worse. The only thing he really wanted was to sneak out undetected and run, never once looking back.

Of course, that wasn't an option.

 _That would only make me more of a coward…_ he acknowledged reluctantly. _Besides...where would I go…? Would I just keep running…? With all that's happened...the Guardians...the Nightmares...O-Onyx...L...L-Livi...things, they...they can't go back to the way they were...I...I don't...I don't want to be alone anymore…_

There. He said it. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted company. He wanted to be able to have fun again. He knew he was succumbing to everything he had feared at the start, and he despised it.

 _They did it…_ he thought miserably. _They actually did it...they made me want to stick around. I tried so hard to stay apathetic and distant...I tried so hard to escape...and yet here I still am. This shouldn't be happening...they captured me...they bound me...but they're the Guardians. Why can't I shake off my old childish admiration for them…? I resent them for the way they treated me at first, yes, but...a part of me still feels like perhaps they weren't at fault…_

He grimaced slightly, still keeping his eyes firmly shut. _They were definitely partially at fault...but perhaps not entirely. 'Twas a severe misunderstanding set in place by the Nightmare King himself, after all...everyone in Soluna was fooled by it…_

Jack let out a soft sigh, the scowl on his face faded into sadness. _I still have no idea why, though...I don't know why snow sprites were framed...I don't know what the Nightmare King's plans for the children he captured are...and now I can't even go to his lair to find out...I can't walk through that place, I can't…_

The young sprite frowned. _Then...then I won't walk through. As regrettable as the notion is...I'll have them restrict my senses once more, then have them carry me through...then I won't know when we'll be in there...we'll be down under that bed before I even know it. 'Tis embarrassing, but…'tis the only way…_

That being said, he took a deep breath and sat up, opening his eyes. For whatever reason, he was not surprised to see Sandy a little ways away, obviously watching over him just in case something were to happen. He and the other two had no doubt been informed of what had occurred when Jack had laid eyes on the remains of the village.

The Sand Spinner looked at Jack curiously for a long moment. Then, as though he knew what the boy was thinking about, he very slightly raised his golden eyebrows.

Due to the pain in his throat, Jack couldn't speak quite yet, but the azure intensity in his crystalline eyes conveyed everything needed to know. He took a deep breath.

 _I'm ready, Guardians...are you?_

* * *

 **Little short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same! I'll see you guys next time for Chapter 35!**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out**


	35. Into the Dark

**...hey.**

 **...hey guys.**

 **...guess what.**

 **...THIS GIRL'S SIXTEEN NOW!**

 **Yep, my birthday was Thursday the 20th, and I got both my driver's license (or permit or whatever you'd call it at this point) and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild! Woo! (Honestly more excited about the Zelda game...is that bad?)**

 **Anywho, now that that's out of the way, sorry for the lack of update last week, but I'm here now so let's get going with the reviews! Before I say thanks, I just gotta say...GalaxinaGrace...I'm assuming you're trying to insult me by saying "Omg, the cringe in this", and by the blankness of your account, I'm assuming you're a troll, so...consider yourself disregarded. :)**

 **ALRIGHT SO REVIEWS! Thanks so much to Yukomin, Nekohime1, BooksAreMedicine, Serami Nefera (One step at a time indeed), jackandelsaforever101, Brenne (Correct!), Guest (Aw, thank you so much!), rwbygirl, OneWhoDreamz (Thanks!), SylfElf, and Guest (Don't worry, I'm alright! Just was a little busy last week, heh)!**

 **So! Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Into the Dark**

Darkness. It surrounded him on all sides, pressing closely in on him and sending discomfort flooding through his body. The silence held him captive, nearly suffocating him despite the lack of a gag in his mouth.

Still, it was better than having to be aware of his surroundings.

The Guardians had been reluctant to accept the idea, and Jack suspected it wasn't only because of their promise not to restrict him again. No, the looks in their eyes-yes, even Aster's-told him they didn't want to take him through the village and into the lair at all after what had happened. Apparently, his breakdown had struck a chord somewhere, and inspired their natural instincts to protect. They had tried to comfort him once he had woken up, but he hadn't listened; there would be time for comfort once this whole ordeal was done.

For now, despite the fact that it was all he could do to suppress his profuse trembling, he had to press on.

The immortals had already been ready to go when North had carried the fragile, sobbing boy back to the camp, but had been willing to drop everything on his account. Jack would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the notion-regardless of how much he was surprised by it-but he also couldn't help but feel that refraining from storming the Nightmare King's lair simply because he couldn't handle seeing what used to be his home was a bit foolish.

 _I'm not worth that,_ he thought, frowning. _No individual is worth that, right…? 'Tis a nice gesture, sure...but I'm glad they did not fight me on it too much…_

Once it became clear that Jack would remain stubborn in his choice to go along with the plan, the Guardians had no other option than to comply. Apparently, despite their concern, they saw his reasoning, and knew that he could be dealt with once the Nightmare King had been taken care of.

So currently, Jack was being carried by North again, though the act involved a significantly lower amount of tears this time. The young sprite involuntarily shuddered at the memory, trying to ignore his quickening heartbeat. Where were they now? They had to be within the village by now, right? It felt like it had been hours since his world had been darkened and silenced. Logically, he knew it could have only been a few minutes, but that didn't stop the anxiety from ominously creeping up on him.

 _Get it together, Jack…_ he chided himself. _This…'tis no state to be in when facing the Nightmare King himself, and that is something you will have to do...for those children he's taken...and for...f-for Livi…_

He tensed considerably, the sight of his sister's bloodied body flashing through his mind, but there was no time to dwell on the grisly image. He felt North change the position in which he was holding him, and he figured they had reached the hole beneath the bed frame. Sure enough, he was shifted in such a way that he was now draped over one of the man's shoulders, and the rhythm of North's movement was changed, signaling that he was climbing down.

Soon, they reached the bottom of the tunnel, and Jack was placed on the ground in a sitting position. With a sigh, he reached up and removed his blindfold, then unwrapped his ears as well.

Visibility in the dark tunnel was not much better than behind the blindfold, but he could at least see a softly glowing ladder made of dreamsand that had allowed the Guardians lacking flight capabilities to get down the hole. Jack exhaled and stood, squinting in the dim light to try and discern his surroundings. Unfortunately, the dreamsand and the small pillar of light from the outside world could not serve to light the way further along the shadowy area.

"Are you alright?"

Jack started at the sound of North's deep voice, then took a breath and turned to face the man. He could barely discern his features in the darkness, but figured there was a concerned frown on his face.

The boy nodded. "I'm fine," he assured the Guardian. In reality, he felt like lying down and not moving for at least a week, but figured he shouldn't express that feeling aloud. Instead, he retreated a bit further into the dark under the guise of trying to see what was ahead of them, when in reality, he merely wanted to hide his trembling.

Jack couldn't decide what disturbed him more, the fact that he was directly under the remains of his village or that he was alarmingly close to what was to be the ultimate battle with Pitch Black, the Nightmare king. The trauma from six years ago was pounding away at the back of his mind, trying to get him to pay attention to it, but he was more focused on the very real possibility that he might never see sunlight again.

 _I might die down here…_ he thought with a gulp that he hoped was not audible. _I might actually die here without being able to accomplish or avenge anything…_

With a start, he realized he didn't want to die.

He may have been pretending that he didn't care, especially when he had asked Sandy to kill him during their time at the Tsar's palace, but the undeniable truth was that he valued his life, as full of struggles as it may be. The young sprite figured it was only natural that he'd have the instinct to stay alive, but it somehow still surprised him how afraid he was of death.

 _I knew Sandy wouldn't kill me...that's why I wasn't afraid then…_ he thought. _I suppose I should have known...after all, for six years I've been on the run, trying to survive...and for what? There's no_ _ **reward**_ _, no_ _ **fun**_ _involved…'tis just struggle after struggle…_

Jack's already present frown deepened. _Until now...this…'tis it…'tis all or nothing...either I die here...or hope for a better life once we chain the Nightmare King...I hope it will be the latter…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging at his sleeve. He blinked and looked down to see Sandy, his golden form softly glowing, nod at him reassuringly. Jack took a deep breath and, after a moment, returned the nod. " _I'm ready,"_ he whispered.

The Sand Spinner patted him gently on the arm, then lifted his hands to create a glowing ball of dreamsand that would serve to light their way. Jack glanced over his shoulder briefly, taking a last long look at the pale sunlight streaming into the tunnel, then turned his back on the outside world.

Without another word from any of the five of them, they moved forward into the ominous darkness.

 **()()()()**

Jack wasn't sure exactly how long they had been in the tunnels, but he already found himself longing for the crisp, cold Iskaldian winter air. He was not claustrophobic, but he had always preferred wide open spaces to enclosed ones, and was starting to get irritated by the circumstances.

 _Why does the Nightmare King's lair have to be underground…?_ he thought miserably. _Why can't it be on...I don't know, on a mountain or something?_

Luckily for Jack's discomfort, however, the tunnel soon widened into a large empty room, allowing him and the Guardians to spread out. The room was not lit in the slightest, but Sandy's dreamsand fixed that quickly. Unfortunately, though, the golden light revealed that there was no exit from the room besides the way they had come in from. The walls, ceiling, and floor was all made of the same storm gray stone, and not a single door or tunnel disrupted its smooth surface.

"I don't like this," Aster muttered gruffly. "This has got 'trap' written all over it…" Jack silently agreed-he trusted nothing about the strange room.

Suddenly, a sickeningly familiar female voice sounded, echoing through the room. "Ooh, well aren't you smart!" The voice laughed, and Jack felt his already frigid blood run even colder.

 _ **You,**_ he thought numbly.

Aster's emerald eyes widened and locked on something directly behind Jack. "Jack, look out!" he shouted, his accented voice breaking Jack out of his trance.

The young sprite whipped around just in time to see Onyx materialize out of his shadow, knife in hand. With a gasp, he swiftly jumped backwards, only just barely avoiding getting his throat slit by her blade.

Onyx snickered coldly. "Oh, would you look at that? Someone's been practicing!" Hoping to catch her off guard, both North and Tooth lunged at her, swords brandished, but she quickly dove back into the shadows before they could reach her.

"Ah, ah, ah," she chided as shadows flickered across the room. "Now, now, two against one isn't fair! Come to think of it, neither is five…" She giggled. "Looks like I'll have to pick just one of you to fight! Let's see...eenie...meenie...minie... _ **you!**_ "

Later, Jack would suppose that he should have expected to be chosen, but that didn't stop him from being surprised into speechlessness when he was dragged into the shadows on the floor, the sound of the Guardians yelling his name fading into nothing. He was reminded of the events leading up to his becoming a Fearling, only this time, he didn't lose consciousness. Instead, he was merely taken into another room nearly identical to the first, save for the distinct lack of a tunnel leading back out to the surface. Jack, however, could not see this right away, as there was no dreamsand present to light this room.

With a large amount of concentration, Jack was able to force enough magic out of him to create a long, thin strand of glowing blue frost that mimicked the dreamsand in its lighting capabilities. It didn't work as well as the golden substance, but it at least enabled him to discern his surroundings.

With a start, Jack realized that he was trapped.

Onyx's high, sinister laugh reverberated around the room as she appeared a little ways in front of Jack. "You know…" she said with a cold smirk. "I remember you know, Frosty...you were that little messy haired boy from this village, weren't you…? The one who threw a snowball at me…? Well, let me tell you this…" Her yellow eyes flashed dangerously. "Something as silly as a little snowball won't save you now."

She lunged forward, aiming her dagger at his abdomen, but the moment she drew close, he closed his fingers tightly around his staff leapt up into the air, hooking her around the waist with his weapon, and threw her against the wall. Onyx gasped in surprise, but sprung up instantly, eyes narrowed.

"So, snow sprites can fly, can they?" she snapped. "You're not exactly playing fairly, hiding one of your abilities, but hey...I do like a challenge!"

She vanished into the shadows briefly, then sprung out of a dark patch on the ceiling, tackling Jack and taking him to the ground. He gritted his teeth and struggled against her, but she possessed an almost superhuman strength and was able to pin him easily.

" _You're not going anywhere, kid,"_ she hissed, raising her dagger.

Jack's eyes narrowed. He had a plan. He continued to struggle, halfheartedly hoping that he might be able to shake her off normally, but it was to no avail.

 _I hope the Tsar's protection counts here…_ was all he could think.

He closed his eyes and waited for the dagger to pierce his flesh.

Sure enough, the pain hit, but he felt as healthy as ever. Luckily for him, though, Onyx chuckled and stood up, allowing him to move. However, he did not.

 _Just wait a few seconds…_ he told himself as his body went limp. _Make her believe she killed you…_

"Honestly…" Onyx said aloud to herself, presumably shaking her head in disbelief. " _This_ was the Tsar's choice for a new Guardian? This _child_? Heh...too easy. It almost wasn't even fun…not nearly as fun as our first encounter...when I stabbed him and killed his sister…"

Jack couldn't stop himself from stiffening. Suddenly, he didn't care if Onyx noticed. Anger flooded his veins in place of blood, and he felt his magic bubble to the surface. With one swift movement, he jumped up and yanked the dagger out of his chest, then froze it solid, shattering it. He smirked at the look of pure shock on the young woman's face.

"W-What!?" she exclaimed. "You should be de-ACK!" Her words were cut off as Jack waved his hand, sending a burst of frigid wind slamming her into the wall and holding her there.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, the hurt and anguish he had held back for so long making his way into his ragged voice. "Just SHUT UP!" The temperature plummeted as wind that should not have been possible so deep underground began to pick up, whipping around him with increasing ferocity. Suddenly, he found that his expansive reservoir of winter magic was completely at his disposal, with no difficulties whatsoever in getting it to work properly.

For the first time, a flicker of fear passed through Onyx's yellow eyes. "W-Wait-" she stammered.

" _NO!"_ Jack interrupted, ignoring the pain in his throat as his own eyes began to glow a sharp, cold blue. "Y-You...I-I'll make you pay for what you did...y-you little-"

"Jack, _please_!" A voice sounded that was unmistakably Onyx's...but at the same time, was not hers at all.

The boy froze, the blue glow fading from his eyes. He stared in shock at the girl he had pinned to the wall. In a matter of seconds, barely anything had changed, and yet somehow, _everything_ had.

The young woman in front of him had a pleading, somewhat pained expression on her face. She did not emanate the dark aura Jack had become used to being present whenever Onyx was around. She looked scared.

She had _green eyes._ Not yellow, _green_.

"Please…" she repeated, her voice sounding extremely light and breathy in comparison to Onyx's harsh tones. "Hear...hear me out…I can't stay in control for long, but...there's some things you need to know...things only I can tell you…"

Jack was silent for a long moment, staring at her with wide azure eyes. He let his magic retreat back inside of him, the temperature rising back to normal as he did so. He realized that Onyx must have been a Fearling possessing a human being. He would have chided himself for not realizing before, but he was too stunned to form coherent thoughts. Finally, however, he whispered three quiet words, "Who are you…?"

The woman looked him in the eyes and told him softly, "My name is Emily Jane Pitchiner...the daughter of the man who became the Nightmare King."

* * *

 **Hehehe, we've got quite a few answers coming up next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys then!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	36. Daughter of Fear

***runs into room in a flurry of papers* DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Yikes, sorry about this, guys, but it's nearing the end of the school year and my school is doing its best to kill me before finals even start. HOWEVER, NOT TO WORRY, MY LITTLE GEMS, SAPPHIRE'S BROUGHT A LONG, IMPORTANT CHAPTER FULL OF EXPLANATION FOR YOU!**

 **...oh my God I'm slowly losing my mind.**

 **OKAY so before I go completely insane, let's handle the reviews! Huge thanks go out to WinterCrystal1009, Yukomin, rwbygirl, BooksAreMedicine (Ah, it's just that flights kind of an ace up their sleeves to keep secret most of the time and only use in dire situations. The attack was a dire situation, yes, but, as it was also a _fire_ situation, the heat made it so they couldn't operate as well as normal, because...well, snow sprites and heat don't mix, haha), Randomly Talented (You'll see!), FrostyFirebender (Thank you!), Guest (Well, welcome back to the fandom, and thank you!), Guest, Lexismash (Awesome! Happy [belated] birthday to you as well!), Serami Nefera (Aw, thank you so much!), Guest, Guest, Guest (Just gonna keep saying your name for each review even though I can tell you're the same person XD), cerALL (Wow, thank you, that means a lot! :D), Prince Maggie (Thank you!), Guest (...okay this is officially my new favorite review. And yes...you are correct XD), Guest (Glad I could send you on an emotional rollercoaster, and thanks for the song suggestions!), yesthesameGuest (Sadistic blue corundum...I like it XD), Guest, Guest, SylfElf (Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry! Just really busy with school), Guest, Guest (XD), Guest (Don't worry, I know what you meant XD), and SylfElf (Welp, here I am!)!**

 **With all that out of the way...on with the chapter that'll hopefully answer a lot of questions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Daughter of Fear**

 _He didn't much consider the people he had run into during the fire. He knew that one was female and the other male, and that they were both equally cruel. Besides that, they never really crossed his mind._

 _Unless, that is, they showed up in his nightmares._

 _It didn't happen often, but sometimes, he would recall the wicked face and piercing yellow eyes of the woman he had just barely escaped from, as well as the high, cold tones in which she spoke. He had not seen what the man looked like, of course, but his inhuman voice terrified him as well._

 _He could not shake the feeling that the two of them were monsters._

 _For some reason, he had sensed something off about them the moment they were close to him. A heavy darkness had seemed to hang around them, the man especially, and his fear had spiked to a dangerously high level in their presence._

 _It did not happen often, but at times, their voices would sound while he was fast asleep, tormenting him until daybreak. This happened less and less as he got older, but the recurring dream never failed to strike back at least at some point._

 _He grew frustrated with his own terror, but there was nothing he could do about it. The thing that brought him the most comfort in the dark of the night was sleeping while leaning up against his horse's side. The contact reminded him that, though he had no humanoid companions, he was not completely alone. Unfortunately, however, the voices of the man and woman were not deterred by the mere presence of another living thing._

 _If he had known that the voices belonged to the Nightmare King himself and his second in command, he might have understood, but for years, all he could do was wonder why the sounds plagued him so._

 **()()()()**

"You...you're...what!?" Jack exclaimed, dropping his staff in pure shock. "Th-The Nightmare King has a _daughter!?_ "

Emily Jane sighed, nodding. "Yes," she said. "I know it's hard to believe, but...he wasn't always 'Pitch Black'..."

The boy frowned, slowly picking his staff back up. He studied her jade green eyes which, just minutes before, had been a sharp yellow. "What do you mean…?" he asked cautiously.

The young woman took a deep breath and said to him, "Alright...I don't have much time before Onyx takes over again, but I'll tell you all that I know. First...there wasn't always such thing as the Nightmare King. It's true that he's been around for an impressive amount of time, but long ago, he did not exist. Only the Fearlings did."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Not the Nightmares…?" he asked quizzically.

Emily Jane shook her head. "Not the Nightmares," she confirmed. "The Nightmares are my father's creation. The Fearlings, on the other hand, are ancient, even primal beings. Some believe their birth indicated the first manifestation of evil in the world, while others say they were born of the hatred and fears of mortals. Still others claim that, since a mortal can be turned into a Fearling through the right process, even the very first of the species was a transformed human."

She raised her eyebrows. "You've experienced what it's like to be a Fearling...what did you feel…?"

The young sprite frowned, somewhat taken aback by the question. "I...well I…" He took a deep breath. "Hungry," he said simply. "I felt hungry. All I could feel was this...this _longing_ to taste Fear, to drink it in, to practically breathe it...there was no motive to it, I just...needed it."

By her nod, Jack assumed that Emily Jane had already known what his answer would be. "Yes," she said. "A Fearling knows only one thing; the desire for Fear. It sustains and strengthens them, which in turn gives them the ability to obtain more Fear.

"They...are remarkably simple creatures, despite their threatening reputation." She sighed. "As I'm sure you've guessed, Onyx is a Fearling. She has been possessing me for millennia, so...I know the hunger you described. It might be hard for you to fathom how creatures of pure evil can exist; after all, morals are grayscale, not black and white. But the only things driving Fearlings forward is their desire to taste terror from as many people as possible, and so they are naturally wicked."

Jack slowly nodded in comprehension. "I see…" he murmured. "If Fearlings are 'primal', like you said, they could have easily come from a time when morals _were_ simply in black and white...and they most likely have not evolved much if at all, so...all they know is survival and strength."

"Yes," Emily Jane agreed with a nod. "You're exactly right."

Jack paused, a slight frown on his face. "Hold on…" he said slowly. "You said the Nightmare King wasn't always...well, the Nightmare King. Who was he before…?"

Emily Jane was silent for a long moment, eyes staring past him as though she was reminiscing. Finally, she spoke in a soft voice. "My father's name was Kozmotis Pitchiner," she said. "He was a general, a war hero known for being adept at fighting off Fearlings."

She lowered her head. "That said...he wasn't immune to their powers. No one was, after all, for everyone was terrified of them…"

"...thus only giving them more power," Jack finished quietly.

The young woman offered him a slight smile. "Good...so you did figure it out." As Jack nodded, she took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"The time of which I speak was thousands upon thousands of years ago, and the setting is a land far from this one. So far, even, that it could be considered an entirely different world. In this land, there had been a period of desolation and death known as the Dark Ages. During them, Fearlings ran wild, devouring fear, reaping terror, and sometimes quite literally scaring people to death. Some were driven mad and ended their own lives, while others' hearts simply stopped beating." She sighed. "True to its name, it was a dark time.

"Soon, however, a young soldier devised a plan to lure all of the Fearlings in the land together and capture each one of them. I never learned what that plan was, but it worked. The Fearlings were locked away, and the Dark Ages gave way to the Golden Age. The peace and prosperity lasted a long time, and my father was hailed a hero and promoted to general.

"However...not all was well." Emily Jane stiffened slightly, and Jack sensed that, whatever she would say next, it would not be easy for her to tell.

"Due to his heroic deeds, my father was given a special job that everyone believed only he was worthy for. He was given the post as guard at the Fearlings' cell." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He worked this job since before I was born, so I never knew a time when he wasn't there for most of the day.

"I never went to the cell, but I overheard him telling my mother how awful it was to hear their dark voices constantly whispering in his ears...still, despite that, he managed to stay sane. At first, merely thinking about my mother and I was enough for him to ignore them. Eventually, however, it grew more difficult, and he began to take a locket with my picture in it with him to keep him grounded."

Her already present frown deepened. "That's how the Fearlings found his weakness. They saw the picture of me, made the connection, and delved deeper into his mind to harvest his Fear. They mimicked my voice, made it seem as though I was within the cell, crying out for help. His mind was already fragile, and that was the breaking point. He flung open the cell doors and…" Her voice broke and she fell silent.

Jack gave her a few moments to compose herself before he quietly prompted, "And…?"

"And…" the young woman sighed. "And he was possessed by hundreds of them," she finished stiffly.

The boy's eyes widened. "Possessed...by hundreds...all at _once!?_ "

Emily Jane nodded. "Yes...he is now completely under their control...with so many Fearlings in his body...Kozmotis Pitchiner is dead."

A solemn silence fell between the two. Jack might never have known Kozmotis, but he could understand the man's actions. _After all…_ he thought silently. _If Livi was...was alive...and it was me in that situation, and I heard her voice...I think I would do the same thing…_

Finally, Emily Jane spoke again. "That day...the Dark Ages returned. They were even worse than before, and within a day, the world I knew was ravaged. Countless mortals tried to escape, but very few actually made it. Small groups of humans, Pookas, sprites, Sand Spinners, and others managed to reach this land, settling here amongst the citizens that were already present. I was able to get here...but I never saw my mother or many of my friends again, and Onyx possessed me very soon after my arrival.

"Another group that managed to escape was the royal family. They came to this land in search of safety...but did not know that the Nightmare King was following them. They were forced to abandon the ship they had come in before landing on this planet in a smaller boat...the ship, the Moon Clipper, became this world's moon, which is why each Tsar and Tsarina can use moon magic...it's because of their connection to the ship…"

At this point, Jack was lost. He had no idea how a ship could possibly be used to travel anywhere but water, or how it could become a moon itself. Wouldn't it have to be nothing short of colossal to do such a thing? Still, he said nothing. He could see that Emily Jane's eyes seemed to be getting a bit lighter, and he was afraid that Onyx might be close to taking over once more. He decided to simply nod and let her continue.

She shook her head. "Anyway…" she said. "Long story short, my father chased the royals here and overthrew the kingdom that was already in place. The Dark Ages continued for a long time until the royals, with the help of the newly chosen Guardians, managed to beat him back and take control of the area, which then became the tsardom of Soluna that you know today."

Here, she paused, and Jack was allowed a moment to think. _So now I know the Nightmare King's origins...I know how he got here...I know what he's done…_ he mused. Then, the young sprite frowned. _But...what of his plans in the present…?_

Emily Jane seemed to read the confusion on his face, and nodded. "You're wondering about recent events," she said. "Don't worry, I can explain all of that as well."

"Then please do…" Jack told her quietly. "What did the Nightmare King want with us…? Why did he kill or capture everyone…?"

"Multiple reasons," Emily Jane sighed. "First and foremost...he had heard that Tsar Lunar planned to choose a snow sprite as the fifth Guardian of Childhood."

Jack gaped at her in shock. "S-So he decided to eradicate all of us!?" he exclaimed.

The young woman nodded gravely. "He thought it best to be perfectly safe from them," she said. "And so the first thing he did was spread rumors about them. My father...no, the Fearlings possessing him...they're experts at creating mass terror. They knew exactly what to say in order to plant seeds of doubt within everyone else's mind, then cultivate them until they had flowered into fear, which then in turn led to hatred.

"The Nightmare King knew that he would easily be able to coerce adults into killing other adults for him, but wasn't so sure about young children. Some individuals might be so callous that they would be willing to kill a child, but most would be more likely to show mercy. Because of this, he got an idea. He would tell the mortals that he planned to 'save the young sprites from their horrible destinies' by stripping them of their powers and rendering them completely human.

"Since he didn't want to be recognized, he sent me-or rather, Onyx-to spread the word, and so the children were rounded up whenever an attack was launched. People were told that the younger they were, the easier they were to turn, so many of the older children who were passed over simply perished in the flames often set." Her expression darkened. "And quite honestly...that was the kinder fate."

"Because the captured children were experimented on and many of them didn't make it…" Jack whispered, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "L-Livi told me…"

Emily Jane sighed. "Yes…" She looked at him sadly and quietly said to him, "I'm sorry about your sister, Jack..."

The boy gulped and nodded. Then, not trusting himself to speak again without his voice breaking, he signaled for her to continue.

She nodded and spoke again. "The experiments were failures for a while...any child older than seven died from them, which, of course, is how we knew to go after the younger ones. Then….there was your sister. She was the first to survive the process, and the results were declared perfect. After that, things sped up, and many more sprites became human."

"But...why?" Jack asked, finally able to speak steadily. "Why did any of this even happen…? I understand having to lie to the mortals in order to get their help, but why go through all the trouble of actually following through…? Why not just kill them in secret…?"

"Because it wasn't just a lie," Emily Jane explained. "My father actually did want to take their powers from them...in order to fuse them with his own. It didn't work with him personally...he would have needed the magic of billions and billions of children in order to have it meld with the large amount of Fearlings within him. However, he was able to create hybrids between the ice magic and either Fearlings or Nightmares. Not many were able to be made, but they are extremely powerful. Be wary of them as you go further."

Jack gulped nervously. _Extremely powerful…_ he thought. _That does not sound good…_

Then, he paused, thinking over something. "Wait…" he said. "My sister...she told me she was trapped for two years...was she let go right after her magic was taken from her…?"

The woman shook her head. "No," she said. "The experiments were deemed successful only a few months after she was taken."

Jack frowned, confused. "So then...why was she kept so long only to be let go…?"

Emily Jane gave a slight smile. "Because the children weren't supposed to be set free," she told him. "Just like right now, I was able to temporarily take control of my body back from Onyx. I helped the children to escape and, though I regretted having to do this to them, I put them on the market as servants in order to scatter them across the tsardom so they would be safe. However...Onyx took back control soon after. I managed to block her from access to those particular thoughts for a long time, but my will eventually broke. Those kidnappings in Kilatai the Guardians have surely mentioned...that was Onyx retaking the turned snow sprites from the area. She got ahold of all of the children from that region, and is now working on Iskald…" Here, she sighed. "...as you know."

Jack looked down, memories of his sister's bloodied body lying stretched out in front of him, the pool of red slowly expanding. He shoved them aside and lifted his head again, forcing his voice to remain steady. "So...why does the Nightmare King still need them…?" _Good, Jack, you're not showing your mental breakdown. Keep it up._

Emily Jane was silent for a long time, and for every second that her mouth remained closed, Jack's of foreboding grew. Finally, she spoke.

"They...well they still have a bit of their power inside of them...it is hidden and cannot be accessed at will, but...if certain methods are used, it will show itself…" Her tone was uneasy. Jack didn't like where this was going.

She took a deep breath. "Jack...all of the sprites that Onyx managed to bring back here...they've been turned into ice Fearlings…"

Jack's heart nearly stopped.

With horror, he remembered the desperate hunger and bloodlust he had felt as a Fearling, then imagined a child feeling the same. He thought of children he used to tell stories to and entertain whenever they asked, reduced to primal beasts with nothing but the taste for Fear and death. He felt ill.

"N-No…" he stammered. "All...a-all of them!?"

The woman nodded gravely.

He stared at the ground. He didn't even realize he was speaking until he heard himself say, "Can't...c-can't they be turned back to normal…? The Tsar's magic! 'Twas what saved me, I mean can't it-"

"I'm sorry, Jack…" Emily Jane interrupted with a sigh. "It can't...if the Tsar saved you, he would have used up a substantial amount of magic that will most likely leave him drained for a very long time...and you are just one person...to do the same to dozens of children without the entire process taking centuries...it's simply impossible…"

He supposed he should have expected as much, but still, Jack felt a stabbing pain in his heart as a lump formed in his throat. _They...they cannot be changed back…_ he thought numbly. ' _Tis…'Tis impossible...n-no...innocent children's lives...lost…_

He felt a hand take his and looked up with a start. Emily Jane met his gaze and stared at him with an intense determination. "Jack," she said firmly. "You must not let yourself break down, not now."

Jack knew she was right, but he was finding it difficult to breathe, let alone nod his assent.

"There are so many more former snow sprites scattered across Soluna," she continued. "Former snow sprites that will be recaptured and turned into Fearlings if my father is not stopped. They're counting on you, Jack Frost. You and the other Guardians need to keep fighting."

"O-Other…?" he managed to stammer past the shock that still tied to strangle him.

The Nightmare King's daughter nodded. "Other. Like it or not, Jack, you _are_ one of them. I knew it the moment I-or Onyx, rather-looked at you. The Tsar chose you for a reason. You have a Center. You _are_ a Guardian."

There was a word he hadn't heard in awhile. "Center". The concept was still as confusing to him as it was the time North had given him a short speech on it. With a frown, he reached into the concealed pocket within the folds of his cloak, removing the tiny doll that North had given him. He was idly surprised that it had remained there for all this time, but pushed that thought aside and instead silently studied the small wooden toy.

" _But I will say that once you have found it, you will realize that it has been there all along,"_ North had said.

Jack could safely say that he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

With a sigh, he replaced the doll and looked back at Emily Jane. A frown found its way onto his face as he realized that she seemed to be in pain, and her eyes seemed even lighter than before, jade beginning to turn to peridot. "Emi-"

"I'm fine!" she gasped. "I-It's Onyx...she's fighting back harder...I do not think I have much more time to talk…"

The young sprite bit his lip nervously. "I see…" he said. "Do you have anything else to tell me…?"

"O-One thing…" she said, a shaking hand moving towards the back of her neck. She seemed to fiddle with something for a moment, then reached under the front of her collar, pulling an old locket from around her neck. He knew the moment he looked at it that it was the locket she had mentioned before. The one that had kept Kozmotis Pitchiner sane for years. "Take...t-take this…"

She handed him the locket and instructed him to open it. When he did, he was met with a transparent image springing up in front of him. He gasped in shock, nearly dropping the locket, but just barely managed to hold onto it.

" _Magic…"_ he muttered under his breath. " _I see…"_

The image was of two people, one a man, and the other a young girl. By the girl's black hair and emerald eyes, Jack easily guessed that he was looking at a younger version of the woman he now spoke to. The man's identity was obvious as well. Though Jack had never actually seen the Nightmare King, he knew there was no one else it could be.

Emily Jane winced, then spoke quickly to him. "P-Please...show this to my father. I-It sh-should distract him long enough f-for you to bind him w-with the chain I s-saw the Guardians carrying…" She coughed, then continued. "W-When Onyx stabbed you...y-you didn't d-die...the Tsar's p-protection...h-how many more t-times…?"

"One…" he answered with a frown. "I was shot by Simon and then stabbed by Onyx...I have one more safety net available to me."

She nodded, taking a rattling breath. Her eyes were extremely light now. "A-Alright...b-be careful all the same…"

Jack bit his lip and nodded. "I will…" he told her.

"G-Good...I will send you b-back to the others...b-but first...you must kill me…"

Jack's eyes widened. "Wh-!?"

Before he could even get the word out, a dark mass sprung forth from Emily Jane's chest, causing her to let out a piercing scream of pain that made Jack's elfin ears ring. The form instantly retreated into the shadows, leaving Jack and Emily Jane alone.

"W-What the-?" Jack stammered.

"O...Onyx…" Emily Jane rasped, sounding far weaker than before. Her eyes had returned to their regular deep green, but they were no longer vivid and light. "S-Such a...c-coward…" She coughed and continued feebly. "I c-couldn't l-let...Onyx t-take over...f-figured y-you wouldn't k-kill me...b-but I n-needed to s-scare her…"

She sounded like she was dying.

"E-Emily Jane…" Jack breathed softly, realizing what must be happening. "Onyx, she...she was the only thing keeping your body alive…"

The dying woman nodded slowly. "Y-Yes…" she said, then took a deep breath. "J-Jack Frost...t-take the l-locket...h-help thwart my f-father's plans...a-avenge y-your kind...p-prove yourself…"

The young sprite gulped and nodded, shakily putting the locket around his own neck. " _I will…"_ he whispered. " _I promise…_ "

Emily Jane smiled. "G-Good…" she whispered back, then took another deep, rattling breath. "N-Now g-go...y-you will b-be returned to the G-Guardians...g-go...I-I know you can...do...it…"

And then she died.

* * *

 **...see you guys next time. :)**

 **(Whichprobablywon'tbenextweekbecauseIhavesomuchschoolstufftodojustbepatientwithmeguysahhhhhh)**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	37. The Fight Is On

**I'M BAAAAAACK!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, guys! Just a lot of stress with the end of school and finals, then I took a break for a week because of said stress (also playing Breath of the Wild almost nonstop so there's that), but here I am now, back again with Chapter 37 of RFL!**

 **First off, as usual, review time! Thanks so much to SylfElf, Brenne, NotCanadian, jackandelsaforever101, Serami Nefera (It was most definitely overkill but Pitch is very dramatic, you see XD), Aekidna (And thank YOU for the review! :D), Randomly Talented (Glad you liked the technique there :), BooksAreMedicine, FrostyFirebender (Thanks, I did! Hope you did well too!), Joy Kathlyn (Huh, cool, I'll have to look into it), rwbygirl, OneWhoDreamz (Heh, yeah, fortunately I don't take classes during the summer), and SylfElf (Yep! Been out of school for a little while now, just been taking a bit of a break from...well, effort, heh heh)!**

 **And, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Fight Is On**

The room melted away in front of him, replaced with the near-identical room in which he and the Guardians had been. Being pulled from this room into the chamber with Onyx seemed like a lifetime ago, the fact that he now had his answers seeming like an almost surreal dream. He was endlessly grateful to the woman named Emily Jane, and found her sudden death difficult to process.

However, he did not have much time to dwell on it, as he suddenly found himself being nearly assaulted by a certain worried fairy.

"Jack!" came Tooth's frantic voice. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? What did she do to y-!?"

"Oi, give the kid some space, sheila!" Aster exclaimed, hopping over, followed by North and Sandy

Toothiana, however, did not back away, instead quickly checking him for injuries as though she was a mother worrying over her child (Jack thoroughly startled himself with that analogy). Upon finding nothing, she relaxed, but not by much.

"L-Listen," he stammered, unsure of what to do with the excessive amount of attention. "I'm fine, okay? I'm fine…"

"Jack...what happened…?" North asked, a deep frown on his face.

Jack did not know where to start. Suddenly, the newly-gained information felt overwhelming, and he opened his mouth, faltered, then closed it again. He stared at each of them for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. He looked directly at Sandy, as the little man's gentle expression made him feel more at ease.

"Okay…" he said. "Okay...I...I learned a lot, just now…"

The Guardians were silent, giving him time to collect his thoughts.

Finally, he began. "First of all...regarding Onyx…'twas a Fearling. The person she was possessing was the Nightmare King's...no, Kozmotis Pitchiner's daughter."

The four immortals blanched.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner…" North breathed. "That is name I have not heard in long time...we knew about him, about how Pitch was once human…" He frowned. "But...we did not know he had a daughter…"

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Her name...her name was Emily Jane."

"Was…?" Tooth asked softly.

The boy lowered his head. "Was," he confirmed quietly. "She's dead...Onyx left her body, so...she's dead." He gulped and continued. "However...before she died...she explained everything."

And so he told them. He told them about the plan to frame the snow sprites, to kill the adults and turn the children. He told them about how the captured children from Kilatai were former sprites that had now become Fearlings that could not change back. He told them everything that Emily Jane had told him. He watched expressions of guilt, shame, and horror spill across the Guardians' faces, and, for the first time, their regret offered him no bitter satisfaction.

Still, he pressed on.

"This is the locket she gave me," he finished quietly. "She said it would distract the Nightmare King long enough to chain him. We have to hurry...we have to make sure no other children suffer the same fate as those who have become Fearlings…"

Without giving them time to react, he turned, his cloak furling out behind him, and started walking. On the opposite side of the room, a new door had formed in the wall. He focused on that, barely acknowledging the fact that the Guardians were now following closely behind.

 _Hopefully they can tell that I do not want to discuss this anymore for now…_ he thought with a silent sigh. _Of course, we have no time to do so anyway. We need to stop him, and we need to stop him fast._

"Jack…" came North's voice from right behind him.

Jack halted, a sinking feeling somewhat akin to a hole inside his chest setting in. He stared at the door in front of him for a long moment. Finally, he turned around, mumbling, "What do you-?"

North cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

With a start, Jack was reminded of his father, but quickly shoved the memory away. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Guardian of Wonder beat him to it.

"I am sorry," he said gently. "For...for everything." He pulled away and held the boy at arm's length by his shoulders, nodding at him. "It is time. Pitch will not get his way. Alright?"

Jack looked up at North, then around at the others. Each of them wore expressions of earnest determination that he was sure mirrored his own. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

 **()()()()**

After a long walk through winding tunnels in which Jack's anxiety grew with every step, the five of them finally reached the high-ceilinged room that the passage opened up into. The room was a confusing mess of stone pillars and pathways, eerily lit by...well, nothing it seemed, though everything was clearly visible-albeit shadowy-even without the use of Sandy's glowing dreamsand. Large black cages hung from everywhere, and, while they were empty, Jack felt sick merely thinking about the doomed children he knew they must have once contained.

 _Focus, Jack…_ he thought, tightening his grip on his staff. _Now's not the time to be thinking about that…_

There was a solid thirty seconds of dead silence.

Then, a cold laugh echoed through the entirety of the room, sending nervous chills down Jack's spine.

" _ **I must say, this is very exciting...the big four, all in one place…"**_

On one of the pillars above them, a figure emerged from the shadows. He wore a long black robe that seemed to meld with the darkness around him. His gray hands were calmly folded in front of him and his pointed, shark-like teeth showed plainly in a cruel grin. The color of his eyes seemed to alternate between a glittering amber and a steely gray, but the malicious mirth was conveyed clearly by both colors.

The Nightmare King's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "I'm a little starstruck."

With every word the man-no, demon-spoke, Jack felt an increasing amount of fear grip his heart. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and run for his life, but he was virtually frozen in place.

When the Nightmare King's eyes shifted to gaze at him, the young sprite figured that he must now know what a heart attack felt like.

"And of course...our little friend, Jack Frost…"

The small squeaking sound that escaped his throat made Jack want to kick himself in the face repeatedly. Thankfully, no one else had seemed to hear it.

Pitch Black's grin only grew wider when the boy offered him no answer. "What's the matter, Frost? Still having difficulty speaking? Funny, I thought that would have faded once you were no longer a Fearling…"

 _He doesn't seem very disappointed that I couldn't kill the Guardians like that…_ Jack thought, this being the only way he could currently be articulate. _I suppose he was merely taking a chance...he still prepared for facing them here…_

Figuring he should fill the silence that reigned while he was lost in thought, Jack managed to stammer, "Sh-Shut up…"

"Ah, so he does speak," Pitch commented with interest, raising his eyebrows.

 _Wait...does he not have eyebrows…? I don't think he does…_ he thought. Then, _Damn it, I really am losing it…_

As he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself,he was only vaguely aware that the Guardians were speaking to the Nightmare King, let alone what the exact words of the exchange were. When he finally resumed paying attention, the first voice he heard was Toothiana's.

"We know you're behind the disappearances of all those Kilatese children!" she was exclaiming. "Where are they!? What have you done with them!?"

 _Feigning ignorance in case he doesn't already know that Emily Jane told us everything...good…_ Jack thought idly.

Pitch did not seem to know that Tooth's lack of information was heavily exaggerated. Instead, he merely smirked and said in his sickening, silky voice, "Oh, the children? Oh my, oh, oh, my...I've taken a few meaningless children, and now the Guardians are cross with me...how could I have been such a fool?"

Jack's eyes narrowed at the monster's mocking tone. He felt a rush of hatred course through him and he gritted his teeth, fists tightly clenched around his weapon.

"I certainly stand no chance against you four...or five, as it stands at the moment...really now, it was stupid of me to mess with your charges...so I'll tell you what…" Pitch's eyes glittered amber. "You can have them back."

Suddenly, black figures flecked with frost flitted around him, nothing more than living shadows on the wall. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the rough silhouettes of what were clearly once children. Feeling like he had a stone lodged somewhere in his chest, he vaguely wondered if he had known any of these children.

 _Perhaps...perhaps death was a kinder fate for Livi…_ he thought mournfully.

The Guardians were in similar states. Each one of them was both speechless and motionless. North's sapphire eyes were wide, Aster's long ears were flattened against his head, Tooth's hand was over her mouth, and Sandy's glow seemed a bit dimmer than usual. After all, it was easy to hear about a tragedy, but to see its results had a far greater effect.

"Took me a while to perfect this little trick…" Pitch practically purred. "Turning children into Fearlings...got it eventually, though…" He smirked. "Right, Jack…?"

Jack's azure eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak.

Aster beat him to it.

"PITCH! You shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!" The Pooka leapt at the Nightmare King, flinging both of his boomerangs at him as he did so. Cackling, Pitch vanished into the shadows as the Fearling children began to snarl.

Aster caught his boomerangs just in time to jump away again, as the Fearlings launched their attack. They moved in identical fashions to how Jack did, none of them attempting to speak, only trying to slash and bite at the four immortals and the snow sprite. The Guardians instantly began to fight, but it took Jack a brief moment to process what was happening.

 _Defend yourself, you idiot!_ he told himself furiously. His body finally caught up with his mind and he backflipped out of the way of one of the Fearling's claws. The creatures seemed to realize that he was the weakest link in the chain of five, and so many of them targeted him, while the others kept the Guardians too busy to notice his plight.

"Damn it!" he yelped as he kept dodging, never once able to get in an attack himself. He desperately reached for the store of magic that had become so accessible during his fight with Onyx, but to his dismay, found it had once again ducked just out of reach.

 _Can't_ _ **something**_ _go my way today!?_ he thought frustratedly.

Apparently not, for suddenly, a shrill whinny was heard, and a horde of Nightmares joined the battle, some heading straight for him. Even while trying to stay alive, the boy could see that some of the demonic horses were flecked with ice, just as the Fearlings were.

 _The hybrids Emily Jane mentioned…_ he thought, biting his lip nervously. Things were decidedly not going well. For him, at least.

From his position, he could not keep an eye on the Guardians' conditions, but he hoped they were faring better than he was-not that it would be difficult to. It was all he could do to keep out of reach of the Fearlings and Nightmares. His level of concentration on this one task was so high that he didn't even realize that he was cornered until it was too late.

The dark beasts prowled forward, the Fearlings growling and hissing and the Nightmares stamping and snorting. As he backed away towards the wall, Jack's mind raced, desperately trying to come up with a way out of this situation.

 _Okay, 'tis bad...clearly the Guardians do not notice this…_ he thought anxiously. _They must be surrounded by too many Nightmares and Fearlings to see over here…I can't fly over them, there's not enough room in this little alcove...damn it, how did I let myself be pushed into here!? There's too many of them to fight with kicks and punches and such...I need my magic...but why won't it work!? Can-?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by a searing pain in his back and chest. Eyes wide in shock, he slowly looked down to see what looked like the tip of a scythe protruding from the center of his chest.

Pitch's accented voice sounded in his ear. "Got you…" The Nightmare King gave a chuckle. "I see that Lunar granted you his protection, hm? Well...I believe that was the last time it will ever help you."

Jack's mind was empty as he continued to stare at his chest. Silvery light poured from the crescent-shaped scar under his blue tunic, illuminating the immediate area. As he watched, the light flickered, then went out entirely. The scythe was pulled from his chest and he felt himself be kicked to the ground.

Numbly, he managed to register the Nightmare King standing over him, a cold smirk on his slate-gray face. "Don't think I don't know your weaknesses, boy," he said cruelly.

 _He's holding my staff…_ Jack thought, eyes widening as the numb feeling began to wear off. The young sprite tried to jump to his feet, but-

 _ **CRACK.**_

He snapped the staff over his knee.

* * *

 **...see you guys next time! :)**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	38. Fun

**Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter 38 of Running for Life!**

 **We're coming down to the wire guys! After this, I predict two more chapter before we're done, and then the soundtrack right after! Thanks for sticking with me this far, guys, I could've never done it without you!**

 **Speaking of appreciating readers, it's review time! Thanks so much to A chaotic person (Thanks, they did!), Yukomin, pikachukite, Aekidna (Aw, thanks, that means a lot!), BooksAreMedicine, Brenne, Fluttershy127 (Thanks!), WHYYY (Oh I dare), jackandelsaforever101, rwbygirl, and Guest (Haha, thanks!)!**

 **With that, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **38: Fun**

" _ **I want Mama and Papa!"**_

" _ **I'm afraid this is the end of the line, sprite. There is no escape."**_

" _ **You cannot run forever, boy!"**_

" _ **GET BACK HERE, DEMON!"**_

" _ **The lot of ya are demons. Ya summon blizzards, ya freeze towns. Hell, ya give out hypothermia like its candy! There ain't much evil ya don't do."**_

" _ **That old man is a fool. Not a soul shall stand in my way."**_

" _ **Well of course it's a mistake! Yer a snow sprite, a-!"**_

" _ **I can't...I WON'T join you!"**_

" _ **Fine. Just kill me then."**_

" _ **It's just like in all the stories...a snow sprite killed my papa!"**_

" _ **You killed my husband...left my daughter without a father…"**_

" _ **So it's a fight you're looking for, is it? Well, I just came for little Miss Olivia, but I suppose I could spare you a few minutes if you really want!"**_

" _ **NO!"**_

" _ **Ah damn it...Pitch is NOT gonna be happy about this…"**_

" _ **...Onyx stabbed you."**_

" _ **Leave...leave me alone…"**_

" _ **Like you'd know anything about kindness, damn sprite."**_

" _ **My name is Simon, and two years ago, you took my arm from me."**_

" _ **Your devil magic robbed me of my arm!"**_

" _ **I knew that you would only bring suffering to my family and friends."**_

" _ **Kill...Guardians...kill...Guardians...kill...KILL…"**_

" _ **Fear...dark...blood...DEATH!"**_

" _ **Heh...too easy. It almost wasn't even fun...not nearly as fun as our first encounter...or when I stabbed him and killed his sister…"**_

" _ **Y-You...I-I'll make you pay for what you did…"**_

" _ **She's dead...Onyx left her body, so...she's dead…"**_

" _ **So I'll tell you what...you can have them back."**_

" _ **Got you...I see that Lunar granted you his protection, hm…? Well...I believe that was the last time it will ever help you."**_

" _ **Don't think I don't know your weaknesses, boy…"**_

 _ **CRACK.**_

…

…

…

…

 _ **R…**_

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **Run…**_

…

…

 _ **Run, run, run away…**_

…

…

" _ **Do not fear for us. We love you very much."**_

…

…

 _ **Buy yourself another day…**_

…

…

" _ **What if we're wrong? What if they're not all evil?"**_

…

…

 _ **A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear…**_

…

…

" _ **And when I saw ya get attacked by that Nightmare...well, let's just say ya looked a lot more like a child than both your formal and 'rebel without a cause' acts permit. Yer a child, I'm a Guardian, ya finish the puzzle."**_

…

…

 _ **So low only you can hear…**_

…

…

" _ **Jackson…?"**_

" _ **L-Livi…?"**_

" _ **Y-Yes…"**_

…

…

 _ **Run, run, run and hide…**_

…

…

" _ **You saved my sister. And me. And...And you're Olivia's brother. That's proof enough."**_

…

…

 _ **Somewhere no one else can find…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **But...you helped to save Elizabeth, Jamie, Sophie, Olivia, me...and everyone else in this town from the Nightmare Army...and I...you've...you've made it clear that it was...a-an accident...I-I'm not sure if I believe you, but...I won't hold a grudge against you…"**_

…

…

 _ **Tall trees bend and lean, pointing where to go…**_

…

…

" _ **I see. Well, Jack, I...can never forgive you for taking my left arm. And make no mistake, we are far from friends. But I hope that we can part ways with a mutual sort of respect for each other."**_

…

…

 _ **Where you will still be all alone…**_

…

…

" _ **Anyway...is true that we thought that way. But we were wrong. You are not demon, you are not bad. You are very good...but have had to live through bad things."**_

…

…

 _ **Don't you fret, my dear…**_

…

…

" _ **I learned something when I was a Fearling. Something important."**_

" _ **What do you mean, Jack?"**_

" _ **Fearlings are harmless."**_

 _ **...**_

…

 _ **It'll all be over soon…**_

…

…

" _ **I am sorry. For...for everything. It is time. Pitch will not get his way. Alright?"**_

…

…

 _ **I'll be waiting here…**_

…

…

" _ **J-Jack Frost...t-take the l-locket...h-help thwart my f-father's plans...a-avenge y-your kind...p-prove yourself…"**_

" _ **I will...I promise…"**_

" _ **G-Good...n-now g-go...y-you will b-be returned to the G-Guardians...go...I-I know you can...do...it…"**_

…

…

 _ **...for you…**_

 **()()()()**

 _Why…?_

 _Why does it hurt so bad…?_

 _Why...does everything...hurt…?_

Wait, now he remembered. Everything hurt because his staff was broken. Due to its connection to him, pain coursed through his body in agonizing waves, only seconds in between each one. Jack's vision blurred, fading in and out as he struggled to stay conscious.

Through the incessant ringing in his ears, he could just barely make out the sounds of the battle, which seemed to be heavily leaning in the Nightmare Army's favor, still raging around him. As far as he could tell, Pitch was no longer standing near him, having been attacked by one of the Guardians.

 _They're keeping him away from me…_ he thought vaguely.

His straining eyes soon landed on a familiar piece of wood just in front of his face-familiar besides the fact that it was in two pieces. Jack felt sadness well up within him, as well as a crushing sense of hopelessness. _Damn it...now I'm completely useless…_

He closed his eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Livi. I'm sorry, Emily Jane. I'm sorry, every child that has suffered the Nightmare King's wrath. I'm sorry...Guardians. I couldn't find my Center. I failed._

He gave a slight sigh. _What could my Center have even been…? None of my traits seem that worth protecting…_

 _One was,_ a small voice in the back of his head told him. _Remember…?_

Suddenly, Jack's eyes flashed open.

" _I...I remember…"_ he whispered softly.

Indeed, he remembered the young boy of years ago. The boy who loved nothing more than to run around and play, providing entertainment for the younger children with every story he told and game he made up. The boy who found it so satisfying to bring a smile to another person's face. The boy who recognized when someone was sad and did all he could to make them laugh. The boy who his current self had tried so hard to push down in order to survive the years on his own. The boy who, despite his best efforts, had not quite perished in the fire like he originally thought.

The boy who practically embodied _fun_.

" _That's it…"_ he whispered. " _That's my Center…'tis…'tis Fun…"_

It was Fun. It had always been Fun. The one thing he had convinced himself he had no right to have, that was the thing that his very core was made of. How ironic.

 _I found it...at a time like this...when I can't even do anything…_ he thought, feeling the hopelessness creep back in. He then gritted his teeth, azure eyes narrowing into slits as his the tone of his thoughts turned determined. _No...I_ _ **have**_ _to do something...I have to get up...I have to..._

The young sprite suddenly realized that his gaze had been fixed on the broken halves of his staff. An idea slowly formed in his mind, and, fighting past the unrelenting pain, he reached out and curled his fingers around both halves of his conduit, pulling them towards him. Struggling an immense amount, he sat up, propping himself up against the wall behind him.

" _Okay…"_ he murmured. " _Time to see if this works…"_

The boy took a deep breath, then jammed the two halves together at the break, pushing as hard as he could. Unfortunately, his first attempt was futile. Nothing happened, and he eventually lost his grip on the pieces.

Jack groaned and picked them up again, forcing himself up on his knees. _I believe, I believe, I believe…_ was the mantra that continuously flowed through his mind, and he held onto that, pouring his entire being into that concentration.

Little by little, he felt power begin to rise in him. It felt just like it had when he had been fighting Onyx, only _better_. While that power had been fueled by pure rage and lust for vengeance, this was power was born of understanding, light, and most importantly, _Fun_.

Blue light began to penetrate his closed eyelids. When he opened them, he couldn't stop a wide grin from forming on his face at the sight of his beloved staff fusing itself back together with the cerulean glow of icy magic. The pain and fear faded, replaced by an unfamiliar but comforting sense of calm.

He smirked. _I'm back in the game,_ he thought.

However, his smirk didn't last long once he got a good look at the battlefield. It was becoming increasingly apparent that the Guardians were losing. Just as it had for Jack, the reveal of the Fearlings that had once been children seemed to have driven away the simple fact that the creature were harmless if there was no Fear present. He couldn't blame them; the horror was difficult to overcome.

But overcome it he must.

With another deep breath, he stood. He was mostly concealed in the shadows, so he was able to briefly observe the fight without being noticed. Each of the four Guardians seemed to be dealing with their own horde of both Nightmares and Fearlings, and none of them looked as though they were in very good shape.

Aster was covered in scratches and his boomerangs were gone, forcing him to use his bow and arrows instead. He was by no means terrible with the new weapon, but his skill with boomerangs was still far superior. North was down to one sword and seemed to be limping slightly, though his fighting spirit hadn't died at all. Tooth still held both of her swords, but one of her wings was bent at an odd angle, so she had no choice but to fight on the ground, which wasn't exactly her strong suit. Sandy looked the best of them all, but even he was beginning to slow down a bit.

Just as he was about to jump into the fight, Jack noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked closer, his heart nearly stopped. Pitch, almost completely shrouded in darkness so he could not been seen by anyone in the middle of the room, only on the sides like Jack was, was standing on a high pillar above the action. He held nothing, but his arms were positioned in such a way that it gave off the illusion that a bow was in his hands. As Jack stared, an arrow made of Nightmare sand formed, nocked in the invisible bow.

The Nightmare King aimed the arrow directly at Sandy's turned back.

He let it fly.

Though he had only seconds to react, somehow, Jack managed to fly forward just fast enough to position himself perfectly in the arrow's path. With a shout, he let a blast of frigid magic escape him, freezing the arrow solid and allowing it to clatter harmlessly to the ground.

" _Now take this…"_ Jack whispered with a smirk. A snowball formed in his hand, and a heartbeat later, said snowball was flying through the air on a direct course for the Nightmare King's face.

" _What!?"_ came Pitch's incredulous shout upon impact, catching each of the Guardian's attention.

"Jack!" North exclaimed with a relieved grin as he jammed his sword into the a Nightmare's flank, causing it to dissolve into black sand. Tooth beamed as well, and even Aster gave a slight chuckle.

Sandy nodded at him in thanks for the save, and Jack nodded back in acknowledgement. He then turned his attention to Pitch once more, who had appeared on a pillar much closer to where Jack hovered.

"So, I see you've fixed your little stick…" the Nightmare King spat, brushing the snow off his face before raising his scythe. "I don't know how you did it...but it won't happen again!" He swung the weapon, the blade heading directly towards Jack's chest, but the boy blocked it with his staff. The powerful magic that now flowed through the aged wood flashed blue, causing the staff to not only resist being sliced in half, but to also viciously repel the deadly scythe.

As a result, Pitch was flung backwards, skidding to the very edge of the pillar before he was able to stop himself and jump back to his feet. "You didn't have this power before…" he growled. "What are you!?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he lifted a hand to unclasp the chain of the locket around his neck. "My name…" he said quietly. "Is Jack Frost." The young sprite gave a smirk, holding up the locket for Pitch to see. "And I'm a Guardian."

He tossed the locket to the Nightmare King. When he caught it on instinct, the effect was almost instantaneous. Pitch let out a bloodcurdling screech that Jack was sure really came from the hundreds of Fearlings inside him. He dropped the locket immediately, but Jack was able to catch a glimpse of the hand he had used to catch it-for a brief moment, Pitch's skin had changed from slate gray to a light flesh-color.

 _That's the proof…_ Jack thought, eyes wide. _He really was human once…_

He shook his head and pushed his thoughts to the side, knowing that he had to act rather than think. He darted forward and hooked his staff around the Nightmare King's waist, flinging him off the pillar and into the fray below.

"Quickly!" he yelled to the Guardians. "You must bind him before he regains his bearings! And don't forget, the Nightmares are the only threat! Fearlings are harmless!"

As far as he could tell, the Guardians got the message, so he allowed himself to delay a brief moment to pick up the dropped locket. He took a deep breath and whispered, " _Emily Jane...thank you."_

He clasped the locket around his neck again, then leaped off the pillar. Quite a ways before he hit the ground, he hovered in place and surveyed the area. North held the magical chain and was fighting his way toward Pitch, who was still writhing on the ground in pain. The other Guardians were attempting to stem the seemingly never-ending flow of Nightmares, but were not having the best time of it.

The Fearlings cowered in the corner, powerless now that their supply of Fear was cut off. While their absence improved the situation, tensions were still high. The four immortals were powerful, but even they had their limits, especially after having already been fighting for so long.

They needed help, and Jack was willing to give it.

 _Time to have a little fun…_ he thought, focusing on only the best memories he could think of. After a few moments of remembering each of the little rays of sunlight that recently had lit his usually dark life, he grinned slightly. He was ready.

He mentally reached into the reserves of power that were finally, _finally_ fully accessible to him. His staff began to glow blue with power, as did his eyes. With a shout, stunning blue bolts of ice that resembled lightning shot not only from his staff, but from his very being, striking every Nightmare in his general vicinity.

Though his attack dissolved a sizable amount of the equine beasts, he did not get to see the Guardians' reaction to it, as the amount of power it took him to accomplish the feat was colossal. Drained, he fell to a clear spot on the floor, feeling unconsciousness threaten to take him over for the second time in the fight.

 _Hope that did something…_ he thought, weakly lifting his head to look around.

A slight grin formed on his face as he saw North reach Pitch's prone form with the chains. Within seconds, the Nightmare King was completely bound by the magic in the metal.

"No…" Pitch gasped. "N... _NO-!"_ His cry was cut off as the magic affected him completely, causing his eyes to roll up into the back of his head as he fell unconscious. It was done. The Nightmare King was once more incapacitated.

Around the room, the Fearlings fell dormant, apparently unable to move if their master was in such a state. The Nightmares dissolved as well, leaving only Jack and the...no, and his _fellow_ Guardians, for he could no longer deny the fact that he was one of them.

Jack allowed his head to rest on the ground as the immortals approached him. A tired smile formed on his face as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Finally...it was over.

* * *

 **:)**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **'Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	39. The Start of Acceptance

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of an update last week, I was hanging out with my friends all day Saturday and didn't have time to finish up the chapter (I swear, I go outside for _one_ night and I end up with six mosquito bites and a bruised rib via a young child accidentally karate chopping me there...fun. I'm fine though, don't worry!). However, here I am now, with the second-to-last chapter of Running for Life!**

 **Wow...that feels weird to say. I still remember the day I started this story...**

 **...but the heartfelt goodbyes can be saved for next chapter. Now, onto the reviews! Huge thanks to A chaotic person, BooksAreMedicine, pikachukite, Serami Nefera (Huh, interesting way to think of it! I did only intend it as Jack's subconscious, but I suppose it could be interpreted like that), WinterCrystal1009, Brenne, Guest (Haha, you're welcome and thank you!), SylfElf (Thanks!), rwbygirl, and OneWhoDreamz (Thanks!)!**

 **So, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Start of Acceptance**

A week later, they returned to Soluna City. They were to report their success to the Tsar upon arrival, but the Guardians were adamant that they should announce their victory to the townspeople first. Jack couldn't understand why, but he did not object, and so here they were, standing on a raised platform in the center of town, right in the middle of a large crowd.

Each of the Guardians stood on a different side of the platform, leaving Jack to occupy the middle. Due to the diversity of the people in Soluna City, every language of the Tsardom needed to be spoken in order to get the message across to everyone.

North spoke to the Iskaldites, Toothiana spoke Kilatese, Aster told the story in Motorish, and the ever-silent Sandy simply wrote out the words of the speech in Ostean. Jack, only knowing Iskald himself, focused his attention on North's rendition of events.

The young sprite frowned slightly. The man's retelling was accurate, sure, but also seemed to lean heavily towards praising Jack for his role in the whole ordeal.

 _Almost like he's leading up to something…_ he thought, then, with a flicker of realization, heaved a sigh. _Damn it...they're probably going to publicly announce that I agreed to become a Guardian...did I not tell them I didn't want this?_

Sure enough, before long, North had stepped back, taking Jack's arm and leading him up to stand in the direct view of the entire crowd. The boy, even with his hood covering his hair and ears, felt his anxiety levels skyrocket.

" _North,"_ he hissed. " _I told you, I don't think this is such a good idea-"_

The man bent known and whispered to him, " _You will be fine, Jack. They deserve to know who saved them."_

Jack strongly disagreed, but North had already straightened back up again before he could express this. He gulped, feeling incredibly small before the crowd.

 _How about that?_ he thought. _You fought the damn Nightmare King himself, but can't face a crowd of regular people. Ugh…_

"The boy I spoke of before is right here!" North was calling, the others translating his words. "This is Jack Frost, the fifth Guardian of Childhood!"

The applause that ensued made Jack extremely uncomfortable. He noted that North had not mentioned that he was a snow sprite, nor had he gotten to how prejudice against them was entirely Pitch's creation, and Jack had a feeling that the applause would change drastically should his hood go down.

Unfortunately, this was exactly what North seemed to want him to do.

" _Let them see you, Jack,"_ North whispered. " _We will support you, do not worry. It will be alright."_

 _I seriously doubt that,_ he thought, but out loud, he said quietly, " _Okay...I'm trusting you on this…"_

North smiled and patted him on the back gently, nodding at him as a signal for him to go ahead. Jack took a deep breath and looked out at the mass of people. He hesitated a long time, but finally, he slowly lifted his hands. He grasped the brown fabric of his hood, then, with one last deep breath, he lowered it, revealing his identity.

The silence that ensued was nothing short of deafening.

What felt like three centuries passed before someone in the crowd shouted, "He's a snow sprite! What's the meaning of this!?" Then the rest of the uproar was instantaneous.

"How can a snow sprite be a Guardian!?"

"They're demons!"

"There's no way he was the one who did everything you said!"

"Don't you know they're raised to despise all non-sprites!?"

"He's more likely to have been in league with the Nightmare King!"

"Why did you bring him here!? He'll freeze us all over in a heartbeat!"

"There must be some kind of mistake!"

These exclamations and more rang in Jack's sensitive ears, and he found his heart beating increasingly faster. He wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run, but North's strong grip on his shoulder held him in place. Biting his lip, the boy glanced upwards at North's face.

The man's expression was grim with an underlying tone of surprise to it. It was clear he had expected some resistance, but not unanimous horror. Jack sighed and thought, _Guess they never truly knew how deep snow sprite prejudice truly runs…_

"That is enough!" North called, his booming voice ringing out over the crowd, causing their shouts to taper off into nothing. "We have learned something new! Snow sprites are not inherently evil race! It was the Nightmare King that framed them! He staged attacks! He destroyed their reputation! It was no fault of their own!"

Once again, silence reigned. North cleared his throat quietly and nodded at Jack, apparently wanting him to step up and speak. Though in truth, this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do at the moment, the young snow sprite found himself nodding and stepping forward. The other three Guardians sent him encouraging looks, ready to translate everything he said.

In a voice louder and clearer than he had thought was possible, he called out, "'Tis true! Though I concede that there are evil snow sprites out there, there are no more than any other people. Every race has their thieves, their liars, their murderers. We are no different.

"The only reason rumors about my kind being evil exist is because the Nightmare King wanted it to be so. He had heard of Tsar Lunar's plans to choose a new Guardian to help defeat him, and found out that said individual was to be a snow sprite. Rather than trying to find the specific sprite in question, the Nightmare King took things to the extreme to be safe. After staging situations that worsened sprites' reputation, he cultivated the Fear he had planted until it had grown into terror. Hatred was turned towards us, and humans living in the Iskald region were recruited to burn our villages to the ground, kill the adults, and capture the children so they could be "saved".

"As far as I know, when my village was destroyed, I was the only one who escaped. My parents were killed and my little sister was captured...she too is now dead. Killed by one of the Nightmare King's minions." He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Anyway...the Nightmare King wanted the adults dead so the Tsar could not recruit them for Guardianship. He wanted the children turned for a few reasons. Not only could he get them out of the way as well, but he could also feed off their powerful Fear. Most importantly, however...he could use both them and the power he sapped from them.

"He used the children's magic to create ice-Nightmare hybrids that proved much more powerful than normal Nightmares. Not only that, but he used the children to…" He nearly choked on his own words as his voice cracked at the thought of the sprite children they could not save in time. It took him a while to recover enough to speak, and once he did, his voice noticeably shook. "He...he turned them into Fearlings."

The hushed, horrified whispers that flitted over the crowd gave him a grim sort of hope. If the people here could still show empathy for the children of his kind, perhaps the feeling could extend, given a bit more time.

Once he had regained his composure, he continued. "Those children...they cannot be reverted to their former forms. They now sleep with the Nightmare King in his lair for all eternity. The...only solace I have to offer in this situation is that the children lucky enough to not be recaptured are safe from his schemes. It will not happen again."

Jack took a deep breath. "When the Tsar chose me to become the fifth Guardian of Childhood, I was as shocked and horrified as all of you are. I must confess that I felt betrayed. The Guardians, the individuals that I had hoped would be the most sympathetic to my plight, instead were the very people who first had ignored me and my kind, then hunted me down and captured me, and ultimately expected me to forgive everything and instantly join them. I refused, taken aback by the sheer audacity of their request. I...admittedly still harbor a bit of resentment for their actions.

"However...overall, I can see that they are legitimately good people, and they have repeatedly apologized for everything. Because of this, and everything we've been through together...I have accepted the title of Guardian. It will be made official in private in a bit, but we thought the general public should know about the new addition to the team...and who he is." A lie, as he would rather the general public have no idea who or what he was, but he decided it was best to word it in the way he did.

"I stand before you now to show you that snow sprites are not inherently evil. In modern society, there is no such thing. The only pure evil being we know of is a Fearling, due to their primal nature. They know nothing but the hunger for Fear." Jack gazed out at the people of Soluna City, feeling far more comfortable with his speech, and said calmly, "Everyone, from sprites, to humans, to Pookas, to...well, any other race of people in existence. Everyone is a complicated being with complicated emotions and morals. The world is not divided into black and white, or rather, good and evil. Every part of the world we know is drawn in grayscale, and nothing can change that.

"I know I can't change all of your minds right away...if I could, I'd be proving myself wrong just like that. Not everyone's mind works the same way, of that, I am certainly aware. But please...consider my words. I mean no one any harm. All I want is to fulfill my role as a Guardian...and to be able to move about without needing to hide my face and constantly run for my life. My name...is Jack Frost. I have made plenty of mistakes, but I will do all that I can to atone for them. And I hope that, upon becoming a Guardian, I will, at the very least, be tolerated."

The silence that followed nearly suffocated him, but he stood up straight, head held high as his azure eyes swept over the crowd. He had said his piece. The results were up to the people.

Just as Jack was beginning to be convinced that his speech had not gotten through to anyone, his elfin ears picked up a few stray claps here and there. His eyes widened in shock as the claps transformed into full-blown applause from many of the gathered people. Sure, there were plenty that still gave him reproachful sideways glances, but a startling amount of people wore smiles instead. As it was, some people had gotten his message.

In a rare moment of actual happiness, Jack allowed a small but genuine smile to form on his lips. Applause from part of one crowd wasn't much, but it was certainly a start.

 _Yeah…_ Jack thought. _A start of acceptance._

 **()()()()**

" _Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"_

" _...I will."_

" _Then, congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."_

 **()()()()**

Immortality was weird.

There was really no other word to describe it. The moment his Guardian ceremony had finished, Jack had felt a new kind of power coursing through his veins, strong enough to make him gasp aloud. A Guardian had to be immortal, after all, in order to effectively serve their purpose. However, as strange as it had felt in the beginning, now, Jack felt no different than he had before. Despite the fact that he would now never age another day, he felt as if all was still normal.

 _Although I suppose...I suppose I'm glad things are no longer what I considered normal…_ he thought with a slight smile. ' _Twas not exactly the most ideal "normal" there could be._

Currently, Jack was on his own, save for his horse, who had also been made immortal. Zephyr stayed loyally by the boy's side as he walked through the courtyards of the Tsar's palace. The other Guardians had allowed him to take some time by himself to process things after the small ceremony, and he was extremely grateful. He still wasn't the most fond of crowds, regardless of how spectacular the others assured him his speech was.

"Who would've ever thought we'd get here of all places, Zeph…?" Jack asked with a light chuckle. "I'm a Guardian...wow. The road to this place was full of sorrow...but maybe...just maybe...things will be okay…"

As Zephyr nuzzled him, nickering gently, the newest Guardian laughed slightly and smiled. However, his smile faded to an expression of neutral curiosity as he looked past his horse. The door to what he knew was the audience chamber in which he had first learned of his intended Guardianship was slightly ajar.

Jack's blue eyes narrowed slightly and he whispered to his horse, "Wait here, Zephyr...there's one more thing I need to do...then I'll have all the answers I wanted."

Giving the stallion one less stroke on the neck, Jack walked to the door, pushing it open and entering the silvery room. He stepped forward a bit, footsteps echoing in the huge chamber. He wasn't sure why the presence of the familiar masked figure-a figure who was surprisingly short up close-standing in the center of the room didn't surprise him. Then again, the Tsar didn't seem very surprised at the young sprite's entrance either.

The two stared at each other for a long time, completely silent. Then, just as Jack was opening his mouth to speak, Tsar Lunar beat him to it, his deep voice soft but somehow still powerful. "I had a feeling you would come, Jackson."

Jack blinked, then frowned, eyes narrowed. "Did you? Then...I suppose you also know what I'm going to ask?"

The Tsar gave a slight nod. "You want to know why I chose you to be a Guardian," he said.

A nod was the only response Jack gave.

Tsar Lunar heaved a slight sigh. "Well...I suppose I can tell you. Though first...in order for you to understand, you must know who I am. Or rather...who I pretended to be." In a gesture that Jack hoped would explain the cryptic statement, the man lifted his hands to remove his full-moon mask, then lowered it completely, revealing his face for the first time.

Jack let out an audible gasp, eyes widening significantly. "W-What!?" he stammered. It had been a long time, but he had seen that face before.

He recognized the Tsar.

* * *

 **Come on, I had to have one last little cliffhanger for you guys! Heh, next time, the last of the questions will be answered! Hope you enjoyed, and see you guys then!**

 **For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	40. The Final Answers

**Well guys...this is it. The final chapter of Running for Life, complete with a brand-new cover drawn by yours truly to celebrate (at least that's what I intended, but Fanfiction's being finicky...it'll be up when it works, I don't know, but it's already the cover of the soundtrack on Spotify).**

 **Oh man, where do I start? I've had such a good time writing this story, and all of you guys' positive feedback has meant so much to me over the year I've been posting this. I love all of you, and I know I couldn't have gotten this far without your support. When I started writing this story, I had no idea where it was going to go, or what it was going to become. I just...felt like writing a Rise of the Guardians AU, so...I did. The scene at the tavern was not only the first scene in the story, but the first scene that came up in my mind, the scene that was the spark that set everything else into motion. And now, thanks to that scene...here we are. It's a bittersweet moment for me. Sweet because I feel accomplished, bitter because the story's done forever. Now, all I have to say is...thank you. Thank you guys so much for the support, and helping me get this far.**

 **That being said, time for the reviews. :) Endless thanks go out to Yukomin, Brenne, pikachukite, WinterCrystal1009, OneWhoDreamz, Serami Nefera, Aekidna, BooksAreMedicine, Ravenclaw667, Guest, rwbygirl, Unknown, and jackandelsaforever101. To you and everyone else reading this...thank you. Thank you so much.**

 **Will I make a sequel? I don't know. I think I'd like to at some point, but of course, that's only if I come up with an idea for it. However...that's a question for the future. For now...please enjoy the last chapter of Running for Life.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Final Answers**

 _The traveling storyteller had first come to his village when he was about ten and a half years old. With the tales he spun regarding the four immortals known as the Guardians of Childhood, all of the children, himself included, were instantly intrigued by the man._

 _The storyteller simply called himself "Manny". He was a bit on the shorter side, but still stood tall over the children. His round face was pleasant. It was the kind of face that one felt like they could trust, though he still retained just enough of an air of mystery that the former effect could potentially be resisted._

 _He wasn't sure if he trusted the storyteller. Sure, he adored the stories he told them, but he also noticed the man's behavior was a bit...odd._

 _He would often catch Manny's gaze lingering just a bit too long on him, especially when he was playing with or helping some of the younger kids. He had no idea why Manny had some kind of strange interest in him, and he had to admit that it made him a bit uncomfortable._

 _After a week or so, he told his parents about his concerns. They immediately went on their guard, keeping a close eye on Manny. However, nothing ever came of it. The storyteller never so much as approached him individually. They never even had a one on one conversation._

 _Still, he decided to do some spying of his own. He pretended it was a game and would sometimes hide behind buildings or around corners, trying to watch the man go about his business in the village._

 _Manny had never done much that was out of the ordinary. The one thing that stuck out to him was that the man sometimes seemed as though he was...looking for something. Something important._

 _Eventually, he gave up on trying to figure out what that "something" was. After all, he was just an irrelevant child. It couldn't possibly have anything to with him._

 _...right?_

 **()()()()**

"'Tis you…" Jack whispered softly, stunned. "You're...you're Manny…"

"I am," the Tsar confirmed quietly, his voice suddenly seeming much lighter and less intimidating. It was a voice Jack had once known.

The boy could not speak. His shock was far too great for that. Luckily, however, the Tsar, or Manny, or whoever he was, seemed to pick up on the torrent of questions that swirled through Jack's mind.

"I understand your confusion…" he said. "Allow me to explain. Have a seat."

Feeling dazed, as though he were in a dream, Jack sat down in a silver chair that certainly had not been present a few seconds ago. The Tsar took a seat as well and looked at him calmly, silvery eyes gentle yet mysterious all at once.

"Soluna's line of Tsars and Tsarinas have always worn masks to conceal our entire faces," he began. "This is so that, in times of need, we could travel on our own outside the confines of the capital city in order to recruit help in the form of a new Guardian. Up until now, no Guardians have needed to be added outside of the original four. You are the first in a very long time, Jackson.

"When the Nightmare King began showing signs of planning to rise again, I knew I had to take action. Disguising myself as a simple traveling storyteller, I set to work to find my candidate. Of course, said candidate couldn't be just anyone off the street. I decided to keep the diversity of the group and recruit a snow sprite. I knew of your kind's powerful magic and saw how helpful it would be be in the battle against Pitch Black."

Tsar Lunar heaved a deep sigh. "I regret to say that I was not careful enough when carrying out my plans. By watching me from the shadows, Pitch soon deduced exactly what my intentions were. You know his actions from there…"

Jack gulped and nodded mutely.

"I knew I had to pick up the pace," the Tsar continued. "Time was running short, and I still had not found the proper candidate. Then...I found you, Jackson. After only a few days of observing you, I knew you were perfect. You interacted flawlessly with those younger than yourself. You expressed a desire to protect, whether you realized it or not. Overall, you emanated the very essence of…" He raised his eyebrows.

"Fun…" Jack finished with a whisper. Suddenly, so much that had confused and unnerved him as a child made perfect sense. The reason Manny had been watching him...it was because he was considering him for Guardianship.

 _So...why didn't he say anything back then…?_ he inwardly wondered with a frown.

"The only problem…" said the Tsar, as though reading Jack's mind. "Was your age. You were only ten when I first went to your village. I could not and would not place the burden of becoming a Guardian on someone who was only a child himself. I admit, I was at a loss for what to do.

"I stayed in your village for a long time, if you'll remember. I was stalling then, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, I decided to cut my losses and leave in search of a different candidate that was of a greater age. Unfortunately...the day after I left was the day the Nightmare King and those who assisted him attacked your village."

For reasons unknown, Jack decidedly liked the Tsar less and less as the story went on. He simply seemed a bit too...lackadaisical for the boy's liking. He was using the tone "Manny" had used to tell his stories years ago, and sounded as though the death of everyone in Jack's village was merely a minor inconvenience to him rather than a gruesome massacre.

"With my magic, I could sense the Nightmare King's presence, and so I hurried back to the village. However, I was too late. The place was already in flames. The adults were dead, the children were gone...except you were still there. I saw Pitch standing over you. I was not sure what he was about to do, if he would kill you or take you with him, but I knew I could not let you be lost."

 _You mean you couldn't afford to lose your star candidate…_ Jack thought, bitterness starting to creep in.

"I interfered, rescuing you and forcing Pitch to retreat. I believe he must have been told by his top minion that all stragglers had been finished off, so he did not search for you. Just in case, however, I placed my protection on you, which I'm sure you're aware of. Because of this, should they be actively looking for you, any Fearling or Nightmare would not be able to find you, and they certainly would not be able to hurt you.

"Now...I had a predicament on my hands. Pitch was carrying out his plans at a rapid rate, and you were the only one I had deemed worthy of Guardianship so far. Eventually, in lieu of the ever-decreasing time, I decided that you would have to be the one. Of course, as I said before, you were much too young and inexperienced. It was then that I made the choice to leave you with only your horse, your magic, and your wits for a few years, just until you were old enough to send the existing Guardians to fetch. This way, you would gain experience in how the world worked, learning how to thrive and handle yourself. Experience is the best teacher, of course."

Jack stiffened. "You...what?" he asked numbly, slowly standing. "You left me alone on purpose!? All of that...all those years...it was because of you!?" At this point, the boy did not even care that he was yelling at the Tsar himself. As far as he was concerned, his anger was more than justified.

"You couldn't have trained me yourself!?" he shouted. "You couldn't have at least told me what was going on!? I was _eleven!_ I was a _child!_ An adult shouldn't even be expected to go through what I did! And you thought it would be the best method to _teach_ me with!?"

The Tsar's eyes narrowed, though he remained seated and kept his voice calm. "I will not apologize for setting you on the best path," he said.

"Good," Jack hissed. "Because I wouldn't have forgiven you anyway!"

The two stared each other down for what felt like three hundred years. The tension in the room was so thick that one could've cut it with a knife. Finally, Jack turned his back on the Tsar and began to stalk out of the room.

"Do you not want to hear the rest of the story?" Tsar Lunar asked quietly. "The part of it that occurred more recently? How I coordinated your path to the Nightmare King's lair so that you would come across the village in which your sister was staying so the two of you could reunite?"

Jack's fingers curled into fists. He said nothing for a long time, then finally growled, "And I suppose you _coordinated_ my return to my old home as well?"

"Why, yes," said the Tsar. "Although that was a bit of a coincidence...it was the entrance closest to your sister's new home."

Once more, Jack's body went rigid. Without turning around, he slowly asked in a dangerously low voice, "There was...more than one entrance…?"

"Yes," Lunar replied. "One was set up in each village that the Nightmare King decimated, possibly for transportation reasons. The entrance you and the other Guardians used was selected for convenience."

After a long silence, Jack grumbled through clenched teeth, "...well. I'm glad to know my panic attack was _convenient_." He continued moving towards the exit, but stopped once more when the Tsar spoke again.

"Clearly, you are upset with me," he said. "But I have a question...will you remain a Guardian?"

"Of course I will," Jack answered immediately, finally turning back around to look at the man. "But I'm not doing it for you. 'Tis for the children only. I will never forget what you have done to me, and I will never forgive, but I will endure."

Raising his eyebrows, the Tsar stood up and walked forward a few paces, studying the young Guardian's expression. "That is very mature of you, Jackson," he said. "It seems those six years on your own may have served you better than you think."

Jack scoffed and turned away. However, before stalking back out into the courtyard, he hesitated a brief moment. After a bit of consideration, he untied the strings of his cloak, removed it from around him, and threw it behind him, right in the Tsar's face. The surprised splutter the man let escape his lips nearly made Jack laugh out loud.

Instead, he merely smirked and looked over his shoulder. "Keep it," he said. "I don't need it anymore."

That being said, he strode out of the audience chamber, standing straight with his head up, free of the weight that had pushed him down for so long. He collected Zephyr from where he had left him standing, then left the palace grounds, arriving in the area just in front of it, where the other Guardians were waiting for him.

They nodded at him, smiles on each of their faces, then presented him to the gathered crowd of people for the second time that day. This time, however, he was not hiding behind his hood. He stood in the open, allowing the world to see who he was; a Guardian. The people's cheers made him smile slightly as he gazed out at them.

Perhaps Jack could learn to get used to crowds.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 **Once again, thank you guys so much for reading. I've posted the soundtrack today as well, so feel free to give that a listen. Also, if you want to see any more content from me (fanart, maybe a short oneshot here and there, or even just roleplaying), I've recently joined Rise of the Guardians Amino, which is like social media specifically for this fandom (there are many others as well; I'm also on Zelda Amino and Fullmetal Alchemist Amino). I don't know when I'll next be posting on Fanfiction, but until then...**

 **Sapphire316, out.**


	41. Soundtrack

**This is the official soundtrack for Running for Life. Huge thanks go out to anyone who suggested songs! I admit that not all suggestions made the final cut, but if you don't see your suggestion here, know that I still greatly appreciate it all the same. Special thanks to OneWhoDreamz, whose suggestions literally make up close to half of the list! Wow!**

 **Anywho, the soundtrack can be found on Spotify in a playlist titled "Running for Life (Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction Soundtrack)". It's by me, Sapphire316, obviously, so you should be able to find it easily. Enjoy!**

* * *

1\. Kingdom Come ~ The Civil Wars (Sapphire's pick)

2\. Runnin' ~ Adam Lambert (Sapphire's pick)

3\. King of Anything ~ Sam Tsui [Originally by Sara Bareilles] (Sapphire's pick)

4\. Fight ~ Icon for Hire (Sapphire's pick)

5\. Through it All ~ Spoken (Sapphire's pick)

6\. Boulevard of Broken Dreams ~ Green Day (Sapphire's pick)

7\. The End Is Where We Begin ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (Sapphire's pick)

8\. Iodine ~ Icon for Hire (Sapphire's pick)

9\. I'm Still Here ~ John Rzeznik (Sapphire's pick)

10\. Until My Last Breath ~ Tarja Turunen (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

11\. Be Somebody ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

12\. Louder Than Thunder ~ The Devil Wears Prada (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

13\. Stand My Ground ~ Within Temptation (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

14\. Dear Agony ~ Breaking Benjamin (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

15\. Breaking the Habit ~ Linkin Park (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

16\. Unbreakable ~ Fireflight (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

17\. Shot in the Dark ~ Within Temptation (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

18\. Behind Blue Eyes ~ The Who (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

19\. Animal I Have Become ~ Three Days Grace (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz) *****

20\. Dance with the Devil ~ Breaking Benjamin (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

21\. Never Too Late ~ Three Days Grace (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

22\. Run For Your Life ~ The Fray (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

23\. I'll Make a Man Out of You ~ Mulan Soundtrack (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz) ******

24\. What Have You Done ~ Within Temptation (Suggested by OneWhoDreamz)

25\. Time of Dying ~ Three Days Grace (Sapphire's pick)

26\. Control ~ Halsey (Sapphire's pick) *****

27\. Get Out Alive ~ Three Days Grace (Suggested by Guest)

28\. Iron ~ Woodkid (Suggested by Guest)

29\. Reason to Believe ~ Sum41 (Suggested by Guest)

30\. Float ~ The Neighborhood (Suggested by Guest)

31\. Castle of Glass ~ Linkin Park (Suggested by Guest)

32\. Run Boy Run ~ Woodkid (Suggested by Guest)

33\. Intro ~ Black Elk (Suggested by Guest)

34\. Learn to be Lonely ~ from the Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack (Sapphire's pick)

35\. Wanderer's Lullaby ~ Adriana Figueroa (Suggested by Unknown)

* * *

 ***Related to Fearling!Jack**

 ****Training montage!**


End file.
